Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês
by NegaUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno é imensamente amada e protegida por seu clã, mas as pessoas a consideram diferente, a moça sofreu um acidente que lhe causou sudez. Satisfeita com sua vida reclusa, ela aprendeu a ler lábios e permitiu que o mundo a enxergasse como uma tola. Contudo, quando um casamento arranjado a torna esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, integrante de um clã rival, Sakura aceita seu destino.
1. Prólogo

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks e de seu livro Seduzida por um escocês - Série Montgomery e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Prólogo

A paz havia chegado às terras altas. Os campos sussurravam gentilmente sua gratidão pelo breve respiro de violência, rebelião e sangue. A primavera havia chegado, trazendo com ela uma grama verdejante entre as pedras e rochedos, tão predominantes na paisagem.

A neve do inverno havia derretido, levada pelo calor dos dias mais longos. Tudo estava bem. O rei Alexandre II podia concentrar-se em outros assuntos, exceto por uma coisa.

Uma coisa muito grande.

Seus dois aliados mais importantes, os dois clãs mais poderosos do reino, desprezavam a mera existência um do outro.

Os Uchiha e os Harunos estavam em guerra.

E não era um simples desagravo. O rei não tinha tempo nem o desejo de perder aliados tão valiosos por causa de uma briga interna.

Então, pensou em um plano para forçar a paz entre os dois amargos inimigos.

Logo cedo, antes de o sol nascer totalmente sobre o horizonte, ele enviou dois mensageiros a cavalo, cada um levando um decreto real ao laird Haruno e ao laird Uchiha.1 E ficou torcendo para que não se matassem no casamento.

Na Escócia, o laird é o proprietário de terras, o senhor de um feudo. (N.T.)


	2. Capítulo 01

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 1**

– É loucura! – exclamou Naruto. – Ele não pode prender você à filhinha maluca de nosso mais odiado inimigo.

Sasuke Uchiha encarou sombriamente o irmão, incapaz de formular uma resposta para a raiva crescente em seu peito. O mensageiro do rei havia partido e já cruzava a fronteira dos Uchihas. Sasuke certificou-se disso. Ele sentiu-se profundamente traído por seu rei e não queria nenhum representante real em suas terras por nem mais um segundo.

– Ela é apenas uma criança – Naruto disse com desprezo. – E ela é… ela é… bom, todo mundo sabe que ela não é normal. Que diabos você vai fazer com ela, Sasuke?

Sasuke ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio, e seus dedos tremeram, denunciando a sua fúria. Ele virou-se e afastou-se do irmão; precisava de distância e solidão para digerir a magnitude do que acabara de acontecer com ele. Com o seu clã.

Seu rei não apenas escrevera um simples decreto de casamento com o intuito de frear a hostilidade entre dois clãs inimigos. Ele, efetivamente, escolhera acabar com a chance de Sasuke passar o manto da liderança para os seus herdeiros.

Sim, porque não haveria nenhum.

Tudo acabaria com Sasuke.

Sem filhos para se tornarem senhores da terra, a tarefa de produzir herdeiros para que o nome dos Uchihas fosse carregado para o futuro recairia sobre um de seus irmãos: Naruto ou Itachi. Seu clã poderia até decidir que um deles seria uma escolha melhor para o senhorio simplesmente porque ele teria uma esposa que não poderia assumir seu papel no clã e ele não seria capaz de gerar filhos.

Maldição! Como podia seu rei fazer isso com ele?

Certamente, o rei entendia o futuro que estava criando para Sasuke.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro na pequena antecâmara ao fim do estreito corredor que dava no grande saguão. O lugar estava escuro, as cortinas ainda cobriam as janelas. Preferiu mantê-las fechadas e acendeu a vela de uma das arandelas na parede.

O brilho pouco fez para iluminar o salão, mas ele encontrou seu caminho até a grande mesa em que seu pai havia se sentado muitas noites, arrastando sua pena sobre os registros do clã.

O velho senhor fora um homem controlador e detalhista, que anotava cada pequena coisa de valor pertencente ao clã, mas possuía o coração do tamanho de uma montanha e era uma pessoa justa e igualitária com os seus. Certificava-se de que todos possuíssem aquilo de que precisassem. De que não lhes faltassem roupa nem comida, mesmo que isso significasse tirar de si.

Não havia dia em que Sasuke não sentisse saudades do pai.

Sasuke desabou pesadamente sobre a antiga cadeira.

Passou as mãos sobre a madeira envelhecida, como que sentindo a essência do pai naquela sala.

Casamento com uma Haruno – não conseguia nem pensar nisso.

Havia também Naruto com toda aquela conversa de que a garota era louca. Sasuke nunca dera ouvido aos rumores sobre o fato de a moça ser diferente. Não era da sua conta. Até agora. Todos sabiam que havia algo de errado com a garota, e os Harunos a mantinham escondida da vista de todos.

Ela até já tinha sido prometida para o filho dos Yakushi. O chefe desse clã cobiçava uma aliança com os Haruno, pois, uma vez aliados, ele se tornaria uma força a ser temida. Já entre os Uchiha e os Yakushi não havia nenhuma amizade, muito pelo contrário. Os Yakushi compartilhavam toda a culpa pela morte do pai de Sasuke, embora ele soubesse quem fora diretamente responsável por tal infortúnio. Portanto, seu ódio era destinado aos Haruno.

Sasuke não sentira pena pelo noivado ter se dissolvido e os dois clãs não terem se juntado formalmente pelo casamento. Os Haruno não tinham pressa de se aliar aos clãs vizinhos. Não precisavam disso. Eram uma força poderosa o bastante para que, a menos que muitos outros clãs se juntassem contra eles, tivessem vitória certa em qualquer batalha.

Kizashi Haruno era igual a seu pai. Não confiava em acordos e promessas, não dava oportunidade alguma para ser traído e não confiava o destino de seu clã a ninguém que não fosse ele próprio.

Se não fossem inimigos tão amargos, Sasuke quase poderia respeitar o vigor com o qual Kizashi exercia o seu poder e o fato de não precisar do apoio de ninguém.

Assim que se dissolveu o noivado entre a filha de Haruno e o filho de Yakushi, pouco mais foi dito, além dos ocasionais rumores a respeito do estado mental da moça. Já que os Haruno não eram exatamente um clã social, e definitivamente guardavam as coisas para si, isso foi praticamente tudo o que escapou sobre a garota.

Não, Sasuke não sentia pena pelo casamento não ter acontecido. Ele sabia que Yakushi usaria sua posição para alimentar em Haruno a fúria contra os Uchiha. Yakushi queria mais terras, mais poder, e o clã dos Uchiha era um espinho em sua garganta, porque eles o isolaram ao norte.

Mas agora Sasuke seria preso a uma mulher que mal conhecia. Já era ruim o fato de ela ser perturbada e não poder desempenhar seu papel de esposa, mas o pior era o fato de ela ser uma Haruno, o que significava que, mesmo que fosse a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, Sasuke não iria querer nada com ela.

Quando se casasse, seria com uma moça de seu próprio clã. Nunca se casaria com alguém que trouxesse perigo, raiva e discórdia entre seu povo. E Sakura Haruno, certamente, causaria tudo isso.

– Sasuke?

O leve sussurro veio da porta, e um pouco da raiva e tensão desapareceu quando sua irmã, Ino, espiou dentro da sala, com expressão ansiosa.

– O que foi, minha querida? – ele perguntou, indicando que entrasse.

Ino tinha quinze anos, mas estava atrasada em relação às outras moças da sua idade. Enquanto a maioria já tinha formas femininas e seios crescidos, Ino ainda era magra reta e, a não ser por seus belos olhos azul e a delicadeza feminina de seu rosto, poderia se passar por um garoto.

Com três irmãos mais velhos, era de se pensar que Ino cresceria preparada para enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas ela era extremamente tímida e mais quieta do que qualquer outra moça. Exceto quando estava perto de Sasuke e dos irmãos. Com eles, Ino era mandona, exigente e travessa. Ela evitava o resto do clã e preferia ficar sozinha.

– É verdade o que Naruto disse?

Agora ela estava a poucos metros, de pé, em frente à mesa em que Sasuke se sentava, com as mãos ainda apertadas em punhos sobre a superfície de madeira.

– Você vai se casar com uma Haruno?

Ele procurou medo em sua expressão, pois faria qualquer coisa para deixá-la menos preocupada. A perda do pai fora especialmente difícil para Ino, que era o pequeno tesouro dele. Ela, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, enxergava os Haruno como verdadeiros monstros.

Mas tudo o que ele viu foi uma aparência preocupada e perturbada em seus expressivos olhos.

– Foi o que o rei decretou.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Mas por quê? Por que faria uma coisa dessas?

– Não lhe cabe questionar as ordens do rei – ele disse, sem expressão na voz. Sasuke não conseguiria repreendê-la por faltar com o respeito ao rei quando ele próprio o questionava.

– Eles mataram nosso pai – ela afirmou enfaticamente. – Como pode haver paz entre nós? Como o rei pode acreditar que forçar um casamento entre você e um deles vai resolver a situação?

– Shhh – ele disse gentilmente. – Já chega, Ino. Nós fomos chamados para o lar dos Haruno e é para lá que vamos.

A expressão de horror da jovem foi instantânea.

– Ir até lá? Até a terra deles, onde poderiam nos matar? Por que eles não podem vir até aqui? Por que nós é que devemos sacrificar tudo? Eles fizeram alguma coisa para ganhar a preferência do rei?

Por um momento, Sasuke sorriu, achando graça em sua pergunta.

– Aposto que eles não acham que entregar sua filha para mim seja algum tipo de favorecimento. Duvido que gostem da situação mais do que nós.

– Dizem que ela não bate bem – Ino afirmou.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Acho que vamos descobrir isso no casamento, não é mesmo?

De repente, um grito de Itachi pôde ser ouvido do corredor.

– Sasuke! Deus do céu, onde está você?

Sasuke suspirou de novo. Ino sorriu timidamente e virou-se no momento em que Itachi adentrou com violência, o corpo todo coberto de suor e sangue.

– Diga que não é verdade – Itachi disse.

– Você parou seu treinamento para vir me perguntar se o que Naruto disse é verdade? – Sasuke perguntou. – Está sugerindo que ele mentiria? Você precisou deixar suas tarefas para me questionar sobre uma coisa dessas?

Itachi fechou o rosto e começou a dizer algo, mas parou, só então percebendo que Ino estava presente.

Ele cerrou os lábios com força, depois olhou para o sangue que o cobria.

Ino era… bem, ela era diferente. Para a maioria das mulheres do clã, o sangue, a violência, a batalha… tudo era parte de seu modo de vida. Tão normal quanto comer e dormir. Mas Ino era sensível a essas coisas. A visão de sangue a deixava pálida, e ela odiava ouvir qualquer som de dor ou violência.

– Maldição, Sasuke, pare de bancar o nobre e apenas me diga se é verdade, para que eu possa sair da presença de Ino e não a perturbar mais.

– Ela já está perturbada – Sasuke disse. – Obviamente, pela mesma razão por que você está correndo pelos corredores gritando o meu nome.

Itachi caiu em um silêncio mortal. Seu corpo estava tenso e o queixo, apertado.

– Então é verdade?

– Sim, é verdade.

Itachi segurou uma obscenidade antes de sair da sala, batendo os pés por todo o corredor.

– Bom – Ino sussurrou –, isso foi constrangedor.


	3. Capítulo 02

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 2**

O rugido de Kizashi Haruno pôde ser ouvido por toda a fortaleza, chegando até o pátio onde seus homens treinavam. Muitos soltaram as espadas enquanto outros as levantaram rapidamente, num reflexo para se defender de algum perigo iminente.

Sakura não ouviu seu pai, mas sentiu a vibração contra a pedra no chão e soube que algo estava errado no grande saguão. Havia muito movimento. Muita força.

Era como se um rebanho de ovelhas tivesse irrompido pela fortaleza.

Sem mudar a expressão, ela espiou na esquina ao fim do corredor, curiosa sobre o que poderia ter causado tanta comoção.

Seu pai estava em pé, o rosto vermelho de raiva, uma carta amassada no punho fechado. Ao lado dele, seus dois irmãos, Gaara e Sasori, de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Mesmo a distância, Sakura percebia que a postura deles carregava a mesma raiva demonstrada pelo pai.

Seu olhar seguiu para o homem na frente do nobre, que parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Era o evidente mensageiro das más notícias trazidas pela carta que seu pai segurava.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto o analisava.

Era um homem do rei. Carregava o brasão real e, na mão direita, usava um anel de rubi que denunciava sua condição de mensageiro do rei.

Para a irritação de Sakura, seu pai estava virado em um ângulo que a impedia de enxergar seus lábios, mas ela podia facilmente ver a boca do mensageiro – quando finalmente se fechou.

Quando ele a abriu de novo para falar, ela se concentrou intensamente, determinada a enxergar o que ele falaria para seu pai.

– Sua Majestade está decidido. Ele decretou que o casamento ocorra dentro de duas semanas. Você tem até essa data para se preparar. O casamento acontecerá aqui, e o rei enviará um representante para confirmar que tudo está ocorrendo como deveria.

Casamento? Sakura animou-se com aquilo.

Certamente não poderia ser um casamento a razão da raiva de seu pai. E seria o casamento de quem? O rei enviará um representante? Tudo parecia muito prestigioso e animador. Certamente, ela teria novas e interessantes pessoas para observar.

Mas então sua mãe, que tudo ouvira, evidentemente escondida, entrou apressada no saguão, fazendo Sakura estremecer com sua audácia. Seu pai sempre a repreendia por intrometer-se em situações que não eram da sua alçada, mas isso não a impedia de continuar se intrometendo, e ele nunca ficava realmente bravo com ela por muito tempo. Agora, porém, era diferente. Era o representante do rei, e uma ofensa a ele era uma ofensa ao próprio monarca.

– Kizashi, você não pode permitir isso!

Sakura mal conseguia entender as palavras conforme elas saíam dos lábios de sua mãe. Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas. Tudo isso por causa de um casamento? Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Nada disso fazia sentido para ela.

Kizashi pousou a mão sobre o braço de sua esposa e depois virou-se apenas o suficiente para que Sakura pudesse vê-lo ordenando ao irmão Sasori que levasse a mãe para longe dali.

Mebuki Haruno sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, resistindo à força de Sasori.

– Isso é loucura. Ele não pode jogá-la aos lobos desse jeito. Isso não é correto! Ela não tem capacidade para desempenhar seus deveres matrimoniais. Isso é um absurdo, Kizashi. Não podemos permitir isso.

Uma inquietude percorreu as costas de Sakura. Estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo que afetou tanto sua família. Casamento? Sua mãe se derramando em lágrimas? Incapaz de desempenhar deveres matrimoniais? Jogada aos lobos? Quem eram os lobos?

O mensageiro do rei fechou o rosto, manifestando seu desagrado ao ambiente hostil ao seu redor.

– O rei decretou que assim seja. Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno irão se casar.

Sakura cobriu a boca com a mão, apesar de nunca ter dito uma palavra sequer em mais de três anos. A reação foi automática, para silenciar o discreto grito que emergia de sua alma.

Ela virou-se, não querendo testemunhar mais nada.

Correu para fora da fortaleza, quase tropeçando nos degraus de pedra. Agarrando as saias, correu sobre o terreno desigual que ficava aos fundos e adentrou o arvoredo que envolvia o riacho que alimentava um lago próximo.

Instintivamente, procurou a grande pedra que se erguia da água. Ali, a correnteza era mais forte, borbulhando sobre pedras e rochas ainda maiores. Ela imaginou o som, concentrando-se nele como uma memória distante. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ouvira alguma coisa, que suas lembranças sonoras já estavam se desfazendo.

Sakura lamentava essa perda. Antes, podia sentar-se ao lado de sua rocha e lembrar-se do som das borbulhas, da água correndo e da paz que isso trazia. Com o tempo, esses sons fantasmas se desfizeram e desapareceram.

Um vazio tão grande que ela própria se sentia deslizando cada vez mais.

Dobrando os joelhos para pousar o queixo sobre eles, Sakura fechou os olhos, mas, em seguida, abriu-os rapidamente. Um mundo sem som e sem visão era amedrontador demais.

Casada.

Um noivado fora aquilo que causou o fingimento que ela manteve nos últimos três anos. A tragédia se abateu sobre ela, mas também a resgatou de um casamento indesejado – um casamento que seu pai estava determinado a realizar.

Como era possível? Um pânico agarrava sua garganta com a ideia de deixar seu santuário. Ela era amada ali.

Adorada. Ninguém pensava mal dela – ou, ao menos, ninguém ousava soltar uma opinião dessas em voz alta.

Seu pai cortaria com sua espada qualquer pessoa que ofendesse sua única filha.

Mas ela sabia o que se falava em suas costas. Sabia das coisas mais desagradáveis. Ou melhor, não em suas costas, mas longe de sua vista. Louca. Tantã.

Desmiolada. Não serve para nada.

Estavam errados, mas Sakura não os corrigiria. Fazer isso era perigoso demais.

Ela fora prometida a Kabuto Yakushi. Era um noivado muito desejado pelo pai de Kabuto, o chefe do clã, e uma união que seu pai finalmente aprovara. Seu pai era cuidadoso com as alianças que fazia, e Orochimaru Yakusi era uma das poucas pessoas em quem ele parecia confiar. Os dois poderiam até ser chamados de amigos.

Era natural que um casamento fosse arranjado entre a única filha de Kizashi e o herdeiro dos Yakushi.

Entretanto, Kabuto não era o homem charmoso que parecia ser.

Por fora, era perfeito, um exemplo de cavalheirismo e, de fato, até ganhara a confiança de sua mãe e a bênção de seus irmãos super protetores. Porém, sob a fachada de bom moço, havia um homem que causava terror no coração de Sakura. Ele a provocava com promessas sobre como seria o casamento e depois ria quando ela jurava contar tudo a seu pai. Dizia que ninguém acreditaria nas acusações dela sobre o caráter dele, mas Sakura não lhe deu ouvidos, até que resolveu falar com seu pai, como dissera a Kabuto que faria.

Seu pai não fora grosseiro, mas não acreditou em suas acusações, considerando-as apenas um medo infantil. Ele prometera que tudo ficaria bem e que Kabuto seria um bom marido dizendo ainda que Kabuto era um homem justo e honrável.

Pior, Kabuto a cortejava abertamente na frente de sua família. Ele a visitava com frequência, fazendo grandes gestos de devoção. Interpretava seu papel com perfeição e, assim, tinha todo o clã Haruno comendo em sua mão. Apenas quando estavam sozinhos Sakura enxergava a alma dele, cheia de maldade.

Sakura suspirou e baixou a cabeça até os joelhos, deixando as saias ondularem por suas pernas. Segredos.

Tantos segredos. Tantas mentiras.

Ela adorava cavalgar, mas nunca tinha permissão de fazer isso sozinha, pois a ameaça dos Uchiha sempre estava presente e seu pai temia o que aconteceria se a filha caísse nas mãos de seus inimigos mortais.

Numa certa manhã, Sakura caminhou até os estábulos, selou o próprio cavalo e partiu cavalgando.

Aquilo não era um simples passeio, mas uma fuga. Uma decisão tola e impetuosa que a assombrava até hoje.

Ela nem sabia se iria até o fim com aquilo nem se teria coragem de deixar os limites das terras dos Haruno; afinal, como uma garota iria sobreviver sozinha, sem a proteção de sua família?

Aquele simples ato de desespero lhe custara mais do que poderia ter imaginado.

Ela guiara o cavalo por um caminho pelo qual já havia passado muitas vezes, ao longo de uma ravina íngreme onde um rio esculpia seu caminho, criando um pequeno cânion. Quando seu cavalo tropeçou, ela foi jogada de suas costas e despencou pela ravina.

Depois disso, lembrava-se apenas de estar com medo e sozinha, com a cabeça doendo violentamente. E o frio.

O frio congelante e o tempo passando.

Acordara em seu quarto para um mundo silencioso.

Não entendia, não sabia como comunicar sua situação.

Sua garganta estava inchada e tivera febre por muitos longos dias. Mesmo se quisesse falar, o simples esforço causava muita dor, e então ela permaneceu em silêncio, aturdida pela quietude ao seu redor.

Mais tarde, entendera que tinha ficado à beira da morte por mais de duas semanas. A médica notara o inchaço da cabeça e preocupara-se com a intensidade da febre, achando que poderia causar danos à mente da jovem. Talvez, no começo, Sakura tenha acreditado nela.

Em seguida, houve momentos em que a moça pensou que perder a audição tivesse sido um castigo por sua fatídica decisão de se rebelar contra o pai. Levou um longo tempo para se ajustar e ficou envergonhada demais para contar a verdade a seus pais. Eles a olhavam com tanta decepção e com tamanha devastação nos olhos que talvez ela até pudesse encontrar coragem para explicar que não conseguia mais ouvir, mas então os Yakushi foram até seu pai, exigindo saber a condição de Sakura.

Sem ter certeza de que Sakura estava saudável, Kabuto rompeu o noivado. E quem poderia culpá-lo? Nem mesmo seu pai poderia culpar um homem que não queria uma esposa cujo estado mental estava sendo questionado.

Ela não queria admitir a perda da audição porque, secretamente, desejava que fosse voltar a ouvir por si só, que um dia acordaria e tudo estaria bem de novo.

Era uma ideia ridícula, mas ela continuou com essa esperança até convencer-se de que sua aparente loucura seria a sua salvação.

Então, a mentira começou. Não uma mentira direta, mas uma mentira por omissão. Ela permitiu que sua família, seu clã, acreditasse que o acidente tinha afetado a sua mente, pois isso a protegeria da possibilidade de se casar com um homem que ela desprezava e temia.

E não era uma mentira que ela poderia retificar mais tarde, pois, se Ian continuasse solteiro e se descobrissem que sua única deficiência era a surdez, ele poderia facilmente pedir que o noivado fosse restaurado.

Foi uma farsa que cresceu e ganhou vida própria e, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Sakura se sentia incapaz de corrigi-la.

Acontece que, agora, tudo isso se mostrara vão, pois Sakura teria trocado um casamento com o filho do diabo por um com o próprio diabo, e desta vez não havia como impedir. Sakura estremeceu, pressionou a testa mais uma vez contra os joelhos e balançou o corpo para a frente e para trás.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Apenas o nome já era capaz de amedrontar seu coração.

A disputa entre seus clãs já existia havia cinco décadas. Sakura nem podia se lembrar de como começou a maldita discórdia, mas o evento foi sangrento. O pai de Sasuke fora assassinado pelo avô de Sakura, um fato que Sasuke nunca perdoaria.

Os Uchiha viviam para assediar, roubar, emboscar e derramar o sangue de qualquer Haruno vivo. Seu pai e seus irmãos não eram diferentes. Eles matariam um Uchiha pelo simples fato de ele respirar.

Nada disso fazia sentido para Sakura, afinal, ela supostamente deveria ser uma flor de mulher, que não pensava nessas coisas mesmo quando se acreditava que era mentalmente sã.

Ela esfregou a testa distraidamente, sentindo uma de suas dores de cabeça chegando. Sempre começavam na base do crânio e viajavam até atrás das orelhas, numa pressão crescente até ela querer gritar de dor.

Mas não conseguia vocalizar nada. Não tinha como medir o volume da voz. Sakura não queria que ninguém descobrisse a sua surdez, e então permaneceu solidamente sepultada pelo silêncio.

Ela mais sentia do que ouvia quando alguém se aproximava. Desde a perda da audição, seus outros sentidos se aguçaram. Isso a surpreendeu, e ela descobriu que podia sentir as coisas com mais intensidade, quase como se pudesse sentir a menor das vibrações no ar.

Ela se virou para ver Gaara aproximando-se com uma expressão sombria, mas que se suavizou quando a viu sentada em sua pedra.

Gaara era a pessoa de quem ela mais sentiria falta se realmente se casasse com o chefe dos Uchiha. Ela mal podia respirar por causa da vontade de chorar e sua garganta se fechara descontroladamente.

Ele disse algo ao se aproximar, mas Sakura não pôde "ler" o que era, pois sua boca ficou coberta por um braço. Quando ela continuou olhando para ele, Gaara suspirou exageradamente e depois se sentou na pedra ao lado, como sempre fazia.

Gaara sempre sabia onde encontrá-la. Sabia todos os seus esconderijos. Não havia lugar algum a que ela pudesse ir que ele não conhecesse.

Ele buscou a mão dela, envolvendo-a por completo com a sua, muito maior, e então apertou-a. Seus lábios começaram a se mover de novo, e Sakura se inclinou para a frente, para poder ver o que ele dizia.

– Precisam de você na casa, minha pequena.

Ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim e nem sabia por quê. Era encantador, quase sempre dito com um sorriso indulgente. Só que hoje não teve sorriso; apenas uma profunda desolação nos olhos e nas linhas de preocupação que percorriam seu rosto.

Sem querer deixá-lo mais aflito, ela pousou a outra mão sobre a dele e esperou que se levantasse e a puxasse para o seu lado. Era melhor que ela não agisse como se soubesse. Talvez conseguisse bancar a desentendida sobre a coisa toda. Certamente, se soubesse quanto ela era inadequada para o casamento, o rei não sancionaria uma coisa assim.

Esse pensamento a alegrou consideravelmente enquanto andava ao lado do irmão, de volta para a casa. Seu pai sempre dizia que o rei era um governante justo. Dizia que ele trouxera a paz para as terras altas ao assinar um tratado com a Inglaterra.

Se seu representante estivesse presente no evento, então, após vê-la com seus próprios olhos, cancelaria o casamento e informaria ao rei sobre a inadequação de Sakura para o papel atribuído a ela.


	4. Capítulo 03

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 03**

Sakura tentou manter-se calma enquanto Gaara a conduzia para o grande saguão, mas era difícil, pois seu coração martelava furiosamente contra o peito.

Seu pai andava de um lado para o outro, diante da lareira, e Sasori, seu outro irmão, estava esparramado em uma cadeira na grande mesa de madeira, com a raiva queimando em seus olhos enquanto batia o pé nervosamente no chão.

Sakura concentrou-se em seus pais, querendo desesperadamente saber o que diziam. Soltou a mão de Gaara e moveu-se para enxergar melhor.

– Kizashi, você não pode permitir isso!

O pai de Sakura agarrou os ombros da mãe, segurando-os com força, e ela o encarou de volta, com os olhos torturados e cheios de raiva.

– É um decreto do rei, Mebuki; não posso contrariá-lo.

Mebuki afastou-se, virando-se mais para Sakura, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, irradiando ondas de angústia na direção da filha. Então seu olhar suavizou-se e sua expressão se tornou ainda mais marcada.

Ela correu para a filha, passando um braço sobre seu ombro, apertando com força, e depois a levou para a frente.

Kizashi ergueu a mão, que tremia notadamente enquanto acariciava o rosto de sua filha com gentileza. Sem conseguir aguentar o pesar em seus olhos, Sakura virou a face em sua palma e acariciou-a de volta.

– Minha criança, meu presente mais precioso… Nosso rei se voltou contra nós.

Ele tirou a mão e a levou para a nuca, depois se virou.

Sakura encolheu as sobrancelhas, sem querer perder nada do que ele pudesse dizer.

– Você precisa suplicar a ele – Mebuki disse, tocando o braço do marido para virá-lo de volta. – Talvez ele não saiba da condição de Sakura.

Mebuki deu a volta, as sobrancelhas juntas, a escuridão de sua carranca fazendo Sakura lembrar-se de uma tormenta na primavera.

– Como não poderia? Ele esteve aqui poucos meses após o acidente de Sakura e viu que ela está… mudada. Ofereceu suas simpatias por ela nunca mais poder realizar um casamento vantajoso ou ter filhos. E agora está enviando ela para o nosso pior inimigo, como uma ovelha de sacrifício, para forçar a paz entre nós?

Sakura sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto e torceu para que sua mãe não reparasse em sua reação diante das palavras do pai.

– Olhe, Mebuki, ela nem entende – Kizashi disse, erguendo a mão e apontando para Sakura.

– Não diga uma palavra contra ela – Mebuki disse com uma expressão tão feroz que Sakura soube que as palavras deviam ter saído com a mesma ferocidade. – Ela é uma garota doce e boa, e não é louca. Ela consegue costurar lindamente, possui um entendimento básico das coisas, ajuda os criados e tem sempre um sorriso para todos. Aquele monstro irá destruí-la.

– Não estou falando mal dela – Kizashi rugiu. E desta vez Sakura sabia que ele rugira, porque pôde sentir as vibrações, mas também porque havia certos sons – não muitos – que ela podia realmente ouvir.

Vozes com timbres graves. Nada agudo ou estridente.

Nada normal ou monótono. Mas, de vez em quando, ela experimentava uma audição passageira.

– Eu a amo tanto quanto você. Você acha que eu quero dar minha filha em casamento para meu inimigo jurado de sangue?

Sua mãe deu um passo para trás e cobriu a boca com a mão. Seu pai avançou sobre ela, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

– Eu não tenho escolha. Ir contra o rei é assinar nossa sentença de morte. Seremos marcados como foras da lei, e qualquer mercenário querendo ganhar a recompensa irá atrás de nossas cabeças.

– Deus nos ajude – Mebuki disse, o rosto se desmanchando, os olhos tão marcados que causavam dor em Sakura.

Mas Sakura não podia permitir que eles se torturassem tanto. Se ela precisava servir de sacrifício em um esforço para acabar com a luta entre os clãs, então seu destino estava selado e não havia muito a ser feito. Ela não queria que sua família sofresse tanta angústia.

Ela deu um passo adiante e tomou a mão do pai, que surpreendeu-se e fez um óbvio esforço para acalmar as emoções enquanto encarava sua expressão solene.

Então ela sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar seu rosto.

Sakura tocou o ombro do pai como se quisesse dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

O rosto de seu pai suavizou-se, mas a tristeza nos olhos cresceu. De repente, ele parecia tão mais velho, a pele mais cinza e os ombros caídos de uma maneira que ela nunca vira antes em seu pai guerreiro.

Ele pousou a mão atrás da cabeça de Sakura e puxou a para perto, para beijar sua testa. Ela podia senti-lo falando contra sua pele, mas não quis se afastar para ver o que estava dizendo.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, seus lábios estavam se movendo e ela se concentrou para acompanhar.

– … moça tão doce. Você sempre foi. Você é meu coração, Sakura, e maldito seja o rei por tirar meu coração de mim.

Sakura virou-se para a mãe, mas, antes que pudesse beijar seu rosto como fizera com o pai, Mebuki a tomou em seus braços, apertando-o num abraço emocionado.

Sua mãe estava devastada, e Sakura não sabia como consolá-la. Como poderia, quando ela própria ainda estava chocada?

Nunca ocorrera a Sakura que ela ainda teria de se casar ou desempenhar o papel como qualquer outra mulher normal. Escondera-se eficientemente atrás da surdez, usando-a como um escudo. Uma mentira. Uma farsa.

Oh, palavras tão horríveis que a faziam sentir-se terrivelmente culpada. Queria fechar os olhos para não ler mais nada nos lábios de ninguém.

O chão tremeu sob seus pés, e Sakura virou-se antes dos outros para ver quem apareceria na porta do grande saguão.

– Laird, uma mensagem – Kiba disse ao entrar apressado.

Sua expressão era intensa e sua linguagem corporal gritava que se tratava de algo importante. Em sua mão estava um pergaminho, mas Sakura não podia ver o selo para identificar de onde vinha. Seria outra mensagem do rei?

– É do laird Uchiha. – Os lábios de Kiba se torceram de desgosto enquanto pronunciavam as palavras. – Eu não permiti que seu representante entrasse, então trouxe a mensagem eu mesmo.

Kizashi rompeu o selo, abriu o pergaminho e passou a vista no conteúdo. Seu rosto foi se fechando cada vez mais enquanto os olhos desciam pelo texto. Finalmente, ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando, enquanto enrolava a mensagem cuidadosamente.

– Sasuke Uchiha avisa que chegará logo para buscar sua noiva, de acordo com o decreto do rei.

A reação de seus irmãos foi imediata. Gaara aproximou-se com violência, e os olhos de Sakura o seguiram.

– Isso é um absurdo! O rei não pode estar falando sério. Certamente, ele não é tão malévolo para enviar uma ovelha aos leões.

– Os Uchiha? Em nossa terra? – Sasori perguntou, com a expressão claramente horrorizada. – Isso é algo jurado a nunca acontecer ou o sangue banhará a terra.

O pescoço de Sakura estava doendo de tanto virar de um lado a outro para acompanhar a conversa, mas, ainda assim, ela acabou perdendo um bocado do que diziam, pois todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Ela entendia alguns pedaços aqui e ali, a maioria exclamações, xingamentos e especulação sobre o motivo de o rei fazer algo tão perverso.

Ela nunca vira Sasuke Uchiha. Na verdade, nunca vira nenhum Uchiha. Era difícil não imaginar um homem velho e barrigudo com um nariz grande e feições horríveis. Sakura nunca se dera ao trabalho de participar de qualquer conversa sobre o clã Uchiha, pois eles simplesmente não lhe interessavam. Sabia que eram os inimigos jurados de seu clã e que seu pai morreria antes de permitir que um Uchiha pisasse em sua terra, e isso lhe bastava.

Seu pai e seus irmãos eram guerreiros imbatíveis.

Podia ser arrogante pensar assim, mas ela nunca vira nada que a fizesse pensar de outra forma. Por isso, sempre se sentira segura de que nenhuma ameaça externa a atingiria, uma vez que os Haruno guardavam suas fronteiras zelosamente, não permitindo que ninguém passasse sem a devida autorização.

Uma vez, há muito tempo, aconteceu uma invasão desse tipo. Os Uchiha cruzaram a fronteira e muitos Haruno pagaram com a vida, incluindo a avó de Sakura. Seu avô, que na época era o laird das terras, entristeceu-se profundamente e morreu vingando a morte da esposa: matou o laird dos Uchiha, mas foi morto por outro guerreiro do clã rival.

Foram muitas as mortes, e Sakura não fazia ideia do que motivara tudo aquilo; apenas ouvira pedaços das histórias com o passar dos anos. Ela devia ter ouvido melhor quando teve oportunidade, mas, para ela, os Uchiha eram monstros da escuridão.

Sakura não queria perturbar sua mãe deixando transparecer seu medo. Virando-se, a jovem deixou o saguão principal mais uma vez, sem nem se importar em saber se deveria ficar.

Ela, muitas vezes, fazia coisas assim: saía dos lugares de repente e sem razão aparente, e ninguém parecia se importar com isso: se antes consideravam estranho, com o tempo esse comportamento se tornou aceitável.

Ela simplesmente precisava digerir essa reviravolta em sua vida. Como poderia encarar alguém que não fosse do seu clã? Todos do seu clã a amavam, ainda que alguns tivessem medo de sua deficiência. Vez ou outra flagrava pessoas fazendo o sinal da cruz quando passavam por ela; talvez tivessem medo de que sua loucura fosse contagiosa ou de que iriam padecer do mesmo mal caso tocassem nela.

A parte marota da sua mente queria estender o braço e tocar um por um, apenas para saber se reagiriam como se estivessem queimando ou se sairiam correndo e gritando em busca do padre. Mas logo refreava esse pensamento, sentindo-se horrível, porque aquelas pessoas eram membros do seu clã, e não tinham culpa do que lhe acontecera. Aquelas pessoas não sabiam a verdade, e Sakura não fazia nada para mostrá-la a elas. A maioria das pessoas era muito gentil com ela, muitos se esforçavam para fazer coisas que a deixassem feliz.

Ela era feliz ali. Levou um bom tempo até conseguir digerir a confusão do acidente e da deficiência. Não entendia por que a audição lhe fora tirada, mas aprendera que não se deve questionar a vontade de Deus.

Agora tinha um lugar. Aprendera a entender quase tudo o que as pessoas diziam apenas observando o movimento de suas bocas. Gostaria de ter coragem de falar, mas sem saber como sua voz soaria – ou até mesmo se conseguiria formar palavras após tanto tempo sem falar –, ela permanecia quieta, trancada em seu mundo silencioso, apenas com a memória de alguns sons ecoando suavemente em sua cabeça. Mas não teria mais esse lugar ali, em seu clã, entre a sua família e as pessoas que a amavam e a aceitavam.

Em vez disso, seria enviada ao clã inimigo.

Um calafrio percorreu suas costas. O que pensariam dela? A tratariam com crueldade? Será que a odiariam simplesmente por ser uma Haruno? Ou a desprezariam por causa de seu defeito? Fariam provocações e a chamariam de maluca, de doida? Iriam ainda mais longe e a machucariam, achando que carregava espíritos maus dentro de si?

Sakura entrelaçou os dedos enquanto corria de volta para a sua pedra. Não importava que Gaara soubesse exatamente onde encontrá-la. Era o único lugar que lhe vinha à mente quando precisava de conforto e paz.

Enquanto observava a água corrente, percebeu que não teria mais aquele santuário. Não poderia mais ir e vir para sentar-se em sua pedra durante horas, absorvendo a serenidade do entorno.

Não, ela se casaria no clã dos Uchiha. Sakura se tornaria a exata coisa que aprendera a odiar. E, enquanto seu pai a deixava fazer o que quisesse, seu marido poderia não ser tão compreensivo.

CONTINUA

 _Espero que estejam gostando da história, próximo capitulo vou ver se consigo postar ate o final da semana, gostaria de agradecer a linda Bela21 pelo comentário, fiquei muito feliz pelo comentário,_


	5. Capítulo 04

_Oi meus lindos, primeiro quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso, era para ter postado antes, mais essa semana foi corrido, sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo de hoje._

 _Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capítulo 04

A fortaleza dos Haruno esteve em constante alvoroçovdurante dias. No oitavo dia após o recebimento da mensagem do rei, o conde Kakashi Hakate chegou, como o representante do rei, para testemunhar o casamento que forçaria a paz entre os dois clãs rivais.

Kizashi o recebeu no pátio, e assim que o cavalo do conde foi levado, os dois homens entraram na casa e andaram até uma mesa alta, ao fim do grande saguão, onde eram servidas comida e bebida.

– Alexandre comunica seu pesar por não poder estar presente no casamento – disse o conde, após tomar um gole de uma das canecas incrustadas de joias.

Havia no olhar dele um brilho que denunciava a mentira que acabara de dizer, pois o rei nunca teve nenhuma intenção de comparecer ao casamento que ele próprio decretara. E, com a ausência do rei, não havia ninguém a quem Kizashi pudesse pedir para pôr um fim a toda aquela confusão.

Kakashi gozava de grande prestígio junto ao rei Alexandre e, de fato, era o conde mais alto do reinado. Ele e Alexandre eram grandes aliados e amigos, e o fato de o rei enviar seu mais poderoso conde para o casamento denunciava a Kizashi sua importância para o monarca.

– Ele não sabe o que faz – Tavis respondeu.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, tomou um longo gole de cerveja e depois olhou intensamente para Kizashi, enquanto se inclinava na cadeira. Parecia indolente e arrogante, encarando-o como se quisesse intimidá-lo, mas Kizashi, que não sobrevivera como chefe de uma das maiores fortalezas da Escócia fugindo de desafios, encarou-o de volta sem vacilar.

O conde suspirou e baixou a caneca sobre a mesa fazendo um barulho agudo.

– Se servir de consolo, Kizashi, eu disse a Alexandre que ele estava louco. Tenho ciência do que aconteceu com a sua filha, e você e ela possuem a minha simpatia. Ela não é adequada para o casamento, mas, infelizmente, você possui apenas uma filha, e Alexandre enfiou na cabeça que a única maneira para forçar a paz entre seus dois clãs mais poderosos é dá-la ao seu inimigo. Ele sente que, se ela se casar com o senhor dos Uchiha, você nunca erguerá sua espada contra eles.

– E que garantia eu tenho de que eles não atacarão o meu clã? – Kizashi exigiu saber. – É claro que eu não poderia erguer a minha espada contra o homem que possui a vida da minha filha em suas mãos. Mas o que eu terei dele em troca?

O conde esfregou o queixo pensativamente.

– É uma boa pergunta. Não sei se o rei pensou nisso. Talvez ele tenha pensado que o casamento seria suficiente para forjar uma aliança, por mais tênue que fosse. Ele quer a paz. Agora que assinamos um tratado com a Inglaterra, Alexandre precisa se concentrar em problemas internos com chefes rebeldes. Precisa de aliados, e os Haruno e os Uchiha sempre foram leais à coroa, apesar de desprezarem uns aos outros.

– Eu estaria disposto a assinar um tratado com os Uchiha – Kizashi disse secamente. Foi a coisa mais difícil que já dissera em toda a sua vida. Engolir o próprio orgulho era doloroso, mas, por sua filha, ele faria qualquer coisa, mesmo humilhar-se diante do inimigo. – Eles não podem querer esse casamento mais do que nós. É como você disse. Sakura não é adequada para se casar com homem algum. É por isso que o noivado com Kabuto Yakushi se desfez. Sasuke Uchiha iria destruí-la, e não posso nem pensar nisso.

O conde sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não estou aqui para barganhar com você, Kizashi. É tarde demais para falar em tratados e paz. A guerra entre vocês já foi longe demais. Alexandre está impaciente para trazer paz às terras altas, e a disputa sangrenta entre o clã de vocês é uma ameaça à estabilidade que ele deseja. Posso não concordar com os métodos dele, mas dou-lhe meu total apoio. Ele enviou-me para testemunhar o casamento e levar-lhe um relatório oficial. Estou aqui para dar o consentimento e a bênção dele sobre a cerimônia e levar a carta com o selo real e a declaração oficial da união.

– Ela está condenada – Kizashi sussurrou.

– Acredito que Sasuke Uchiha é um homem justo – disse o conde cuidadosamente. – Não acho que seria cruel com sua filha apenas por vingança.

Em todos esses anos, Kizashi nunca se sentira tão impotente. Quando ergueu os olhos, encontrou sua esposa em pé, do outro lado do grande saguão; seu pesar se irradiava como uma coisa viva, mas ela o escondeu bem ao se aproximar.

Mebuki vestira-se da melhor maneira possível em respeito à visita do conde, e apenas o olhar afiado de Kizashi poderia detectar o turbilhão que borbulhava sob a superfície de sua cuidadosa compostura.

Ele e o conde se levantaram quando ela se aproximou.

– Milady – o conde disse suavemente, tomando sua mão para beijá-la. – Faz muitos anos desde a última vez que nos encontramos, e juro que você se tornou ainda mais linda do que antes.

Mebuki sorriu graciosamente, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

– Muito gentil, milorde. Você nos honra com a sua presença no casamento de nossa filha. Espero que goste das acomodações. Se houver qualquer coisa que deseje, por favor me avise e providenciarei imediatamente.

Kizashi nem se deu conta de que estava segurando a respiração, até que seu peito começou a queimar em protesto. Ele sabia que sua esposa seria capaz de plantar uma adaga no coração do conde se pensasse que isso salvaria sua filha.

Mebuki era eloquente, obstinada, e Kizashi a amava com todas as partes de seu coração de guerreiro. Se ela fosse homem, seria o mais indômito de toda a Escócia.

Mebuki não era uma mulher fraca, e Kizashi agradecia por isso todos os dias. Ela pertencia-lhe e nunca pediria desculpas pelo temperamento da esposa, pois a amava exatamente como era. Mas, naquele momento, começara a se preocupar, porque Mebuki estava sendo gentil e educada demais. O sorriso dela o deixava nervoso. Será que estava planejando envenenar a bebida do conde?

Enterraria ela um punhal entre as costelas dele quando o acompanhasse aos seus aposentos? As duas coisas eram possíveis, pois Mebuki era feroz quando se tratava de seus filhos.

– Eu acompanharei o conde até seu quarto – Kizashi disse, antes que Robina pudesse se oferecer. – Peça que lhe deem comida e bebida, para que possa descansar da viagem.

Antes que Kizashi pudesse guiar o conde na direção da escada, um dos guardas da torre entrou de repente no saguão e parou imediatamente quando viu o conde e Kizashi lado a lado, inclinando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

– Laird, um mensageiro dos Uchiha apareceu, trazendo notícias de que o chefe deles e seus homens chegarão até o cair da noite.

Os lábios de Mebuki se apertaram, mas, para seu crédito, ela permaneceu quieta, mesmo com os punhos cerrados.

O conde ergueu uma sobrancelha e brincou com Kizashi:

– Pode-se até pensar que Sasuke Uchiha está ansioso para reclamar sua noiva.

O estômago de Kizashi se embrulhou, enojado pelo mero pensamento de sua filha nas mãos dos Uchiha. Ele trocou um olhar de pesar com a esposa, porque estava se tornando cada vez mais claro que não havia nada a ser feito, exceto trair seu rei e começar uma guerra, e fazer isso significaria a morte de todo o seu clã.

Sua amada filha ou a vida de todas as pessoas que dependiam de sua proteção.

Era uma escolha que nenhum homem deveria ter de fazer.

 _Espero que estejam gostando, amanha se der postarei outro capitulo. Gostaria de agradecer as lindas Bela21, Valen123 e Sayuri Strauss pelos comentários 3_


	6. Capítulo 05

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 05**

Sakura sentou-se sobre o morro que ficava diante do terreno do seu clã e observou quando a impressionante fila de soldados dos Uchiha seguia cavalgando em direção à ponte levadiça.

Perguntou-se se seu pai permitiria que todos entrassem ou se faria a maioria dos guerreiros esperar do outro lado da muralha da fortaleza, mas Sasuke Uchiha poderia nunca concordar em se colocar na posição vulnerável de entrar no covil de seu inimigo com a proteção de apenas alguns homens.

Ela observou a frente da fila, tentando enxergar o homem que seria seu marido. Para ela, todos pareciam enormes e iguais, com suas armaduras e escudos, alguns com espada em punho.

Não parecia uma comitiva de casamento, mas o prelúdio de uma guerra.

Ela estremeceu e abraçou as pernas com força, encolhendo-se ainda mais para não ser vista. Sua mãe e seus irmãos procuravam por ela, que não fora para o seu esconderijo habitual porque Gaara já o conhecia. Em vez disso, preferiu o morro, que lhe daria uma boa visão… de seu futuro.

Três homens cavalgavam na frente, destacando-se dos outros, e um deles inclinou a cabeça para cima, como se gritasse para o vigia. Eveline queria poder ouvir aquilo.

Devia ser um som impressionante, vindo de um homem tão grande. Provavelmente, assustaria qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

Alguns dos cavalos atrás do homem se agitaram e tiveram de ser acalmados por seus cavaleiros. Ela pousou o queixo sobre os joelhos e continuou a observar enquanto a ponte era lentamente baixada.

Seu marido.

Ele estava ali para tirá-la de tudo o que conhecia e amava. Ali era o único lugar em que ela se sentia segura e protegida. Adorada por sua família e cuidada por seu clã. Mas não fora ela mesma quem um dia desejara ter uma vida normal? Uma nova aventura? Conhecer algo fora do confinamento do clã? Passara a vida inteira sem nunca viajar para além das fronteiras dos Haruno.

Houve tempo em que Sakura agradeceu pelo noivado com Kabuto Yakushi. Sentira excitação e fora preenchida pelos sonhos de um marido, filhos, sua própria casa para cuidar. Oh, ela planejara tudo. Visitas à sua família. Eles viajariam para as terras de seu marido para o nascimento de seu primeiro filho. Haveria muita felicidade e alegria.

Mas aquela fantasia evaporou-se no momento em que Ian Kabuto saber suas intenções com ela. Seus sonhos foram substituídos por um pesadelo do qual temia nunca escapar.

Odiava esconder-se ali, atrás de seu pai e de sua mãe, e até mesmo de seus irmãos, permitindo que os outros pensassem que era menos do que realmente era. Mas o que Sakura mais odiava era ter de abrir mão de seu sonho. E agora? Parecia que, apesar de todos os esforços para permanecer escondida nas terras do pai, chegara o dia em que seria forçada a aventurar-se além das fronteiras, para uma nova vida.

Certamente, essa não era a maneira como a jovem se imaginara expandindo seus horizontes, mas não tinha escolha. Não seria melhor tentar ver o lado bom da situação?

Sua mãe estava angustiada. Seu pai, triste, preocupado, em um estado de espírito tão ruim que ninguém se atrevia a perturbá-lo, a menos que fosse realmente importante. Até mesmo seus irmãos estavam impacientes. Era como se uma nuvem negra tivesse pairado sobre o clã e, desde que souberam que os Uchiha chegariam antes do anoitecer, toda a fortaleza ficou em polvorosa.

Sakura escapara sem ser notada, mas agora já procuravam-na, talvez para escondê-la, talvez para entregá-la ao homem que se tornaria seu marido.

Ela observara muitos lábios para saber que, com o conde em residência, qualquer ato de desobediência ao decreto real seria considerado um ato de guerra contra o rei.

Satisfeita com a observação do clã Uchiha, ela reclinou-se no chão, fechando os olhos brevemente contra a luz do sol. Quando os abriu de novo, concentrou-se no azul do céu e nas nuvens que flutuavam suavemente no ar.

Ali poderia escapar por apenas mais um pouquinho, cercada pelo silêncio. No fundo de sua mente, ela podia invocar a memória de como a música soava, e ao olhar para o espaço azul acima de si, Sakura poderia jurar que a música dançava através de seus ouvidos.

– Olhe para o morro à sua direita – Itachi disse, secamente.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e depois focou os olhos na direção indicada por Itachi, enquanto a ponte lentamente começava a descer. Ele quase não enxergou a figura magra. Depois, quando olhou novamente, Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para o irmão, imaginando por que diabos Itachi teria chamado a sua atenção.

– Aquilo é uma pessoa? – Itachi indagou. – O que ele está fazendo ali naquele morro?

– Está com medo de que ela desça até aqui e derrube você do cavalo? – Naruto provocou.

– Ela? – Itachi disse sem acreditar.

– É uma moça – Naruto disse, acenando com a cabeça na direção da distante figura.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para a frente.

– Como você consegue saber a uma distância dessas?

Naruto olhou para os dois, sorrindo, e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você acha que há muitos homens por aí usando vestido amarelo?

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Bom, estamos na área dos Haruno, então acho que qualquer coisa é possível.

Os homens ao redor começaram a rir, e então a ponte atingiu o chão com força, levantando poeira ao redor dos cavalos. Quando Sasuke olhou de novo para o morro, não conseguiu mais enxergar a garota. Como poderia desaparecer tão rápido?

Ele pôs seu cavalo a andar, concentrando-se no caminho à frente, pronto para um confronto iminente.

Era verdade que preferiria encarar uma batalha com poucos homens a entrar mansamente nas terras dos Haruno e juntar-se a seu clã com um casamento.

Isso o mortificava em todos os níveis. Seu pai estaria se revirando no túmulo. Era um dia negro para os Uchiha, que seria lembrado por muito tempo em sua história. Se pudesse escolher, todo esse evento seria riscado de qualquer registro dali em diante. Mas, claro, não podia fazer algo assim tão permanente com uma esposa, por mais tentador que fosse.

Sasuke cavalgou até o pátio e encontrou Kizashi, ao lado do conde Kakashi. Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver o homem do rei ali, embora, honestamente, esperasse o próprio rei, já que tudo isso era de tanta importância para ele.

Sasuke freou e endireitou o corpo sobre o cavalo, olhando do alto para o chefe do clã dos Haruno.

Kizashi o encarou de volta e, ao seu lado, apareceram seus dois filhos, embora Sasuke não soubesse quem era quem. Na última vez em que encontrara os filhos de Haruno, ele os enviara de volta correndo para casa após um entrevero na zona morta – a pequena parte de terra entre as fronteiras dos dois clãs. A terra pertencia aos Aburame, mas eles a haviam abandonado há muito tempo por causa da proximidade com os clãs rivais. Era um pequeno pedaço da propriedade, uma simples faixa de terra, e não era grande coisa manter-se ao sul e longe do conflito.

Kizashi mexeu-se primeiro, um fato que trouxe satisfação para Sasuke, que aceitaria qualquer vitória, por mais insignificante que fosse. Ele pode ter sido forçado a se aventurar mansamente na terra dos Haruno, mas não permitiria que nenhum deles o intimidasse.

Kizashi deu um passo à frente, limpou a garganta e disse:

– Bem-vindo à nossa terra, laird Uchiha. Você e seus irmãos são bem-vindos aqui dentro. Seus homens encontrarão acomodações no perímetro exterior, onde tendas foram erguidas para seu uso. Comida e bebida serão providenciadas para todos.

Por um momento, Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Então olhou para os irmãos, deu o sinal para desmontarem e, lançando-se do cavalo, pousou no chão.

Kizashi gesticulou para seus homens tomarem os cavalos e os levarem para os estábulos.

E lá estavam eles. Guerreiros dos Uchiha face a face com guerreiros dos Haruno. Eles irradiavam desprezo uns pelos outros. Os Haruno pareciam estar recebendo o diabo em seu santuário e, bom, talvez estivessem mesmo.

Uma coisa assim nunca havia acontecido na história de seus clãs. Nunca estiveram tão próximos sem espadas empunhadas e sangue derramado. A mão de Sasuke queria agarrar o cabo da espada, e sua garganta desejava soltar um grito de guerra.

– Eu não gosto disso – Kizashi disse discretamente, a voz firme como uma lâmina de aço. – Deus é testemunha, não existe parte alguma de mim que concorde com essa loucura.

Sasuke assentiu, agradecido pela sinceridade do velho homem. Quando falou, foi tão direto quanto.

– Eu não gosto disso mais do que você.

– Você não está sacrificando nada – Kizashi retrucou. – Não há nada para você não gostar. Você sairá daqui com a minha filha e não me dará nada em troca.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo uma raiva crescer em sua nuca e agarrar a base de seu crânio. Precisava esforçar-se para não perder a cabeça. Precisou de toda a força para não pular na garganta daquele homem. Tudo o que podia ver era o homem cujo pai era responsável pelo assassinato de seu pai.

– Você acha que não? Ficarei preso a uma esposa defeituosa que nunca poderá me dar herdeiros. Estou abrindo mão de muita coisa. Estou abrindo mão de tudo.

– Ela não é defeituosa! – um dos filhos de Haruno rugiu e avançou.

Itachi e Naruto sacaram as espadas numa fração de segundo e lançaram-se à frente de Sasuke. Seus braços tremiam, e Sasuke sabia quanto lhes custava não correr e cortar os Haruno ali mesmo.

Toda a situação tinha potencial para explodir a qualquer momento. Os dois lados estavam ansiosos por qualquer desculpa para derramar o sangue do outro.

– Já chega – gritou o conde Kakashi. – O rei ficaria muito descontente. Ele quer paz e paz ele terá. Quando este casamento se realizar, um juramento será feito entre os dois clãs e um tratado será assinado em sangue. Qualquer rompimento do tratado será visto como um ato de traição à coroa. Então, suas terras serão confiscadas e vocês serão declarados foras da lei e serão caçados como tal.

– Gaara, afaste-se – Kizashi disse para o filho que rosnava de raiva. – Sasori, guarde a espada.

Gaara olhou para Sasuke, como se não quisesse mais nada além de cravar a espada nele ali mesmo, e Sasuke respondeu com um pequeno sorriso que dizia claramente: "tente".

– Ela vale dez vezes mais do que você – Gaara disse, enquanto se afastava.

Gaara e Itachi embainharam a espada lentamente, mas mantiveram as mãos sobre o cabo.

Kizashi ergueu a mão e, de repente, parecia cansado, com linhas da idade marcando toda a sua testa. Parecia um homem que guerreara com o próprio diabo. Mas Sasuke não sentia simpatia alguma. Não quando o pai daquele homem assassinara o seu pai. Não quando o seu clã perdera tanta coisa para os Haruno durante anos.

– Entrem – Kizashi disse em um tom de voz que mostrava o quanto odiava o convite. – Minha esposa providenciará comida e bebida após sua longa viagem.

– Sim, e eu gostaria de conhecer minha futura noiva – Sasuke disse com um tom de voz provocativo.

Os lábios de Gaara se torceram de ódio novamente, mas Kizashi o silenciou com um rápido olhar fechado. Ele gesticulou para Sasuke e seus irmãos, e então entraram na fortaleza, com o conde posicionado entre os dois grupos enquanto seguiam para o grande saguão.

Uma pequena mulher levantou-se de sua poltrona perto da lareira, deixando sua costura de lado. Era Mebuki, a esposa de Kizashi, que não aparentava ser uma mulher de idade considerável.

O medo tomou conta de seu rosto, embora ela tentasse esconder, e isso deixou Sasuke enojado, pois nunca levantaria a mão contra uma mulher. Não importava que fosse a esposa de seu inimigo, ela deveria receber o respeito e a cortesia que sua posição exigia.

Ele aproximou-se, torcendo para que ela não saísse correndo da sala, mas ela não se mexeu e o encarou de volta, sem pestanejar.

– Milady – ele disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Sasuke alcançou sua mão e ela permitiu que ele a tomasse. Sasuke levou a mão dela até seus lábios e os raspou levemente sobre o topo, em sinal de respeito.

– Você é Sasuke Uchiha? – disse ela com a voz apertada.

– Sim, sou eu – ele disse solenemente. – E você é lady Haruno.

– Mebuki – ela o corrigiu. – Afinal de contas, nós seremos… fa-família – ela gaguejou, mas concluiu, sentindo desgosto por aquelas palavras. Para falar a verdade, Sasuke sentiu a mesma coisa. Família? Nunca.

– Mebuki, então.

Ele virou-se para seus irmãos e os apresentou:

– Estes são meus irmãos, Naruto e Itachi.

– Você também possui uma irmã, não é mesmo? – Mebuki perguntou.

A expressão de Sasuke endureceu.

– Eu nunca a traria aqui. Ela está em casa e bem guardada. Ainda é jovem, e eu nunca a exporia a uma situação potencialmente hostil.

– Mas eu sou forçada a enviar a minha filha para o seio de nosso inimigo – Mebuki disse, quase sussurrando.

– Milady, não faço guerras contra mulheres. Sua filha não morrerá sob a minha mão nem sob a mão de qualquer um dos meus homens. Como esposa do laird, ela terá toda a cortesia de sua posição.

Mebuki não pareceu aliviada por aquele juramento. Na verdade, parecia querer chorar.

Sasuke virou-se, analisando o saguão ao redor. Era como se cada Haruno tivesse sumido antes da chegada dos Uchiha. Apenas ele, seus irmãos, o conde, Kizashi, a esposa do laird e seus filhos estavam presentes.

Ele então focou em Kizashi, pois não queria irritar a esposa do laird mais do que ela já estava irritada, ainda que sem ter culpa pelos pecados de seu marido e seus homens.

– Eu gostaria de ver a mulher com quem devo me casar. Gostaria de conhecê-la antes da cerimônia.

– Laird Uchiha – Mebuki interveio, ganhando sua atenção de volta. A expressão dela era de súplica. – Por favor, permita-me falar francamente sobre a minha filha antes de você pedir a presença dela?

– Fale à vontade, milady; não ficarei ofendido se não houver motivo para isso.

– Ninguém falou com você sobre ela?

– Ele a chamou de defeituosa – Gaara disse do outro lado do saguão.

Mebuki ficou pálida, embora Sasuke não soubesse se fora de raiva ou de perturbação.

– Ouvi dizer que ela… não está bem – Sasuke disse, em um esforço para ser gentil.

– Fale a verdade – Itachi disse de repente. – Todos sabem que a moça é louca e não consegue gerar herdeiros. É loucura um casamento desses acontecer. Isso não resolverá nada.

Naquele momento, Sasuke realmente acreditou que, se estivesse armada, Mebuki teria atentado contra a vida de seu irmão mais jovem. Ele automaticamente entrou no caminho entre Itachi e ela para impedir qualquer confronto.

Gaara começou a discutir fervorosamente, enquanto Kizashi virou-se para Itachi. O saguão explodiu em uma fúria de gritos e insultos. Apenas a presença do conde impediu que houvesse derramamento de sangue.

– Já chega! – o conde gritou. – Saiam do saguão! – Ele apontou para os filhos de Haruno e depois para os irmãos de Sasuke. – Fora. Deixem que discutam o assunto entre eles.

– Não deixarei meu irmão para ser morto neste ninho de víboras – Naruto respondeu.

Sasuke ergueu a mão.

– Estou bem protegido, Naruto, pode ir. Vá checar os homens e certifique-se de que tudo está bem. Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, mais cedo poderemos voltar para a nossa terra.

Com relutância, os filhos de Haruno e os irmãos de Sasuke se retiraram, e ele voltou a atenção para Mebuki outra vez.

– Agora, milady, fale o que precisa me dizer. Estou ficando impaciente.

Kizashi aproximou-se para ficar ao lado de sua esposa, quase como se desafiasse Sasuke a mostrar qualquer desrespeito.

– Sakura está… diferente. Ela não está louca. É a verdade de Deus, eu não entendo completamente a profundidade daquilo que a afligiu. Quando era mais jovem, três anos atrás, ela caiu do cavalo em uma ravina e permaneceu lá por três dias antes de ser encontrada.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Você está me dizendo que ela não nasceu assim? Que seu mal foi causado por um acidente?

– Sim. Bem, não. Ela não nasceu assim. Nunca existiu criança mais doce, inteligente, esperta e cheia de vida e alegria. Era a esposa que qualquer homem lutaria para ter, mas ficou doente por um tempo após a queda. E nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela não fala. Nunca mais falou desde que acordou de um sono profundo que durou duas semanas.

– Isso é tudo? Ela não fala? – Alguns maridos ficariam agradecidos por isso.

Mebuki sacudiu a cabeça.

– Estou tentando dizer a você que ela não será uma esposa adequada. Você não pode tratá-la como trataria outra mulher. Por favor, se tiver alguma misericórdia, trate-a gentilmente e a deixe sozinha. Minha filha não merece ser punida por aquilo que foi causado pelo clã dela.

Um sentimento de raiva começava a percorrer a pele de Sasuke, subindo pela nuca até deixar seu queixo apertado.

– Eu não faço guerra contra mulheres e inocentes – ele rosnou. – Não irei mais repetir isso.

– Por tudo que é sagrado, Uchiha, se algum mal acontecer com a minha filha enquanto estiver em seu poder, não haverá pedra onde você poderá se esconder – Kizashi disse. – Irei atrás de você com toda a minha força e com todos aqueles que são meus aliados.

– Eu desprezaria você mais ainda se não fizesse isso – Sasuke respondeu. – Agora, chega dessa conversa interminável. Tanto quanto vocês não desejam ver sua filha casada comigo, eu também não tenho o desejo de me casar com uma criança que não tem controle sobre suas faculdades. Mas nenhum de nós tem escolha. É melhor acabar logo com isso antes que digamos e façamos coisas que não possam ser retratadas.

– Nisso nós concordamos – o conde disse. – Você já declarou sua posição, Kizashi. Não há mais nada a dizer. Vá buscar a sua filha para que Sasuke possa conhecê-la.

 _Próximo capítulo o tão aguardado encontro, eita... E não poderia de deixar a agradecer a linda Bela21 por sempre comentar os capítulos ;)_


	7. Capítulo 06

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capítulo 06

Sakura sentiu a terra tremer sob seus pés.

Automaticamente, levantou a cabeça, imaginando quem estaria cavalgando sobre o morro onde estava deitada.

Ela enxergou Gaara em seu cavalo, virando a cabeça para analisar o terreno. Quando ele a encontrou, Sakura percebeu o alívio instantâneo em seus olhos.

Gaara desceu do cavalo, baixou a rédea para que o animal pudesse pastar e andou em sua direção. Ao se aproximar, ela enxergou o que estava dizendo.

– … em toda parte por você, Sakura. Fiquei preocupado, todos nós ficamos. Nossa mãe está perturbada, achando que você fugiu de medo.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, pois, embora já tivesse feito algo tão covarde e egoísta assim, nunca mais faria isso de novo. Podia estar aterrorizada com o casamento iminente, mas iria encarar seu futuro e não deixaria escapar nenhum sinal de seu tormento interno para a sua família.

Gaara alcançou a mão da irmã e puxou-a até que ela se levantasse; então, para a surpresa dela, abraçou-a com força, segurando-a contra o peito por um longo tempo.

Ela permitiu o gesto, gostando daquela demonstração de afeto, ainda que Gaara sempre a tratasse de maneira afetuosa. De todos os seus familiares, ele era o mais carinhoso e, também, o que nunca a tratava como uma pessoa defeituosa. Para ele, ela era a sua irmãzinha, e isso era tudo.

Mas agora parecia diferente. Quase como se fosse ele quem precisasse de conforto e não ela. Sakura pôs os braços ao redor da cintura dele e abraçou-o de volta com toda força, ainda que isso não representasse muito, pois, dada a robustez do irmão, os braços dela não conseguiam envolver por inteiro a cintura dele.

Ela sabia que ele estava falando porque sentia as vibrações que emanavam do seu peito, mas não queria desfazer o abraço para poder ver o que ele falava.

Quando finalmente se afastou, Gaara tomou a sua mão e começou a puxá-la na direção da ponte. Ela parou, franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o cavalo.

– Depois peço para alguém vir buscá-lo. Achei que teria de ir muito mais longe para encontrá-la. Você sabe que eu não a forçaria a cavalgar comigo.

Por um momento, o olhar dela deixou o irmão mais uma vez para encontrar o cavalo que estava pastando a alguns metros. Não odiava cavalos; já os amara muito, mais do que qualquer coisa. O que odiava era que, quando se aproximava deles, quando sentia seu cheiro, quando sentia sua força, começava a suar descontroladamente e um terror tomava conta de seu corpo.

Não cavalgara mais desde o acidente e sentia falta disso. Sentia falta da liberdade de cavalgar pelos campos abertos, o cabelo voando, sem nada no mundo para se importar. Agora, a simples ideia de montar algo tão forte a paralisava. Seu peso era nada comparado ao de um cavalo. Era muito fácil para o animal derrubá-la.

Gaara a puxou novamente e desta vez ele a conduziu com mais força. Sakura possuía mil perguntas para seu irmão, mas não sabia como formulá-las. Não havia como fazê-lo entender que ela precisava muito de informações.

Como era o chefe dos Uchiha? Era grotesco? Era ameaçador?

Ela parou de novo, soltou a mão de Gaara, depois tocou seu braço e inclinou a cabeça na direção da ponte.

Então, ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma clara pergunta.

Gaara apertou os lábios e suspirou com força.

Desviou os olhos, passou a mão no cabelo e depois, finalmente, voltou a encará-la. Havia uma profunda tristeza em seus olhos. Preocupação. Amor. Inquietação.

– Sasuke Uchiha está aqui e deseja conhecer você. Ele não quer ficar mais do que o necessário, e o conde Kakashi irá conceder esse pedido porque teme aquilo que possa acontecer se os dois clãs forem forçados a permanecer por muito tempo na presença um do outro.

Ela pousou um dedo nos lábios e sacudiu a cabeça, em um movimento negativo. Depois sorriu, pois não queria que ele ficasse triste. Se houve um momento em que desejou coragem para tentar falar, o momento era esse.

Ela abriu a boca, disposta a tentar, sem nem saber o que poderia sair, mas antes que pudesse soltar aqueles sons guturais que esperava que formassem palavras, seu irmão virou-se de repente e ergueu o punho no ar.

Ele gritou algo que ela não conseguiu entender, mas sentiu a vibração de seu corpo. Quando Sakura olhou na direção em que ele estava olhando, viu Sasori ao longe, fazendo gestos para que entrassem na fortaleza.

Gaara tocou as costas de Sakura e a impeliu para a frente. Ela sabia que ele estava falando, mas estava concentrada demais na casa enquanto se aproximavam para tentar compreender o que ele dizia. Em momentos como esse, ela sabia que os outros pensavam que era louca, pois simplesmente não respondia, não reagia. Ele podia estar dizendo qualquer coisa e Sakura nunca saberia o que era.

Quando se aproximaram de Sasori, ele estava com o rosto fechado, e a irmã sabia que receberia uma reprimenda; então evitou olhá-lo, porque, se não visse o que estava dizendo, era como se não tivesse dito.

Perfeitamente lógico dentro de sua mente.

Não que Sasori fosse bravo demais com ela. Era apenas menos paciente do que Gaara, mas se preocupava com a irmã. Se dependesse dele, Sakura ficaria apenas dentro do terreno cercado da fortaleza, sem nunca sair para muito longe. Ela nunca se esqueceria de que fora Sasori quem a encontrou naquela ravina e que ele temera o pior. Que ela estivesse morta.

Sakura atravessou a ponte, cercada pelos dois irmãos, e teve de admitir que isso inflou sua coragem, pois ficar entre eles era garantia de que nunca seria machucada.

Assim que entraram no grande saguão, Sakura parou de repente, seu olhar automaticamente encontrando o homem que possuía a maior autoridade. Era óbvio – ao menos para ela – quem era o chefe do clã dos Uchiha.

O poder emanava dele. Era quase uma aura visível que o cercava.

Ela engoliu nervosamente e as palmas das mãos começaram a suar. Ele era grande. Realmente grande.

Mais alto até mesmo que seus irmãos. Tinha os ombros e peitoral largos, mais fino na cintura, e as pernas eram sólidas massas de músculos, tão grandes na circunferência quanto ela própria. Sua primeira impressão talvez tivesse sido um pouco exagerada, mas, para ela, ele parecia uma montanha.

Seu cabelo negro era todo desarrumado. Pendia pouco abaixo do pescoço e encaracolava nas pontas, enrolando para um lado e para o outro. Obviamente, não se importava com o corte. Diferente de seus irmãos – ou ao menos dos dois homens que presumiu serem seus irmãos –, o cabelo dele era mais curto.

Um dos homens que o acompanhavam era gracioso.

Parecia estranho descrever um homem com um termo tão feminino – e não havia nem remotamente nada de feminino nele −, mas não havia uma única falha que Sakura pudesse encontrar. Seu cabelo era tão loiro quanto aos raios de sol e os olhos possuíam um azul vívido. Tinha certeza de que nunca vira um rosto tão belo. Era difícil desviar os olhos dele.

O outro homem ao lado de Sasuke era quase tão grande quanto os dois irmãos de Sakura e um parecido com Sasuke. Na verdade, dos três, Sasuke era, provavelmente, aquele menos abençoado com um rosto de fazer as mulheres suspirarem ou os bardos se inspirarem, mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentia cada vez mais atraída por suas feições. As linhas de seu rosto. A força de sua postura enganosamente casual.

Não, ele não era belo como seus irmãos, mas havia algo ainda mais arrebatador sobre a sua aparência. Algo que a intrigava e a fazia olhar para ele de novo e de novo.

Para olhos distraídos, ele parecia relaxado, mas, para Sakura, parecia tenso e pronto para atacar a qualquer momento.

Então, a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. Enquanto estava ali de queixo caído, quase escondida atrás de seus irmãos, uma estranha vibração ecoou através de seus ouvidos.

Era algo muito leve, tão leve que ela pensou estar imaginando. Mas não, lá estava de novo. Um timbre grave. Uma voz em um tom grave igual aos outros raros sons que ela conseguia ouvir, embora sem ter certeza de que eram reais. Pensara que fossem apenas memórias de sons que ouvira antes que seu mundo se tornasse silencioso.

Ela empurrou os irmãos para poder enxergar melhor o saguão e procurou pela fonte daquele som. Daquele lindo som.

Assim que revelou sua presença, os outros olharam em sua direção, e foi então que percebeu que os lábios de Sasuke estavam se movendo. Era ele que Sakura estava ouvindo!

Sem se importar com quanto podia parecer rude, ela correu adiante, ansiosa para se aproximar, querendo mais daquela deliciosa sensação em seus ouvidos.

Mas os lábios dele pararam de se mover no momento em que ela parou na sua frente. Eles se curvaram para baixo enquanto o homem a encarava, quase como se não gostasse do que estava vendo.

O rosto de Sakura se avermelhou e ela baixou os olhos, sentindo uma vergonha súbita. É claro que ele não gostaria de vê-la. Ele teria ouvido as histórias, e lá estava ela agindo de modo estranho, sem nem mesmo estar arrumada e vestida adequadamente para conhecer seu futuro marido. Ele deve ter pensado que ela era extremamente desrespeitosa.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, as mãos tremendo ao seu lado, e então arriscou olhar novamente para ele, torcendo para que falasse de novo, mesmo que fosse para repreendê-la. Sakura precisava daquela sensação nos ouvidos, algo para quebrar o silêncio interminável e sufocante no qual vivia.

Sasuke olhou para aquela moça franzina à sua frente, percebendo o rubor em seu rosto e a súbita vergonha que surgira em seus olhos.

Deus do céu, aquela moça era linda. Incrivelmente linda. Ele nunca imaginara – como poderia? – que sua noiva arranjada seria uma moça tão bela.

Ela era pequenina, quase frágil em aparência. Sasuke provavelmente poderia quebrar seus ossos com um simples aperto. Seu cabelo era rosa como uma flor de cerejeira, com os olhos mais verdes que já vira em uma mulher. E eram emoldurados por cílios negros, longos, o que tornava seus olhos ainda maiores contra seu rosto pequeno.

Ele esperava uma… criança. Talvez até alguém que parecesse ser criança. Mas aquela não era uma garota que começava a se tornar mulher. Era uma mulher completa, com quadris gentilmente curvados e seios que, embora não fossem muito grandes, ultrapassavam largamente as formas de uma jovem garota.

Mas ele precisava lembrar a si mesmo que ela não era… normal. Ou, pelo menos, que não era como uma mulher normal. Ainda não sabia qual era a real extensão ou mesmo a natureza de sua condição. Havia muito a descobrir.

Ele odiou a tristeza em sua expressão. Havia algo nela que causava coisas estranhas em seu peito. Estaria preocupada que ele fosse negá-la? Que a rejeitaria na frente de todos?

Por maior que fosse o desgosto pela união e as circunstâncias forçadas sobre ele pelo rei, a ideia de machucar uma moça tão adorável o deixava enojado. Fosse qual fosse o problema de Sakura, não era culpa dela, que era apenas uma peça inocente em um jogo calculado pelo rei.

– Imagino que você seja Sakura – ele disse com uma voz gentil.

Seu queixo se ergueu e, para a surpresa de Sasuke, ela sorriu para ele. Os olhos da jovem se acenderam – seu rosto inteiro se acendeu – a ponto de tirar-lhe o fôlego e deixá-lo atordoado com tamanha beleza.

– Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. Serei seu marido.

O rosto dela se tornou um pouco mais sério, deixando evidente que possuía um entendimento básico da situação. As sobrancelhas de Sakura se juntaram, e então ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto o analisava com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes.

Sasuke sentiu-se inquieto sob seu escrutínio, o que o fez fechar o rosto. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e ela deu um rápido passo para trás na direção de seu pai.

Maldição, não queria assustá-la.

Sasuke olhou para o conde Kakashi, revelando seu desagrado, mas o conde parecia estar se divertindo, o que o irritou.

Então, para a total surpresa de Sasuke, Sakura deu um passo adiante e passou sua pequena mão para dentro da mão muito maior e áspera dele e fechou os dedos com confiança.

Quando ele se virou para encará-la de novo, Sakura estava sorrindo abertamente.

O lamento do laird Haruno pôde ser ouvido através do saguão. Mebuki Haruno levou a mão à boca, e os irmãos deSakura pareciam muito, muito zangados.

Fossem quais fossem as reservas da família Harunos sobre o casamento, estava evidente que a filha não compartilhava nenhuma delas.

 _Eita alguém aqui se admirou com a reação da Sakura? Kkkkk muita coisa ainda tem para acontecer, que vai surpreender muitos rsrsrs_

 _E gostaria de agradecer as lindas Bela21, Iappstif e Marianas36, pelo comentários rsrsrs... O comentários de vocês me incentivam a postar mais rápido ainda os capítulos rsrsrs_


	8. Capítulo 07

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 07**

Olhando, agora, Sakura não saberia dizer o que a fizera mudar de ideia sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Foi um gesto impulsivo de sua parte, do qual ela poderia se arrepender.

Por outro lado, porém, nada mais podia ser feito sobre o casamento. Ela já observara bocas o bastante para saber disso. Seu destino era inevitável; então, por que não aceitá-lo?

Sasuke a fascinava. Não era como se pudesse ouvir suas palavras, mas a voz dele soava como um zumbido grave e prazeroso em seus ouvidos. Um raio de luz em seu sombrio mundo de silêncio. Havia outros sons que julgara imaginar, mas agora se perguntava se era realmente imaginação ou se podia ouvir um número limitado de coisas. E se pudesse, por quê?

Suas sobrancelhas estavam apertadas em concentração, e ela não prestava a menor atenção àquilo que sua mãe dizia. Eram sons mais profundos. Ela tinha certeza disso. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido nenhuma voz feminina desde o acidente. Certamente, nenhum grito nem tons altos. E a música, algo de que mais sentia falta, estava completamente perdida para ela.

Exceto sons graves. Às vezes, jurava que ouvia pequenos sons quando Gaara estava zangado e levantava a voz. Uma vez, quando seu pai ficara bravo por ela ter vagado longe demais, quase pôde afirmar que ouvira o grito dele, ou ao menos sentira a vibração do grito em seu ouvido.

Era tudo um grande e misterioso quebra-cabeça que a fascinava e a fazia querer buscar seu futuro marido de novo, só para que falasse com ela. Qualquer coisa era melhor que o silêncio entediante que a mantinha prisioneira. Qualquer som, por mais insignificante, seria bem-vindo.

Sua mãe apareceu à sua frente, agarrou seus ombros e a sacudiu com violência:

– Sakura! Está me escutando?

Sakura piscou e encarou a mãe. Estavam no quarto de sua mãe enquanto tomavam as medidas de Sakura para o vestido do casamento.

Mebuki movimentou a casa inteira com os preparativos do casamento e recrutou nada menos que seis mulheres para tomar as medidas de Sakura e para ter certeza de que o vestido seria costurado a tempo.

– O que você fez lá embaixo? – Mebuki perguntou.

Havia uma preocupação gentil nos olhos da mãe, mas não só isso: havia também uma genuína curiosidade.

– Você precisa aprender a medir suas respostas – Mebuki disse. – Sasuke Uchiha não é homem para se brincar. Tenho medo do que possa fazer se você o desrespeitar daquele jeito em suas terras. Não sei que tipo de homem é. Ele jura que não abusa de mulheres, mas nunca se sabe o caráter de um homem à primeira vista, e você deve entender isso.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas ao ler aquilo nos lábios da mãe. Depois de estudado de perto por Sakura, Sasuke não parecia tão assustador. Suas feições pareciam esculpidas em pedra. Era como se fosse partir alguém ao meio se simplesmente olhasse para ele. Mas Sakura sentira algo totalmente diferente e nem sabia dizer o que era. O que sabia era que ele fora muito bondoso e paciente com ela.

Sasuke não a repreendera por causa de sua intromissão rude nem exigira que se afastasse. Não a machucara por causa de sua audácia, mas dissera palavras bondosas para ela. Palavras que dificilmente seriam ditas por um monstro.

Com certeza não estava errada sobre isso. Mas, por outro lado, Sakura nunca fora boa em julgar as pessoas.

Na verdade, como evitava a maioria das pessoas por não querer encarar o menosprezo, o medo ou a zombaria, ela não tinha muita experiência com gente de fora do seu círculo familiar. No entanto, não estivera errada sobre Kabuto Yakushi e continuava lembrando a si mesma que Kabuto enganara seus irmãos e até mesmo seu próprio pai, mas não a enganara.

Ela alcançou as mãos da mãe e puxou-as até o coração. Mebuki surpreendeu-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas sem entender. Sakura apertou as mãos da mãe e depois se inclinou para beijar seu rosto.

Quando a jovem afastou-se, sua mãe parecia atordoada. Seus olhos queimavam com um súbito entendimento e choque.

– Você quer que isso aconteça. Quer se casar com Sasuke Uchiha.

Robina afastou-se e depois cambaleou até a cadeira ao lado da pequena mesa perto da janela.

– Nunca esperei por isso. Tive tanto medo. Não quero que deixe o nosso cuidado e proteção. Você é nossa garotinha, Sakura.

Ela parecia tão perturbada que o coração de Sakura se apertou e seus lábios se torceram de desgosto.

– Eu devia saber. Devia ter percebido que você queria o que todas as garotas normais querem. Um marido. Filhos. Uma vida própria. Apenas não sabia se seria capaz disso… de entender seus deveres. Você entende, Sakura?

A mãe a olhava ansiosa, buscando com os olhos alguma informação na expressão de Sakura, nos olhos dela ou em qualquer outro gesto.

Havia muita coisa que Sakura não compreendia, mas entendia bem o suficiente as coisas do dia a dia e, certamente, muitas coisas nunca lhe foram explicadas.

Mas não queria perturbar ainda mais sua mãe.

O negócio do casamento não devia ser tão difícil assim, não é mesmo? Ela observara seus pais durante toda a vida. Sua mãe era muito boa em administrar um lar e capaz de cuidar de seu marido, quando preciso.

Sakura pode nunca ter praticado o conhecimento adquirido em suas observações, mas isso não a tornava menos capaz.

Olhou para a mãe e simplesmente assentiu, deixando que ela entendesse aquilo como quisesse.

Mebuki suspirou e esfregou a testa.

– Quero que você seja feliz, minha filha, e acho que você tem sido feliz aqui. Nós apenas tentamos protegê-la, espero que saiba disso.

Sakura sorriu, mostrando todo o amor que sentia pela mãe, e Mebuki reagiu rapidamente. Levantou-se e correu para abraçar Sakura com força.

Sakura não sabia do que a mãe estava falando, mas isso não importava, porque ela entendia. Tudo o que precisava saber estava ali mesmo, no abraço de sua mãe.

– Precisamos conversar, Haruno – Sasuke disse ao encarar o pai de Sakura.

Kizashi o encarou de volta, com olhos cansados e, pela primeira vez, Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de simpatia pelo velho homem, mas afastou a sensação rapidamente.

Os Harunos não mereciam simpatia. Nunca tiveram misericórdia com o seu clã, e ele, por sua vez, nunca oferecera nenhuma em troca.

– Venha, vamos sentar e tomar uma cerveja. Depois falaremos sobre o que você quiser.

Sasuke fez um gesto para os irmãos não o seguirem enquanto ele acompanhava o laird até a mesa alta na plataforma do outro lado do saguão. Ele ficou surpreso por Haruno lhe conceder a cortesia de se sentar no local onde eram recebidos os convidados de honra.

Uma criada apareceu com uma jarra de cerveja e duas canecas. Após enchê-las, ela desapareceu, deixando os dois homens sozinhos à mesa.

O conde já havia se retirado, evidentemente convencido de que não haveria mais nenhuma hostilidade. Naruto e Itachi ficaram em pé do outro lado do saguão, encarando agressivamente os dois irmãos de Sakura. Sasuke olhou rispidamente para eles e fez sinal para que se sentassem em uma das mesas menos nobres do saguão. Depois voltou a atenção totalmente para o laird dos Haruno.

– Está claro que nenhum de nós quer esta união.

Os lábios de Kizashi se apertaram e ele começou a falar, mas a expressão de Sasuke o impediu.

– Mas nós iremos tratar bem sua filha. Irei tratá-la com mais respeito do que você ou os seus subordinados já concederam ao meu clã.

Uma raiva brilhou nos olhos de Kizashi, mas ele continuou a encarar Sasuke em um silêncio sepulcral.

– Falei a verdade para a sua esposa. Não faço guerra contra inocentes, e sua filha é talvez mais inocente que a maioria das pessoas. Ela é claramente diferente. Não tema meu tratamento à sua filha, pois ela será muito bem cuidada. Entretanto, não espere que nosso casamento seja um convite aberto para você colocar os pés em minhas terras.

– Você quer que eu abra mão de minha filha para nunca mais vê-la? – Kizashi disse. – Como saberei que cumpriu a palavra sem nunca ver a prova do que diz?

– Permitirei que ela faça visitas ocasionais, se forem convenientes e eu possa me assegurar de que não haverá agressões, mas nenhum Haruno, exceto ela, pisará além de nossas fronteiras. Este é um voto de sangue que eu faço, e de sangue realmente será, pois, se for quebrado, sangue será derramado.

– Então saiba que nenhum Uchiha, exceto aquele que acompanhar minha filha, terá permissão para entrar de volta em minhas terras. Considere isso uma aberração permitida apenas por ordem do rei – Kizashi disse entredentes.

– Que seja – Sasuke disse. – Vamos assinar o tratado, dar ao rei aquilo que ele deseja, mas nós temos um acordo.

– Sim, temos.

– Agora, conte-me mais sobre Sakura. Ela sempre age tão estranhamente?

Kizashi começou a fechar o rosto, mas Sasuke ergueu a mão.

– Não tenho a intenção de insultá-la, mas você viu que ela se aproximou de mim sem medo. Você e sua gente reagiram como se aquilo fosse um comportamento incomum para ela.

Kizashi assentiu sombriamente.

– Sim, é verdade. Nunca a vi agindo daquela forma. Em geral, é muito tímida e gosta de ficar sozinha; além disso, eu prefiro assim. Nem todos em nosso clã são tão compreensivos quando se trata de sua condição. Eu nunca deixaria que ela fosse ridicularizada, menosprezada ou potencialmente machucada por aqueles que a veem como o instrumento do diabo.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Instrumento do diabo?

– Você sabe muito bem o que as pessoas pensam quando encontram alguém como Sakura. Tolice sua pensar que isso não acontecerá em seu clã. Minha filha possui duas coisas contra ela. Primeiro, ela é uma Haruno e apenas por isso já será odiada. Segundo, será considerada louca, insana, perturbada, e muitas outras palavras mais agressivas lhe serão atribuídas. Será uma situação perigosa que você terá de monitorar de perto. Se pessoas erradas meterem na cabeça que ela é instrumento de Satã, elas podem muito bem tentar mata-la.

– Mas ela é todas essas coisas? Louca? Insana? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom de voz controlado.

– Eu não sei – Kizashi disse com um suspiro. – Há dias em que eu acho que ela entende perfeitamente o que acontece ao seu redor. Ela responde quando falamos com ela. Parece compreender certas situações. Então há outros dias em que parece que nós não existimos, e ela fica perdida em um mundo próprio.

– E ela nunca fala?

Kizashi sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não desde o acidente e a febre. Não sei a razão. Não sei se ela teve uma febre no cérebro e isso a danificou de alguma forma ou se foi tão profundamente afetada pelo acidente que não consegue nem falar sobre isso.

Ele chegou mais perto, com uma expressão séria.

– Ela não consegue mais montar um cavalo, e é importante não forçá-la a isso.

Sasuku franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Não consegue montar? Por que não foi treinada? Eu não trouxe uma carruagem para levá-la de volta e, obviamente, não a farei andar.

– Não é que não tenha sido treinada. Na verdade, sua montaria era excelente. Nunca vi nada igual. Desde cedo, ela simplesmente comandava a atenção dos cavalos. Eles eram atraídos por ela. Gostavam dela. Faziam tudo o que ela pedia. E cavalgavam como o vento. – Após um segundo, Kizashi continuou: – Ela costumava me deixar completamente assustado. Sakura pulava sobre o cavalo com os pés descalços, os cabelos voando para todo lado, e disparava cavalgando pelos campos, indo e vindo. Eu sempre achava que acabaria se matando, mas ela gostava tanto daquilo que eu não conseguia ordenar que parasse. – Kizashi suspirou e esfregou a mão no rosto. – E então aconteceu, como eu temia. Ela levou um tombo muito feio. O cavalo se assustou, jogou-a de suas costas e ela caiu na ravina. Levou três dias até a encontrarmos, e nesse ponto ela já estava muito machucada. Havia um ferimento em sua cabeça e uma febre que durou por duas semanas. Depois disso, nunca mais foi a mesma, e agora morre de medo de cavalos. Você precisa saber disso, pois nunca deve tentar fazê-la montar.

– Então, como diabos vou fazer para levá-la? – Sasuke exigiu saber.

– Vou providenciar uma carruagem – Kizashi respondeu.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro contrariado. Sua noiva estava se tornando cada vez mais uma grande dor de cabeça. Era um casamento feito para prevenir mais derramamento de sangue, mas, para ele, parecia uma sentença de morte.

– Não sei se poderá se tornar uma esposa adequada para você – Kizashi disse numa voz baixa que soou quase como uma súplica. – Não force a questão. Não quero que ela sofra ou seja maltratada por nada neste mundo. Ela é muito querida para nós. Você está recebendo uma dádiva, laird. Acredite ou não, você está recebendo algo mais precioso que ouro.

 _E aew o que vocês estão achando? Muita coisa ainda para acontecer..._

 _Quero agradecer as minhas lindas Valen123, Bela21, Marianas366, Iappstif e Sayuri Strauss... Amo ler os comentários de vocês :)_

 _Ah estou com vontade de mudar o titulo da Fanfic para: Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Uchiha... o.O_

 _Quero a opinião de vocês!_

 _Ate quarta postarei próximo capitulo._

 _Beijos!_


	9. Capítulo 08

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 08**

Sasuke subiu os degraus que levavam ao quarto preparado para ele. Como um aparente convidado de honra, ele recebeu um quarto na ala superior, enquanto seus irmãos ficaram no salão comum, onde muitos dos guerreiros dormiam em tendas alinhadas pelas paredes.

Já que seu quarto ficava perto do quarto do conde Kakashi, ele imaginou se teria sido o conde quem insistira para que ele fosse tratado com tanto respeito. Haruno provavelmente preferia que todos acampassem fora das muralhas da fortaleza com o resto de seus homens.

Melhor ainda, que nunca tivessem entrado em suas terras.

Sasuke abriu a porta, apenas querendo dormir logo.

No dia seguinte se casaria e depois partiria para suas terras, para encarar a inevitabilidade de seu futuro. Ou a falta de um. Ele nunca se concentrava no lado negativo das coisas, mas, pela primeira vez, sentiu tristeza, pois qualquer sonho que tivera sobre herdeiros e a passagem de seu legado havia desaparecido. Assim como qualquer ideia de vingança contra o clã que assassinara seu pai.

Quando entrou, foi surpreendido com velas já queimando e a lareira acesa, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver Sakura sentada na ponta de sua cama, com uma expressão defensiva enquanto o encarava.

Ela vestia a mesma roupa de antes. Embora Lady Haruno tivesse se dado ao trabalho de se vestir adequadamente para receber os convidados – apesar de indesejados –, Sakura o recebera pela primeira vez vestindo um traje semelhante à roupa de trabalho das outras mulheres do clã. E, talvez por ser tão simples, a roupa causou uma comparação ainda mais gritante entre a beleza de Sakura e a simplicidade da vestimenta. Por outro lado, Sasuke não sabia se havia roupa neste mundo que diminuísse aquela beleza.

Sakura parecia preocupada que ele se irritasse com sua intromissão. E ele deveria. Ela invadira sua privacidade e, além disso, não era adequado que ficasse sozinha com ele em seu quarto na véspera do casamento. Sua família ficaria horrorizada se soubesse disso, e a própria honra de Sasuke poderia ser questionada.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele entrou completamente no quarto e fechou a porta. Após um momento, virou-se, olhou para ela e pôde perceber um toque de cor surgindo em seu rosto, refletido na luz suave das velas.

Sua aparência era angelical, uma beleza impossível.

Ele nunca vira nada igual. Não apenas era a mulher mais linda que já conhecera, era facilmente a mais…

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. A mais o quê?

Havia algo irresistível nela e ele nem conseguia definir o que era. Não possuía a graça treinada das mulheres mais velhas e maduras, mas também não parecia uma mocinha jovem demais até para se olhar.

Ela era apenas… perfeita.

Deus meu, estaria ele cobiçando a própria noiva?

Sentiu desprezo por si mesmo. Deveria tratá-la com gentileza e bondade. Era óbvio que pairava algo estranho em torno da moça e, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que era, lá estava ele olhando-a como sua futura noiva e pensando em todos os benefícios que isso lhe traria.

Não importava que fosse uma Haruno. Estava claro que não podia ser culpada ou definida pelas ações de sua família quando, provavelmente, não sabia de nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Por mais que não quisesse rotular nenhum Haruno como vítima, ele era inteligente o bastante para saber que ela não merecia essa união mais do que ele não merecia ser forçado a aceitá-la.

Ela seria arrancada de casa – o único lugar seguro que possuía. Seria arrancada de todos que a protegiam e amavam, e estava evidente que era muito amada por sua família. Seria jogada em um ambiente hostil. Poderia algum Haruno encontrar seu lugar no clã Uchiha? Seria um processo difícil, independente de como fosse levado, e era Sakura quem tinha mais a perder, enquanto tudo o que ele ganharia era uma esposa indesejada e uma relutante trégua com os Haruno.

Como se estivesse impaciente com ele apenas parado, olhando-a, Sakura levantou-se, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, e atravessou o quarto, ficando diante dele. Ela alcançou seu rosto, e a reação automática de Sasuke foi afastar-se.

Os olhos dela se encheram de dor e Sakura encolheu a mão.

Com receio de tê-la machucado de alguma maneira, Sasuke cuidadosamente tomou a sua mão e ergueu-a de volta até seu queixo, onde ela quase o tocara antes. Ele não sabia qual era a intenção da jovem, mas pagaria para ver. Ela sorriu e, mais uma vez, ele foi arrebatado pela maneira como aquele sorriso transformava seu rosto em um lindo raio de sol. Seus dedos deslizaram delicadamente sobre o queixo áspero de Sasike até chegar aos lábios. Ele arregalou os olhos quando ela tocou sua boca e mexeu os lábios para cima e para baixo.

Como ele não reagiu imediatamente, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e mexeu com mais força. Depois, moveu os dedos e apertou-lhe as bochechas, forçando os lábios dele para a frente.

Franzindo ainda mais, Sakura olhou para o rosto de Sasuke como se dissesse: "você não está entendendo?".

Parecia claro que a garota queria que ele falasse.

Ele quase riu. Todos a tratavam como se ela fosse uma pessoa simplória, mas lá estava ela agindo como se fosse ele quem não entendia nada.

Sakura queria que ele falasse. Sobre o quê, ele não sabia, mas claramente queria que ele falasse alguma coisa.

– Você não deveria estar aqui, Sakura – ele disse em um tom bondoso. – Não é adequado e, se seu pai soubesse, provavelmente declararia uma guerra, algo que, com certeza, iria irritar o nosso rei.

As sobrancelhas dela franziram-se ainda mais e Sakura lançou um olhar feroz. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu as mãos, como se dissesse: "quem é que vai saber?".

Ela pousou os dedos novamente sobre os lábios de Sasuke, mas agora ele já sabia o que ela queria. Com um suspiro, ele a conduziu para uma cadeira perto da lareira e fez um gesto para que se sentasse. E arrastando pelo quarto um banco que estava perto da janela, sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ficaram lado a lado e, antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, ela levantou-se e virou a cadeira, posicionando-a para poder encará-lo. Depois, ajeitou-se novamente e inclinou-se para a frente, focando os olhos intensamente sobre ele.

Sasuke nunca se sentira tão inquieto. Sua língua parecia amarrada e ele não tinha ideia do que dizer para a moça. Seria tão mais fácil se ela falasse, pois então poderia perguntar o que quisesse e ele poderia responder facilmente. Mas encontrar um assunto?

Ele era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, nunca foi de muita conversa. Era um homem direto. Seus irmãos sempre o provocavam dizendo que arrancar mais do que algumas palavras dele era como tentar passar uma corda pelo buraco de uma agulha.

Então, ele falaria sobre o casamento. Já que a cerimônia aconteceria no dia seguinte, ele só podia pensar que essa era a razão daquela visita. Talvez para acalmar seus medos? Descobrir se ele era um horrível homem abusivo? Quem iria saber?

Sasuke limpou a garganta, odiando o quanto aquela situação toda era incerta. Entregue-lhe uma espada e alguém para matar; com isso ele podia lidar facilmente. Mas uma mulher sentada à sua frente, encarando-o avidamente enquanto esperava que ele dissesse algo, não era exatamente o que ele e seus homens aprendiam nos treinamentos.

– Você entende que amanhã nós nos casaremos? – ele começou a dizer de modo hesitante.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Sorrir era algo bom. Ao menos ela não saíra correndo do quarto como se os cães do inferno estivessem atrás dela. Mas isso ainda não mostrava se ela entendia completamente as ramificações do casamento.

– Você também entende que assim que a cerimônia terminar nós iremos… deixar a sua casa… e viajaremos até as terras dos Uchiha?

A expressão dela ficou mais séria, mas ela assentiu novamente.

– É verdade que não tenho ideia do que fazer com você, Sakura Haruno – ele admitiu. – Eu ainda não tinha planos de ter uma esposa. E, quando tivesse, é claro que escolheria uma moça de meu próprio clã. Alguém acostumado com a vida de um Uchiha e que tivesse experiência em cuidar de um lar. Meus homens…

Ele fez uma pausa momentânea, porque ela estava inclinando a cabeça para a frente e para trás enquanto olhava fixamente para… a boca de Sasuke. Havia uma expressão tão forte de – prazer? – em seu rosto que Sasuke precisou parar por um instante.

Limpou a garganta de novo para continuar, escolhendo ignorar aquele estranho comportamento.

– Meus homens e eu treinamos diariamente. Tenho outros assuntos para cuidar como chefe do clã. Os homens do clã me procuram para resolver disputas, ouvir reclamações ou para pedir orientação.

A expressão de Sakura se tornou impaciente e ela sacudiu a cabeça. Ela fez um grande movimento em círculo, como se quisesse envolver toda a casa, e depois lançou outro olhar impaciente, como se quisesse lembra-lo de que ela era filha de um chefe de clã e sabia muito bem quais eram os deveres de um laird.

Sasuke suspirou. Então ela não queria uma lista de seus deveres como laird. Não que ele a culpasse. Não era um assunto muito excitante, mas esse era seu jeito, ele não gostava de conversas longas.

– Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar, Sakura?

Isso soou ridículo, já que ela não conseguia falar, mas obviamente não estava gostando dos assuntos que ele escolhera.

O sorriso dela voltou, e Sakura inclinou-se para a frente, direcionou o dedo para ele e pressionou seu ombro.

– Eu? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Você quer falar sobre mim?

Ele não conseguiu esconder o horror em seu tom de voz nem em sua expressão. O que poderia dizer?

Sasuke começou a se sentir como se estivesse sendo julgado. Diante do rei e da corte e de um bando de acusadores, forçado a falar sobre si mesmo diante de Deus.

Como ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir tão inseguro?

Sakura sorriu largamente de novo, seu rosto inteiro se acendeu e ela assentiu com vigor.

Deus, ele precisava tirar aquela moça de seu quarto.

Tudo aquilo era uma loucura. Mas não conseguia olhar para o brilho e a súplica nos olhos dela e continuar com a rigidez que geralmente envolvia seu coração e mente. Que homem em toda a Escócia poderia sentar-se ali, diante daquela beleza sedutora, e dizer não a ela?

– O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou a contragosto. Então, percebendo o quanto era estúpido perguntar para uma mulher que não conseguia responder, ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Esqueça isso. Foi insensível de minha parte.

Mas ela continuou olhando para ele com expectativa.

E Sasuke não sabia o que poderia contar sobre si mesmo. Ele nunca pensava sobre si e nas escolhas de sua vida. Ele apenas… era. Era o chefe de seu povo, e isso lhe trazia muitas responsabilidades. Não tinha tempo para mergulhar em seus pensamentos ou ponderar que tipo de homem era.

Talvez tudo de que ela precisasse era ouvir algo tranquilizador. Sasuke percebeu que havia assegurado ao pai de Sakura, e até mesmo à sua mãe, que suas intenções com a jovem eram as mais nobres possíveis, mas ela própria ainda não ouvira esse juramento.

Sim, era isso provavelmente o que ela queria ouvir e era algo que ele poderia discutir confortavelmente.

– Sakura – ele começou a dizer cuidadosamente, querendo ter certeza de que tinha toda a sua atenção, mas não precisava se preocupar, pois ela ainda encarava avidamente seu rosto. Na verdade, nunca tirara os olhos dele e Sasuke nunca se sentira tão escrutinado. – Quero que saiba que não a culpo pelos pecados da sua família.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Não, seu semblante se fechou em uma expressão tão feroz que Sasuke achou graça.

– Entendo que você é inocente e vítima nisso tudo. Irei tratá-la com a bondade e o respeito adequados à sua posição como filha de um chefe de clã e agora, também, esposa de um chefe de clã. Nunca punirei a filha pelos pecados do pai.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e, para o total espanto de Sasuke, fechou o punho e deu-lhe um soco no nariz.

Ele cambaleou para trás e sua mão imediatamente cobriu o lugar que ela acertou. Não que tivesse acertado com força suficiente para causar qualquer dano ou dor, mas foi a reação dela, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que o surpreendeu.

Sakura passou apressadamente por ele, causando com os pés leves sons, apesar da maneira exagerada com a qual ela tentava exibir sua raiva.

Ela abriu a porta e ele levantou-se imediatamente, sabendo que, se a batesse – e parecia ser essa a sua intenção –, acordaria os outros nos quartos ao redor e então todos sairiam e encontrariam Sakura correndo para o seu quarto.

E o que aconteceria então? As portas do inferno seriam abertas.

Sasuke segurou a porta assim que ela a soltou e entrou no corredor. Depois, ficou ali em pé por um bom tempo, respirando fundo enquanto a observava desaparecer pelo corredor pouco iluminado.

Ela poderia até ser louca, mas claramente não gostava que sua família fosse insultada. Sasuke sorriu tristemente. Ele admirava a lealdade e exigia lealdade. Mal conseguiria respeitar aquela moça se ela tivesse aceitado sem reclamar qualquer insulto ao seu clã.

Ele fechou a porta discretamente e começou a despir-se. Depois riu.

Aquela moça fora uma completa surpresa e ele ainda não tinha ideia de como julgá-la.

A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que, possivelmente, nunca saberia o que ela estaria pensando, e o futuro era incerto.

 _E aew? Alguem se surpreendeu com as atitudes da Sakura, assim como o Sasuke? Kkkkkkk_

 _Marianas366, Bela 21 e Lucieene obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz em ver que estão gostando dessa historia. Maya Banks ela é top 3_


	10. Capítulo 09

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 09**

A primeira visão que Sasuke teve de sua noiva foi confusa. Era como se a mulher com quem passara um curto período na noite anterior fosse alguém completamente diferente da mulher em pé no saguão onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Ele parou na porta, observando a movimentação, mas sua concentração estava focada em Sakura.

Ela estava enfeitada com um vestido mais belo do que qualquer coisa que ele já vira. De um azul rico, um bordado intricado e o tecido se dividindo em camadas precisas da cintura para baixo. A parte de cima, embora modesta, chamava atenção para a exuberância de suas curvas femininas – curvas que ele ainda se sentia culpado por notar.

Seu cabelo roseo, uma linda flor de cerejeira em um dia de primavera nas terras altas, estava parcialmente desmanchado, preso acima da cabeça, mas o resto caía até sua cintura em ondas sedosas. Ela estava linda, mas faltava algo.

Seu brilho. Aquele brilho que ele observara na noite anterior.

Ela parecia… Era como se estivesse em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Sakura tinha uma expressão distante no rosto, e parecia não registrar em sua mente nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Aparentava cansaço, derrota e… medo.

Ele odiava essa parte. Ficava com raiva e nem sabia por quê. A última coisa que queria era que ela sentisse medo. Isso provocava um instinto protetor que ele, com certeza, não deveria ter por ninguém chamado Haruno. Mas lá estava. Sasuke se sentia pronto para destruir qualquer coisa que estivesse causando esse medo em Sakura.

Ele continuou ali por mais um tempo, observando, enquanto a atividade ao redor aumentava em preparação para o casamento. Sakura estava quieta ao lado de sua mãe, segurando as mãos na frente do corpo. Enquanto continuava estudando-a, Sasuke percebeu que a expressão dela não era de medo. Ela estava apenas… ausente.

Isso causou uma confusão no rosto dele. Será que Sakura possuía alguns dias bons e outros ruins? Será que ganhava e perdia lucidez aleatoriamente? Sofreria ela de alguma doença da mente que causava mudanças drásticas de comportamento?

Isso certamente explicaria sua estranheza na noite anterior.

Uma inquietude se abateu sobre ele quando, mais uma vez, percebeu que essa união era, em essência, uma sentença de morte. Em vez de um marido, ele seria um cuidador. Iria protegê-la e certificar-se de que fosse bem cuidada, mas ela nunca seria uma esposa para ele.

Ninguém o culparia se buscasse conforto com outra mulher quando estivesse casado com alguém como Sakura. Ninguém nem pensaria duas vezes, já que Sakura certamente não era capaz de cumprir seus deveres de esposa.

Mas isso não lhe caía bem. Seria uma desonra, e Sakura não era culpada por ser como era. Sakura nunca conseguiria traí-la dessa forma. Ou desonrar a ambos dessa maneira.

Ele seria fiel a uma mulher com quem nunca teria intimidade, e isso era um maldito futuro sombrio à sua espera.

Seu olhar passeou pelo saguão mais uma vez, e depois voltou-se para Sakura, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar de antes. Tão imóvel e serena, quase como se estivesse inteiramente em algum outro lugar.

Mas então os olhos dela se moveram e encontraram os dele, e toda a sua postura mudou. Ela sorriu. Uma luz percorreu seus olhos. O rosto inteiro se tornou vivo, com cor e vibração. Numa fração de segundo, lá estava ela no saguão, olhando de volta para ele, já completamente fora daquela aparência distante.

Querendo evitar um novo encontro, em que ela correria e apertaria seus lábios para que falasse, Sasuke começou a se aproximar.

A mãe de Sakura ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se alarmaram. Seu braço imediatamente envolveu a filha, mas Sakura afastou-a e deu um passo adiante, ainda sorrindo para Sasuke.

Ele curvou-se em reverência a lady Haruno e depois virou-se para Sakura no exato momento em que ela o tocava. Desta vez, no braço.

Apenas um simples toque, mas naquele pequeno gesto havia muito mais. Ela colocou os dedos sobre seu braço nu, um sinal de… confiança. Sakura ergueu o queixo para conseguir olhar para ele, e sorriu ainda mais, com seus olhos verdes brilhando com aquilo que parecia ser uma clara felicidade.

Querendo agradá-la, ele falou; não queria vê-la implorando por isso.

– Você está adorável, Sakura. Certamente, nunca existiu noiva mais bonita.

Ela ficou ainda mais feliz. Seu brilho aumentou diante dele.

A mãe de Sakura parecia surpresa. Não pelo elogio de Sasuke, mas pela filha. Olhou para ela, com os lábios separados em claro estado de choque, e depois para Sasuke, com a confusão refletida em seu olhar.

– O que está acontecendo entre você e minha filha, laird? – ela perguntou em um tom discreto.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, e Sakura imediatamente virou-se para a sua mãe, transformando o sorriso em um olhar severo.

– Milady, asseguro-lhe que o que acontece entre nós é o casamento. Não é para isso que estamos aqui em seu grande saguão? Certamente, não é para trocar amabilidades nem para os Uchiha desfrutarem de férias nas terras do clã vizinho.

– Ela reagiu a você – Mebuki disse tremendo os lábios e ignorando completamente a alfinetada contida nas palavras de Sasuke.

A expressão dele mostrou toda a sua confusão.

– Não estou entendendo, milady.

Mebuki sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou as têmporas. Foi então que Sasuke realmente enxergou a exaustão em seu rosto e em seus olhos, como se não dormisse havia dias. Ele começou a sentir pena, a última sensação que gostaria de sentir. Simpatia pelo inimigo. Ia contra sua própria alma.

A outra mão de Mebuki ergueu-se e ela gesticulou como se não houvesse palavras para se explicar.

– Sakura não parece ciente de onde está na maior parte do tempo. Ela parece feliz. É um doce e muito boa, mas raramente presta atenção ao que acontece ao seu redor. Não tenho nem certeza se possui algum entendimento na maior parte do tempo, mas ela respondeu ao seu elogio assim como faria qualquer mulher normal.

– E isso não é normal para ela? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ele sabia muito bem que Sakura entendera o que dissera quando a elogiou. Não havia como negar, e era por isso que queria ser cuidadoso agora. A mãe de Sakura não parecia se preocupar em discutir a condição de sua filha diante dela, mas Sasuke não queria machucá-la com essa conversa. Era assim que toda a família de Sakura a tratava? Como uma idiota? Ignorante?

– Venha comigo por um instante, milady – disse

Sasuke, oferecendo o braço para Mebuki, em um gesto reverente.

A expressão de Sakura fechou-se ainda mais, e ela olhou para Sasuke com clara mágoa nos olhos.

– Voltarei em um segundo, Sakura – Sasuke disse. – Eu gostaria de ter um momento com sua mãe, para assegurá-la de que você ficará em boas mãos. Isso acalmará os temores dela no dia de seu casamento.

O rosto de Sakura suavizou-se e ela olhou para a mãe com amor nos olhos.

– Venha – Sasuke repetiu, antes que Mebuki pudesse falar de novo na presença da filha.

Mebuki o seguiu quase cegamente, com a boca ainda aberta, em choque. Quando se distanciaram para onde Sasuke achava que poderiam conversar sem magoar Sakura, ele parou e encarou a mulher.

– Admito que estou um pouco confuso, milady. Sakura reagiu a mim. Eu diria até que nós conversamos, embora, claro, ela não tenha falado. Mas isso certamente não a impediu de me deixar saber, sem sombra de dúvida, aquilo que queria e, mais importante, que tipo de informação queria.

Mebuki deixou o queixo cair, em uma reação sincera demais para que fosse fingida.

– Você age como se isso não fosse normal – Sasuke disse.

– Não fosse normal? Laird, o normal para Sakura é sua alma gentil e doce. Sim, ela responde às vezes, mas para a sua família. Nunca para estranhos. Não sei se simplesmente há momentos em que ela não entende ou se apenas fica mais absorta em algumas ocasiões do que em outras. Na maior parte do tempo ela faz aquilo de que gosta e nós sempre permitimos isso, pois queremos que seja feliz.

Sasuke não deixou de notar a determinação na voz de Mebuki. Era possível perceber quanto aquela mulher amava sua filha e quanto lhe doía saber que Sakura não era uma garota normal que sonhava com um futuro normal.

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu suas emoções se suavizando em relação a uma Haruno. Se não deixasse logo as malditas terras dos Haruno, acabaria simpatizando com todos.

– Tudo o que posso dizer – ele afirmou cuidadosamente – é que, embora não tenhamos conversado de um jeito normal, nós certamente nos comunicamos. Além disso, ela está absolutamente ciente do que está acontecendo e não tem medo.

– Como você sabe disso? – Mebuki exigiu saber. – Ela não fala. Como você pode saber o que ela está pensando?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

– Nós nos comunicamos. Você está pedindo que eu explique algo que também não entendo, milady. Mas sinto que, quanto mais tempo eu passar com Sakura, mais conseguirei entender sua visão do mundo e até onde ela compreende as coisas.

Mebuki olhou para a filha e depois voltou a encarar Sasuke com um olhar cheio de incertezas.

– Seja bom com ela. Sakura parece gostar de você, laird.

E então, sem dizer mais nada, ela deixou a companhia de Sasuke e correu para o lado da filha.

Mebuki falou bastante e, um momento mais tarde, o olhar de Sakura procurou e encontrou Sasuke. E ela sorriu. Foi tudo o que fez, mas seu sorriso extraordinário acendeu todo o saguão. Roubou seu fôlego e fez seu peito doer ao ponto de se sentir desconfortável.

Então Mebuki puxou a filha para um forte abraço, e Sakura desapareceu de sua vista. Melhor assim, pois, naquele momento, uma mão bateu em seu ombro e ele se virou para encontrar Naruto e Itachi atrás dele.

– Por quanto tempo mais teremos de aguentar isto? – Itachi perguntou. – Os homens estão cada vez mais inquietos. Não conseguiremos continuar mantendo a paz. É como pedir a um lobo faminto que assista quieto a um preparo de um javali.

– Assim que o pai dela e o conde aparecerem, a cerimônia começará, e depois poderemos ir embora – Sasuke disse.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que você acha dessa coisa toda do conde, Sasuke? Acho que o Haruno tem passado tempo demais com Kakashi e não gosto disso. Ele é o conde favorito de Alexandre e, sejamos sinceros, os Uchiha estão recebendo a pior parte desse acordo.

Sasuke também fechou o rosto.

– Não, isso não é verdade. Não estamos entregando nada em troca, enquanto os Haruno estão abrindo mão de sua filha para o seu pior inimigo. Eles podem estar pensando que somos nós os favorecidos pelo rei.

Itachi deixou o queixo cair.

– Não estamos entregando nada em troca? Sasuke, você não terá herdeiros. Não terá… nada. Aquela moça é inútil.

Sasuke virou-se com uma expressão feroz ao encarar seu irmão.

– Ela não é inútil. Não diga algo assim na minha presença. Ou em qualquer ocasião.

Itachi ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, mas ficou em silêncio.

– Ele poderia ter ordenado o casamento de Ino com algum deles – Sasuke argumentou com um tom de voz mais suave. – Seria mais lógico. Uma filha por outra filha. Haruno possui dois filhos em idade de casamento e nenhum dos dois está comprometido.

– Sobre o meu cadáver – Naruto rosnou. – Ino é apenas uma criança.

Sasuke o repreendeu com o olhar.

– E Sakura é menos criança? De muitas maneiras, Ino seria uma esposa mais competente que a própria Sakura. Ino é jovem, mas é forte e calorosa e poderá dar um filho a um homem. E tem idade para se casar. Você e eu sabemos que ela não está pronta para um marido, mas o rei não sabe disso e poderia muito bem tê-la tirado de nós, e não haveria nada que pudéssemos fazer, exceto começar uma guerra.

Itachi engoliu em seco, apertando o queixo com força. Ele enfureceu-se só de pensar nisso.

– Agora, imagine como estão se sentindo – Sasuke disse em voz baixa. – Imagine como nos sentiríamos se estivéssemos nos preparando para o casamento de Ino com um Haruno.

– Você está amolecendo – Itachi provocou. – Você não pode simpatizar com esses cretinos. Eles não merecem nosso respeito ou nossa afeição.

Sasuke concordou.

– Sim, eu sei. Não espero que goste deles. Estou apenas pedindo que imagine a situação contrária, se Ino estivesse prometida a um Haruno.

– Isso é impensável – Naruto disse. – Não consigo imaginar como a família de Sakura não se rebelou contra a coroa.

– Porque Haruno sabe que isso seria assinar uma sentença de morte para o seu clã – Sasuke disse. – Nós podemos odiar aquele homem, mas ele não é estúpido. Uma filha por um clã inteiro? Ele não gosta disso, mas também sabe que não tem escolha, por mais que isso possa doer. Assim como não teríamos escolha se Ino tivesse sido prometida a um Haruno.

– Então case-se logo com a moça para que possamos ir embora – Itachi resmungou. – Quero voltar para as nossas terras antes que alguém decida que não estamos entregando nada em troca por aquilo que estamos recebendo. Ainda digo que os Haruno são favorecidos pelo rei e pelo conde. Na cabeça do rei, ele os está livrando de um fardo e condenando você com uma esposa que não lhe poderá dar herdeiros. Do que realmente eles estão abrindo mão, Sasuke? Pois, da maneira como vejo, o rei cometeu uma grande injustiça com você. Você é chefe de um clã. É o seu sangue que deveria ser perpetuado. Agora, ele tornou isso impossível.

 _Que lindo né, Sasuke defendendo a Sakura 3_

 _Até quinta posto outro capitulo ;)_

 _Ah fiquei tão feliz pelos comentários que recebi, continuem falando o que estão achando da adaptação, me deixa mais animada rsrsrs_

 _Capítulo dedicado as lindas Bela21, Valen123, Lucieene, Milady Lovegood e Sayuri. Que sempre comentam :*_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 10**

Sakura estava em pé diante do padre, esperando a cerimônia começar. Ela achava que seria apropriado se enlaçasse a mão sobre o braço de Sasuke ou se ele tomasse a sua mão, mas deixou-as firmes à sua frente, enterradas sob as dobras de seu lindo vestido para que ninguém percebesse o quanto tremiam.

Ela juntara informação suficiente dos lábios que conversavam antes da cerimônia para saber que seu pai responderia em seu lugar.

Sakura não sabia como se sentia sobre isso. Ela daria qualquer coisa para jurar seus próprios votos, mas tinha medo de tentar. Tinha medo de tentar formar aquelas palavras, pois não sabia se soariam como um sussurro ou um grito.

Talvez, quando chegasse às terras dos Uchiha, ela pudesse… começar de novo. Talvez pudesse até tentar com Sasuke, mas não até ter certeza de que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Ela estava fascinada pelo homem com quem logo se casaria, mas ele ainda era um Uchiha, e nenhum Haruno possuía qualquer razão para acreditar que os Uchiha eram qualquer outra coisa que não selvagens com sede de sangue. Ainda que tudo o que vira até então sobre Sasuke contradissesse essa ideia.

Mas ela também precisava lembrar-se de que, por causa da presença do conde e de um decreto do rei, os Uchiha tinham de se comportar da melhor maneira possível.

Sakura descobriria mais sobre o caráter de seu marido assim que chegassem a sua nova casa e ele não precisasse mais restringir suas ações e palavras.

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o início da cerimônia e Sasuke a encarando.

Ele alcançou a sua mão e, por um momento, ela pensou que fosse beijá-la.

Que pensamento inquietante. Ela ainda não havia imaginado algo assim, e isso quase a fez sentir vertigem.

Mas tudo o que ele fez foi segurar a sua mão, virar-se para os outros e começar um pronunciamento, algo que ela não podia ver porque não estava mais de frente para ele.

Seja lá o que fosse, Sakura podia apenas assumir que ele anunciava que agora eram marido e mulher. Ou, talvez, que agora ela era uma Uchiha. Ou, ainda, que agora podiam ir embora. De qualquer maneira, aquele anúncio foi recebido com reserva de ambos os lados.

Sombria. Era a única palavra para descrever a expressão de todos ao redor. Não havia alegria. Nenhum espírito festivo. Não haveria banquete comemorativo com música e comida até tarde da noite.

Não, o dia do casamento de Sakura e Sasuke foi como uma nuvem escura cobrindo um perfeito dia de primavera. E agora ela teria de se despedir da única vida que conhecia. Teria de se despedir de uma família que a protegia vigorosamente, mesmo que não a entendesse por completo. Uma família que a amava sem reservas nem condições.

Eles não se importavam se ela fosse louca ou amaldiçoada pelo próprio diabo. Ela era uma Haruno.

A única filha da família. E era amada.

Sasuke puxou a mão da noiva, conduzindo-a na direção da porta. Ao perceber que realmente partiriam no momento em que estivessem casados, Sakura foi tomada pelo pânico. Por um momento ela resistiu, e achou que ele reagiria com raiva ou talvez impaciência.

Mas Sasuke simplesmente ficou lá, com os braços esticados, porque ela não se mexera do lugar onde estava quando ele começou a andar.

Sasuke olhou-a, sem nenhuma irritação ou julgamento. Ele apenas esperou. E depois disse:

– Precisamos ir, Sakura. Meus homens estão esperando.

Foi o bastante para fazê-la andar, com passos hesitantes enquanto o seguia para fora do saguão e para os degraus que davam no pátio. Lá encontrou uma carruagem presa a um cavalo. Era a carruagem que seu pai havia providenciado após o acidente, quando Sakura começou a se recusar a montar.

Atrás da carruagem havia três cavalos, dois deles carregados com o seu dote. Suprimentos, especiarias, joias. Coisas preciosas e de grande valor. E depois havia outra carruagem, carregada com baús contendo tudo o que pertencia a ela.

Parecia tudo tão definitivo. Cada parte dela seria apagada de sua casa, como se nunca tivesse existido. Como se nunca tivesse vivido ali.

Lágrimas turvaram sua visão.

Mesmo animada com a possibilidade de se tornar uma esposa e de ter as coisas que pensara que nunca chegaria a ter, Sakura encheu-se de tristeza, porque sabia que raramente veria sua família, se é que veria.

Sasuke tocou seu rosto, e então ela percebeu que ele estava limpando uma lágrima que havia deslizado pela face dela. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo e enxergou as palavras formadas por sua boca.

– Vá e se despeça de sua família, Sakura. Precisamos ir embora.

Ela andou pesadamente até onde seus pais e seus irmãos se alinhavam, no caminho até os cavalos. Sakura abraçou Sasori, e ele devolveu o gesto com um rápido e forte abraço. Ele disse alguma coisa, mas ela não pôde ver o que era enquanto se virava para Gaara.

Ele a envolveu gentilmente nos braços e a abraçou, segurando-a por um longo tempo. Quando a soltou, seus lábios estavam apertados e ele encarava friamente o novo marido de Sakura.

Seus pais a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, os três formando um círculo apertado. Seu pai beijou-lhe a testa e sua mãe pressionou o rosto contra o de Sakura, fazendo-a sentir a umidade de suas lágrimas.

A tristeza era tamanha que Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta, mal conseguia engolir. Aquilo que parecia uma grande aventura estava se tornando real demais. Não era fantasia. Estava realmente deixando o seio da sua família e indo em direção a um futuro incerto com um clã que a odiava e que odiava tudo aquilo em que ela acreditava.

Precisou de todas as forças para não correr até seu pai e colocá-lo entre ela e Sasuke.

Mas era hora de ser forte. Sakura passara os últimos anos se escondendo. Se cedesse, se permitisse qualquer sinal de angústia, poderia causar um desastre. Todo o seu clã sofreria. Vidas seriam perdidas. Tudo porque teria medo de encarar o mundo lá fora.

Ela forçou-se a dar as costas à sua família, com o coração doendo a cada respiração. Deu um passo na direção do marido, e depois outro. As costas doendo de tanto esforço para manter-se ereta. Forçou uma calma no rosto, ainda que por dentro se sentisse como um barco em meio à tormenta.

Mas não traria desonra para o seu pai e o seu clã. Deixaria sua mãe orgulhosa. Não preocuparia seus irmãos. Deixaria aquele lugar por escolha própria e aceitaria seu marido porque era sua escolha, não porque o rei decretara.

Quando ficou a um passo de Sasuke, ela parou e ergueu o queixo, deixando emanar orgulho em sua postura. Sakura encarou seus olhos e depois endireitou os ombros, deixando clara a sua mensagem.

Estava pronta para partir.

 _Vocês são demais! Feliz pelos lindos comentários de Bela21, Marianas366, Valen123 e Lucieene. Capitulo dedicado à vocês... continuem comentando rsrsrsrs_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 11**

A jornada entre as fronteiras dos dois clãs durava apenas meio dia com bom tempo, e o clima estava espetacular.

Era o calor da primavera, apenas com um friozinho quando o vento soprava aqui e ali. O sol brilhava lá em cima e a terra estava banhada com sua luz dourada.

Era um dia em que Sakura teria aproveitado para cavalgar apenas pelo prazer de montar em um cavalo. Ela teria virado o rosto para o sol e fechado os olhos, enquanto disparava pelo terreno.

Mas assim teria sido antes do acidente. Ela não culpava o cavalo, mas também não conseguia superar o imenso terror que a atingia só de pensar em montar novamente.

Até mesmo o cheiro do cavalo era suficiente para trazer de volta o horror daquele dia e a memória da dor, do medo e do despertar para um mundo silencioso.

Não era de se surpreender o fato de seu clã imaginar que ela era louca, talvez fosse verdade. Naqueles primeiros meses, Sakura estava transtornada. Não sabia como lidar com o que havia acontecido. Ela não entendia, e temia o que os outros fariam se descobrissem que estava incapacitada.

Anos mais tarde, parecia uma tolice, mas como poderia abordar seus pais agora, depois de tanto tempo e tentar explicar o que realmente estava errado? Como fazê-los entender?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando um suave eco atravessou seus ouvidos. Sakura olhou rapidamente ao redor, tentando discernir a fonte do som. Ela queria mais.

O que encontrou foi cada guerreiro na fila erguendo a punho e gritando algo. Seus ouvidos formigavam com a vibração, e ela imaginou que estava ouvindo berros.

Quase podia ouvir, como se tentasse alcançar algo que estava muito longe. Como tocar a ponta dos dedos tentando alcançar uma mão.

Então o eco desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia chamado sua atenção.

Frustrada, ela mordeu os lábios, querendo que acontecesse de novo. Sakura vivia para esses momentos, quando podia quase alcançar e agarrar o som. Ela não queria esquecer como era e, a cada dia que passava, temia que isso desaparecesse completamente.

A carruagem aumentou a velocidade. O homem que montava o cavalo impeliu o animal a acelerar. Quando chegaram ao topo de um monte, Sakura pôde enxergar o vale lá embaixo e quase perdeu o fôlego diante daquela visão.

A torre da fortaleza dos Haruno ficava sobre um elevado que cobria o terreno por todos os lados. Foi construída ao lado de um grande morro, pedra e terra conectadas perfeitamente fazendo a torre se projetar para o céu.

Mas a fortaleza dos Uchiha estava aninhada entre duas montanhas. Um rio corria em curvas na parte de trás de suas terras e desaparecia no horizonte, sem dúvida desembocando em algum lago.

A terra exibia todo o verde da primavera exuberante. Flores salpicavam os morros. Um rebanho de ovelhas pastava ao longe. Cavalos também pastavam do outro lado. Três filas de cabanas se alinhavam na base de uma subida íngreme, fora das muralhas da fortaleza. A caravana continuou a subida, com oito de cada lado.

Enquanto olhava a enorme fortaleza, Sakura enxergou mais cabanas, algumas seguindo o rio que corria paralelo à muralha. Além desse ponto, e subindo o morro oposto, havia mais cabanas distribuídas aleatoriamente e sem a ordem das primeiras que vira.

A fortaleza era muito bem construída. Ela não conseguia enxergar nenhuma falha, nenhum sinal de ruína. Um muro de pedra envolvia a fortaleza com um portão na frente, em que duas torres faziam a guarda. O portão era feito de imensos troncos, e Sakura pensou que a abertura e o fechamento exigiriam o esforço de muitos homens.

Para além do portão, a fortaleza se erguia do chão quase como um perfeito cubo, porém muito alto. Sakura calculou que levaria ao menos quatro lances de escada para alcançar o topo.

Era uma fortaleza planejada para a defesa. Seria preciso um exército enorme para infiltrar-se e derrotar a força dos Uchiha. O único exército com força assim, com exceção do exército real, era o de seu próprio clã.

O casamento os forçara a assinar uma trégua que nenhum dos lados queria, e Sakura, sentindo-se culpada por sua deslealdade, perguntava-se se, a longo prazo, algum dos dois lados honraria o acordo.

A carruagem continuou a subida e, ao se aproximarem da fortaleza, o grande portão de madeira lentamente começou a subir.

Sasuke cavalgava à frente, seguido de perto por seus irmãos. Em seguida vinham a carruagem que a levava e os guerreiros dos Uchiha, cavalgando pelo grandioso pátio.

A carruagem parou de repente. Sasuke desmontou e foi ajudá-la a descer. Sakura cambaleou um pouco ao tentar pisar no chão. Após tanto tempo sentada, suas pernas estavam bambas como as de um potro recém-nascido.

Gradualmente ela percebeu o olhar de todos em sua direção. Para todo lado que se virava havia alguém, muitas pessoas, avidamente olhando para ela.

A maioria não era amistosa. Na verdade, a maioria dos olhares era abertamente hostil. Lábios torcidos. Olhos cerrados. Carrancas. Expressões de desgosto.

Ela fitou uma pessoa por tempo o bastante para enxergar as palavras "cadela dos Haruno" em seus lábios. Sakura cerrou o olhar e rapidamente gravou o rosto da mulher em sua mente. Não esqueceria um insulto desses.

Sasuke falava com um grupo de homens do clã, e seu braço envolvia levemente o ombro da esposa. Sakura percebeu tarde demais que ele estava fazendo um pronunciamento ao clã e demorou muito para se virar e enxergar o que dizia.

Fosse o que fosse, a maioria das pessoas não havia gostado, pois as expressões se tornaram ainda mais contrariadas, e ela percebeu vários outros insultos se formando nos lábios das pessoas ao redor.

Sakura nunca se sentira tão sozinha e amedrontada em sua vida. Aquilo não era apenas uma recepção hostil.

Aquilo não era uma recepção. Sua pele arrepiou-se sob tamanho escrutínio. Ela se sentia desconstruída, julgada e considerada indigna.

Automaticamente, seu queixo ergueu-se em uma rebelião silenciosa. Sakura não permitiria que aquelas pessoas a fizessem se sentir inferior nem se permitiria sentir medo. Ela era filha de um laird. Um dos maiores do país. Não seria intimidada por nenhum Uchiha. Não envergonharia os Haruno deixando o medo transparecer.

Sasuke a conduziu em direção à entrada da fortaleza.

Eles andaram entre várias mulheres do clã, e nenhuma ofereceu nem mesmo um sorriso na direção de Sakura.

Ela manteve os olhos fixos à frente, não querendo ver o que diziam. Já tinha visto o bastante para saber que sua presença era odiada.

O saguão era maior que o dos Haruno. O lugar era espaçoso, com duas grandes lareiras de pedra, uma de cada lado. Havia uma plataforma com uma mesa que poderia facilmente acomodar uma dezena de pessoas.

Espalhadas pelo resto do saguão havia várias outras mesas, sinalizando que muitos se alimentavam dentro da fortaleza.

Na frente da outra lareira havia uma área de estar, várias poltronas e alguns descansos para os pés. Era claramente um lugar de lazer.

Foi para lá que Sasuke a conduziu. Ele a fez sentar-se em uma das poltronas mais macias ao lado da lareira acesa. Sakura estudou seu rosto atentamente, com medo de perder alguma ordem que recebesse.

– Você gostaria de comer e beber?

Ela estava com fome, mas a ideia de colocar algo no estômago era suficiente para deixá-la enjoada. Estava nervosa demais para comer.

– Se esperar aqui um pouco, voltarei para mostrar os seus aposentos. Vou pedir para levarem todas as suas coisas até lá.

Ela nem teve tempo de assentir antes que ele se virasse e desaparecesse no corredor. Sakura continuou lá, imóvel, com medo de respirar para não chamar a atenção de mais ninguém. Várias pessoas entravam e saíam do saguão, obviamente querendo ver a nova adição ao clã.

Não encontrou nem um único rosto amigável. Nada que lhe oferecesse conforto. A tristeza de deixar sua família e seu clã nunca pareceu tão aguda quanto naquele momento.

Ela estava realmente sozinha e trancada em um mundo silencioso, no qual as pessoas a consideravam nada mais que a filha louca de seu mais odiado inimigo.

Um pouco depois, Sasuke retornou. Aproximou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Intrigada, Sakura deslizou os dedos sobre os dele e o permitiu que a ajudasse a se levantar.

Ele estava dizendo algo, mas virou-se e começou a conduzi-la pelo saguão. Ela se frustrou por não conseguir ver o que dizia.

Sakura tentou apressar o passo para colocar-se apenas um pouco à frente e poder olhar de volta, mas não conseguiu manter o mesmo ritmo dele.

Sasuke estendeu o braço quando alcançaram a escadaria, gesticulando para ela seguir em frente. Com relutância, ela subiu os degraus e, no andar seguinte, ele a guiou para o corredor em vez de deixá-la continuar subindo.

Havia vários aposentos ao longo do corredor. Mais para o fim, ele parou, abriu uma porta e fez um gesto para ela entrar.

Era um quarto pequeno, mas não pequeno demais.

Havia duas janelas, o que dizia que era um quarto de esquina, pois havia uma em cada lado. Pesadas cortinas estavam abertas em uma das janelas, enquanto a outra ainda estava coberta, com o tecido amarrado para impedir a entrada do vento.

A luz do sol invadia o quarto, iluminando-o sem a necessidade de velas. Havia uma cama contra a parede oposta, um lavatório e uma cadeira perto de uma pequena lareira. O quarto não possuía nenhuma outra mobília. Estava claro que ninguém o usava, exceto talvez alguma visita ocasional.

Ela virou-se para Sasuke, confusa por ele estar lhe mostrando aquele quarto. Ele fez um gesto ao redor e disse:

– Vou pedir para trazerem seus baús e vou encontrar alguém para ajudá-la a desfazer as malas e acomodar-se. Talvez seja melhor descansar antes do jantar.

Ela o encarou de volta com surpresa, depois olhou mais uma vez para o quarto. Este seria o seu quarto? Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que pensar.

Sasuke era seu marido, deveria compartilhar seus aposentos com ela. Era assim que funcionava. Seu pai e sua mãe sempre compartilharam um quarto. De fato, seu pai ficaria muito contrariado se sua esposa dormisse em qualquer outro lugar.

Será que ela seria relegada à posição de visita? E, pelo jeito, uma hóspede indesejada.

Sasuke saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha para ponderar a situação. Não, isso não poderia ficar assim. Não poderia de jeito nenhum.

O lugar de uma esposa era ao lado de seu marido e não enfiada em um quarto de hóspedes com os seus pertences. Devia haver um jeito para remediar a situação imediatamente.

 _Gente primeiro de tudo desculpem pela demora, estava viajando, mais amanha já postarei outro capitulo e acho que vocês vao ficar se surpreender com atitude da Sakura kkkkk ela vai ter que mostra para o Sasuke que ela não é louca como todos pensam, que ela esta incapacitada para lhe dar um herdeiro.._

 _Novamente obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz, pois amo essa historia da Maya..._

 _Este capitulo é dedicado as lindas: Bela21, Marianas366, Lucieene, Barbfrx, Milady Lovegood, Sayuri, Mel Itaik..._

 _Beijos e ate amanha!_


	13. Capítulo 12

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 12**

Sasuke começou a procurar por Ino. Ele não a viu no pátio, e não era de seu feitio não recebê-lo com os irmãos após uma viagem.

Ele a encontrou, previsivelmente, na antecâmara que usava como escritório. Era onde guardava as correspondências e respondia-lhes, arquivava os registros de transações do clã e também os registros de nascimento e morte de todos os Uchiha sob sua proteção.

Seu pai era meticuloso com essas coisas e insistira que Sasuke aprendesse a ler e escrever cedo na vida.

Em uma época em que a maioria dos garotos aprendia a arte da guerra, Sasuke estudava por longas horas sob a luz das velas memorizando o alfabeto e lendo os registros mantidos pelo pai.

Fugaku Uchiha insistira que, primeiro, a mente deveria ser moldada, para depois se tornar um bom guerreiro fisicamente habilidoso, e que um guerreiro inteligente sempre venceria um ignorante.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se concordava, mas não teve outra escolha sobre o assunto.

Por outro lado, Ino estava determinada a aprender a ler e escrever e devorava cada pedaço de papel escrito que encontrava, em um esforço para aprender sozinha.

Ela sempre fora um pouco estranha, mas era uma pura Uchiha, e Sasuke a amava muito.

– Ainda está determinada a assumir a posição de laird um dia? – Sasuke disse da porta.

Ino ergueu a cabeça de repente e cobriu o pergaminho que estava encarando com tanta concentração.

– Por que você não estava lá fora para nos receber? – ele perguntou discretamente.

Ela suspirou.

– Achei que não tinha motivo. Você trouxe para casa a filhinha maluca dos Haruno. Não é exatamente algo para celebrar, não é?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Desde quando você é tão impiedosa, Ino? Não é do seu feitio julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las.

Ino lançou um olhar que sugeria que ele era um idiota.

– Ela é uma Haruno, Sasuke. O que mais é preciso saber? E, antes que me dê um sermão sobre julgar as pessoas, será que preciso lembrá-lo de que aprendemos desde criança a odiar o nome Haruno e qualquer um que o carregue?

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro.

– Ela não é uma Haruno qualquer, Ino. Ela é minha esposa e agora é uma Uchiha. Eu espero que você respeite a posição dela. Eu gostaria… Gostaria que você a procurasse e fosse gentil com ela. Sakura está em seu quarto agora, provavelmente com medo e sozinha. Sua recepção não foi das melhores. Não sei quanto ela entende, mas mesmo uma completa simplória entenderia a hostilidade de que foi vítima. Preciso que você faça isso.

A expressão de Ino se tornou pensativa.

– Até onde vai a loucura dela, Sasuke? De verdade. Os rumores são exagerados?

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e suspirou com força.

– Não sei. Tenho muito a aprender sobre ela. Às vezes ela parece distante, alheia. Mas conseguimos nos comunicar. Sakura fica fascinada quando eu falo, o que aparentemente é incomum, pois sua mãe ficou boquiaberta quando presenciou sua reação a mim. Tenho de pensar que nem tudo é o que parece, mas, até agora, não tive tempo para determinar a extensão de tudo isso.

Ino cruzou os braços sobre o peito e depois lançou um olhar que Sasuke conhecia muito bem, um olhar de quem está tramando alguma coisa. Ela podia não gostar de sangue e violência, mas possuía a mente digna de um guerreiro sedento por sangue, sempre buscando a jugular, mesmo que figurativamente.

– Quanto minha gentileza vale para você?

Sasuke precisou limpar a garganta para não soltar uma risada. Aquela menina era muito audaciosa, mas ele nunca conseguia repreendê-la. Sem dúvida, ela fora criada solta demais. Sem uma figura materna, Ino provavelmente passara a maior parte da infância pensando que era um garoto.

– O que você quer, sua pivete – Sasuke disse com um tom divertido.

– Quero um tutor. Um tutor de verdade, Sasuke. Quero aprender a ler e a escrever.

Ela ergueu o queixo e o encarou com petulância.

– E onde você acha que encontro esse tutor?

– O padre Sai.

– Ino, ele é um homem de Deus e tem obrigações com mais de um clã. Não posso me apropriar dele para seu bem pessoal.

– A mim parece que, já que você não tem certeza das faculdades de sua nova esposa, seria conveniente que um homem de Deus abençoasse sua união e passasse um tempo convencendo seu clã de que a sua noiva não é marcada pelo diabo. Em seu tempo livre, é claro, ele poderia me ensinar.

Dessa vez, Sasuke não segurou a risada. Pequena bandida. Mas o que o irritava era que ela tinha um argumento sólido: pedir a bênção de um padre sobre o casamento e pedir que ele acalmasse os medos e as superstições do clã certamente ajudariam no bem-estar e na felicidade de Sakura.

– Certo, Ino. Vou mandar chamar o padre. Mas, quanto a você, quero que mostre toda a sua bondade para Sakura. Ela é uma moça gentil, acho que gostará dela. Ela é apenas… diferente.

– Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão diplomático – ela disse secamente.

Ele apontou para a porta.

– Apenas vá, sua pivete, antes que eu chute o seu traseiro.

Ela sorriu e saiu correndo, cobrindo o traseiro com as mãos.

Ino hesitou do lado de fora do quarto fechado de Sakura. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, estava nervosa sobre o iminente encontro com sua irmã por parte de casamento.

Por um lado, ter uma irmã era uma ideia interessante.

Mas não uma irmã maluca.

Ela pousou a mão sobre a madeira por um longo tempo, depois prendeu a respiração e bateu. Ino esperou, ficando mais nervosa a cada momento que passava. Como não obteve resposta, ela bateu novamente e esperou mais longos segundos.

Ino encostou o ouvido na porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Havia estranhos sons vindos de lá de dentro. Um arrastar? Como se alguém estivesse sendo arrastado pelo chão. E o som foi aumentando cada vez mais, até que a porta se abriu subitamente, e Ino ficou cara a cara com uma mulher de cabelos róseos, um pouco mais alta do que ela própria.

Sakura pulou, obviamente assustada pela presença de Ino. Seu rosto estava vermelho de exaustão física e os cabelos, desarrumados. Quando Ino olhou para baixo, percebeu que Sakura havia arrastado um de seus baús na direção da porta e, de fato, parecia que planejava jogá-lo para fora do quarto.

– Eu sou a Ino – ela disse, sem saber o que fazer. – Sou a irmã de Sasuke.

Sakura encarou Ino, estudando seu rosto intensamente, fazendo-a estremecer. Havia algo inteligente e perspicaz em seu olhar, quase como se estivesse julgando Ino, e isso a deixou desconfortável.

Sakura era a intrusa ali, não Ino. Ela pertencia ao ambiente e Sakura era a forasteira. O inimigo.

Mas então, para sua total surpresa, Sakura estendeu o braço e agarrou a mão da moça, puxando-a para baixo e gesticulando para o baú.

– Humm, Sakura, o que você pretende fazer com o baú? – Ino perguntou.

Ino fez uma pausa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Depois endireitou-se em toda a sua altura – que não era muita – e olhou para fora do quarto, nos dois lados do corredor.

Sua expressão se tornou mais perplexa, e então, abruptamente, ela deixou Ino, entrou no corredor e abriu a porta de Naruto.

– Ei! Você não pode invadir o quarto do meu irmão desse jeito – Ino protestou.

Sakura olhou dentro do quarto, depois se afastou e virou-se para Ino, franzindo ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Ela lambeu os lábios, como se quisesse falar, mas Ino sabia que isso era impossível. Sasuke dissera que ela era muda desde o acidente.

Depois, Sakura apontou para a porta aberta e ergueu a mão, como se perguntasse algo.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça, confusa.

Sakura apontou para Ino e depois de volta para o quarto e depois mais uma vez ergueu as mãos.

Finalmente entendendo, Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, não é meu quarto. É o quarto de Naruto.

Mais uma vez, Sakura agarrou a mão de Ino e a arrastou pelo corredor para o quarto seguinte. Ela bateu a palma da mão na porta e depois se virou para Ino, com o mesmo questionamento nos olhos.

Agora Ino já entendia o que ela queria.

– Esse é o meu quarto – Ino disse.

Ino fechou o rosto e, mais uma vez, Ino foi arrastada para o quarto seguinte. A essa altura ela entendeu o significado daquilo tudo e se cansou de ser arrastada por uma mulher que era apenas um pouco maior do que ela, então Ino soltou sua mão e ela própria agarrou Sakura para direcionar seu movimento.

Ino conduziu Sakura pelo corredor, apontando para cada um dos quartos e dizendo de quem era e para qual propósito servia. Sakura parecia se frustrar cada vez mais.

Um entendimento atingiu Ino de repente.

– Você está procurando o quarto de Sasuke, não é?

Sakura sorriu e assentiu vigorosamente. Por um momento, Ino ficou encantada pela mudança que o sorriso trouxe para o rosto daquela mulher. Ela era muito bonita e não parecia nem um pouco louca. Não havia loucura em seus olhos, mesmo com seu comportamento parecendo um pouco incomum. Ou melhor, muito incomum…

Mas então Ino cerrou os olhos.

– Por quê?

O sorriso de Sakura rapidamente deu lugar a uma expressão de desagrado, e então Ino foi arrastada de volta para o quarto de Sakura. Lá, Sakura apontou para o baú e depois fez um gesto como se estivesse empurrando o baú pelo corredor.

Depois ela ergueu o queixo, apontando para seu quarto e sacudiu a cabeça rebeldemente enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Ino caiu na risada. A cunhada não estava feliz com suas acomodações e queria se mudar para o quarto de Sasuke. Ela deveria ser leal e informar severamente à nova esposa de seu irmão que, se Sasuke a quisesse em seu quarto, ele a teria colocado lá. Mas o diabinho em seu ombro sussurrou que seria muito mais divertido ajudar Sakura e pregar uma peça em Sasuke quando, mais tarde, ele se retirasse para dormir.

– Certo, vou ajudá-la – Ino disse, ainda sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu de volta e depois se abaixou para segurar uma das alças do baú. Ino também se abaixou, e as duas arrastaram o baú para fora do quarto. Ino apontou para o fim do corredor.

– O quarto de Sasuke fica lá no fim. Precisamos nos apressar se quisermos levar todas as suas coisas antes que alguém nos descubra.

 _IH qual sera a reação do Sasuke ver a Sakura no seu quarto?!_

 _Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Minhas lindas muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz_

 _Capitulo dedicado as lindas Bela21, Lucieene eSasus2Saku_

 _Beijos e ate o próximo capitulo._


	14. Capítulo 13

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 13**

Sasuke parou diante da porta do quarto de Sakura, sentindo uma indecisão devastar sua mente. Uma culpa o consumia por tê-la deixado no quarto e não ter voltado mais. Não checou se estava bem nem destacou uma criada para ajudá-la a desfazer os baús.

A verdade era que não sabia a quem confiar essa tarefa, pois, para cada lado que olhava, apena encontrava hostilidade sobre uma Haruno tomar residência na fortaleza dos Uchiha.

Estava na hora de Sakura descer para o jantar. Ele não sabia se deveria expô-la a seu novo clã tão cedo, mas esperar apenas prolongaria a agonia. Era melhor acabar logo com isso e depois começar a se preocupar em fazê-la se encaixar no novo lar.

De que modo faria isso, Sasuke não tinha ideia.

Ele bateu suavemente e esperou, não querendo invadir sua privacidade, embora tivesse todo direito de fazer o que quisesse. Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la com medo nem de antagonizá-la. Na verdade, essa ideia lhe soava repugnante.

Após um momento, ao perceber que ela não respondia às batidas na porta, Sasuke empurrou a madeira e encontrou o quarto completamente escuro. Ele tomou uma das velas do corredor, entrou no aposento e, para sua surpresa, ele estava vazio.

Não havia nenhum baú. Nenhuma de suas coisas. Estava tão vazio quanto antes de tê-la deixado sozinha naquele quarto horas atrás.

Por um momento perguntou-se se tinha dado a ela o quarto errado, mas sabia que não seria tão distraído assim. Sasuke retirou-se e começou a andar pesadamente pelo corredor, abrindo portas em toda parte.

Quando chegou ao próprio quarto, quase não entrou, mas então pensou melhor e abriu a porta. Se quisesse encontrá-la, precisaria cobrir todas as possibilidades. Certamente saberia se ela tivesse descido até o andar de baixo.

Não era isso o que tinha em mente para o primeiro dia de seu casamento. Uma esposa perdida que pode ou não ter o controle de suas faculdades mentais.

Ele quase já sentia falta dela quando entrou, rapidamente olhou ao redor e percebeu que seu aposento estava repleto dos baús que a acompanharam até a fortaleza dos Uchiha. Eles estavam abertos, e as coisas dela cobriam a maior parte do quarto.

Mais notavelmente, Sakura estava encolhida em um canto da cama, no lado mais próximo da parede, e parecia dormir profundamente.

Sasuke respirou fundo, ergueu as mãos e depois, exasperado, as deixou cair ao lado do corpo. Ela estava por todo o seu quarto. Suas coisas. Seu perfume. Baús. Roupas. E ela estava em sua cama. Onde ele dormia. Ela ainda não tinha se alimentado e devia estar faminta.

Sasuke a arrancara de seu lar assim que os votos foram recitados, e ela não comera nada ao chegarem. A moça já era magra daquele jeito. Certamente não podia perder nenhuma refeição.

Mesmo assim, ele não queria perturbar seu sono. Ela estava totalmente imóvel, e ele não entrara discretamente no quarto. O dia provavelmente a deixara exausta.

Sasuke aproximou-se quieto e inclinou-se para observá-la. Era ridículo andar na ponta dos pés em seu próprio quarto em respeito à sua esposa, que havia tomado a liberdade de se mudar para o seu aposento privado.

Ela parecia angelical em seu sono, com longos cílios negros tocando o rosto pálido. Os cabelos róseo se esparramavam sobre o travesseiro dele. Sasuke achou aquilo curioso. Ela tinha até roubado o seu travesseiro.

Vestia uma camisola de linho branca, que cobria modestamente todas as partes necessárias. Tudo o que podia ver era o seu rosto e um braço desnudo que descansava sobre o seu corpo. O outro a sustentava enquanto ela estava virada para a parede.

Se a acordasse, Sakura teria de se vestir para descer e, quando finalmente aparecesse no saguão, o jantar já teria terminado. Então, Sasuke preferiu apenas se certificar de que ela receberia comida assim que acordasse pela manhã.

Ele permaneceu ali por um longo momento, observando o leve subir e descer de seu peito. Então, olhou ao redor mais uma vez, para todas as coisas que agora ocupavam seu quarto. Ou melhor, o quarto deles, já que parecia que Sakura havia tomado o lugar para si.

Sasuke virou-se, esfregando a nuca enquanto se afastava silenciosamente. Ele não sabia o que fazer sobre tudo aquilo. Não poderia simplesmente ter um casamento normal com ela. O casamento não podia nem ser consumado.

Porém, lá estava ela em sua cama, sobre seu travesseiro, dormindo profundamente como se acreditasse sem dúvida alguma que ali era o seu lugar.

Ele desceu as escadas e entrou no saguão onde as criadas serviam o jantar. Sasuke sentou-se à ponta da mesa, no seu lugar, com Itachi ao seu lado esquerdo e Naruto ao lado direito. Ino estava ao lado de Naruto e, de modo suspeito, não olhou para cumprimentar Sasuke.

– Por acaso você sabe alguma coisa sobre como Sakura conseguiu levar todas as suas coisas para o meu quarto? – ele perguntou calmamente, enquanto encarava Ino. – Ou, ainda, como ela descobriu qual era o meu quarto?

O rosto de Ino se avermelhou e ela baixou os olhos, repentinamente fascinada com a comida.

– Do que você está falando? – Ino perguntou. – Ela se mudou para seu quarto?

Itachi pareceu desconfiado.

– Qual é a intenção dela?

– Já que ela estava dormindo quando entrei, não pude perguntar – Sasuke disse secamente. – Estou mais interessado em como ela chegou lá.

Ino soltou de repente:

– Eu a ajudei.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos.

– Foi ideia dela ou sua? Você está pregando alguma peça?

– Você pediu para eu ser gentil – ela disse com veemência. – Fui até o quarto dela e a encontrei arrastando, ou melhor, tentando arrastar os baús para fora do quarto. Então ela me puxou pelo corredor querendo saber qual era o seu quarto.

Sasuke ergueu a mão.

– Espere um minuto. Ela perguntou isso a você? Como sabe que era isso mesmo que ela queria?

– É claro que não. Ela não fala. Isso você me contou, e ela realmente não disse uma palavra. Mas ela sabe como se fazer entender.

Sasuke não podia negar isso.

– Então ela apenas puxou você pelo corredor e você concluiu que ela queria saber qual era o quarto de Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou incrédulo.

Ino olhou para seu irmão com certa atitude.

– Não espero que você entenda, mas confie em mim, se estivesse lá, você saberia o que ela queria. E no momento que mostrei o quarto certo, ela me puxou de volta querendo que eu a ajudasse a levar suas coisas.

Sasuke soltou um profundo suspiro.

– Quem sabe o que se passou na cabeça dela.

– Ela parecia não ter gostado do quarto que você escolheu – Ino disse, tentando segurar uma risada quando olhou para Sasuke. – Na verdade, acho que ela se sentiu insultada por você não ter deixado ela ficar em seu quarto desde o começo.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça.

– Aquela garota é… – Ele parou de falar e bateu com os dedos várias vezes na própria têmpora.

Sasuke fechou o rosto em sua direção.

– Ainda preciso determinar a extensão de sua condição. Suspeito que não é tudo o que dizem. Independente do quanto ela for diferente, espero que todos a tratem com respeito e bondade. Ela não é uma ameaça para nós. Não tem culpa de ter nascido naquela família. Nenhum de nós queria esta aliança, mas aqui estamos. Devemos fazer o melhor com a situação que temos.

Itachi apertou os lábios.

– Com ou sem acordo de sangue, eu não considero nenhum Haruno aliado. São apenas palavras em um pedaço de papel que não significam nada. Dizer que não vou atacar não é a mesma coisa que dizer que eles são meus aliados confiáveis.

– Concordo – Sasuke disse entredentes. – Ninguém sugeriu isso. O que preciso e quero de vocês três é compreensão e paciência. Não custa nada serem bondosos com a garota. Ela não merece ser tratada como uma leprosa por seu próprio clã.

– Você não pode controlar o que o clã pensa – Naruto disse.

A paciência de Sasuke estava se esgotando.

– Não, não posso, mas vocês podem dar o exemplo. A aceitação de nosso clã não acontecerá de uma hora para outra, mas vocês podem me ajudar se não a tratarem com desdém como o restante das pessoas. Com o tempo, talvez ela consiga encontrar seu lugar aqui. Pense em como ela deve estar se sentindo. Ela foi arrancada do santuário de seu lar, onde estava cercada por pessoas que a amavam e protegiam, e foi jogada em um mundo hostil, onde provavelmente teme por sua vida, principalmente considerando como é vista pelos outros.

Ele passou a vista sobre Naruto e Itachi e depois voltou para Naruto.

– Imagine se Ino fosse tirada de nós, como já disse quando estávamos na fortaleza dos Haruno. Você não gostaria que ela fosse tratada com decência e bondade quando não estivéssemos lá para protegê-la?

– Isso não vai acontecer, não é? – Ino perguntou de repente.

Sasuke praguejou diante do súbito medo nos olhos de sua irmã.

– Maldição, Sasuke – Itachi o repreendeu. – Isso foi uma coisa idiota para se dizer.

– Não, minha querida – Sasuke disse. – É apenas um exemplo. Seu lugar é aqui conosco e isso não vai mudar.

– Mas poderia – Ino insistiu. – Tenho certeza de que a família de Sakura disse as mesmas coisas para ela. Provavelmente, tentaram acalmá-la do mesmo jeito que você está fazendo agora, mas quem pode dizer que nosso rei não irá me oferecer de bandeja?

– Se fosse fazer isso, já teria feito – Naruto disse com a voz calma. – O rei já exigiu muito de nós, ele não iria tão longe.

Mas Sasuke não tinha tanta certeza, e achava que Naruto e Itachi também não tinham, mas não diriam nada na frente de Ino.

– Prefiro discutir sua atitude com Sakura – Sasuke disse, direcionando a conversa de volta para o assunto em questão. – Quero que vocês prometam que facilitarão a mudança e mostrarão um rosto amigável entre tanta hostilidade.

– Que seja – Itachi disse, contrariado.

– Eu gostei dela – Ino sussurrou.

Os três irmãos se viraram para ela, surpresos. Era a primeira vez que Ino falava sobre o que pensava de Sakura. Antes apenas tinha contado o que acontecera.

Ino encolheu os ombros.

– Há algo naquela garota. Ela parece… determinada. Achei que fosse encontrá-la acovardada em um canto ou chorando na cama e, em vez disso, encontrei-a arrastando baús em um corredor e exigindo que eu contasse onde ficava o quarto de Sasuke. Achei tudo muito divertido.

E então ela se virou para Sasuke.

– Não sei se ela é doente ou maluca ou sei lá o quê. Apenas sei que ela é corajosa. E se consegue ou não falar, isso tem pouco a ver com o fato de conseguir se comunicar, pois deixou muito claro o que queria de mim, ou melhor, o que _exigia_ de mim.

– Então, se não é maluca, que diabos ela é? – Sasuke murmurou.

 _Capitulo dedicado as lindas Bela21 e Lucieene, desculpa por não responder os comentários de vocês, ando cheia de serviço kkkkkkk_

 _Beijos e ate a próxima!_


	15. Capitulo 14

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 14**

Sasuke acordou com um corpo feminino abraçando-o com força ao seu lado. O braço de Sakura estava por cima de seu peito, e ela se aninhava confortavelmente sob seu ombro.

Por um momento, ele não respirou. Meu Deus, aquilo era constrangedor. Na noite anterior, deitara em sua cama sem fazer movimentos bruscos depois de guerrear consigo mesmo sobre se deveria ou não dormir em seu próprio quarto. Ele se posicionara na ponta da cama, deixando bastante espaço entre si e Sakura, que estava do outro lado, perto da parede. Mas, e agora? Ela atravessara a cama e agarrara-se a ele. Talvez tenha sentido frio durante a noite e procurado por calor.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes ao perceber que sua ereção matinal estava mais rígida que o normal. Um sentimento de culpa o consumiu, por mais que fosse uma reação masculina normal à proximidade de um corpo feminino daquela maneira. Ele não deveria pensar nela desse jeito.

Certamente era pecado.

O dilema que se apresentava era: como se livrar daquele abraço sem acordá-la e causar ainda mais constrangimento? A última coisa que queria era que ela acordasse e ficasse aterrorizada.

Após ponderar a questão por mais um longo momento, Sasuke lentamente começou a mover o corpo para a ponta da cama, levantando o braço dela apenas o suficiente para poder se mexer.

Prendeu a respiração quando ela se moveu, mas então Sakura rolou para o outro lado. Suspirando de alívio, Sasuke levantou-se e vestiu-se apressadamente para que ela não acordasse enquanto ele ainda estava lá.

Quando estava quase saindo, ele se virou repentinamente, olhando para a lareira apagada. Ela se aproximara dele durante a noite provavelmente porque estava com frio. Havia um distinto ar gelado da manhã, e ela acordaria batendo os dentes.

Ele atravessou o quarto, tirando do caminho um dos baús e tomando cuidado para não derrubar as coisas dela que cobriam a poltrona e um dos bancos. Juntando lenha da pilha ao lado da lareira, ele preparou o fogo e usou uma das velas para acender.

Logo uma fogueira generosa se ergueu e um calor começou a emanar da lareira. Ao menos ela poderia vestir-se perto do fogo sem congelar.

Satisfeito por ter cumprido seu dever, ele deixou o quarto para procurar Ino. Checou primeiro seu quarto, mas sabia que ela provavelmente já estava no andar de baixo, fazendo o desjejum, ou no escritório de seu pai, tentando aprender a ler.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. Não era uma atividade a qual incentivaria, mas parecia ser importante para ela, embora ele não soubesse por quê. Sasuke não via problema em pedir ao padre Sai que a ensinasse, se isso a deixaria feliz. E também não se importava nem um pouco de usar isso como moeda de troca para que ela o ajudasse com Sakura.

Acabou encontrando-a na mesa discutindo com Itachi – um evento normal em qualquer dia.

Sasuke tomou seu lugar e revirou os olhos quando seus irmãos nem fizeram uma pausa na discussão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele limpou a garganta e, como não recebeu resposta, bateu forte na mesa.

Itachi e Ino viraram a cabeça imediatamente na direção de Graeme.

– Onde está Naruto? – ele perguntou calmamente.

Ino deu de ombros.

– Ele já tomou café. Disse que sairia com os homens.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto era servido e, quando a criada se afastou, ele direcionou os olhos de volta para Ino.

– Eu gostaria que você fosse encontrar Sakura. Cuide para que ela tenha algo para comer. Ontem ela não comeu nada o dia inteiro, então, provavelmente, estará faminta ao acordar. Também gostaria que fizesse companhia a ela e talvez oferecesse ajuda para arrumar suas coisas.

Ino franziu o nariz.

– Então você vai permitir que ela fique em seu quarto?

– Isso não é da sua conta. Mas eu não vejo razão para arrancá-la de lá, ao menos até que se sinta mais acomodada e confortável. Quem sabe que ideias estranhas ela pode ter formado ou por que se recusou a ficar em seu próprio quarto? Por ora, quero que se sinta à vontade e, se ficar em meu quarto é o que ela quer, então posso sobreviver por alguns dias.

Ino virou-se e exibiu um sorriso atrevido para Itachi.

– Acho que ganhei nossa aposta.

Itachi fechou o rosto e depois lançou um olhar bravo para Sasuke.

– E que aposta foi essa? – Sasuke exigiu saber.

– Itachi apostou que você expulsaria Sakura do quarto quando a manhã chegasse. Eu sabia que você não faria isso – ela disse toda orgulhosa.

Sasuke olhou para os dois com um olhar sombrio.

– Que bom que vocês estão se divertindo às minhas custas.

– Você fez a cama, agora precisa deitar-se nela – Itachi provocou.

– Isso não é da sua conta – Sasuke disse com uma voz gélida.

Itachi levantou-se com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

– Estarei no pátio treinando, se você decidir encontrar seus colhões e juntar-se a nós.

Sasuke decidiu ali mesmo que sua primeira sessão de treinos seria com Itachi e que ensinaria a seu jovem irmão uma lição sobre respeito.

Sakura acordou e, por um momento, não se lembrou de onde estava. Não estava no próprio quarto, em sua própria cama. Nenhum daqueles cheiros lhe eram familiares. Precisou de um momento para clarear a mente e lembrar-se de que estava casada e deitada na cama do quarto de seu marido – um quarto que ela invadira sem pedir permissão.

Mas ele não a acordara para expulsá-la de lá, então talvez não estivesse bravo.

O fato era que ela se sentira desesperadamente sozinha e isolada no quarto em que ele a acomodara. E, embora fosse o inimigo do seu clã, ele fora gentil com ela – o único Uchiha que fora remotamente gentil com ela.

Sakura pensou um pouco. Isso não era bem verdade.

Ino a ajudara bastante, embora Sakura não soubesse o que se escondia por trás da atitude da irmã de Sasuke, pois percebera um toque de travessura nos olhos dela enquanto a ajudava a mover seus pertences.

Quando Sakura jogou os cobertores de lado, um vento frio a atingiu, fazendo-a tremer. Mas ao virar-se sentiu uma onda de calor e percebeu que a lareira estava acesa.

A julgar pela altura das labaredas, o fogo não estava queimando há muito tempo. Sasuke deve ter pedido para alguém acender a lareira de modo que ela não ficasse com frio quando se levantasse.

Um homem que mostra esse tipo de consideração à filha de seu inimigo não pode ser tão mal assim, pode?

Nada do que vira até então indicava que ela corria perigo ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele não estava feliz com o arranjo – e quem poderia culpá-lo? Mas não a destratou nem mostrou hostilidade. Pelo menos até agora.

Nunca antes ela teria considerado que um Uchiha poderia ser nobre e justo, mas Sasuke parecia destinado a mudar sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Sakura aproximou-se da lareira e estendeu as mãos para aquecer os dedos frios. Quando ficou satisfeita, virou-se para encontrar roupas adequadas para o dia.

Em casa, não pensaria duas vezes sobre isso. Mas, ali, repentinamente começou a questionar se deveria deixar o cabelo solto ou preso e se deveria usar algum vestido comum ou algo mais bonito. Qual era a expectativa de Sasuke sobre a sua esposa?

Ela estranhou quando se deu conta de que não fazia ideia da resposta. Ele não parecia ter expectativa alguma, com exceção de deixá-la de lado e continuar suas atividades normais. Talvez fosse por isso que decidira colocá-la em um quarto separado.

Sakura escolheu algo discreto. A última coisa que queria era que os homens do clã pensassem que ela era mimada e gostava de fazer pose. Notara os trajes das outras mulheres na fortaleza, e a maioria usava roupas simples de trabalho.

Após se vestir, ela começou a se pentear. Era um trabalho difícil, pois o vento durante a longa viagem até a fortaleza dos Uchiha a despenteara completamente; além disso, ela não escovara o cabelo na noite anterior, antes de dormir.

Sakura desfez os nós e depois começou a trançar as mechas, puxando-as pelo ombro. Fazia isso apoiada no banco, perto da lareira, quando sentiu uma presença no quarto.

Sua pele se arrepiou, e ela rapidamente se virou para encontrar Ino na porta. Ela sorriu, sem saber se Ino já tinha falado alguma coisa. Depois, fez um gesto para que entrasse.

Naquele momento, Sakura ficou imensamente contente por ver a garota. O isolamento do quarto de Sasuke era opressor, mas ela não tinha coragem de descer sozinha. A lembrança do olhar das pessoas ainda estava fresca em sua mente.

– Bom dia, Sakura – disse Ino.

Ela sorriu de modo hesitante para Sakura enquanto falava, e Sakura sorriu de volta, querendo incentivar qualquer conversa com Ino.

– Então, está planejando ficar aqui em cima o dia todo? – Ino questionou.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

– Sasuke acha que você deve estar com fome, porque quase não comeu ontem.

Sakura assentiu levemente.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam quando se sentou na cadeira de frente para o banco onde Sakura se apoiava.

– As mulheres estão apostando se você vai ter coragem de colocar a cara para fora do quarto.

Sakura piscou surpresa, e então suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto encarava Ino. Qual era o propósito de Ino? Será que queria deixar Sakura zangada, irritada, ou apenas queria lembrá-la de sua tênue posição em seu novo clã?

– Tenho certeza de que não esperam que você desça triunfalmente, exigindo algo para comer – Ino continuou, aparentemente sem se importar com a reação de Sakura. – Pode ser divertido ver a cara delas se você fizer isso.

Os lábios de Sakura tremeram, e então se curvaram em um sorriso. Ino, obviamente, era uma garota travessa. Talvez por isso a tivesse ajudado no dia anterior. Sakura simplesmente assentiu uma vez.

Ino sorriu.

– Então, vamos. Não adianta ficar escondida aqui quando podemos nos divertir lá embaixo.

Sakura rapidamente prendeu a ponta das tranças com um laço de couro e levantou-se para seguir Ino.

Quando entraram no saguão, as mulheres estavam limpando os restos da refeição matinal. Duas varriam o chão, enquanto outras abriam as cortinas para que a luz do sol e o calor entrassem.

Todas pararam de repente assim que avistaram Sakura. Ino continuou andando e Sakura a seguiu.

Ino disse algo que desagradou as mulheres, e uma delas lançou um olhar cerrado diretamente para Sakura, dizendo:

– Se ela quer comer, deveria ter descido com as outras pessoas.

Sakura encarou-a de volta, recusando-se a ser intimidada por aquela mulher desagradável.

Ino fez um gesto, dispensando a mulher, e depois se virou para Sakura:

– Venha se sentar para comer.

Sakura olhou para as mesas comuns e depois para a mesa mais nobre na plataforma elevada, muito parecida com aquela em seu antigo lar. Seus olhos se apertaram, e então ela marchou determinada. Era a esposa do chefe do clã e se sentaria na mesa de honra.

Fez questão de tomar um lugar que lhe permitisse ficar de frente para o resto do saguão. Queria poder ver o que estava sendo dito. Ino sentou-se na sua frente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Gostei do seu estilo. Aquilo foi muito ousado, mas uma boa ideia. Mostre a elas desde o início que não será intimidada. As mulheres do nosso clã podem ser muito teimosas. São leais, mas muito ferozes em suas convicções. O que se diz é que Sasuke é o laird, mas são as mulheres quem tomam conta do clã.

Sakura surpreendeu-se. Com certeza Ino estava brincando.

– É claro que Sasuke nunca admitiria uma coisa dessas – Ino acrescentou, ainda sorrindo. – Mas elas são mesmo intimidadoras. Algumas gostam de mim, outras não.

Sakura estudou Ino por um longo momento. Ali estava uma garota que provavelmente também era subestimada. Sua aparência era frágil, quase como a de um garoto, mas era descarada e, aos olhos de Sakura, parecia inteligente e perspicaz.

Então olhou sobre o ombro de Ino, pois percebeu as mulheres conversando. A que segurava uma vassoura apenas fingia varrer enquanto falava com a que limpava a mesa.

Foi difícil para Sakura acompanhar, mas pescou palavras o bastante para saber que ela era o assunto da conversa. Os termos de costume estavam lá. Maluca. Doida. Alheia. Sakura estremeceu quando enxergou "estúpida", "arrogante" e "lixo dos Haruno".

Um sentimento de raiva apertou seu queixo. Seu primeiro instinto foi se defender, o que era absurdo, já que passara os últimos três anos permitindo que as pessoas pensassem dela o que quisessem, sem nada fazer para corrigir suas conclusões. Crenças que ela alimentava propositalmente.

Mas doía mais ouvir aquilo daquelas pessoas. Elas não a conheciam; julgavam-na apenas porque era uma Haruno. Seu clã valia dez vezes mais, e as mulheres não eram tão preguiçosas.

A mulher que a repreendeu por descer tarde demais para o café da manhã aproximou-se da mesa e jogou, de modo grosseiro, a bandeja com pão e queijo na frente de Sakura. Depois de lançar um olhar desagradável, virou-se e foi embora. Não havia nada para beber, mas Sakura não quis arriscar um novo confronto. Ficaria sem.

Sakura mordeu um pedaço do pão. Estava gostoso; alguém se dera ao trabalho de esquentá-lo um pouco ou talvez estivesse perto de alguma fonte de calor na cozinha. De qualquer maneira, estava macio e o sabor era maravilhoso.

– Você gostaria de conhecer a fortaleza depois de comer? – Ino perguntou.

Sakura apertou os lábios enquanto pensava, repentinamente nervosa sobre uma abordagem tão direta. Foi preciso toda a sua coragem para descer até o saguão para fazer o desjejum.

– Não está com medo, está? – Ino disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e curvou os lábios, deixando Ino saber o que pensava sobre aquela provocação. Mas teve o efeito que Ino obviamente queria, pois agora Sakura não recusaria de jeito nenhum. Ela não deixaria que um bando de Uchiha a fizesse recuar e se esconder.

Ela era filha de um chefe de clã e agora também era esposa de um. Isso deveria valer para algo, não é mesmo? Ela podia não ser uma grande guerreira, mas aprendera com sua mãe que, se havia algo capaz de derrubar um guerreiro, era uma mulher determinada.

Ino mostrou um sorriso satisfeito e depois se recostou na cadeira para esperar Sakura terminar de comer.

Quando terminou, olhou para Ino e levantou-se. Tomando a iniciativa, deu a volta na mesa e passou por Ino, para liderar em vez de se acovardar atrás da cunhada.

De queixo erguido, atravessou o saguão, encarando de volta os olhares das outras mulheres enquanto passava por elas. No final, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos entrou em seu caminho, e Sakura teve de parar de repente.

A mulher até que era bonita. Talvez mais jovem que as outras que trabalhavam no saguão. Seus olhos seriam bonitos se não estivessem cheios de uma fria malícia. Ela olhou para Sakura com uma hostilidade aberta e com as narinas dilatadas, como se estivesse a desafiando.

– Cadela dos Haruno.

As palavras se formaram nos lábios da mulher com tanta clareza que era impossível não entender. O olhar ousado da mulher surpreendeu Sakura e a deixou boquiaberta.

Ino entrou na frente de Sakura, antes que ela pudesse reagir. Estava virada o suficiente para enxergar o que Ino falou.

– A única cadela aqui é você, Karin – Ino disse, com a expressão cheia de raiva. – Vá embora ou contarei a Sasuke que você está insultando a esposa dele.

O rosto de Karin se torceu de desgosto, mas ela virou-se e foi embora, deixando Ino e Sakura ali sozinhas. Ino virou-se para Sakura e sorriu.

– Pronto. Já cuidei disso. Podemos prosseguir com o nosso passeio?

 _Hum por quanto tempo o Sasuke vai perceber que a Sakura não é o que pensam e que eles podem sim ter um casamento como qualquer outro? E a Sakura vai ter muitos problemas com essas mulheres que não aceitam ela, mas como nossa lady é diva ela vai conseguir rsrsrs_

 _Capitulo dedicado as lindas Lucieene, Bela21,Barbfrx e Milady Lovegood... Obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz!_

 _Ate a próxima!_

 _Beijos!_


	16. Capítulo 15

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 15**

Sasuke sabia que Ino estava levando Sakura para conhecer a fortaleza, porque fora avisado por uma dúzia de pessoas do clã. Eles agiam como se Sasuke devesse trancar Sakura no quarto para que nunca saísse de lá.

Ele entendia o ódio pelos Haruno, pois era um ódio que ele compartilhava. Mas não entendia a facilidade com que estendiam esse ódio a uma mulher inocente.

Não podia dizer que estava surpreso, mas, mesmo assim, não entendia.

Quando mais uma pessoa apareceu para informar Sasuke que uma Haruno estava andando por ali como se pertencesse ao clã, a paciência de Sasuke começou a se esgotar.

– Ela pertence – ele rugiu, assustando o velho com a força de sua voz.

Ele virou-se para que todos soubessem de sua irritação.

– Já chega! O rei decretou este casamento e não há nada que possa ser feito. Parem de agir como crianças mimadas e parem de fazer uma mulher inocente sofrer por algo que ela não tem conhecimento. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar de suas ações.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke de onde estava instruindo um grupo de garotos a usar arco e flecha. Jogando o punhado de flechas de sua mão sobre um dos garotos, ele virou-se na direção de Sasuke.

– Você não pode ignorar a reação deles – Naruto disse, enquanto se aproximava. – Você espera que eles simplesmente aceitem e esqueçam tudo o que aconteceu no passado. Pode ter conseguido isso, mas está esperando demais deles, Sasuke.

Sasuke encarou seu irmão, com uma irritação subindo por seu pescoço.

– Você ousa dizer que esqueci o passado? Ousa dizer o que eu devo esperar ou não?

Com cada palavra, sua fúria cresceu até se transformar num caldeirão fumegante. Ele deu um passo na direção de Naruto e olhou diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

– Se discorda da forma como estou lidando com a situação, então talvez devesse me desafiar pelo título de chefe do clã.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

– Não é isso que estou dizendo!

– Ou você é leal e me apoia ou me desafia. A escolha é sua – Sasuke disse entredentes.

– Você sabe que possui o meu apoio – Naruto replicou quase num sussurro.

– Não, não sei. Se me apoiasse, então aceitaria minha vontade com relação à Sakura. Não iria sentar-se de braços cruzados enquanto os homens do clã a maltratam. O que o nosso pai pensaria, Naruto? Você não acha que ele condenaria esse tratamento a uma mulher inocente? Ele era um homem justo, nunca permitiria que um Uchiha fosse descortês com Sakura, independente de qual fosse a sua família.

Naruto teve a graça de se mostrar envergonhado.

– Sim, você está certo, Sasuke. Sinto muito. Nosso pai teria acolhido Sakura e cuspido nos olhos de qualquer um que dissesse uma única palavra malcriada para ela.

Ele virou-se e depois pousou a mão atrás do pescoço. Quando olhou de novo para Sasuke, havia uma clara frustração em seus olhos.

– Estou apenas com raiva. Todos estamos. Ninguém quer a paz com os Haruno. Seria ótimo se livrássemos a terra de sua presença. O rei nos transformou em mulheres, deixando-nos com as mãos atadas, e nos prendeu com uma constante lembrança de tudo aquilo que odiamos e tudo aquilo que agora não podemos fazer.

Sasuke deixou passar a irritação que lhe apertava o peito.

– Sei muito bem disso, Naruto. Você acha que gosto dessa situação mais do que você ou do que qualquer outro membro do clã? O rei tirou de mim qualquer chance de vingança pela morte de meu pai. Isso não é algo de que eu abra mão com facilidade. Mas não consigo fazer uma moça sofrer quando nada disso é culpa dela. Devo ser justo porque é meu dever como chefe do clã. Como posso liderar se for injusto com os inocentes?

– É por isso que você é o laird, e não eu, e é por isso que nunca o desafiarei pelo direito de me tornar laird – Naruto disse com voz sóbria. – Você é muito parecido com o nosso pai. Ele ficaria orgulhoso. Eu não tenho o seu senso de justiça, porque tudo o que corre em minhas veias é o ódio por aqueles que trouxeram o sofrimento para o nosso clã. E para mim.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, Naruto virou-se para se afastar. Passou pelo grupo de garotos que esperava alguma instrução e continuou a andar até desaparecer de vista. Iria cavalgar, como sempre fazia.

De todos os filhos dos Uchiha, Naruto tinha sido o mais próximo do pai.

A relação de Sasuke com Fugaku Uchiha sempre fora diferente. Tinha de ser. Ele era o herdeiro de Fugaku e precisava aprender seus deveres desde muito cedo. Já com Naruto seu pai relaxava mais, era mais paciente, e os dois amavam cavalos. Sasuke não tinha ressentimento. Aceitava isso assim como aceitava tudo em sua vida. Simplesmente era assim.

Naruto era mais passional. Sentia cada emoção profundamente. Quando do assassinato de seu pai, a tristeza que o atingiu foi imensa, e Sasuke e Itachi precisaram de todas as forças para impedi-lo de atacar sozinho a fortaleza dos Haruno.

Ele jurou vingança e, agora que essa possibilidade lhe fora arrancada, seu instinto precisava de um escape.

Infelizmente, Sakura era um alvo fácil. Era uma Haruno e representava tudo o que Naruto mais odiava.

Sasuke suspirou e esfregou a testa. Aquela situação havia se transformado em uma completa bagunça. A solução do rei não era solução alguma. Era apenas um curativo sobre uma ferida aberta que precisava ser fechada com uma faca quente.

Ele passou as mãos sobre o cabelo e desceu pela nuca, antes de virar-se. Para a sua surpresa, ali estava Sakura, em pé, a poucos metros dele, com um olhar preocupado. Será que ouvira a conversa? Olhou para onde seu irmão caminhara e praguejou pela discussão ter acontecido de forma tão pública.

Ino apareceu logo depois, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção de Sasuke.

– Você e Naruto discutiram?

Sasuke não estava com paciência para as gracinhas de Ino.

– Quanto do que falamos você ouviu? Quanto ela ouviu?

Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

– Tínhamos acabado de chegar quando Naruto estava saindo de cara amarrada.

– Já chega dos seus insultos – Sasuke retrucou com veemência.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas com força e depois entrou na frente de Ino. Ela cruzou os braços e encarou Sasuke com olhos ferozes.

Atrás dela, Ino começou a rir.

– Acho que Sakura está me protegendo de você, Sasuke.

– Até parece que você precisa de proteção – Sasuke murmurou. – Sou eu quem precisa de proteção das suas maquinações.

Ino deu um passo ao lado de Sakura e tomou a mão dela, puxando-a de volta para a fortaleza.

– Venha, Sakura. Vamos deixar o laird sozinho com seu mau humor.

Sasuke observou enquanto Sakura seguia Ino e, mais uma vez, ficou encantado com a beleza dela.

Mesmo quando olhou feio para Sasuke, ela era uma beleza a ser admirada. Todo aquele cabelo róseo brilhando sob o sol, os olhos tão verdes que ele poderia se afogar neles.

Ela era tão adorável de se olhar que até doía. Sakura fazia até seus dentes doerem por causa do desperdício.

Tão jovem, tão linda, e uma tragédia roubou tanta coisa dela. Se após três anos não voltara ao normal, provavelmente nunca mais voltaria.

Passar novamente pelas mulheres dentro da fortaleza era a última coisa que Sakura queria. Ela já tivera de fazer isso duas vezes desde que Ino começara a mostrar os arredores, e a cada passada podia ler os insultos em seus lábios. Comentários insensíveis e cruéis. E Karin sempre estava lá, encarando Sakura friamente, com a palavra "cadela" nos lábios, como se fosse a única palavra que soubesse falar.

Foi suficiente para Sakura desejar dar um soco naquela boca.

Em sua própria casa, não se importava que as pessoas pensassem o que quisessem. Isso era essencial para a sua farsa. Mas ali? Não havia razão para permitir que aquilo continuasse. Não mudaria suas circunstâncias.

Certamente, isso não a protegeu do casamento com Sasuke. E agora não seria mais forçada a se casar com Kabuto Yakushi, uma vez que já estava casada.

Qualquer homem seria melhor que Kabuto. Ela preferiria casar-se com o diabo a entregar-se a um homem que deixara claro como ela seria tratada sob a sua "proteção".

Mas… sempre parecia existir um "mas". Era o problema quando se cria uma teia de mentiras: elas acabam saindo do controle até tomar vida própria, e Sakura era incapaz de consertar tudo. Tinha ido longe demais. Estava presa em sua própria solução.

E se Sasuke ficasse furioso por ela não ser maluca?

Não que fosse ficar bravo por ela não ter um problema mental – provavelmente, ficaria aliviado –, mas fora gentil e bondoso com ela. Se não acreditasse que era "diferente", será que continuaria a tratá-la com o mesmo respeito e compreensão? Passaria ele a odiá-la por causa de sua origem? Ficaria furioso por causa da mentira?

Ela preparou-se para entrar no saguão. Não havia tantas mulheres quanto antes. Nem sinal de Karin, para alívio de Sakura, mas as poucas que estavam presentes pararam suas atividades para lançar olhares maldosos.

Dessa vez, Sakura não se esforçou para enxergar o que diziam. Forçou o olhar nas costas de Ino e seguiu-a até o estreito corredor do outro lado do saguão.

Entraram em uma pequena câmara cheirando a mofo.

Havia uma pilha de livros sobre uma escrivaninha, e apenas um estreito raio de luz brilhava entre as cortinas. Ino empurrou uma delas, permitindo que o sol iluminasse mais o lugar.

Então, sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para Sakura, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, em questionamento, e depois olhou ao redor. Era uma sala pequena, mais um cubículo do que uma sala verdadeira. Mal havia espaço para a escrivaninha, e todas as pilhas de pergaminhos e livros faziam-na parecer ainda menor do que já era.

Quando olhou de volta para Ino, ela estava falando sem parar. Sakura tentou se concentrar para acompanhar o que a garota dizia.

– … escritório do meu pai. Mas quero que se torne meu. Sasuke prometeu chamar o padre Sai para me ensinar a ler e escrever. Então, poderei fazer a contabilidade para Sasuke e ele não precisará mais se preocupar em fazer isso.

Sakura ficou ainda mais confusa. Parecia estranho uma mulher querer fazer isso, mas então pensou o que significaria ler e escrever para ela própria. Seria uma maneira de se comunicar, desde que a pessoa com quem conversasse também soubesse ler e escrever. Seria possível para ela aprender uma coisa dessas, já que não conseguia ouvir nada?

Ela deu um passo em direção à mesa, em uma postura inquieta enquanto olhava para Ino. Então, apontou para si mesma e depois para os livros e pergaminhos. Sakura inclinou a cabeça em um claro questionamento.

Ino pensou por um momento enquanto estudava sua cunhada. Sakura repetiu o movimento, incluindo Ino dessa vez, para que entendesse o que estava pedindo.

– Você também quer aprender a ler e escrever? – Ino parecia surpresa com essa ideia.

Sakura assentiu vigorosamente.

Ino cerrou os olhos, como se suspeitasse de algo, e levantou-se, apoiando as palmas das mãos sobre a madeira envelhecida. Ela inclinou-se para a frente, com suas feições quase formando uma carranca. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sakura.

– Você é mesmo maluca, Sakura Haruno?

 _E aew tão gostando? Ino é mais esperta que imaginamos kkkk Continuem comentando, me deixa muito feliz e esse capitulo é dedicado para as lindas Lucieene, Bela21 e Sayuri Creamy por seus comentários que me alegra muito ^.^_


	17. Capítulo 16

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 16**

Sakura apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. Ela queria desviar os olhos, fingir que não havia entendido, mas, se fizesse isso, Ino poderia perceber ainda mais do que já havia percebido.

E não acabara de decidir que não havia mais necessidade de fingir? Talvez pudesse começar a entrar nessa nova vida dando um passo de cada vez.

Sakura engoliu em seco e depois lentamente negou com a cabeça.

– O quê? Não, você não é maluca? Não, você não é normal? Por que está balançando a cabeça? – Ino perguntou.

Sakura endireitou os ombros, ergueu o queixo e depois encarou Ino com intensidade. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, com firmeza, voltou a balançar a cabeça.

– Você não é louca.

Sakura repetiu o gesto negando com a cabeça.

– Você entende o que estou perguntando?

Sakura assentiu positivamente.

Ino respirou fundo e depois desabou de volta na cadeira, olhando para Sakura com uma clara incredulidade.

– Então, por que diabos permite que as pessoas pensem isso de você?

Sakura ergueu as mãos bem afastadas e depois as afastou ainda mais.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– É uma longa história?

Sakura assentiu vigorosamente.

– Certamente, é uma história que eu gostaria de ouvir.

Sakura fez uma cara de tristeza e cruzou ainda mais os braços.

– Você está com medo – Ino disse.

Sakura hesitou por um instante e depois assentiu rapidamente. Odiava admitir fraquezas como essa, mas como poderia não estar com medo? Todos a odiavam ali.

Ino continuava analisando o rosto de Sakura intensamente, como se tentasse entrar em sua mente e arrancar seus pensamentos, ou, ao menos, comprovar se tinha mesmo sanidade.

– Mas não apenas aqui. Em sua casa também. Você tinha medo.

Por um logo tempo, Sakura permaneceu imóvel, sem querer admitir que sim, ela tinha medo no único lugar em que deveria se sentir segura.

– Sakura? – Ino chamou.

Seu olhar caiu momentaneamente, mas assentiu de novo.

– Então, me diga uma coisa – Ino disse, enquanto se inclinava para a frente. – Você estava fingindo esse tempo todo? Desde o acidente? Não foi alguns anos atrás?

Sakura encolheu os ombros. Quem podia dizer? Naqueles primeiros dias, ela realmente estava confusa e não se lembrava de muita coisa. Seu mundo estava caótico enquanto tentava lidar com tudo o que acontecia. Ela entendia por que seu clã chegara àquela conclusão. Por certo, agia como alguém que não tinha pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais. Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram, como se tivesse acabado de pensar em algo.

– Você consegue falar?

Eveline sacudiu a cabeça. Isso não era mentira. Ela não tinha mais como saber se conseguia ou não. Não tinha como julgar os sons. Não poderia monitorar o volume de sua voz. Seus lábios tremeram com a lembrança de como formar palavras, mas ela não cedeu àquele impulso.

– Então você fingiu ser louca porque tinha medo de alguma coisa e usou a loucura como disfarce. – Ino esfregou o queixo pensativamente e depois inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Não sei se isso faz de você tão louca quanto dizem ou se faz de você um gênio. Seja o que for, você devia estar realmente com medo para escolher um caminho tão difícil quanto esse.

A boca de Sakura tremeu e ela agarrou seus braços até os dedos ficarem brancos.

– Não quis ofendê-la – disse Ino. – Posso ver que ainda sente medo. Sasuke precisa saber disso, Sakura. Ele poderia protegê-la, é um homem honrado.

Sakura engoliu em seco e depois negou com a cabeça.

Ela pousou a mão sobre o peito e depois bateu de leve algumas vezes. Então, tocou os lábios com um dedo e depois tocou o peito novamente.

– Mas como você irá contar a ele? – Ino perguntou.

Sakura ergueu a mão, com a palma para cima na direção de Ino, e a encarou intensamente.

– Isso eu admito. Você conseguiu contar para mim, embora me permita dizer que esta é a conversa mais esquisita que já tive. Estou realmente surpresa.

Sakura sorriu.

– Eu estava preparada para não gostar de você…

Sakura estremeceu. Isso não era novidade em sua vida, mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentiu inferior ouvindo aquilo.

– Mas, não sei por quê, não consigo não gostar de você. Acho que você possui um certo charme. Então, já que gosto de você, terei de protegê-la do resto do clã, o que também significa que eles não ficarão felizes comigo – Ino disse, dando de ombros. E completou: – De qualquer maneira, eles não gostam muito de mim. As mulheres me consideram uma inútil, e os homens pensam que me concentro demais em coisas que nenhuma moça da minha idade deveria se preocupar. A maioria me ignora e, se meu irmão não fosse o laird, eu seria tratada com ainda mais desdém.

A expressão de Sakura fechou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Ela ergueu os punhos, e Ino soltou uma risada.

– Aqui estou eu falando em proteger você, mas, por algum motivo, parece que vai acontecer o contrário, não é mesmo?

Olhando nos olhos de Ino, Sakura levou um dedo até os lábios para ter certeza de que Ino entendia seu pedido.

Ino suspirou.

– É claro que não vou contar o seu segredo, desde que não dure por muito mais tempo e que não machuque ninguém, inclusive você mesma. Mas não vou permitir que fique escondida naquele quarto. Você irá jantar no saguão hoje e se sentará ao meu lado. Sei que os insultos das pessoas do clã a deixam magoada, mas, se você recuar e se esconder, as coisas só vão piorar.

Sakura sabia que Ino estava certa e, além disso, não queria mais manter aquela existência solitária. Em sua velha casa, com a sua família, sempre viveu cercada por pessoas que a amavam, mas se sentia completamente sozinha. Em seu novo lar, cercada por estranhos e inimigos, ela encontrou alguém que a impedia de se sentir tão isolada. Ino conhecia o segredo dela, o que era um bom começo. Com o tempo, encontraria uma maneira de contar tudo a Sasuke e torceria para que ele reagisse bem.

De repente, Ino começou a sorrir.

– Ah, Sasuke está nos chamando. Aposto que estava nos procurando, pois já está quase na hora do jantar. Venha, vamos sair daqui antes que ele nos encontre.

Sasuke acabara de descer as escadas quando viu Ino e Sakura entrarem no grande saguão.

– Onde estavam? – Sasuke exigiu saber, enquanto se aproximava com passos pesados.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Você sabia que eu estava levando a Sakura para conhecer a fortaleza. É importante que ela se familiarize com o seu novo lar.

Sasuke soltou um som de impaciência.

– Onde estavam? Vocês entraram na fortaleza faz tempo, mas não consegui encontrá-las e ninguém as viu por aqui.

– Eu a levei para o escritório do nosso pai.

Sasuke olhou-as e depois analisou Ino.

– Por que diabos a levaria até lá?

Ino deu de ombros.

– É um dos meus lugares favoritos.

Sasuke moveu os olhos para Sakura.

– Você deve estar com fome. Já está na hora de nos sentarmos para jantar… Você gostaria de comer lá cima, em seu quarto?

A expressão de Sakura se tornou tensa, mas, antes que pudesse responder, Ino rapidamente interveio.

– Ela se sentará conosco, ao meu lado.

Enquanto Ino falava, Sakura aproximou-se dela e ambas deram-se as mãos.

Parecia que Ino estava cumprindo o que ele pedira e estava se aproximando de Sakura. De fato, parecia fazer muito mais do que isso. Em geral, Ino era uma garota que passava o tempo sozinha e isso não a incomodava.

Agora, porém, parecia muito contente em ter a companhia de Sakura. Era algo que deveria alegrar Sasuke e tirar um peso de seus ombros, pois não precisaria mais se preocupar sobre o que fazer com Sakura se ela ficasse amiga da sua irmã.

Então, por que Sasuke suspeitava que nem tudo era o que parecia?

– Venha, vamos comer – Sasuke disse.

As criadas já estavam servindo a mesa e muitos dos homens já estavam sentados, esperando suas porções. Ele andou na frente de Ino e Sakura, deixando que o seguissem até a plataforma onde ficava a mesa de honra. Subiu o degrau e depois se virou para ajudar Sakura. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela, graciosamente, entregou-lhe a mão antes de subir o degrau.

O toque dela foi um choque para ele. Trovões e relâmpagos ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos eram macios, suaves e agradáveis, contrastando com a aspereza de sua própria pele. Ele nem deveria tocar a mão de Sakura por tanto tempo assim. Uma aspereza como a da sua mão era incompatível com tamanha delicadeza.

Quando ele a posicionou à sua direita, Ino começou a protestar.

– Sente-se do outro lado dela – Sasuke disse. – Naruto pode se sentar ao seu lado hoje.

– Ele não vai gostar – Ino murmurou. – Seria melhor se você colocasse Sakura do meu outro lado, para que ela fique longe de Itachi e Naruto. Eles não gostam dela.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Você acha que eu permitiria que a insultassem na minha presença?

– Não, mas ela saberá. Ela percebe a maneira como a olham.

– Agradeço sua vontade de protegê-la, Ino, mas não pense que também não posso oferecer proteção. É meu dever de marido, e um dever que levo muito a sério. Agora sentem-se. As duas.

Sakura sentou-se, e Ino deu a volta para tomar o outro lugar ao seu lado. Sasuke sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa. Mais membros do clã chegaram e, então, seus irmãos apareceram.

A expressão de Itachi tornou-se irritada quando viu Sakura ocupando o lugar de Naruto, que não percebera o novo arranjo da mesa até se aproximar, mas, assim que se deu conta, conseguiu manter suas reações sob controle.

– Você se sentará ao lado de Ino hoje, Naruto.

Naruto ficou em silêncio quando tomou seu lugar do outro lado de Ino. Itachi sentou-se na frente de Sakura e fechou o rosto em sua direção.

Para a surpresa de Sasuke, ela encarou Itachi de volta com a mesma intensidade, e não recuou. Itachi, tomou aquilo como um desafio e continuou com a silenciosa batalha de olhares.

A cada segundo que se passava, a expressão de Sakura se tornava cada vez mais feroz e sua boca se apertava em uma única linha.

De maneira surpreendente, Itachi foi o primeiro a ceder. Ele desviou os olhos e, em seguida, olhou para Sasuke, como se esperasse uma reprimenda. Mas a reprimenda veio no modo como Sasuke retribuiu-lhe o olhar. Itachi corou, mas não olhou mais para Sakura.

– Agora, podemos começar a jantar – Sasuke disse calmamente.

A mesa caiu em um silêncio atípico enquanto começavam a destrinchar o cordeiro. Em geral, havia um relato do dia, e os irmãos conversavam sobre as estratégias do treinamento ou o que planejavam para o dia seguinte.

Em vez disso, Naruto virou-se para os guerreiros de maior posição, homens que jantavam todos os dias com Sasuke, e conversou sobre as sessões de treinamento.

Após um tempo, a conversa recaiu sobre a divertida história dos garotos que Naruto havia treinado no uso do arco e flecha e quantos soldados dos Uchiha ainda estavam tirando flechas de seus traseiros após a sessão de treinamento.

Determinado a não deixar que o jantar se tornasse constrangedor demais, Sasuke virou-se para Sakura.

– O que está achando da fortaleza?

Ela o ignorou, concentrando-se em seu ensopado.

Sakura mastigou um pedaço de pão e depois apanhou a caneca de cerveja. Então, virou-se para ele e piscou. O rubor tomou conta de seu rosto, e um tom rosado tingiu suas bochechas. Sakura inclinou a cabeça de lado e olhou para ele com um óbvio questionamento.

– Perguntei o que está achando da fortaleza.

Sakura assentiu e depois levantou os braços, esticando-os até quase acertar o nariz de Ino.

– Não é maior que a fortaleza da sua família – ele disse.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, discordando, depois apertou os lábios. Após olhar ao redor do saguão, ela apontou, fazendo um grande movimento circular antes de tocar a ponta do dedo na mesa. E então, mais uma vez, separou as mãos para indicar tamanho.

Sasuke assentiu.

– Sim, nosso saguão é maior que o seu, mas acredito que abrigamos mais pessoas.

Sakura assentiu, concordando.

Ele estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta, quando Sakura ficou tensa. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido e ela parou, baixando a colher sobre o ensopado.

Era apenas uma das criadas, Karin. Ela carregava uma caneca de cerveja e serviu Itachi primeiro. Depois, aproximou-se de Sasuke, mas o fez de forma a ficar entre ele e Sakura.

– Aceita mais cerveja, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou, querendo que Karin a servisse primeiro.

Então Karin virou-se e tropeçou, derramando toda a cerveja sobre Sakura. A bebida se espalhou sobre seu peito e seus braços, encharcando o vestido. Pingava de seu queixo e arruinou o prato de ensopado que a moça estava tomando.

Sasuke ficou tão atordoado que, a princípio, apenas permaneceu parado, olhando horrorizado o erro da mulher. Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de mágoa, mas então ela pareceu se recuperar e se levantou discretamente.

– Sinto muito – Karin disse. – Foi um acidente, laird.

– É para sua lady que você deveria pedir desculpas – Sasuke retrucou.

Mas Karin não se virou para Sakura. Rapidamente, começou a empurrar o líquido que se acumulava na mesa para longe de Sasuke, mas acabou enviando-o para a direção de Sakura.

Sakura ainda estava em pé, com a humilhação estampada no rosto.

– Vá buscar algo para limpá-la – Sasuke disse rispidamente. – Não é de mim que você deveria estar cuidando.

Então ele se levantou para tomar a mão de Sakura, mas ela passou por ele, com a cerveja ainda pingando de suas roupas, e nem lhe deu atenção enquanto andava em silêncio pelo saguão.

Ino também se levantou e gritou com raiva:

– Cadela!

– Ino! – Naruto disse, com o choque evidente na voz. – Isso não é jeito de falar, mesmo a uma criada.

– Ela fez de propósito – Ino disse. – Ela atormentou Sakura o dia todo e sabe muito bem disso. Ela não perdeu nenhuma chance de chamá-la de cadela. Estou só devolvendo-lhe o tratamento.

– Isso é verdade? – Sasuke perguntou, virando-se para Karin.

– Não! Foi um acidente. Eu juro.

– E as outras acusações? Você chamou a sua lady de cadela? Você a insultou de alguma forma?

A expressão de Karin tornou-se mais sombria e um desafio surgiu em seus olhos.

– Não insultei minha lady, pois ela não é minha lady.

– Suma daqui – Sasuke ordenou –, e não apareça mais na minha frente. Você não irá mais servir no saguão.

Karin ficou pálida. Ela começou a falar de novo, mas Sasuke a silenciou com um único olhar.

– Vá embora – ordenou.

Ela se virou e sumiu.

Ino ainda estava furiosa, com o rosto vermelho e os punhos cerrados.

– A punição dela é muito leve, Sasuke.

– Já acabou, Ino. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. O clã precisa de tempo para se ajustar à presença de Sakura.

– Então você permitirá um desrespeito desses até eles se ajustarem? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos.

– Você está me questionando? Karin não ficará sem punição. Mas eu também não irei derrubar os muros da fortaleza e causar a ira do clã toda vez que as emoções se exacerbarem por aqui. Você considera o meu desejo de intermediar como um sinal de que estou permitindo que Sakura seja insultada, mas sabe que eu não faria isso.

Ele se virou e começou a deixar o saguão. Ino o chamou.

– Para onde está indo?

Apenas na porta ele parou e se virou.

– Estou indo ver minha esposa.

Ino ficou estranhamente satisfeita quando retomou seu lugar.

 _Desculpem a demora, amanha irei postar outro capitulo rsrsrsrs_

 _Capitulo dedicado as lindas Bela21 e Lucieene que sempre comentam 3_

 _Obrigada e ate a próxima!_


	18. Capitulo 17

_Capitulo dedicado para as lindas Bela21 e Lucieene, por sempre me alegrarem com seus comentários._

 _Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 17**

Sasuke percebeu-se completamente inseguro enquanto subia as escadas. Até parou um pouco antes do quarto, pois não sabia o que faria com Sakura quando a encontrasse.

Se Ino estivesse certa sobre Karin ter derramado a cerveja de propósito, então ela teria de ser banida da fortaleza e enviada para trabalhar nos campos de grãos.

Ele estava em uma posição difícil, porque não queria demonstrar para o seu clã que tomara as dores de uma Haruno, mas também não queria abandonar sua esposa, independente de quem fosse, para ser insultada pelos outros.

Quando finalmente alcançou o quarto, ele abriu a porta e entrou, e foi surpreendido pela visão de Sakura nua, de costas para ele.

Por um momento, Sasuke ficou hipnotizado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caíam em ondas sobre as costas, alcançando o topo de seu traseiro redondo. Ali pairavam tentadoramente, raspando a pele macia.

Sakura era uma moça muito bem formada. Um traseiro voluptuoso e curvilíneo, cintura estreita e quadris que balançavam graciosamente.

Então ele sentiu-se imediatamente culpado por ficar ali desejando aquele corpo, o corpo de uma mulher que, provavelmente, não fazia ideia de tais coisas nem as entendia.

Sasuke virou-se, determinado a dar privacidade para que ela terminasse de se vestir, apesar de tentado a não apenas olhar, mas a esperar que ela se virasse para poder ter uma visão completa.

Ele ouviu a água da vasilha sendo usada e quase gemeu com a ideia de que ela estava terminando de se banhar ali mesmo, a poucos metros. Bastava virar-se.

Seria uma visão que o agradaria muito. Olhar sua esposa se banhando. Ele podia imaginar o caminho da toalha molhada arrastando-se por aquele corpo.

Sasuke poderia estar deitado na cama, aproveitando aquela visão maravilhosa, em vez de ficar ali de costas para ela, para não assustá-la. A atração era inapropriada, mas o corpo de Sasuke parecia não se importar com o que sua mente pensava. Seu corpo considerava Sakura excitante e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Então, Sasuke ouviu um soluço e entendeu que a esposa finalmente o vira ali parado. Virou-se lentamente, mantendo os olhos afastados, e quando arriscou erguer os olhos, viu Sakura agarrando o lençol da cama para cobrir o corpo nu enquanto olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados.

Não havia medo em seu olhar, e isso o aliviou imensamente. A última coisa de que precisava era de uma mulher histérica em seu quarto.

– Queria saber como você estava – Sasuke disse.

Sakura assentiu, ainda agarrando o lençol sobre os seios.

– Talvez seja melhor eu voltar quando terminar de se vestir.

Ela hesitou por um momento antes de assentir lentamente. Sasuke perguntou-se o que teria sido aquela hesitação e o que ela estaria pensando enquanto o olhava de volta, com aqueles olhos tão sérios e contemplativos.

– Certo, então – Sasuke murmurou. Ele se virou e se apressou para o saguão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke sentiu-se um idiota do lado de fora de seu próprio quarto enquanto sua esposa se vestia lá dentro. Ela era dele. Pertencia a ele. Não havia parte dela que lhe devesse ser negada. Todavia, por mais que tentasse dizer isso a si mesmo, ou racionalizar o desejo que fervia em suas veias, Sasuke não conseguia convencer sua mente de que não era um canalha da pior espécie por pensar dessa maneira.

Ele ainda estava ali em pé no corredor, torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Sakura espiou para fora. Ela sorriu abertamente quando o viu e fez um gesto para que entrasse.

Ela estava completamente vestida agora, com uma roupa limpa e fresca com um bonito decote bordado.

Sasuke entrou no quarto e encontrou-a sentada na beirada da cama – a sua cama –, e sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo.

– Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu lá embaixo – ele disse com voz grave. – Karin não servirá mais no saguão.

A expressão de Sakura se tornou sóbria, e uma tristeza cobriu seus olhos brilhantes.

Sasuke sentou-se no banco em frente à lareira, sem confiar em si mesmo para sentar-se na cama ao lado dela.

– Você acha que foi intencional, Sakura? Karin a maltratou?

Ele não conseguiu ler a expressão da esposa. Sakura pareceu pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, e então cerrou os olhos. Sakura encolheu os ombros, mas Sasuke não acreditou nem por um instante que ela não tivesse uma opinião formada sobre o que acontecera; ainda assim, respeitou o fato de ela não querer lançar acusações, mesmo se tivessem mérito.

Ele preocupava-se com a habilidade de Sakura entender a situação, saber como se encaixar e que tipo de problemas sua presença causaria. Mas, até agora, as ações dela tinham sido exemplares, enquanto o comportamento infantil de seu próprio clã o enchia de vergonha.

– Quero que você se sinta bem-vinda aqui, Sakura. É importante para mim que seja feliz.

Ela sorriu novamente, e seus olhos brilharam sob a luz das velas. Então, inclinou a cabeça, apontando para a cama, e depois para ele.

Sasuke estranhou um pouco, mas depois percebeu que sua esposa queria saber se ele pretendia se deitar. Na verdade, ele nunca se deitava tão cedo, mas, já que estava ali, seria constrangedor dizer não a ela e voltar lá para baixo. E ele concordou em deitar-se.

Ela sorriu, aparentemente encantada por ele não sair do quarto outra vez. Então Sakura levantou-se e andou até a pilha de lenha. Sasuke olhou sobre o ombro e viu-a passar timidamente ao seu lado para acrescentar lenha ao fogo. Ele virou-se rapidamente, agarrando o pulso dela.

Sakura olhou para ele com surpresa, e Sasuke suavizou o toque, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não precisa agir como uma criada comigo, Sakura. Ficarei feliz de acrescentar lenha ao fogo. Você está com frio?

Ela ficou corada, sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para ele.

Algo aconteceu em seu peito quando Sasuke percebeu que ela estava tentando cuidar dele. Sakura pensou que, já que ele estava se preparando para deitar, então gostaria que o quarto estivesse aquecido.

– Gentileza sua – ele disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso –, mas não é necessário.

Ele tomou a lenha de suas mãos e depois a jogou no fogo, para que as labaredas voltassem a subir.

Quando se afastou da lareira, percebeu que Sakura havia voltado para a beirada da cama, e agora o encarava intensamente. Ela parecia querer perguntar algo. Sasuke não tinha certeza sobre como sabia disso, mas havia um ar hesitante ao redor dela, quase como se quisesse se comunicar com ele, mas temesse fazer isso.

Ele ajeitou-se de volta no banco, ficando de frente para ela, determinado a não sufocá-la. Queria que ela tivesse bastante espaço e queria parecer o menos ameaçador possível.

– Sakura, você quer dizer algo para mim?

Ela segurou as mãos sobre o colo, olhou na direção dos travesseiros na cama e, depois, olhou de volta para Sasuke, apontando para o travesseiro que usara na noite anterior. Sakura apontou de volta para si mesma, depois fez um gesto para o travesseiro de Sasuke e apontou para ele.

Sasuke pareceu confuso, sem entender o que ela estava pedindo. Ela também franziu as sobrancelhas e sua expressão se tornou pensativa. Então, Sakura virou-se e entrou debaixo das cobertas, tomando o seu lugar do lado mais distante, pousando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ela o olhou e bateu de leve no espaço ao seu lado.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e Sasuke finalmente entendeu a intenção dela. Sakura queria que ele se deitasse com ela.

Suspirando, ele levantou-se, sem saber o que deveria dizer ou fazer. Não sabia quais eram as expectativas dela e, com certeza, não queria assustá-la.

Ela rolou para o lado, puxando as cobertas sobre o ombro e ficando de frente para a parede, dando a ele a mesma privacidade que ele lhe dera momentos atrás.

Sasuke sorriu, achando graça por ela pensar que ele se preocuparia em se despir na sua frente.

Mesmo assim, foi um gesto doce considerar seus desejos sobre o assunto.

Embora não soubesse se aquilo seria a coisa certa a fazer, Sasuke decidiu que não faria mal dormir com ela mais uma vez. Por algum motivo, pensou que, se recusasse, ela não receberia essa rejeição muito bem. Era uma moça muito doce, e ele queria poupar seus sentimentos a qualquer custo.

Após decidir que seria melhor se deitar com as roupas do corpo, Sasuke cuidadosamente puxou as cobertas e deslizou para a cama ao lado dela.

Ele podia sentir o calor da esposa mesmo através do espaço vazio entre ambos, e seu aroma sussurrava de modo intoxicante sob o seu nariz. Os sais de banho que ela usara possuíam um perfume delicado, como uma flor na primavera.

Ele alcançou a vela ao lado da cama e soprou a chama, deixando o quarto em meio à penumbra. Apenas a luz da lareira iluminava o lugar.

Sakura rolou de novo na cama e, antes que ele pudesse imaginar qual era a sua intenção, ela aninhou-se ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel enquanto ela se derretia contra seu corpo, cada vez mais relaxada. Sakura emitiu um suspiro sonolento e enterrou a cabeça ainda mais na dobra de seu braço. Em um instante, a cadência suave de sua respiração encheu os ouvidos de Sasuke, e ele percebeu que ela dormia profundamente. Satisfeita como uma gatinha em um cobertor, Sakura se acomodou contra ele, enlaçando as pernas ao seu lado.

Dormir não seria nada fácil.

 _É Sasuke a noite vai ser longa kkkkkk_

 _Até a próxima gente kiss!_


	19. Capitulo 18

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 18**

Na manhã seguinte, ao levantar-se, Sakura andou até a janela, enrolou um canto da cortina e prendeu-a com uma tira de couro. Depois testou a temperatura no ar, deixando que a brisa soprasse em seu rosto. O sol já estava alto o bastante para banhar a terra com seu calor, que espantava o frio da manhã.

Ao longe, o rio refletia o sol. Havia um ponto na curva onde a água seguia o caminho ao redor da fortaleza.

Várias árvores e uma formação rochosa forneciam privacidade, e seria difícil para alguém enxergar se ela se banhasse ali.

A limpeza superficial da noite anterior não fora suficiente. Ela ainda podia sentir a pele grudenta por causa da cerveja. Seu cabelo também fora atingido e precisaria de uma boa limpeza, mas Sakura não queria visitar a casa de banho, onde forçosamente teria a companhia das outras mulheres do clã Uchiha.

Se encontrasse Ino, talvez pudesse convencê-la a servir de companhia ou, ao menos, ficar de guarda para que ninguém as seguisse até aquele ponto em particular no rio.

Satisfeita com o seu plano e animada com a ideia de nadar um pouco, ela apanhou uma muda de roupa, escolheu uma das toalhas mais quentes para se secar e depois procurou os sais de banho que usara para se lavar na noite anterior.

Com os braços cheios, saiu do quarto. Sakura passou pela porta aberta do quarto de Ino, então percebeu que não saberia onde encontrá-la, já que não estava ali.

Sentiu um frio na barriga e parou no topo da escada.

Depois, uma raiva apertou seus lábios. Não permitiria que as mulheres do clã Uchiha a deixassem com tanto medo ao ponto de não querer sair de seus aposentos.

Sakura desceu a escada com determinação e entrou no grande saguão com a cabeça erguida, como se fosse dona do lugar. Não parou em nenhum momento, embora muitas mulheres tivessem parado o que estavam fazendo, assim como no dia anterior.

Ela exibiu sua expressão mais altiva, ergueu o queixo para o ar e continuou através da porta que levava para o pequeno escritório que Ino lhe mostrara antes.

Para seu alívio, quando abriu a porta, Ino estava sentada na frente da escrivaninha, segurando uma pena e estudando um dos pergaminhos. Ino ergueu os olhos, surpresa por encontrar Sakura ali, carregando roupas e o cobertor.

– Você está mudando de quarto de novo, Sakura?

Sakura sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Deixou suas coisas sobre a escrivaninha e apontou para Ino e para a janela.

– Quer que eu pule da janela?

O sorriso de Sakura aumentou, e seus ombros tremeram em uma risada silenciosa. Ela apontou para si mesma, depois apontou para a janela e colocou os dois braços juntos fazendo um movimento de braçada.

Depois disso, franziu o nariz e fez um gesto para a sua pele e cabelo, apertando o nariz com dois dedos para reforçar a mensagem.

– Você quer ir nadar… para poder se lavar? – Ino perguntou. – Mas você sabe nadar?

Sakura assentiu vigorosamente.

– Sakura, está muito frio, talvez nem tanto sob o sol, mas a água deve estar muito gelada.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. Estava acostumada com isso. A água seria tão fria ali quanto era na fortaleza dos Haruno.

– Sasuke não vai gostar disso.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas com força e depois sacudiu a cabeça. Então apontou de volta para Ino e depois para si mesma.

Ino soltou uma risada.

– Ah, quer que eu vá com você para que Sasuke não descubra.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Depois colocou as mãos na escrivaninha, para que Ino pudesse ver. Então, apontou para si mesma e, em seguida, pousou um dedo sobre a escrivaninha e fez um círculo como se estivesse nadando. Depois apontou para Ino e para a escrivaninha, como se indicasse distância. Quando teve certeza de que Ino entendeu onde estaria posicionada, Sakura levantou as mãos, apontou para Ino e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, exibindo uma expressão forte, como se fosse uma guerreira.

Ino jogou a cabeça para trás e riu bastante.

– Nossa – ela disse quando finalmente parou de rir. – Então quer que eu fique de guarda. Que engraçado. Você e eu somos provavelmente as menores garotas do clã, com exceção das mais jovens, e você quer que eu espante qualquer pessoa que se aproximar de onde estiver tomando banho.

Sakura assentiu.

– Então, está bem. Isso provavelmente vai ser a coisa mais divertida do meu dia.

As duas mulheres passaram pelo saguão, e Sakura ignorou os olhares suspeitos na sua direção. Não olhou para ninguém a fim de que não soubesse o que diziam sobre ela, e fez questão de passar longe de qualquer mulher em seu caminho.

Uma vez lá fora, respirou fundo o ar fresco e virou o rosto para o sol esquentar sua pele. Ino colocou-se na frente para conduzi-la até o portão, onde ficavam as torres dos vigias.

Sakura não considerara que outras pessoas teriam de saber para onde estavam indo e ficou horrorizada pensando no que Ino iria dizer.

Ficou com mais medo ainda quando dois homens a cavalo se aproximaram com a óbvia intenção de acompanhá-las para fora do portão até o rio. Observou apreensiva enquanto Ino retornava da conversa com os guardas.

Ino levantou as mãos, pedindo desculpas.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer, Sakura. Sasuke passou instruções rígidas sobre essas coisas. Ele nunca permitiria que duas mulheres deixassem a fortaleza desacompanhadas. Mas eu disse aos homens que terão de manter uma distância respeitável. Eles não poderão vê-la, mas não é possível mesmo irmos sozinhas até o rio.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para os dois guerreiros, que não pareciam hostis. Não havia julgamento em seus olhos e nem pareciam não gostar da tarefa de acompanhar a esposa e a irmã do chefe do clã até o rio.

– Eles querem saber se gostaríamos de cavalgar com eles ou de caminhar – Ino disse.

Sakura rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça e deu um passo para trás. Um pânico apertou sua garganta quando olhou para as duas enormes criaturas.

Ino ergueu a mão.

– Tudo bem. Vou dizer-lhes que apenas nos sigam. Então, vamos. Estão abrindo o portão para nós.

– Quem está ficando maluco com essa coisa toda sou eu – Sasuke murmurou.

Naruto acariciou o pescoço de seu cavalo e depois o tocou afetuosamente, enquanto diminuía a velocidade.

Já fazia uma hora que Sasuke havia ido cavalgar com Naruto. Ele precisava sair um pouco da fortaleza e clarear a mente. A situação com Sakura o deixara acordado a noite toda. Ela o deixara acordado a noite toda.

Sakura agira como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo dormir em sua cama, aconchegar-se em seu corpo e tocá-lo como uma esposa tocaria o marido.

Não que tenha sido íntima demais, mas estava claramente curiosa e, além disso, não parecia estar com medo dele. Sasuke não sabia se ela tinha alguma ideia da reação que estava causando. Imaginava que Sakura não conhecia o curso natural das coisas entre uma esposa e um marido. Ou será que conhecia?

De qualquer maneira, estar tão perto dela à noite, sentir seu cheiro, sentir seu toque… Era mais do que um homem poderia suportar. Se ele fosse outra pessoa, já teria buscado outra mulher para encontrar alívio.

Tomaria uma amante. Mas, mesmo antes do casamento com Sakura, Sasuke fora celibatário na maior parte do tempo, pois levantar a saia de uma mulher para uma rápida diversão sempre o deixava se sentindo… trapaceado.

Seus irmãos riam e o chamavam de padre Uchiha. Provocavam-no e diziam que a maioria dos monges, provavelmente, tinha mais experiência com mulheres do que ele, e talvez fosse verdade.

Embora Sasuke não fosse ignorante sobre mulheres, não poderia ser considerado um especialista, como seus irmãos aparentemente eram. Ele sabia muito bem o que fazer com uma mulher. O problema era que estava tendo as fantasias mais perversas com uma mulher que deveria respeitar a todo custo.

– Por que está se deixando controlar por essa garota a esse ponto? – Naruto perguntou. – Se não a quer em seu quarto, simplesmente a expulse para outro.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Não quero fazer isso. Ela parece contente em meu… em nosso quarto. Acho que ficaria magoada se a tirasse de lá. Sakura possui uma expectativa de que precisamos ficar… juntos.

– Então talvez você precise consumar o casamento – Naruto disse francamente.

Sasuke bufou. Não queria ter essa conversa com o irmão. Não queria ter essa conversa com ninguém. Mas precisava de alguma coisa, de algum conselho. Algumas palavras de sabedoria que dissessem o que fazer sem que acabasse se sentindo um completo cretino.

– Você a viu, Naruto. Você se deitaria com ela se o casamento acontecesse com você?

Naruto pensou um pouco.

– É uma pergunta difícil de responder, já que não sou casado com ela. Você é.

– Você não é uma pessoa que maltrata os inocentes. Disso eu sei. Você tem boa aparência, é um homem que as mulheres gostam de olhar e, sim, não faltam aquelas que desejam se deitar com você, mas não consigo enxergá-lo levando uma mulher para a cama sem ter certeza de que ela soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer.

– Muitos homens não pensariam duas vezes, Sasuke. Ela é sua esposa. É inteiramente possível que seja capaz de carregar seus herdeiros sem problema algum. Ela parece uma moça saudável o bastante e parece ser forte. Seja lá qual for o problema dela, não foi de nascença, mas de um acidente, então não precisa se preocupar com algum defeito que possa ser passado para os seus filhos. Acho que você está se preocupando demais.

– Não pense que não tive tentação – Sasuke disse com uma voz sombria. – E acho que isso é o que mais me incomoda. Eu não deveria ter esses pensamentos. Não deveria nem estar conversando sobre isso ou pesando minhas opções ou minha culpa com você, porque eu não deveria dar espaço para esses pensamentos.

Naruto fez seu cavalo parar completamente e soltou uma pequena risada.

– Bom, não posso culpá-lo por ter esses pensamentos. Na verdade, entendo completamente.

A expressão de Sasuke fechou-se, e ele voltou os olhos para onde Naruto estava olhando. Seu queixo caiu, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo.

Do outro lado do rio, Sakura estava em pé, com água até a cintura, e ensaboava os cabelos.

– Ela parece completamente normal para mim, meu irmão. E muito atraente. Tem a aparência de uma mulher formada e, meu Deus, há muito tempo que não vejo uma mulher tão formosa. Acho que sua culpa não faz sentido e você pensa demais sobre algo a que não deveria dar tanta importância.

O tom de zombaria na voz de Naruto fez Sasuke acordar daquele transe.

– Suma daqui! – Sasuke exigiu. – Não olhe mais para ela.

Naruto riu, mas virou o seu cavalo e começou a cavalgar na direção oposta.

– Pense nisso, Sasuke. A moça não é nenhuma criança nem jovem demais. É uma mulher feita, e a prova está diante dos seus olhos – disse Naruto, já a meia distância do irmão, e seguiu seu caminho, deixando sua risada irônica ecoar até ele.

Sasuke voltou a atenção para Sakura bem a tempo de vê-la enxaguar as mãos na água. Endireitou-se na sela e gritou o nome dela sobre o rio, com a intenção de mandar que saísse da água e se vestisse imediatamente.

O que ela estava pensando quando resolveu tomar banho no meio do dia em um lugar onde qualquer pessoa poderia aparecer?

Mas ela não o ouviu, ou decidiu ignorá-lo. Sakura nem ergueu os olhos, apenas continuou a se banhar.

Uma inquietação tomou conta de Sasuke. O rio era fundo ali e a correnteza era forte. Apenas mais adiante a profundidade do rio diminuía, mas ainda continuava fundo o bastante para carregar um corpo com facilidade, e rochas emergiam, criando uma corrente ainda mais traiçoeira. Se ela se desequilibrasse ou entrasse fundo demais, poderia facilmente ser carregada e jogada contra as pedras.

Por um instante, Sakura fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, como se buscasse o calor do sol. O movimento ergueu os seios para o alto, e Sasuke gemeu. Ela era, de fato, muito bonita. E talvez o fato de não saber disso, ou de ser tão despretensiosa sobre sua aparência, apenas a deixava mais bela. Sasuke não sabia o que a tornava tão atraente, e era por isso que se sentia tão culpado por desejá-la. Sabia, sem dúvida, que, se ela fosse qualquer outra mulher cuja sanidade fosse questionada, ele sentiria apenas pena. Por certo, não estaria pensando em se deitar com ela.

O que ela merecia era compaixão. Era o que precisava, mas não encontrava isso em nenhum membro de seu clã, nem em Sasuke.

Quando jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, Sakura repentinamente mergulhou e sumiu nas águas. Sasuke impeliu o cavalo a andar, sem tirar os olhos do rio, enquanto esperava que ela emergisse.

Estava galopando o mais rápido que podia, com o coração martelando, enquanto ela permanecia lá embaixo. Ele deslizou para fora da sela enquanto o cavalo ainda se movia e cambaleou, apressando-se até a margem.

Ela ainda não tinha emergido.

Sasuke nem tentou tirar as botas ou qualquer parte das roupas. Apenas deslizou pela margem e mergulhou de cabeça no rio.

O frio quase o fez engasgar, mas conseguiu não engolir água enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais fundo, movendo os braços ao redor, tentando encontrar Sakura.

Se ela tivesse caído na correnteza, poderia já estar longe.

Ele estava prestes a subir para tomar ar e chamar ajuda, quando sentiu uma mão em seu cabelo, puxando-o para cima. Ao colocar a cabeça para fora d'água, viu-se face a face com Sakura, que parecia preocupada. Com ele. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tocou em seu rosto e franziu as sobrancelhas, com os olhos claramente questionando se ele estava bem. Sasuke sentiu uma súbita vontade de estrangulá-la.

– Que diabos você está fazendo, mulher? – ele gritou. – Você tem ideia do que pensei? Pensei que estava se afogando, que não sabia nadar ou que tivesse sido levada pela correnteza e, a esta altura, estivesse morta nas pedras.

Ela piscou, como se nenhum desses pensamentos tivesse passado por sua cabeça. Sasuke praguejou ainda mais. Seu traseiro estava congelando e ela, flutuando ao seu lado, olhando-o como se ele estivesse louco.

Sakura ergueu um braço, passou o dedo sobre ele e franziu o nariz em desgosto. Depois, apertou o nariz com dois dedos.

– Um banho – ele resmungou. – Você queria tomar banho. Meu Deus, achou que estava cheirando mal?

Ela assentiu seriamente. Depois, levantou as pontas molhadas do cabelo, como se quisesse dizer que apenas estava lavando-o.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, mas ficou completamente imóvel quando ela tocou seu queixo. Um simples toque, mas ele sentiu como se tivesse sido tocado por um ferro em brasa. Um calor percorreu seu corpo, aliviando o formigamento que o frio já estava causando.

Os lábios dela subiam e desciam, como se estivessem tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas então ela fechou a boca com força e exibiu um olhar triste, que apenas podia ser interpretado como um pedido de desculpa.

E para o completo choque de Sasuke, ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, para servir de apoio, e ergueu-se da água o suficiente para beijar seus lábios.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Aqueles seios fartos se apertaram contra o peito dele.

Os mamilos dela estavam rígidos por causa do frio, e Sasuke sentiu a pressão em sua pele. Os lábios de Sakura se derreteram sobre os dele, quentes e macios e, de repente, ele sentiu tanto calor quanto um homem debaixo do sol no dia mais quente do verão.

Ah, como era doce aquela moça. A boca mais doce que já beijara.

Sasuke entregou-se ao desejo pecaminoso de possuir aquela boca magnífica e respondeu ao beijo plenamente. Sua língua acariciou os lábios dela, pedindo e seduzindo sua entrada. Ela soltou um suspiro e abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua dele entrasse.

Ele gostava de beijar. Muitos homens não tinham paciência para isso. Seus homens debochavam, dizendo que beijar era perda de tempo e servia apenas para persuadir as moças ariscas. Mas, se uma moça estivesse disposta, eles preferiam ir direto para as partes mais rudimentares do amor.

Para Sasuke, porém, beijar era quase tão íntimo quanto o próprio ato de fazer amor. Não era algo para ser apressado ou oferecido como moeda de troca para uma moça relutante. Era uma expressão de sentimentos.

Sakura, hesitantemente, passou a língua sobre a dele. Uma rápida carícia contra a ponta de sua língua e depois um recuo, mas, quando ele aprofundou o beijo, ela retornou, e logo estava explorando a sua boca da mesma maneira que ele explorava a dela.

Quando finalmente desfez o contato, Sakura estava ofegante. Seu rosto estava corado e os olhos brilhavam. Sua aparência era de alguém que tinha bebido um pouco além da conta. E olhou para Sasuke de um jeito que fez todo o corpo dele ferver com desejo e lascívia. Tanto que ele quis levá-la até a margem e possuí-la sob o sol aquecendo seus corpos.

Ela tocou o lábio dele e depois os seus, demorando-se no inferior, que estava inchado pela força e duração do beijo. Então ela sorriu, e algo se derreteu dentro de Sasuke.

– Você vai congelar – ele murmurou, percebendo o arrepio que dançava por seus ombros e braços.

Sasuke tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para a margem oposta, longe de sua montaria. Em seguida, virou-se e assobiou para o cavalo, que, obedientemente, cruzou o rio.

Ele viu as roupas de Sakura dobradas sobre uma pedra, mas ela também tinha uma toalha, o que era bom, pois ela estava tremendo.

Sasuke abaixou-a o suficiente para ela apanhar a toalha e depois a envolveu, cobrindo-a por inteiro. E fez questão de cobrir a cabeça. Ela encarou-o com olhos brilhando divertidamente quando tentou se mexer, pois ele a envolvera tão forte que ela mal conseguia mover os braços, menos ainda caminhar de volta para a fortaleza.

Ele olhou para o cavalo, sabendo que era o jeito mais fácil de retornar, mas percebeu quando Sakura seguiu seu olhar e notou o pânico no semblante da esposa. O pai dela não havia mentido; a ideia de montar um cavalo a aterrorizava.

Sasuke tocou seu rosto, e ela o olhou de volta.

– Não vou pedir para fazer algo que assuste você, Sakura.

Ela relaxou e pousou o rosto sobre a palma da mão de Sasuke, virando-o apenas o suficiente para beijar o interior de sua mão. Um gesto muito simples, mas Sasuke sentiu-se tocado até o fundo de sua alma. Ele ergueu-a nos braços. A caminhada até a fortaleza não era longa, e ele também precisava de roupas secas. E gostava de ter Sakura em seus braços. Parecia natural abraçá-la daquela maneira.

Como se tivesse concordado plenamente, ela acomodou-se e virou o rosto para o pescoço dele.

Assobiando para o cavalo, Sasuke começou a andar na direção da fortaleza. Ao passar pela fileira de árvores que envolvia o lugar onde Sakura escolhera para nadar, ele viu Ino sentada no chão, com a cabeça abaixada.

Ao aproximar-se, Sasuke viu que a irmã estava cochilando, e que atrás dela, a uma boa distância, estavam dois de seus guerreiros montados.

Ele quase riu. Claramente, Ino estava de guarda e dormira em serviço. Ao menos seus homens ainda estavam alertas, embora Sakura pudesse ter se afogado e eles nunca saberiam. Mas também não queria que ficassem olhando enquanto ela nadava nua.

– Ino – ele chamou.

Ino ergueu a cabeça de repente, arregalando os olhos enquanto procurava ao redor. Quando finalmente viu seu irmão segurando Sakura nos braços, levantou-se apressadamente.

– O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? – ela disse.

– Está tudo bem – Sasuke disse calmamente. – Vá na frente e acenda a lareira em meu quarto. Separe algo para ela vestir e coloque um dos cobertores perto do fogo para aquecê-lo. Depois peça a um dos homens que venha buscar as roupas de Sakura.

Ino pensou um pouco, como se quisesse discutir as ordens, mas Sasuke lançou um olhar sugerindo que era melhor obedecer.

– Vá – ele disse de novo, e Ino virou-se e começou a andar na direção da torre de guarda.

 _CONTINUA!_

 _Mel itaik: Adorei esse capítulo. Muito bom mesmo._

 _Parabéns pelo trabalho._

 _Até_

 _Resposta: Obrigada linda, fico feliz que esteja gostando ;)_

 _Beijos._

 _Bela21: O Sasuke vai ter uma loooonga noite, ainda mais depois de ver a Sakura nua! Kkkkk... o que o moreno não está percebendo é que ele já tem alguns sentimentos pela rosada... é muito mais do que apenas a honra de um Laird. Eles são tão lindos! Só não sei qual vai ser a reação dele quando descobrir a surdez da Sakura... Não sei se ele vai esbravejar ou lavá-la para a cama mais próxima...kkkkkkkk_

 _Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Resposta: O coitado não dormiu mesmo kkkkkkkkk e eu tbm acho eles um casal muito lindo 3_

 _Obrigada por sempre comentar ._

 _Beijos_

 _Lucieene: Ah Sasuke viu uma parte dela nua kkkkk, agora soh falta a parte da frente kkkk, eu quero q ele saiba q ela nao e louca pra um bebe nascer logo. Tao fofo ela querendo colocar lenha e cuidando dele._

 _Eita ela dormiu bem grudada nele kkkk Sasuke vai ter problemas pra dormir pensando na bunda dela hhehe e pensando como e corpo dela inteiro._

 _Resposta: Agora ele viu ela toda nua kkkkkkkkkk será que vai se aguentar kkkkkkk e quem não qria dormir grudado no Sasuke 3_

 _Obrigada por sempre comentar :3_

 _Beijos_


	20. Capitulo 19

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 19**

Sakura suspirava em completo contentamento enquanto Sasuke a carregava através do pátio e para dentro da fortaleza. Manteve os olhos fechados, pois estava determinada a não deixar que nada arruinasse o momento. Nada de olhares das pessoas do clã. Nada de comentários maldosos. Nada de insultos.

Ele a carregou para dentro e depois subiu as escadas, e ela apenas abriu os olhos quando entraram no corredor que levava aos quartos.

Ino estava cuidando da lareira quando Sasuke entrou no quarto. Ela apressou-se e depois fez um gesto na direção da cama.

– Separei um vestido para ela usar e deixei um cobertor perto do fogo, como você me pediu.

Sakura não se ajeitou para poder enxergar a resposta de Sasuke, porém sentiu as vibrações em seu peito.

Sentiu não apenas nos ouvidos, mas também contra a pele.

Ela adorava o som e a sensação de sua voz. Queria voltar a escutar, para que não fizesse nada além de ouvi-lo falar. Ele devia ter a voz mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Por que outra razão soaria tão deliciosamente em seus ouvidos?

Antes de sair do quarto, Ino acenou levemente para Sakura com o olhar, como que dizendo "agora é com você". Não que Sakura se importasse. Ela adorava ter o marido apenas para si, quando ele podia falar diretamente com ela sem ninguém para se intrometer ou fazer coisas, como derramar cerveja sobre ela.

Estava começando a gostar muito da ideia de ter Sasuke como marido, e seria melhor ainda se pudessem superar o constrangimento causado pelas mentiras de seu passado. Sakura sabia que deveria revelar-se em algum momento para ele, mas quando? Será que isso destruiria a ternura que ele sentia por ela? Será que ele apenas sentia essa ternura por pena de seu estado?

Essa ideia fez o estômago de Sakura se revirar, pois tudo poderia terminar de um jeito maravilhoso, mas também poderia terminar muito, muito errado, e qualquer proteção que ela tivesse no momento poderia simplesmente se evaporar num instante se a verdade fosse revelada.

Sasuke colocou-a na frente do fogo e depois apanhou o cobertor que Ino havia deixado para esquentar.

Sakura olhou rapidamente para o rosto dele, sem querer perder nada que Sasuke dizia.

– Vou segurar o cobertor e você poderá soltar esse em que está enrolada e depois se cobrir com este até secar e se aquecer o bastante para se vestir.

Ela percebeu o desconforto no rosto de Sasuke e isso a deixou curiosa. Será que ele não a via como mulher?

Não, não era isso. Ele a beijara. Reagira a ela como um homem reage a uma mulher. Sakura já vira seus pais se beijando. Já testemunhara outras pessoas em seu clã compartilhando beijos ardentes. O que acontecera entre ela e Sasuke com certeza sacudiu suas fundações.

Talvez ele não quisesse vê-la como uma mulher. Talvez nem a quisesse como esposa. Na verdade, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Estava óbvio que ele não queria uma esposa e, provavelmente, não mudara de opinião.

Mas nenhum dos dois teve escolha e, para Sakur, o jeito era tirar o melhor daquela situação. Ela gostava de Sasuke. Quanto mais tempo passava em sua presença, mais gostava dele e o respeitava.

Sasuke fora gentil e compreensivo com ela. Qualquer homem que fizesse isso com a filha de seu pior inimigo não poderia ser um homem mau.

Lentamente, Sakura deixou o cobertor cair e Sasuke apressou-se com o outro cobertor. Ela sorriu, prendeu-o sobre os braços e enrolou-se, enquanto se sentava no banco. Depois, fez um gesto para ele se sentar ao seu lado, querendo que também se secasse em frente à lareira.

– Preciso tirar estas roupas molhadas – ele disse.

Ela assentiu e se virou, pois estava óbvio que ele se sentia desconfortável despindo-se na presença dela. Como não conseguiu virar-se completamente, ela acabou enxergando-o com a visão periférica.

Sakura estava extremamente curiosa sobre o corpo de seu marido e queria poder vê-lo por inteiro. Nunca vira um homem completamente nu antes.

Ela segurou a respiração quando ele, rapidamente, tirou a túnica e a calça. Sasuke virou-se de lado quando apanhou roupas secas de um baú ao pé da cama.

Ele era… Sakura não sabia exatamente que palavras usar para expressar o seu espanto e admiração. Ele tinha o corpo de um guerreiro, mas era… lindo. Pernas grossas, músculos pesados, assim como os braços e os ombros largos. No meio de suas pernas havia cabelos escuros ondulados e a sua masculinidade… Ela engoliu em seco, nervosamente, sem querer ser flagrada olhando, mas estava fascinada por aquela porção de sua anatomia em particular.

Sakura conhecia o suficiente sobre todo o processo de acasalamento para saber o que entrava onde, mas não conseguia imaginar como. Parecia grande demais para caber dentro dela e, por mais que quisesse ser uma esposa de verdade e consumar o casamento, ela não conseguia imaginar que aquilo pudesse ser feito sem dor e sem um esforço considerável de sua parte.

Mesmo assim, esse passo seria importante se quisesse se tornar uma esposa de verdade para Sasuke. E Sakura queria isso. Queria sua aceitação e, eventualmente, a aceitação de seu clã, se é que isso era possível. Ela não queria ser para sempre a esposa que prendia Sasuke, como um fardo que ele precisava carregar para que houvesse paz entre os clãs.

Rapidamente, ela forçou os olhos para a frente quando Sasuke terminou de se vestir e, um momento depois, ele se sentou ao seu lado diante da lareira.

Sakura olhou para ele, sem querer perder nada do que dizia, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, com os olhos focados nas chamas.

Talvez ela pudesse beijá-lo de novo. Ela queria isso, mas estava nervosa sobre quanto ele seria receptivo, agora que não havia mais o elemento surpresa.

Ela lambeu os lábios e continuou olhando para ele.

Como se pudesse sentir a força do olhar da esposa, Sasuke virou-se em sua direção. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com a luz da lareira, e ele parecia estudá-la, quase como se estivesse considerando seus pensamentos e palavras.

– Eu não sei o que fazer com você, Sakura Haruno.

Ela sentiu a resignação em sua postura e expressão.

Sakura ficou preocupada, não gostando das implicações daquela afirmação.

– Não sei se o que sinto é correto e não gosto da culpa que me atingiu por ter gostado tanto do nosso beijo.

Ela sorriu, com o coração mais leve do que antes, e sentiu uma vergonha repentina. Teria desviado os olhos, mas sabia que era importante enxergar o que ele diria em seguida.

Então ela tocou seu queixo, movendo lentamente os dedos sobre seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos, parecendo gostar daquele toque. Antes que pudesse reabri-los,

Sakura chegou mais perto e beijou-o.

O cobertor se abriu parcialmente, mas ela não deu importância e manteve seus lábios cobrindo a boca dele com firmeza. Ela queria sentir seu sabor novamente, queria saborear sua língua e senti-la deslizando contra a sua. A respiração de Sasuke vibrou contra os lábios de Sakura quando ele soltou um suspiro. De resignação? De entrega? Ela não podia dizer. Sabia apenas que ele abrira a boca e que a língua dele acariciava a sua calorosamente, retribuindo o beijo na medida certa.

Parecia não haver relutância, nenhum sinal de que estivesse lutando contra essa emoção que surgia entre os dois.

Fora o prazer mais doce já sentido por Sakura. Ela queria que o momento nunca terminasse, mas Sasuke foi o primeiro a desfazer o contato, com olhos semiabertos enquanto a olhava.

Ele afastou-a gentilmente. Pareceu um gesto mais simbólico do que uma simples separação, quase como se ele estivesse erguendo uma barreira visível entre os dois, ou como se precisasse da distância.

– Tenho trabalho a fazer – ele disse.

Sem olhar novamente para ela, Sasuke levantou-se e andou até a porta do quarto. Ela não olhou sobre o ombro, por mais que quisesse. Sakura estava ao mesmo tempo encantada e desiludida pelo beijo e pela reação do marido.

Ela ficou observando para as próprias mãos por um longo tempo, tentando digerir as diferentes emoções que sentia. Não tinha experiência nos assuntos do coração.

Sua única experiência com um marido em potencial fora desastrosa, e ela jurara que nunca mais se permitiria colocar em uma situação como aquela em que se encontrara com Kabuto Yakushi. Mas a verdade era que não tinha escolha com Sasuke, e tudo poderia acabar tão mal ou pior do que um casamento com Kabuto. Ela apenas teve sorte por Sasuke mostrar gentileza em vez de vingança.

Respirando fundo, levantou-se, deixando o cobertor cair, e depois andou até a cama onde Ino havia lhe deixado um vestido. Sakura não permitiria que nada estragasse o seu dia. Nenhum comentário maldoso dos membros do clã. Nem suas próprias dúvidas ou medos sobre revelar a verdade a Sasuke.

Ela gostou de seu primeiro beijo, o primeiro sabor da paixão e as primeiras faíscas de um desejo que gostaria de perseguir.

Sabendo que Ino estaria curiosa sobre o que fez Sasuke carregá-la de volta, Sakura desceu as escadas, determinada a seguir bravamente entre as pessoas do clã. Ela era a esposa de Sasuke, quisessem ou não aceitar isso. Ela própria já havia aceitado e, se tudo desse certo, Sasuke também logo aceitaria. Com o tempo, seu clã o seguiria. Ela tinha de acreditar nisso.

Quando terminou de descer os degraus, Sakura respirou fundo e passou pela porta que dava no saguão. Apressou-se até o outro lado, onde ficava a saída para o pequeno escritório onde Ino gostava de passar tanto tempo. Mas o lugar estava escuro, com as cortinas cobrindo as janelas, e Ino não estava em lugar algum.

Contrariada, voltou para o saguão, decidindo aventurar-se fora da fortaleza, onde esperava descobrir o paradeiro da cunhada.

Embora antes o saguão estivesse quase vazio, com exceção de algumas mulheres indo e vindo da cozinha, Sakura agora precisou encarar uma verdadeira multidão, ou, ao menos, era isso que parecia com tantas pessoas bloqueando o caminho para o pátio.

Na frente do grupo de mulheres – Sakura contou cinco – estava Karin, cuja expressão irritada podia apenas significar que esse não seria um encontro amigável.

Karin apertou os lábios.

– Vadia.

Sakura piscou, surpresa. Aquele não era seu método normal de insulto. Sakura francamente pensara que ela conseguia apenas falar uma palavra. As outras mulheres assentiram, com expressões tão intensas quanto a de Karin.

– Você não tomará nosso laird com a sua sedução barata – Karin continuou. – Ele é um homem, e homens podem se encantar com um rosto bonito e um corpo disposto. Mas a nós você não engana. Não deixaremos que ele se esqueça quem e o quê você é. Você nunca será bem-vinda aqui, cadela dos Haruno.

Uma fúria quase cegou Sakura. As outras mulheres também jogavam insultos para ela. Todas concordavam com Karin e apoiavam o que ela dizia. Mas Sakura não conseguia acompanhar todas as bocas. O grupo de mulheres se tornou um borrão em sua visão enquanto ela era tomada por uma grande raiva.

Sakura virou-se para a grande lareira no centro do saguão. Uma lareira onde havia duas espadas penduradas acima na parede. Estavam ao seu alcance, mas ela duvidava que estivessem prontas para um combate.

Pareciam mais ornamentais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela não se importava. Uma daquelas espadas, com certeza, ajudaria em sua causa.

Se elas queriam loucura, então loucura é o que teriam.

Sakura correu para a lareira, ficou na ponta dos pés e agarrou uma espada, rezando para que se soltasse e, depois, rezando para que não fosse pesada demais.

O cabo era antigo e estava gasto, e a lâmina não era tão grossa ou grande como aquelas que seu clã carregava ou mesmo aquelas que vira os guerreiros dos Uchiha carregando.

A espada se soltou sem protestar, e a raiva alimentou sua força quando cambaleou com o peso. Sakura se virou para as mulheres que agora a encaravam com inquietude.

Ela se lançou para a frente, erguendo a lâmina para o alto, e então gritou, sem pensar no volume da voz. Não se importava se o teto tremesse. A palavra – a única palavra – que foi capaz de articular surgiu do fundo do peito e se arrastou pela garganta com toda a força que conseguia.

– F-F-FORAA!

CONTINUA!


	21. Capítulo 20

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 20**

– Laird, venha rápido! Ela está completamente louca! Você precisa impedi-la antes que mate alguém!

O treinamento parou em todo o pátio quando a mulher gritou para Sasuke. Naruto se levantou, e Sasuke baixou a espada. Ele ergueu a mão para que a mulher se acalmasse e ele pudesse entender que diabos estava acontecendo.

Um murmúrio surgiu entre os guerreiros. De dentro da fortaleza, um horrendo grito pôde ser ouvido: "FOOOORAAA!". Mais gritaria se seguiu, e a mulher na frente de Graeme recomeçou sua explicação histérica.

– Silêncio! – Sasuke rugiu. – Não consigo ouvir o que está acontecendo!

Ele avançou até a mulher diante dele – era Tenten? – e tentou manter a voz calma e medida.

– O que há de errado? Quem você está dizendo que enlouqueceu e quer matar as pessoas?

– É sua esposa, laird! Ela apontou uma espada para as mulheres no saguão. Você precisa vir rápido!

Sasuke deixou a espada cair e começou a correr.

Quando dobrou a esquina, a cena que viu o fez parar imediatamente.

– Jesus – Naruto sussurrou. – É verdade. Ela está louca!

Sasuke virou-se rapidamente e viu que seus irmãos e a maioria dos homens o haviam seguido. Depois voltou a atenção para Sakura, que estava na porta da fortaleza empunhando a espada na direção das mulheres com uma carranca marcando seu lindo rosto.

Na sua frente, um grupo de mulheres recuava lentamente para longe da porta. Apenas uma parecia desafiar Sakura. Karin, a mesma garota que lhe derramara cerveja na noite anterior.

Sasuke podia ouvir os insultos que ela gritava para Sakura, que gritou alto o bastante para que toda a fortaleza ouvisse.

– FORA!

Meu Deus, o grito que ele ouvira era dela. Sakura falou!

Ele correu o resto do caminho e entrou na frente de Karin, inserindo-se entre as duas. Karin imediatamente se dissolveu em lágrimas e se jogou em Sasuke.

– Oh, graças a Deus você está aqui, laird. Isso é horrível. Ela ameaçou matar todas nós. Veja só, ela está louca. Ela nos perseguiu pelo saguão. Não sei o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente arrancou a espada da parede e começou a correr atrás de nós.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura e, a princípio, tudo o que viu foi a fúria em seu rosto e a expressão de raiva que exibia. Mas então olhou em seus olhos e enxergou medo e uma clara perturbação. Ao estudá-la mais de perto, viu que suas mãos tremiam e ela se esforçava para manter a espada erguida.

– Sakura, baixe a espada – ele disse numa voz calma.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, levantando o queixo ainda mais.

Então apontou para o grupo de mulheres e gritou novamente.

– Fora!

Ino abriu caminho pela multidão, que aumentava cada vez mais. Ela jogou um olhar de puro desgosto para Karin e depois se virou para Sasuke.

– Não é culpa dela, Sasuke. Elas foram cruéis com Sakura. Era insulto atrás de insulto, e não perdiam oportunidade para menosprezá-la e caçoar dela.

– Eu não disse que a culpo – Sasuke respondeu calmamente. – Mas gostaria que ela baixasse a espada antes que machuque a si mesma.

Sasuke deu um passo à frente, sem parar de olhar para a esposa.

– Sakura – ele disse gentilmente. – Por favor, entregue a espada. Ninguém irá machucá-la. Eu juro.

Ela virou os olhos para as mulheres que ainda se mantinham afastadas e apertou os lábios.

– Fora – ela repetiu. Então, seus lábios tremeram e se curvaram para baixo. Uma profunda tristeza entrou em seus olhos, que se encheram de lágrimas. Quando olhou novamente para Sasuke, havia uma clara derrota no olhar dele, o que partiu seu coração.

Uma raiva surgiu no peito de Sasuke. No momento, ele não se importava com os sentimentos de seu clã nem se tinham o direito de não gostar do casamento arranjado. Tudo o que sabia era que uma inocente estava sendo machucada por suas palavras e ações, e ele não mais permitiria isso.

Sasuke virou-se e encarou Karin e as outras mulheres.

– Vão embora – ele disse rispidamente. – Todas vocês. Não voltarão mais para a fortaleza. Irão trabalhar nos campos e ajudar com as cabanas, mas nunca mais servirão em minha fortaleza.

Karin empalideceu. As mulheres ao redor quase engasgaram. Uma torceu as mãos, a outra começou a soluçar, mas ele só conseguia pensar em sua esposa, que estava quase chorando por causa de todo abuso que sofrera.

– Perdoe-me, laird, mas a fortaleza precisa do serviço das mulheres na cozinha e na limpeza – disse Tsunade, a mulher com a posição mais alta, encarregada de supervisionar o trabalho das mulheres do clã.

– Encontre outras – Sasuke retrucou. – Estas não poderão mais pisar na fortaleza de novo nem poderão abordar minha esposa diretamente. Se desobedecerem, serão expulsas do clã.

Exclamações e sons incrédulos ecoaram pela multidão. O burburinho intensificou-se. Acusações surgiram. Seu laird estava tomando o lado da mulher dos Haruno. Mesmo enquanto ainda ouvia as afirmações, Sasuke virou-se para seus irmãos para medir suas reações.

– Você sabe que tem o meu apoio, Sasuke – disse Itachi com sua voz grave. – É óbvio que elas dificultaram muito as coisas para a sua esposa. Não ficarei contra sua ordem, darei apoio a ela.

Naruto demorou mais para responder. Ele estudou o grupo de mulheres e depois voltou a atenção para Sakura e encarou-a intensamente.

– Ela consegue falar – Naruto disse.

Não foi o que Sasuke esperava ouvir e, por um momento, a afirmação de Naruto o tomou de surpresa.

Naruto virou-se para Sasuke.

– Disseram que ela nunca mais falou desde o acidente, mas hoje nós a ouvimos gritar tão alto que toda a fortaleza pôde ouvi-la. Seja lá o que a forçou a quebrar o silêncio, deve ter sido algo muito forte, concorda?

– Sim – Sasuke disse com uma voz sombria. – Eu diria que ela sofreu um trauma extremo para ter seu silêncio quebrado.

Naruto olhou intensamente para Sakura mais uma vez.

– Então, talvez sua loucura também tenha sido exagerada.

Um alívio percorreu o peito de Sasuke. Seus dois irmãos estavam se colocando do lado de Sakura e contra o seu clã. Ele sabia que, se quisessem, seria fácil colocar o clã contra ele. Um deles poderia até tentar usurpar o poder, ganhando a aprovação e o apoio de todos.

Mas permaneceram com ele. Com Sakura.

Sasuke foi até ela, perto o bastante para tocar seu rosto. Seu braço ficou a meros centímetros da espada.

Se ela fizesse algum movimento súbito, poderia cortar seu braço fora. E ela também sabia disso. Sakura baixou os olhos, e quando Sasuke a tocou, ela lentamente baixou a espada até a ponta tocar o chão.

– Entregue a espada – ele disse gentilmente. – Não quero que você se machuque, Sakura. Não permitirei que elas voltem para a fortaleza. Elas não irão mais magoá-la. Nunca mais servirão aqui dentro.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e Sasuke sentiu-se mal por ela ficar chocada e surpresa por ele ter escolhido ficar do lado dela, e não de seu clã. Mas, afinal, como não poderia ficar surpresa?

Com mãos trêmulas, ela ofereceu a espada, que foi pega por seu marido, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, entregou-a para o irmão.

– Vamos entrar – ele disse, tomando a sua mão.

Ela fitou a multidão com olhos derrotados, depois olhou para Sasuke com tanta tristeza que ele próprio se sentiu inundado.

– D-desculpe.

A palavra saiu áspera e hesitante, mas o fato de que estava se comunicando com ele enviou um lampejo de excitação por suas costas.

– Não foi nada – ele disse enquanto tocava seu rosto. – Vamos subir para o nosso quarto. Conversaremos sobre isso lá, com privacidade.

Ela assentiu e, com um alívio acendendo seus olhos, virou-se e apressou-se na frente de Sasuke, como se não pudesse esperar para se livrar dos outros.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela abriu a porta, entrou correndo e depois segurou a porta para ele entrar. Assim que entrou, a fechou e deslizou a grossa tranca de madeira para que ninguém mais entrasse. Não que alguém fosse tentar. Ele nunca dissera nada sobre alguém ter ousado entrar no quarto sem permissão, mas a tranca parecia fazê-la se sentir mais segura, então Sasuke não disse nada.

Sakura sentou-se perto da lareira e ficou olhando para as poucas brasas que ainda estavam acesas. Ela estava claramente perturbada com os eventos do dia, mas ele também sentiu que estava nervosa e insegura. Ele queria acalmar suas preocupações e seus medos.

Sasuke possuía muitas perguntas, e agora estava evidente que ela tinha ao menos alguma habilidade para falar. Mas a verdadeira questão era, se ela podia se comunicar, por que optara pelo silêncio?

– Sakura, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu para deixá-la desse jeito?

Ela continuou quieta, sem responder, com o olhar perdido na lareira. Não se virou para ele. Agiu como se não tivesse falado nada.

Sasuke achou aquilo estranho.

– Sakura?

Ainda sem resposta.

– Sakura, vire-se para mim para que possamos continuar a conversar.

Foi uma ordem direta, pronunciada num tom severo, pois começou a suspeitar que… Sasuke não sabia exatamente qual era a sua suspeita, mas falara de um jeito que certamente a deixara nervosa. Ela não ficaria ali sentada, imóvel, ignorando sua ordem.

A mente dele passou por um turbilhão confuso e um gradual entendimento. Se estivesse correto… Jesus, será mesmo? Será que poderia ser simples assim?

Ele se aproximou e apoiou-se no banco onde ela estava sentada. Assim que sentiu sua presença, Sakura virou-se, olhando imediatamente para o seu rosto, ou melhor, para a sua boca. Sasuke tentava encontrar respostas para as perguntas que o atormentavam. Havia algo muito importante ali, e ele estava muito perto da resposta.

Aquela suspeita insistente se tornou mais forte. Não podia ser possível. Aquilo soava absurdo. Mas, mesmo assim, Sasuke decidiu apenas movimentar os lábios para formar as palavras, sem produzir som nenhum.

– Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu, Sakura?

Ela assentiu lentamente, mas então sacudiu a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, como se quisesse dizer que não sabia o que poderia contar a ele.

Seu coração começou a martelar no peito. De repente, ficou muito difícil manter-se calmo. Mais uma vez, ele repetiu a estratégia, ainda sem acreditar na prova diante de seus olhos.

– Você pode me entender, Sakura? Você entende o que estou dizendo?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e depois assentiu, como se achasse a pergunta ridícula.

A descoberta inundou Sasuke. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhar para Sakura em total espanto.

– Meu Deus – ele sussurrou. – Você não consegue ouvir, não é mesmo?

 _Passando rapidinho para deixar esse capitulo, e a todos que comentam, muito obrigada por acompanhar essa adaptação, esse capitulo é dedicado para vcs!_

 _Ate a próxima!_


	22. Capitulo 21

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 21**

Os olhos de Sakura se tornaram quase negros quando as pupilas se dilataram. Apenas uma estreita moldura verde permaneceu ao redor da escuridão e seu medo se tornou algo que ele não apenas podia enxergar, mas também podia sentir.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, afastando-se dele com uma expressão de pânico. Sakura tropeçou em um dos baús, caiu para trás e tentou se levantar para continuar o caminho até a porta.

Sasuke levantou-se imediatamente e foi até ela, determinado a fazê-la entender que não deveria temê-lo.

Ele não conseguia aguentar a ideia de que ela o temesse.

– Sakura! Sakura! – Ele virou seu rosto para que olhasse diretamente para ele. – Sakura, por favor. Não precisa ficar com medo. Quero apenas entender. Por favor, acredite nisso.

Ele tocou seu rosto, acariciando-o suavemente enquanto tentava acalmar seu pânico. Gradualmente, a respiração dela desacelerou e o terror sumiu um pouco de seu olhar.

– Isso – ele disse. – Respire fundo. Você não tem nada a temer. Quero apenas conversar com você. Gostaria de entender você, Sakura. Acho que passou tempo demais sendo mal interpretada.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e depois segurou suas mãos, conduzindo-a para a cama, para que ficasse mais confortável. O banco rígido na frente da lareira apagada já não era um lugar decente. Havia coisas demais que precisava saber sobre a mulher com quem se casou.

Sasuke acomodou-a e depois sentou-se diante dela, dobrando uma perna sobre o colchão, para que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Ele tomou suas mãos, apertando-as com firmeza.

– Estou certo, não é? Você não consegue ouvir.

Sakura fechou os olhos brevemente e assentiu uma vez. Ele esperou até que ela reabrisse os olhos para então continuar.

– Mas você consegue de algum jeito entender o que as pessoas estão falando apenas observando suas bocas?

Mesmo enquanto dizia, ele pensou como aquilo era incrível, mas tinha de ser verdade. Explicava muita coisa. Explicava por que, às vezes, ela parecia estar ciente e, outras vezes, parecia estar alheia, sem saber o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Mais uma vez, ela assentiu.

Ele ficou estupefato. Se não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos, não acreditaria que algo assim era possível. Havia tantas perguntas em sua cabeça que ele precisou controlar a vontade de jogá-las para fora imediatamente. Não queria sobrecarregá-la.

Sasuke chegou mais perto, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Sakura, lá no saguão você falou. Disse duas palavras. Você não conseguia falar antes ou apenas escolheu não falar durante todo esse tempo?

Ela engoliu em seco, duas vezes. Abriu a boca, mas parou, quase como se tivesse medo até mesmo de tentar.

– Tente – ele incentivou gentilmente. – Não vou julgá-la. Tente dizer as palavras.

Sasuke prendeu a respiração com a expectativa, apenas agora percebendo quão importante seria ela conseguir comunicar-se verbalmente com ele. Sasuke nunca sentiu uma ansiedade como aquela. Seu pulso estava quase explodindo.

Sakura levou a mão à garganta e depois abriu a boca de novo. As palavras saíram um pouco truncadas e não mais que um sussurro.

– Eu t-tinha m-medo.

O peito dele se apertou com aquelas palavras tão simples, mas que transmitiam tanta emoção. Sasuke levantou o queixo dela para que enxergasse o que ele queria dizer. Era importante que ela entendesse.

Ele a faria entender de qualquer jeito.

– Você não precisa ter medo aqui, Sakura. Você nunca precisa ter medo comigo.

Os olhos dela brilharam com lágrimas.

– E-eles m-me odeeiaam.

Dessa vez, as palavras saíram melódicas, com graus de volume variados. O tom de voz começou suave tornou-se muito mais alto no meio e depois baixou para quase nada. Quase como se estivesse testando, querendo saber o que soava normal.

E como ela poderia saber?

Tudo estava começando a clarear. As peças rapidamente se encaixavam, quase rápido demais para ele acompanhar. Precisou forçar-se a manter a calma e não se adiantar em sua pressa para descobrir todos os segredos de Sakura.

– Vamos começar do começo, Sakura. Preciso saber o que aconteceu. Foi seu acidente que causou a perda da audição?

Ela assentiu.

– Você ficou doente por muito tempo.

Ela assentiu de novo.

– Por que não contou para a sua família? Você não acha que eles teriam entendido? Meu Deus, eles pensaram que você estava louca. Eu pensei que você estava louca. Você, provavelmente, é mais inteligente do que todos nós.

– Eu t-tinha medo – ela disse novamente com uma voz pouco firme.

– Medo do quê, Sakura?

Seu rosto ficou corado. Ela mexia inquieta com as mãos e depois olhou para baixo enquanto puxava os dedos.

Impaciente para encontrar uma pergunta que ela pudesse responder mais facilmente, Sasuke mais uma vez direcionou a atenção dela e então perguntou:

– Todos pensam que você está louca, mas você é apenas surda e não falou nada desde o acidente.

Ela corou ainda mais, mas confirmou.

Sasuke ficou exultante. Meu Deus, ele se sentira um cafajeste da pior espécie por desejar uma mulher que não compreendia o mundo ao seu redor na maior parte do tempo, mas nada daquilo era verdade. Ela era normal. Ou, ao menos, tinha perfeito controle de suas faculdades mentais.

– Por que você não fala? – ele perguntou, tocando seu rosto novamente, traçando uma linha sobre a pele macia.

– E-eu nãoo tinhaa cooomo saber quaaal eraa o volume da vooz. Fiquei coom meedo no começoo. Eu não entendia…

A voz dela diminuiu cada vez mais, até ele não conseguir mais ouvir. Sasuke tocou seus lábios.

– Mais alto, Sakura. Um pouco mais alto.

Sakura limpou a garganta, engoliu em seco, depois continuou, corando ainda mais o rosto.

– Eu não eentendia o que tinha acontecido comiigo. Levou um tempo para eentender. Quando consegui, decidi manter em s-segredo e d-deixar as pessoas pensarem que eu estava louca. Com febre na cabeça. Quaalquer coisa que quiseessem pensar.

Quanto mais ela falava, mais parecia ganhar confiança.

As palavras começaram a sair sem parar após um começo difícil. Algumas saíam truncadas e alguns dos sons não pareciam corretos, mas Sasuke nunca ouvira um som mais bonito em toda a sua vida.

Sua esposa podia se comunicar com ele. Não apenas conseguia falar, mas era altamente inteligente e podia ler as palavras dos outros por meio de seus lábios. Louca?

Louca era sua família por não ter percebido a surdez durante três longos anos. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa inteligente no clã dos Haruno.

Ela hesitou, e depois olhou para ele, com uma incerteza estampada no rosto.

– Você não está… não está bravo?

Ele suspirou.

– Bravo?

Ela assentiu com firmeza, e ele soube naquele momento que ainda não tinha ouvido toda a história dela. Sakura ainda guardava algo para si, algo que a amedrontava na época em que vivia no seio de sua família.

Sasuke segurou o rosto dela para que não perdesse uma só palavra do que dizia.

– Não estou bravo, Sakura. Longe disso. Estou muito feliz.

Ela abriu um sorriso hesitante, e um pouco da animação voltou aos seus olhos.

Ele passou os polegares sobre o rosto dela e encarou-a intensamente, torcendo para que enxergasse sua sinceridade.

– O que a deixou com medo, Sakura? O que a aterrorizou tanto que a fez não admitir para sua família o que realmente havia de errado com você?

A expressão de Sakura entristeceu-se novamente, e ela fechou os olhos, como se quisesse afastar a dor da lembrança. Sasuke não insistiu, mas continuou tocando-a com gentileza, acariciando o rosto com os polegares.

Quando ela voltou a olhar para ele, lágrimas inundavam seus olhos, tornando os profundas piscinas azuis.

– Eu estava prometida a KabutoYakushi.

– Um pouco mais alto – ele encorajou.

– Eu estava prometida a KabutoYakushi – ela repetiu.

Sasuke assentiu.

– Sim, eu sei. O noivado foi desfeito após o acidente. Eu imagino que ele se distanciou por causa de sua… condição.

Ela assentiu solenemente.

– Poucas semanas após o acidente eu ainda estava confusa e com medo. Mas, quando percebi que não precisaria mais me casar com Kabuto porque minha própria família achava que eu estava louca, eu soube que, se admitisse o contrário, então teria que honrar a promessa e me casar com ele.

Sasuke olhou para ela com surpresa.

– Você permitiu que sua família acreditasse que era louca por três anos porque não queria se casar com KabutoYakushi?

– Ele era uma pessoa horrível – ela sussurrou. – Eu tinha muito medo dele. Tentei falar com meu pai, mas ele achou que minha preocupação era apenas um medo infantil. Ele se recusou a acreditar em mim, e isso me magoou, pois amo muito meu pai. Pensei que ele ficaria do meu lado e não do lado de Kabuto.

Sasuke juntou as sobrancelhas. Estava começando a entender todo o cenário, e com isso veio um mau pressentimento. Achou que não fosse gostar da resposta para sua próxima pergunta.

– Por que você diz que ele era horrível? O que ele fez com você, Sakura?

Ela começou a respirar mais rápido enquanto Sasuke descia as mãos por seu pescoço, seu pulso acelerava rapidamente. Ele podia sentir seu pânico. Podia sentir seu medo.

Uma lágrima se derramou e colidiu com a mão de Sasuke.

– Ele gostava de me encurralar. Me procurava quando não havia ninguém por perto. Me perseguia sem parar. Até invadiu meu quarto numa noite. Ele gostava de… me tocar. Ele sussurrava ameaças em meu ouvido enquanto me tocava. Dizia como seria minha vida com ele. Como seria ser sua esposa e o que eu deveria esperar do casamento. Dizia coisas terríveis. Falava de coisas que eu nem consigo repetir. Eu não sabia que um homem mau assim podia sequer existir e não entendo por quê. Eu nunca o insultei. Nunca fiz nada para deixá-lo com raiva, mas ele parecia me odiar e parecia determinado a me punir assim que eu me tornasse sua esposa.

Sasuke tremeu de tanta raiva. Precisou soltar o rosto de Sakura por medo de machucá-la. Ele baixou as mãos, respirando fundo enquanto imaginava Sakura à mercê de outro homem. Jovem, amedrontada e vulnerável.

– Ele machucou você fisicamente? Alguma vez fez mais do que tocar?

– N-não. Ele parecia gostar de apenas me provocar com aquilo que aconteceria no casamento.

– Vou matá-lo – Sasuke disse entre os dentes.

Sakura ficou pálida.

– N-nãooo. Você não p-pode. Por favor. Não quero que ninguém saiba.

– Eu sei – ele disse. – Ninguém mais precisa saber. Mas eu sei e não deixarei que seus pecados fiquem sem punição.

Tristeza e vergonha preencheram os olhos dela, e então Sasuke não conseguiu mais se conter. Ele a puxou para seus braços e a embalou contra o peito.

Agora havia uma doce e macia garota em seu colo. A sua garota. Sua esposa. E não precisava mais se envergonhar por desejá-la. Sakura era capaz de entender o casamento da mesma maneira que ele entendia. Poderiam ter um casamento normal se ela assim quisesse, pois era isso que ele queria.

Sasuke beijou o topo de sua cabeça e ficou em silêncio, já que ela não ouviria o que tinha para dizer.

Sakura acomodou-se em seu abraço, e ele sentiu seu aroma, deixando-o pairar no olfato enquanto a embalava. Eles ainda tinham muito para conversar, mas Sasuke não queria desfazer aquele contato afetuoso.

Por um longo momento, ele permaneceu imóvel, segurando-a com força. Queria que Sakura confiasse nele, e o fato de ter admitido tudo já era um grande passo na direção certa. Ela havia contado uma coisa que não contara nem mesmo para a sua família.

Quando finalmente desfez o abraço, Sasuke lembrou-se da primeira vez em que se encontraram e uma coisa lhe ocorreu.

– Sakura, na primeira vez em que nos encontramos, você olhou para mim e lembro-me de sentir que você focava intensamente em mim. Mesmo do outro lado do saguão quando você não poderia enxergar o que eu dizia. Mas eu a vi com o canto do olho e tive a sensação de que você podia… me ouvir ou ao menos entender o que eu estava dizendo.

Sakura molhou os lábios nervosamente.

– É difícil de explicar. Eu consigo ouvir certos… sons. Não igual a uma pessoa normal. Há tons que eu consigo sentir nos meus ouvidos, um tipo de vibração. É mais uma sensação do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu sinto isso quando você fala. É como um zumbido gostoso no meu ouvido. Fiquei chocada e… feliz… por conseguir ouvir certas tonalidades na sua voz. Foi por isso que fui até seu quarto naquela noite. Eu queria ouvir mais.

– Isso é interessante – ele disse. – Parece que você não perdeu totalmente a audição.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

– Mas perdi a maior parte. Não consigo ouvir palavras. Já esqueci tantos sons. Eu costumava lembrar. Podia fechar os olhos e tocar os sons na minha mente. Agora já não é mais tão fácil. Os sons se foram.

Ela soou tão triste que fez o peito de Sasuke se apertar. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar não poder escutar, mas Sakura conseguiu fazer o melhor que pôde com a situação. Ela aprendeu uma habilidade valiosa para sobreviver. Se conseguisse ler as palavras da boca das pessoas, então poderia bisbilhotar conversas que não eram dirigidas a ela. As possibilidades eram imensas.

Não era de admirar que ela tenha sofrido tanto em seu clã. Mesmo se as pessoas tentassem ser discretas com seus comentários longe de Sakura, se estivessem ao alcance de sua visão ela saberia o que estavam dizendo.

Sakura torceu as mãos nervosamente e depois olhou de volta para ele.

– Eu queria contar para você. Queria um novo… começo. Pensei que aqui eu poderia recomeçar minha vida. Pensei que poderia me afastar do medo de me casar com Kabuto. Eu não sabia nada sobre você, mas concluí que você não poderia ser pior do que ele.

– Não sei se deveria considerar isso um elogio – Sasuke disse secamente.

Ela corou.

– Estou falando apenas a verdade. Eu queria dizer a você, mas quando cheguei, encontrei um ambiente muito hostil. Fiquei com medo de que, se as pessoas descobrissem a verdade, elas poderiam ser até piores. E eu também temia que…

Sakura mordeu o lábio e se virou, mas Sasuke a trouxe de volta, com uma expressão feroz.

– O que você temia?

– Que, se você soubesse que eu não era louca, a ternura que me mostrou desapareceria e você então me trataria como a filha do seu inimigo. Odiada. Desprezada. Eu estava numa posição terrível. Com medo de dizer a verdade. Esperando ter um… casamento… normal. Com medo de que, se descobrisse, você ficaria bravo por causa da minha farsa.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Você se preocupa demais, Sakura. Não é uma posição confortável, não é mesmo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza.

– Não, não é.

– Temos ainda muito para conversar, mas preciso que saiba de uma coisa. Seu lugar em meu clã está assegurado. Farei tudo que for necessário para protege-la e para que receba o respeito adequado à sua posição como minha esposa. Nunca permitirei que ninguém insulte ou machuque você de qualquer maneira, física ou emocionalmente.

Os ombros dela relaxaram com alívio. Depois ergueu o rosto, com olhos arregalados e esperançosos.

– E o nosso casamento será real, Sasuke? Eu serei uma esposa de verdade para você ou ficaremos apenas interpretando papéis para agradar ao rei?

Um grave rugido brotou em sua garganta, um som que ele sabia que ela não podia ouvir, mas, com certeza, esperava que sentisse a vibração emanando de seu peito.

Sasuke inclinou o queixo de Sakura e depois a beijou longamente.

Quando se afastou, ela estava sem fôlego e com lábios inchados.

– Você será minha esposa, Sakura. Nunca duvide disso. Nosso casamento será consumado, com toda certeza.

 _Capitulo dedicado as lindas Bela21 e Lucieene, obrigada pelos comentários_

 _._

 _CONTINUA!_


	23. Capitulo 22

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – Série Montgomerys e Armstrong. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capítulo 22

O coração de Sakura estava prestes a sair pela garganta. Ela estava nervosa, animada, extasiada. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentia que poderia explodir. Queria perguntar quando? Onde? Como? Ou "que tal agora?", mas nada disso era apropriado para uma dama. A última coisa que queria era escandalizar seu marido.

Querendo manter aquela conexão, querendo poder continuar tocando o corpo dele, ela segurou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

– Eu não me arrependo de ter me casado com você – ela disse com seriedade.

Era estranho voltar a falar, saber que estava falando, mas não conseguir ouvir as palavras saindo da boca. As vibrações causavam cócegas em sua garganta, que já estava doendo por causa da súbita explosão de palavras.

Sua língua secou, e ela desfez o contato das mãos para esfregar a garganta.

– Você gostaria de um pouco de água? – Sasuke perguntou. – Sua garganta deve estar doendo. Não está mais acostumada a usar a voz.

Sakura assentiu, e ele levantou-se, indo até a pequena mesa perto da janela onde havia uma jarra de água.

Sasuke encheu uma taça de água e voltou para a cama, retomando a posição na frente dela e entregando-lhe a taça.

Sakura aceitou e tomou um gole, sentindo o frio da água aliviar a irritação na garganta. Mais cedo, quando gritara, tinha sentido dor. Agora teria de pagar o preço de sua explosão.

Sasuke tocou o braço de Sakura, para chamar sua atenção, e ela o encontrou encarando-a intensamente.

– Eu também não me arrependo do nosso casamento, Sakura.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Não esperava uma confissão dessas. Sakura confessara apenas porque queria que ele soubesse; jamais para induzi-lo a dizer-lhe a mesma coisa de volta. De qualquer forma, não conseguiu deixar de sentir um imenso alívio ao ouvir aquilo. Talvez… talvez conseguissem ter um casamento mais parecido com o de seus pais.

– Sei que o nosso casamento não será fácil. Obviamente, nossas famílias se opõem. Minha visão sobre o seu povo não mudou, e eu não digo isso para magoá-la. Digo isso porque não irei mentir para você.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas continuou fitando-o para não perder nada do que ele dizia, mesmo que as palavras dele machucassem.

– Mas não lamento a união a que fomos forçados.

Sasuke tocou o rosto de Sakura, acariciando-o gentilmente.

– Irei protegê-la, Sakura. Não permitirei que meu clã a machuque ou insulte de maneira nenhuma. Precisamos decidir agora o que vamos contar a eles, pois não há razão para você viver em segredo, escondida nas sombras. Kabuto Yakushi não pode machucá-la aqui.

A mão segurando a taça tremeu, e ele cuidadosamente a retirou, deixando-a ao lado da cama. Depois, tomou as duas mãos de Sakura e apertou-as, como se oferecesse proteção.

– Eles provavelmente continuarão pensando que eu sou louca – ela disse. – É verdade que tenho um defeito.

Sasuke fechou o rosto.

– Não é culpa sua. Você sofreu um acidente e ficou doente por causa disso. Você pode falar e transmitir seus pensamentos, suas necessidades. Consegue entender o que os outros dizem. Pode fazer qualquer coisa que uma moça normal faria. A única diferença é que não consegue ouvir, e isso não faz de você louca ou menos inteligente, e qualquer pessoa que discordar terá de se ver comigo.

O coração de Sakura ficou mais leve e um calor atravessou seu peito, até começar a sorrir. O alívio era imenso. Após viver tanto tempo com medo da descoberta, com a culpa por causa da farsa, ela estava encontrando um fim para tudo aquilo.

Ele oferecia o melhor tipo de liberdade. A liberdade do estigma de ser uma pessoa diminuída, embora tivesse causado isso a si mesma. A liberdade para ter uma vida normal, uma vida sem medo. Nunca teria de se preocupar novamente com Kabuto Yakushi.

– Se quiser contar a verdade ao seu clã, não me oporei – ela disse. – Talvez assim eles entendam que não estou menosprezando ninguém quando não respondo.

A cadência da fala de Sakura era estranhamente hipnotizante. Com certeza, era diferente. Mas para Sasuke era agradável. Com certeza, outras pessoas ainda a menosprezariam, porque soava diferente. Ela ainda tinha dificuldade com algumas palavras e não dominava muito bem o volume da voz – mas como poderia, sem antes treinar?

Era uma tarefa que Sasuke pediria a Ino que cumprisse imediatamente. Sua irmã desenvolvera uma afinidade com Sakura desde o primeiro dia. Ino era uma sólida aliada para Sakura e Sasuke não precisava se preocupar com qualquer traição da parte dela. Ino poderia ajudar Sakura a encontrar o volume certo da voz, apontando quando estava alto ou baixo demais, e Sakura faria a conexão com as vibrações em sua garganta.

– Acho que é melhor eles saberem da verdade – Sasuke disse. – Não quero dar mais razão para continuarem com os insultos e o desrespeito. Não que você não merecesse respeito se fosse "louca", mas não há razão para ninguém ter tanto ódio de uma pessoa que não é compreendida. Assim eles saberão que você é uma mulher capaz e inteligente, e ainda mais incrível, porque, não possuindo a audição, conseguiu aprender a difícil habilidade de ler palavras na boca das pessoas.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam quando olhou para ele maravilhada e disse:

– Mas não será fácil para eles pensarem assim. Muitas pessoas não possuem uma bondade dessas com aqueles que são mais fracos ou menos inteligentes. Mesmo em meu próprio clã, muitos achavam que o laird deveria se livrar de sua filha louca. Muitos não apenas concordariam com um absurdo desses, mas também participariam de tal barbárie.

Sasuke não gostou de saber que pessoas de próprio clã de Sakura pudessem ter agido de modo tão cruel com ela.

– Menosprezar os fracos não faz de você uma pessoa melhor.

Ela sorriu.

– Estou gostando muito de você, meu marido.

Ele piscou surpreso com aquela afirmação. Depois riu.

– Eu também estou gostando muito de você, minha esposa.

Então Sasuke percebeu que ainda havia uma palavra que ela não havia pronunciado e, de repente, sentiu-se impaciente, querendo ouvi-la de seus lábios.

– Diga meu nome – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Sasuke. Quero ouvir você dizendo o meu nome.

– Saaaassuuke – ela disse lentamente e com muito cuidado.

– Um pouco mais alto – ele encorajou. – Você falou tão suavemente que quase não ouvi.

– Sasuke – ela disse mais alto e com mais confiança.

Aquele som o agradou muito e enviou um arrepio às suas costas. O frio na barriga intensificou-se, e ele a encarou de volta, bem de perto, mas ainda com espaço demais entre eles.

Não importava que agora não precisasse mais ter medo de tirar vantagem de uma mulher que não entendia o tipo de relação íntima que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Sakura ainda era inocente, e ele teria de tomar muito cuidado com ela. Sasuke teria de avançar lentamente para não a sobrecarregar ou amedrontar.

Mas seu desejo era selvagem. Aumentava cada vez mais e crescia a cada momento que passava em sua presença. Ele conhecia esse tipo de desejo. Tinha muita experiência com os assuntos da paixão. Mas agora… era diferente.

Transcendia a simples atração, a simples necessidade de uma mulher – qualquer mulher – para aliviar seu desejo. Ela o atraía de um modo peculiar. Falava diretamente com o seu coração. Inspirava sentimentos de proteção e feroz possessividade que ele não sabia nem se gostava de sentir.

Sentir algo tão… forte… por uma mulher era perigoso. Perturbava seu julgamento. Causava o esquecimento de seus deveres. O esquecimento de qualquer outra coisa, com exceção… dela.

– Gosto de ouvir meu nome em seus lábios – ele murmurou, quase sem voz. Sasuke repentinamente se sentiu grato por ela não poder escutá-lo, pois assim não podia perceber em sua voz a rouquidão que denunciava muita coisa, que mostrava a sua fraqueza quando se tratava dela.

Sakura sorriu lindamente, com os olhos luminosos, faiscando de prazer.

– Eu também gosto do meu nome em seus lábios – ela disse timidamente. – Apesar de não poder ouvir, fico imaginando como soaria. Sinto a vibração em meu ouvido e é… reconfortante.

A expressão dele se tornou séria.

– Deve ter sido muito difícil ajustar-se à surdez e acordar em um mundo silencioso.

– Sim, foi difícil – ela sussurrou. – Pensei tantas coisas. Pensei que era punição por desafiar a vontade de meu pai e até a vontade de Kabuto, mas não conseguia imaginar que Deus quisesse que eu me casasse com um monstro. Ele não seria tão cruel, seria?

– Não – Sasuke disse, tocando seu rosto. – Talvez Deus tenha dado você a mim para protegê-la, para que nunca tenha de se preocupar com Kabuto Yakushi de novo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

– Não tinha pensado nisso.

Ele sorriu.

– Então pense agora. Talvez o decreto do rei não tenha sido algo tão ruim assim. Agora já não considero nosso casamento tão desagradável quanto no começo.

Um rubor cobriu-lhe o rosto, mas ele pôde ver a satisfação em seus olhos. Ela realmente era uma linda mulher, e ele estava caindo cada vez mais sob seu feitiço.

– Vou conversar com meus irmãos para que ajudem a contar a sua situação para os membros do clã. Não farei um anúncio público. Não quero que se sinta desconfortável de qualquer maneira.

Ela assentiu.

– Obrigada.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo dela e depois inclinou-se para beijá-la mais uma vez. Foi um beijo breve – tinha de ser, pois, do contrário, as coisas poderiam ir longe demais –, mas nem por isso menos adorável.

– Eu estava falando sério antes – ele disse ao desfazer o beijo. – Karin e aquelas que participaram do abuso pelo qual você passou não vão mais trabalhar na fortaleza. Além disso, se tiver mais algum problema com elas ou com qualquer outra pessoa, conte-me imediatamente que eu punirei com severidade.

Sakura engoliu em seco, mas concordou.

Sasuke levantou-se com relutância, colocando ainda mais distância entre eles. Depois virou-se para que ela enxergasse a sua boca.

– Agora vou conversar com meus irmãos. Logo será hora do jantar. Descanse um pouco, depois me encontre no saguão.

 _Ih a consumação do casamento não foi agora ._

 _Mais como diria minha diva Nyx Nakayama: "Paciência, pequenas crianças!"_

 _Prometo que ate domingo posto outro capitulo._

 _Agradeço a todos pelos comentários e carinho, esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês: Lucieene, Bela21(Voces são fodas *.*), PinkRathian, Screaming19Banshee, Obsidiana Negra( Minha diva gostosa, melhor adaptadora de fic, ansiosa por The Deal e perdida .) e a linda Mel Itaik._


	24. Capitulo 23

_TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. A HISTÓRIA É DE AUTORIA DE MAYA BANKS DO SEU LIVRO SEDUZIDA POR UM GUERREIRO ESCÔCES – SÉRIE MONTGOMERYS E ARMSTRONG. ESSA FANFIC É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO._

 **Capítulo 23**

– Quero conversar com vocês, por favor – Sasuke disse para Naruto e Itachi ao aproximar-se deles no pátio.

Naruto afastou-se de Itachi, enquanto guardava a espada na bainha de couro pendurada junto à perna, e Itachi fez um gesto, dispensando o grupo de homens com quem treinava; em seguida, ambos juntaram-se a Sasuke.

– O clã não está contente com a sua ordem – Itachi murmurou. – Poucos têm simpatia pela "cadela dos Haruno".

Sasuke ficou com raiva e quase avançou sobre seu irmão, mas Naruto colocou-se entre os dois e segurou o peito de Sasuke.

– Ele não a chamou disso, Sasuke; estava apenas repetindo o que muitos disseram depois que você expulsou as mulheres.

– Ninguém pode falar dela dessa maneira, não importa se for repetição das palavras de outros – Sasuke disse secamente.

Itachi ergueu as mãos.

– Estou apenas dizendo a você que há muito descontentamento. Eles sentem que você está sendo desleal ao seu próprio clã ao escolher o lado da garota dos Haruno.

– Ela tem um nome – Sasuke rugiu. – E não é Haruno. Ela agora é uma Uchiha.

Naruto suspirou.

– Sim, nós sabemos e estamos do seu lado, mas você não pode ignorar o que estão dizendo pelas suas costas apenas porque se sente ofendido. Você não pode fazer o clã aceitar Sakura, por mais que queira isso. No máximo, pode dizer como eles devem se comportar e o que devem falar. Mas não pode forçá-los a aceitar sua esposa, pois não pode mudar o que há no coração de cada um. E o que existe é ódio.

Sasuke suspirou. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade, e isso o deixava frustrado.

– Se eu posso aceitá-la, então por que eles não podem? A família dela é responsável pela morte do meu pai. Eles são responsáveis pela perda de muitas vidas em nosso clã, mas, mesmo assim, não posso culpar a garota pelos pecados de seu pai, do mesmo jeito que eles não podem culpar Ino pelas vidas que tiramos dos Haruno.

– Sim, mas você está assumindo que eles ofereceriam a mesma cortesia a Ino – Itachi disse com uma voz sombria. – Nem todos são iguais a você, Sasuke. Nem todos possuem a sua lógica. Você pode olhar para a situação e dizer que a moça não é culpada e que nós não podemos fazê-la pagar pelos pecados de sua família. Mas todas as outras pessoas apenas enxergam o inimigo, e seus pensamentos se voltam para a vingança.

– Ela não é louca – Sasuke disse, frustrado com a direção da conversa.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não? Eu tinha minhas dúvidas. Então por que todos em seu clã pensavam que ela era louca e por que ela nunca os corrigiu?

– Ela é surda.

Itachi cerrou os olhos.

– Surda? Ela não consegue ouvir? Então como sabe o que estão dizendo? Ela entendeu o suficiente dos insultos das mulheres para arrancar uma espada da parede.

Naruto sorriu desconfiado.

– Uma garotinha feroz brandindo uma espada. Aquilo foi uma cena e tanto.

– Ela consegue ler as palavras formadas em nossos lábios – Sasuke explicou. – É algo extraordinário, se você pensar nisso. Ela perdeu a audição por causa do acidente, mas não perdeu a lucidez.

– Mas isso ainda não explica por que ela deixou um mito desses se perpetuar – Itachi disse.

Sasuke relatou a história que Sakura lhe contou, de como tentou se proteger do casamento com Kabuto Yakushi e acabou forçada a se casar com Sasuke. Naruto e Itachi pareciam desconfiados quando Sasuke terminou. E então Itachi sacudiu a cabeça.

– Foi muito esperto da parte dela, embora um pouco extremo demais.

– Não tão extremo, se a impediu de cair nas mãos de um homem que abusava dela – Naruto murmurou. – Pense um pouco. A moça procurou seu pai e contou sobre os abusos, mas ele a dispensou. Talvez quisesse demais aquela aliança para dar crédito ao que ela dizia ou talvez apenas tenha pensado que ela era muito jovem e estava com medo, e com o tempo iria se acostumar com a ideia. Mas, claramente, ela pensou que não tinha escolha.

Sasuke concordou.

– Ela não queria continuar a farsa, mas temia a minha reação. Sakura pensou que eu era bondoso com ela porque achava que era louca, e pensou que isso acabaria assim que eu descobrisse a verdade e passaria a detestá-la por causa de sua origem.

– Mas, afinal, isso era verdade? Você era bondoso com ela por pena? – Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke hesitou para responder.

– No começo, sim. Eu sentia simpatia por ela, mesmo estando frustrado por ser forçado a me casar com uma mulher que nunca poderia ser uma esposa para mim. Eu estava com raiva, mas também sabia que não poderia ficar bravo com ela.

– Mas agora tudo mudou – Itachi comentou.

– Sim, tudo mudou. Ela é… especial. Não sei explicar, mas não lamento o nosso casamento.

Naruto suspirou.

– Você tem um caminho muito difícil pela frente, meu irmão. Não será nada simples ganhar a simpatia do nosso clã.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas você e Itachi irão me ajudar, não é mesmo?

Itachi e Naruto trocaram olhares.

– Sim, iremos – Itachi disse. – Se a moça é o que você quer e você está contente com ela, então nós confiamos em seu julgamento e faremos o possível para facilitar as coisas.

Sasuke assentiu.

– Eu agradeço. Ino já a aceitou, ou melhor, já se tornou amiga de Sakura. É bom para Ino ter a companhia de outra garota, ela não se dá bem com as mulheres do nosso clã.

Itachi riu.

– Isso é porque ela preferiria ser um garoto.

– O dia chegará em que ela se casará. Eu irei prepara-la para tal – Sasuke disse.

Naruto estranhou.

– Nós não faremos aquilo que os Haruno foram forçados a fazer. Não iremos sacrificá-la para forjar alguma aliança ou agradar ao rei. Não temos necessidade de nada disso e não permitirei que ela se case com alguém que possa tratá-la como Kabuto Yakushi trataria a sua Sakura.

A sua Sakura. Sasuke gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ela era dele. Não completamente, ainda, mas cuidaria disso em breve.

– Ino está feliz aqui conosco – Itachi disse com o semblante fechado. – Não há razão para ela ir embora.

Sasuke sorriu.

– Não estou dizendo isso. Ino ainda é jovem e pode mudar de ideia. Ela pode querer buscar um marido e ter filhos com ele.

Naruto achou graça daquilo.

– Eu não apostaria nisso.

– Eu agradeço novamente pelo apoio de vocês a Sakura – Sasuke falou em um tom de voz mais sério. – Isso significará muito para ela. Ino foi o único rosto amigo que ela encontrou desde que chegou em nossas terras. Estou determinado a mudar isso.

– Se você está contente, então isso é suficiente para mim – Itachi disse.

– Então devemos passar adiante a informação? – Naruto perguntou.

– Com certeza, sim – Sasuke respondeu. – Quero que espalhem a notícia de que Sakura não é louca, mas surda, e que perpetuou a farsa para escapar do casamento com Kabuto Yakushi. Não gostamos dos Haruno, e não me importo de usar o ódio de nosso clã para ganhar apoio a Sakura. Se acreditarem que Sakura foi vítima dos Haruno e dos Yakushi, então é mais provável que ela encontre simpatia entre a nossa gente.

– Esse é um jogo muito perigoso – Itachi afirmou. – Sakura provavelmente não gostaria que essas coisas fossem ditas sobre a sua família.

– Mas tem um fundo de verdade – Sasuke disse com um tom sombrio. –Kizashi Haruno teria usado sua filha para seus próprios objetivos ignorando os desejos dela. Que eles a amaram e protegeram não muda em nada meu desgosto por esse fato.

Naruto concordou.

– É um bom plano. Despertar em nosso clã a simpatia por Sakura deixando saber que ela é mais feliz aqui do que era em seu próprio meio.

– Naruto e eu conversaremos com os homens – Itachi disse.

– Obrigado. Encontrarei vocês depois, no jantar.

Sasuke virou-se e andou de volta para a fortaleza, repentinamente ansioso para ver sua esposa outra vez.

 _Eu sei! Capitulo curto, mas prometo que logo logo postarei o próximo..._

 _Obrigada a todos pelos comentários, me deixam muito feliz, amo vocês!_

 _._


	25. Capitulo 24

_TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. A HISTÓRIA É DE AUTORIA DE MAYA BANKS DO SEU LIVRO SEDUZIDA POR UM GUERREIRO ESCÔCES – SÉRIE MONTGOMERYS E ARMSTRONG. ESSA FANFIC É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO._

 **Capítulo 24**

Sakura vestiu-se com cuidado para o jantar. Desde a sua chegada, usara apenas vestidos simples, comuns, mais propícios ao trabalho dentro da fortaleza do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ser considerada bonita ou frívola.

Naquele dia, Sakura desenterrou um dos vestidos de seda que sua mãe guardara tão cuidadosamente antes de ela partir das terras de seu pai.

Era uma roupa adorável, e Sakura amou a rica cor verde. Isso a fez se sentir mais animada. Era apropriado para a ocasião, quando finalmente sairia de seu isolamento.

Vestiu também uma simples túnica branca, que contrastava muito bem com o verde vibrante. As mangas eram longas, quase cobrindo as mãos.

Já que iria vestir algo tão grandioso, decidiu que não deveria economizar com os sapatos, e retirou do baú as sapatilhas incrustadas de brilhantes e colocou-as nos pés. Em seu antigo lar, ela tinha uma criada para arrumar seu cabelo, mas ali não havia ninguém para ajudar. Com as mulheres da fortaleza tão hostis, ela não queria ninguém como criada.

Sakura tinha broches e joias, também graças à sua mãe. Ela provavelmente teria deixado tudo para trás e seguido com seu novo marido apenas com a roupa do corpo.

Após escovar e arrumar o cabelo, a jovem desistiu de tentar prendê-lo e optou por apenas tirar algumas mechas do rosto.

O resultado foi melhor do que esperava. Até achou que estava bonita. Em seu antigo lar, não havia muitas oportunidades para se vestir do melhor jeito possível. E, quando uma chance assim surgia, sua mãe era quem sempre se certificava de que Sakura se vestisse adequadamente.

Talvez estivesse se produzindo demais para uma noite comum, sem convidados especiais, mas para Sakura era sim uma noite importante. Sasuke iria contar seu segredo – se é que já não tinha feito isso. Todos os olhos estariam sobre ela. Sakura não queria que ninguém achasse defeito, ao menos em sua aparência.

Ela estava nervosa. Não, estava aterrorizada. Não adiantava negar.

Afundou na beira da cama e ficou ali sentada por um longo tempo investigando as sombras do quarto. Havia apenas duas velas acesas, e o fogo da lareira havia se apagado há muito tempo.

Um toque em seu ombro a fez erguer a cabeça de repente. Ino estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Sakura não havia notado quando ela entrou.

Ino virou-se, apanhou um dos candelabros e sentou-se na cama ao lado da cunhada, para que ela pudesse enxergar seu rosto.

– Desculpe, não queria assustá-la – Ino disse. – Sasuke pediu que viesse ver se você já está pronta para o jantar.

Sakura sorriu.

– Obrigada. Estou pronta.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

– Você consegue falar.

Sakura confirmou.

– Sasuke ainda não contou para todos?

– Eu ouvi falar. Ninguém contou para mim, diretamente, mas há rumores por aí. Dizem que você não consegue ouvir e que não é louca. É claro, eu já sabia que você não era louca, mas não sabia o resto. Por que não me contou?

Sakura suspirou.

– Mais tarde eu conto tudo. Não quero deixar Sasuke esperando no saguão. – Ela se levantou e depois deu alguns passos para trás, para que Ino pudesse ver o seu vestido. – Estou bonita, como a esposa de um laird?

Ino também se levantou, olhando para ela com a vela.

– Você está linda, Sakura. De verdade. Eu acho que Sasuke vai ficar muito satisfeito.

Ino baixou a vela e virou-se para deixar o quarto, mas Sakura estendeu o braço para tocá-la. Ino se virou de volta, com um questionamento no olhar.

– Obrigada – Sakura disse.

A menina inclinou a cabeça para lado.

– Pelo quê?

– Por se tornar minha amiga mesmo quando pensavam que eu era louca e quando ninguém mais em seu clã me mostrava bondade.

Ino sorriu, e então, para surpresa de Sakura, aproximou-se e a abraçou. Sakura a abraçou de volta, com o coração feliz pela aceitação da jovem.

Quando Ino desfez o abraço, ela estava sorrindo.

Então segurou a mão de Sakura e disse:

– Venha. Vamos descer para que o meu clã possa testemunhar a nova lady em toda sua glória.

Sasuke esperava impacientemente a chegada de Sakura. Ele enviara Ino havia vários minutos, mas as duas ainda não tinham aparecido.

Seus irmãos já estavam acomodados, e os outros homens do clã estavam chegando e tomando seus lugares nas outras mesas. A qualquer momento as criadas chegariam com a comida, ou ao menos ele esperava que Tsunade já tivesse encontrado substitutas para as mulheres que ele havia banido mais cedo.

Já estava pronto para subir e ver o que estava acontecendo quando Sakura apareceu no fim do corredor.

Sasuke prendeu a respiração. Na verdade, todos no saguão prenderam a respiração. Não houve um murmúrio sequer quando a atenção se voltou a ela.

A moça estava linda, com uma postura confiante, até que seus olhos se encontraram. Então Sasuke pôde ver o medo e o nervosismo ali refletidos.

Ele levantou-se, sem nem processar a intenção de fazer isso. Desceu da plataforma e andou até o centro entre as mesas que se alinhavam às paredes. Quando a alcançou, viu que Ino estava logo atrás, observando, quase como se estivesse avaliando se precisaria ou não intervir para ajudar Sakura.

Ele sorriu para a sua irmã, orgulhoso por Sakura ter uma defensora assim. Ino sorriu de volta.

Então ofereceu o braço a Sakura e voltou o sorriso para ela.

– Você está linda, milady.

O medo e o nervosismo sumiram dos olhos dela e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Foi um sorriso tão brilhante que Sasuke sentiu como se seu fôlego fosse roubado por alguém.

Ela deslizou a mão pelo braço dele, com apenas as pontas dos dedos aparecendo sobre a manga da túnica.

Os punhos da vestimenta eram bordados com delicados fios prateados num padrão feminino que combinava muito bem com Sakura.

Virando-se, Sasuke parou um instante quando ficaram de frente para o saguão. Todos os olhos estavam sobre eles quando Sasuke começou a conduzi-la na direção da mesa principal, onde estavam seus irmãos.

Ele reparou que os homens do clã estavam completamente em silêncio nas mesas, portanto, precisou segurar o sorriso. Desde que descobriram a habilidade que Sakura tinha para ver o que as pessoas diziam mesmo de longe, eles provavelmente decidiram tomar mais cuidado ao falar qualquer coisa perto dela.

Quando ajudou Sakura a subir o degrau da plataforma, seus irmãos se levantaram enquanto ele a acomodava ao seu lado. Ino seguiu atrás e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Naruto.

Sakura sorriu afetuosamente para Naruto e Itachi e depois se sentou graciosamente na cadeira. Sasuke sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa e depois ofereceu uma taça à esposa.

Ela aceitou, murmurando um agradecimento baixo demais para que qualquer pessoa pudesse ter ouvido. Ele mesmo mal ouvira, mas não chamaria atenção para ela dizendo que saiu baixo demais. Não queria deixá-la ainda mais nervosa do que já estava.

Do outro lado da mesa, Itachi fez um gesto, chamando a atenção de Sakura e, quando ela se virou, ele disse:

– Você está linda, Sakura.

Seu rosto inteiro corou em um tom de rosa adorável. Dessa vez, quando agradeceu, a voz saiu alta o bastante para as pessoas ao redor ouvirem. Sasuke encontrou sua mão debaixo da mesa e a apertou.

Naquele momento, Tsunade apareceu no saguão, seguida por uma procissão de mulheres que Sasuke notou que já tinham trabalhado nos campos ou lavando as roupas.

Algumas pareciam nervosas, já que nunca tinham servido ao laird diretamente, mas as outras mergulharam na nova tarefa com confiança e começaram a servir a comida e a bebida.

A mesa de Sasuke foi servida primeiro, e ele fez questão de que Sakura tivesse prioridade. A essa altura, já estava claro que ele não aceitaria qualquer desrespeito, então as mulheres se esforçaram para servi-la. Satisfeito que, ao menos naquela noite, não haveria problemas com Sakura, Sasuke se recostou na cadeira para começar sua refeição.

– Você já chamou o padre Sai? – Ino perguntou.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Não, sua pirralha, ainda não.

Ela não gostou de ouvir aquilo e deixou que ele visse todo o seu descontentamento.

– Você prometeu.

Eveline olhava rapidamente entre um e outro para seguir a conversa, e Sasuke diminuiu a velocidade da fala para que ela pudesse participar.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas ainda não tive tempo e, para ser honesto, isso não foi uma prioridade com tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

– Mas você prometeu, Sasuke! Disse que, se eu fosse simpática com Sakura, mandaria chamar o padre para me ensinar a ler e escrever.

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Ino, ela cobriu os lábios com a mão e uma expressão de horror tomou conta de seu rosto.

Sakura baixou os olhos, encarando a comida, mas não antes de Sasuke enxergar a devastação em seus olhos. Querer protegê-la era um instinto para ele. Ficou furioso por Ino ter sido tão descuidada.

– Maldição, Ino – Sasuke rosnou. – Você foi longe demais dessa vez.

– Desculpe! – Ino gritou. – Oh, Sasuke, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você sabe que não. Eu gosto de Sakura.

Naruto suspirou.

– Seu temperamento sempre lhe causa problemas, Ino. Precisa aprender a controlar a língua.

Ino ficou à beira das lágrimas e seus olhos se fixaram em Sakura, que ainda olhava fixamente para a tigela de comida.

Sasuke alcançou a mão de Sakura, que estava em seu colo, com o punho cerrado. Ele então tocou seu braço, e ela ergueu os olhos, como se não tivesse percebido a indiscrição de Ino.

– Ela não quis dizer isso, Sakura – Sasuke disse.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, fingindo não ter entendido, depois olhou de volta para a comida, com os lábios tremendo, denunciando sua perturbação. Sasuke precisou de todas as forças para não levá-la para longe de todos; queria levá-la para o quarto, para longe do mundo, onde ninguém pudesse machucá-la de novo.

Ino começou a se levantar, mas Sasuke fez um gesto para se sentasse.

– Não agora, Ino. Você já foi longe demais.

– Mas não foi de propósito – a garota disse, obviamente arrependida. – Não posso deixar que ela pense isso. O que eu falei… O que falei não faz de mim melhor que as mulheres que a insultaram. É até pior, pois ela confiou em mim.

– Ela está certa – Naruto disse discretamente. – Permita que fale com Sakura, Sasuke. Se não falar, as duas ficarão machucadas, e Sakura já teve um dia muito difícil.

Sasuke alcançou a mão de Sakura, dessa vez tirando a de seu colo e gentilmente abrindo os dedos. Ele a levou até a boca e beijou sua palma. Ela pareceu chocada pela exibição pública de afeto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu enquanto olhava para ele.

– Permita que Ino esclareça o que disse, Sakura. Ela não quis magoá-la. Olhe para ela. Veja o quanto se arrependeu.

Sakura virou-se lentamente, com um olhar relutante procurando por Ino, que, a essa altura, já estava chorando, com o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados. Os lábios de Sakura se curvaram para baixo, como se não pudesse aguentar a visão da tristeza de Ino, embora suas palavras descuidadas a tivessem machucado.

Ino levantou-se da cadeira e correu até se ajoelhar entre Sasuke e Sakura. Ela tomou o rosto de Sakura nas mãos e a virou, para que olhasse em seu rosto.

– Eu não quis dizer aquilo que você ouviu… que você viu. Quando você chegou, Sasuke me procurou e…

Ino estava falando tão rápido que Sakura a olhava em completa perplexidade.

Sasuke segurou o ombro de sua irmã.

– Ino, fale mais devagar. Comece de novo. Ela não consegue entender porque você está falando rápido demais.

Ino respirou fundo e começou de novo, falando com mais calma.

– Sasuke me procurou porque queria que eu passasse mais tempo com você, para deixá-la mais confortável aqui em seu novo clã, e eu pedi em troca que chamasse o padre Sai para me ensinar a ler e escrever. Eu achava que iria odiar você ou que, no máximo, toleraria a sua presença. Mas, independentemente do acordo com Sasuke, isso não influiu em nada em nossa amizade, eu juro. Você precisa acreditar em mim, Sakura. Não quero perder sua estima.

Sakura encarou-a por um longo momento, analisando sua expressão, até finalmente se permitir um pequeno sorriso. Depois se abaixou e beijou o rosto de Ino.

– Eu a perdoarei se puder acompanhar suas lições com o padre Sai.

Ino soltou uma risada e depois se lançou sobre Sakura com tanta força que quase derrubou as duas da cadeira. Naruto reagiu rápido e apanhou Sakura antes que caísse para trás.

Ino a abraçou muito e depois se afastou, para que ela enxergasse seu rosto.

– É claro que pode acompanhar as lições. Eu ficaria terrivelmente entediada sem você.

Sakura apertou a sua mão e depois permitiu que Ino voltasse para seu lugar.

Sasuke tocou o braço de Sakura em um gesto de apoio silencioso. Depois falou apenas movimentando os lábios, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

– Você é muito generosa, Sakura. Obrigado por isso. Ino ficaria muito triste com a ideia de ter magoado você. Ela é jovem e sempre foi muito sozinha, sem ter a companhia de outras mulheres, embora viva cercada por elas. Ino se afeiçoou muito a você. Será bom para ela passar um tempo com outra mulher.

Sakura sorriu levemente e depois olhou de novo para Ino, que estava jantando em silêncio. Quando olhou de volta para o marido, ela disse num tom de voz muito baixo:

– Eu também gosto dela, gosto da sua companhia.

– Dê um tempo para o resto do clã – ele disse. – Tenho certeza de que você também ganhará a confiança deles.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. Talvez não acreditasse nele. Sasuke duvidava que fosse porque ela não se importava. Ele testemunhara quanto ela sofrera com os ataques das mulheres, apesar de possuir um coração sensível e um espírito gentil. Se alguém merecia bondade, era ela, e Sasuke faria qualquer coisa para que recebesse essa bondade. Dele e de seu clã.

Se alguém tivesse falado que um dia ele sentiria tamanha vontade de proteger um Haruno, ele teria dado risada. Mas lá estava ele, com a filha de Kizashi Haruno, sabendo que faria qualquer coisa para assegurar sua felicidade.

 _Passei rapidinho para deixar esse capitulo. Obrigada a todas pelo carinho... Capitulo dedicado a vocês!_

 _Até a próxima!_


	26. Capitulo 25

_Todos os personagens pertencem a masashi kishimoto. A história é de autoria de maya banks do seu livro seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – série montgomerys e armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 25**

Após o jantar, muitos homens se juntaram na área de estar diante da lareira. De seu lugar na mesa, Sakura observou para descobrir o que estavam falando, mas tudo o que conseguiu enxergar foi uma conversa casual sobre o dia que se passou e o treinamento que faziam.

Dois dos homens discutiam sobre ovelhas e outro se juntou após um momento, quando começaram a falar sobre cavalos. Pelo que podia entender, os dois primeiros tomavam conta das ovelhas do clã enquanto o outro cuidava dos estábulos.

Em seu antigo lar, ela não prestava muita atenção no dia a dia da manutenção da fortaleza. Não ignorava completamente os trabalhos, teoricamente falando, mas não possuía o conhecimento da parte prática. Para manter a farsa, não podia mostrar interesse no funcionamento do clã.

Mas agora pensou que sua vida ali não apenas seria muito entediante, mas também extremamente improdutiva se não fizesse nada além de seguir Ino o dia todo e ocasionalmente dar um mergulho no rio. Era um assunto que precisava levar a Sasuke.

Ela precisava de um propósito. Se quisesse ganhar a aceitação de seu novo clã, precisaria fazer algo para merecer. Seu pai sempre dizia que respeito não se pede, ganha-se. Os Uchiha não lhe dariam nada de mão beijada, mas nada a impedia de ganhar por si própria.

Sim, ela conversaria com Sasuke. E até falaria com a própria Tsunade. A criada não havia insultado Sakura, ao menos não na sua frente, e parecia mais bondosa que as outras, embora fosse um pouco arisca ao redor de Sakura.

Ela piscou quando percebeu as pessoas em pé à sua volta. Os irmãos de Sasuke haviam se levantado e estavam em torno da mesa, fazendo-a se sentir muito pequena e insignificante em comparação à estatura deles.

Sasuke era tão grande e amedrontador quanto seus irmãos, mas não a assustava nem a intimidava. Naruto e Itachi até agora tinham sido bondosos e respeitosos, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza de suas reais intenções.

Após olhar com cautela para eles, ela também se levantou e aproximou-se instintivamente do marido, que a puxou para mais perto, colocando o braço ao redor de sua cintura. A mão dele pousou de modo possessivo sobre o quadril dela, e Sakura ficou chocada por ele abraçá-la tão descaradamente na frente do clã.

Quando olhou para cima, viu Sasuke falando com seus irmãos.

– … uma boa noite para vocês. Sakura e eu vamos nos retirar.

Ela parou de respirar por um momento, enquanto processava o que vira nos lábios do marido. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e sentiu um nó no estômago quando ele a colocou para andar, ainda segurando-a ao seu lado.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso para Ino e fez um breve contato visual com Naruto e Itachi. Sakura estava constrangida demais para olhar por mais tempo, porque tinha certeza de que eles sabiam por que Sasuke a estava levando para o quarto.

Ela própria não tinha tanta certeza, mas ele tinha sido perfeitamente claro mais cedo. Sasuke a deixou sem nenhuma dúvida sobre quais eram suas intenções, e não parecia ser um homem paciente.

Ele a levaria para cama hoje e a faria mulher. O casamento seria consumado, selando efetivamente a união.

Para a parte dos beijos ela estava mais do que pronta.

Para o resto, já não tinha tanta certeza.

Assim que saíram do saguão, Sasuke a tomou nos braços e a carregou pelas escadas. Surpresa pela ação súbita, Sakura envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e se segurou. A expressão de Sasuke era intensa. Focada.

Ele inclinou os ombros para passar pela porta, andou até a cama e gentilmente a baixou até o meio. O vestido dela se espalhou, o verde e o branco vívidos contra os cobertores sobre o colchão. Ele parou sobre ela, apenas observando-a, tomando com o olhar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado.

– Por que você me olha tanto?

– Porque você é a mulher mais linda que eu já tive o prazer de olhar.

– Oh.

Sakura perdeu o fôlego. "Oh" foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Certamente, não era uma resposta excitante, mas o que poderia dizer diante de palavras como aquelas?

– Nem sei o que fazer primeiro, de tanta tentação que você me provoca.

– Beije-me.

– Oh, sim, isso posso fazer – ele disse, enquanto se abaixava sobre ela.

Seu corpo pressionou o dela, afundando-a no colchão.

Seu calor a envolveu. Ela inalou seu aroma quando ele a beijou. Profundamente. Explorando. Deslizando a língua sobre a dela, lambendo, avançando e recuando em movimentos lentos e medidos.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para baixo, com seus olhos fervendo na pouca luz. Apoiando o peso em um único braço, Sasuke, com a mão livre, alcançou e acariciou os cabelos de Sakura, tirando mechas de seu rosto e tocando seu queixo.

Ela achava que ele não seria um homem paciente, mas, agora que estavam ali, Sasuke parecia não ter pressa alguma, fato que ela não sabia se gostava ou não.

Uma impaciência a preencheu. Lá dentro, debaixo da pele, era como se algo tivesse despertado e tomado conta dela. Sakura se sentia inquieta, atingida por uma onda de calor. O sangue em suas veias parecia pronto para ferver.

Os seios estavam pesados, os mamilos dolorosamente eretos. E mais embaixo, em sua região mais íntima, uma necessidade se acumulava, tornando impossível permanecer imóvel.

Era isso o desejo? É isso que se sente quando se quer tanto uma pessoa que chega a doer?

Cada toque, cada carinho, ela recebia com ganância, querendo e precisando de mais. Sakura ansiava pelas mãos de Sasuke sobre seu corpo. Queria sua ternura e carinho. Precisava que ele olhasse para ela como nunca olhou para outra mulher.

Então ele se ergueu e afastou-se até descer da cama, deixando-a órfã de seu calor. Ela ergueu a cabeça, pronta para protestar, mas algo nos olhos dele a impediu.

Seu olhar se tornou sombrio, enviando arrepios sobre a pele dela. Havia algo intensamente predatório naquele olhar, e isso despertou uma profunda sensação de vulnerabilidade em Sakura.

Sasuke simplesmente ofereceu a mão, e ela não hesitou um momento antes de aceitá-la. Os dedos dele se fecharam ao redor da palma dela e a puxou até que se sentasse na beirada da cama.

Baixando o corpo, ele se ajoelhou diante dela, tocando seu rosto para que não tivesse escolha além de olhar para aquilo que ele diria.

– Vou acender mais velas. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que olhar sua beleza e não perder nada para a escuridão. E então, quando o quarto estiver suficientemente iluminado, vou bancar a criada e ajudar a tirar suas roupas, peça por peça, até ficar diante de mim sem nenhuma barreira.

Sakura respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Seu pulso acelerou até quase sentir tontura. Ele sorriu e a beijou, movendo aqueles lábios firmes e quentes sobre a boca de Sakura. Quando afastou o rosto, disse:

– Não se preocupe, Sakura. Não farei nada que a machuque ou amedronte. Temos a noite toda, e planejo aproveitar cada momento. Não é preciso ter pressa em nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher. Quero que você se lembre desta ocasião assim como eu lembrarei: para sempre.

Com isso, ele se levantou novamente e começou a acender as outras velas, colocando-as estrategicamente ao redor do quarto até o lugar todo se iluminar com as luzes quentes das chamas dançantes. Sasuke também tomou o cuidado de acender a lareira, acrescentando lenha até o fogo subir alto.

Então virou-se para a cama onde Sakura se sentava e mais uma vez ofereceu-lhe a mão. Ele a levantou e depois tomou seu lugar, sentando-se na beirada do colchão e posicionando-a diante dele.

Com mãos gentis, Sasuke começou a abrir a túnica, deixando-a apenas com o vestido verde. Sasuke tremia, mas entendeu que não era de medo. Não. Era a expectativa que tomava conta dela e a deixava vibrando como uma folha ao vento na frente de seu marido.

Ele não simplesmente lhe arrancara a roupa. Sasuke parecia muito satisfeito em tirar lentamente o vestido que ela havia colocado com tanta dificuldade apenas algumas horas atrás.

Sakura prendeu a respiração quando ele começou a arrastar o tecido por seu corpo e depois soltá-lo, deixando que caísse no chão aos seus pés. Em apenas alguns instantes, ele a livrou de suas roupas de baixo e ela ficou completamente nua para que ele olhasse seu corpo inteiro.

– Linda.

Aquela única palavra dizia tanta coisa. Seu semblante, a maneira como a olhava, a apreciação em seus olhos e o jeito como os músculos de seus braços se apertavam.

Ela estava completamente impaciente para olhar para Sasuke da mesma maneira.

– Venha para mim.

Sakura deu um passo nervoso adiante, e então os braços dele a envolveram, puxando-a e colocando-a entre as suas pernas. Sasuke pressionou os lábios entre o vale dos seios e beijou sobre o coração de Sakura.

As mãos dele acariciaram as costas dela, desceram até o traseiro e depois subiram. Ele virou o rosto para capturar o olhar de Sakura, e então mergulhou as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-a para baixo, para que encontrasse seus lábios mais uma vez.

O beijo foi menos paciente desta vez. Foi quente e exigente. Sem fôlego. Ele usou mais a força, seu corpo inteiro tenso contra o dela. Sakura podia sentir o poder emanando dele, sabia que ele podia destruí-la com o menor dos esforços.

Mas Sasuke era muito gentil. Ele a tratava como se ela fosse um objeto precioso que temia quebrar. Sakura gemia suavemente em sua boca e relaxava contra ele, permitindo que um pouco da tensão acumulada deixasse seu corpo.

Após um momento, ele desfez contato com a boca de Sakura, mas manteve os lábios sobre a sua pele enquanto beijava uma linha que descia pelo pescoço até chegar aos seios. Quando sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo, os joelhos dela enfraqueceram e ele a segurou para que não caísse.

Era algo que Sakura nunca sentira antes. Era muito intenso e assustador. Ondas de prazer corriam seu corpo. Seus seios latejavam e doíam de um jeito bom, assim como sua virilha.

Sakura sentiu uma pulsação se iniciar entre suas pernas; era algo desconfortável, pois ela não sabia como aliviar aquilo. Contorceu-se inquieta, cada vez mais agitada pelo momento.

Sasuke deu igual tratamento ao outro seio, lambendo a ponta com sua língua áspera e depois sugando-o. E as mãos dele não paravam de passear sobre seu corpo, acariciando e apertando cada vez mais intimamente. Com as palmas das mãos voltadas para baixo, ele pressionou a barriga dela e depois desceu até o quadril.

Chocada com sua audácia, mas querendo ansiosamente o resultado daqueles toques ousados, Sakura prendeu a respiração quando os dedos de Sasuke cuidadosamente mergulharam no ninho de cabelos em seu ápice.

Quando os dedos de Sasuke pressionaram a parte dela que latejava, Sakura se encolheu, não por ele ter causado desconforto, mas porque a reação era incontrolável.

Sasuke chupou com mais força o mamilo e seus dedos se tornaram ainda mais ousados, deslizando mais fundo na pele sensível. Ela perdeu o fôlego quando seu senso de urgência cresceu. Uma tensão incontrolável tomou conta de seu corpo. O prazer se acumulava cada vez mais, até ela não saber o que fazer com aquilo.

Os dedos dos pés se apertaram sobre o chão duro. As mãos buscaram os ombros dele, querendo apoio, algo em que pudesse se segurar antes de perder toda a força nas pernas.

E então o dedo de Sasuke deslizou para dentro do corpo dela, cuidadosamente explorando enquanto o polegar apertava a pele sensível logo acima de sua entrada. Foi demais para ela.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando o quarto começou a girar ao seu redor. Pontos de luz piscavam em sua visão, e ela soltou um grito que vibrou, subindo pela garganta.

Pensou que deve ter sido alto, por causa da sensação que causou.

Quando voltou a si, Sakura estava aninhada no colo de Sasuke, enquanto ele acariciava seu corpo e beijava sua testa. Ele ainda estava totalmente vestido, o que ela achou muito injusto, e ela estava completamente mole, sem força nenhuma nos membros, que ainda tremiam. Ela moveu-se, inclinando a cabeça para enxergar o rosto dele.

– O que aconteceu?

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

– Você conheceu o alívio da mulher.

Aquilo lhe pareceu indefinido demais para uma experiência tão arrebatadora.

– Pareceu mais como o paraíso – ela sussurrou.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Então ela olhou para baixo e estranhou, franzindo o nariz.

– Você ainda está vestido.

Sasuke se surpreendeu.

– Você está reclamando disso?

– Sim, estou. Eu gostaria de sentar na cama igual você fez e olhar enquanto você tira as roupas.

Os olhos de Sasuke queimaram e ele abruptamente a colocou de lado enquanto se levantava. Sakura o encarou boquiaberta, enquanto ele assomava sobre a cama.

– Então, milady, concederei o que me pede.

 _Ate que enfim ein kkkkkkkkk_

 _Capitulo dedicado a vocês suas lindas que comentam essa adaptação: Bela21, Obsidiana Negra, Screaming19Banshee e Lucieene._

 _Obrigada pelo carinho, vcs são fodas!_


	27. Capitulo 26

_Voces devem estarem se perguntando: Nega dois capítulos no mesmo dia?_

 _Sim, porque hj é aniversario da minha gostosa Obsidiana Negra, Parabens meu amor, tudo de mais lindo em sua vida *.*_

 _Bem, eu postei dois capitulo, vc bem que podia posta logo um capitulo de The Deal e Perdida ._

 _Todos os personagens pertencem a masashi kishimoto. A história é de autoria de maya banks do seu livro seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – série montgomerys e armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 26**

Sasuke mal podia conter a ansiedade enquanto se preparava para se despir na frente de Sakura. Não queria amedrontá-la, e precisou de todas as forças para não arrancar as roupas e enterrar-se entre as pernas dela.

Seu pau estava quase estourando. Cada gota de sangue parecia se acumular em sua virilha, inchando sua masculinidade até cerrar os dentes por causa do desconforto.

Enquanto tirava a túnica e as calças, Sasuke estava ciente do olhar curioso de Sakura sobre seu corpo, o que alimentava ainda mais seu desejo de tomá-la fundo e forte. Aqueles olhos inocentes, arregalados, vendo pela primeira vez seu marido despido. Mas então ela olhou para o seu membro distendido e os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Sakura olhou para o rosto do marido, depois baixou os olhos e subiu de novo, quase como se estivesse fazendo mil perguntas com aquele olhar.

– Gostou do que viu, minha esposa? – ele perguntou quando ela voltou a olhar para o seu rosto.

Sakura molhou os lábios, num movimento tão sensual e erótico que o fez gemer.

– Sim – ela finalmente respondeu. – É uma linda visão, o seu corpo.

Linda visão? Não parecia apropriado que, para descrevê-lo, ela usasse a mesma linguagem que ele usou em relação a ela. Ele não era em nada igual a ela. Era duro em regiões em que ela era macia. Áspero, nas áreas em que ela era suave. Sua pele era toda marcada, ao passo que a dela não possuía nenhuma marca que pudesse corromper seu corpo adorável.

Sasuke aproximou-se e lançou Sakura de costas, tombando seu corpo na cama e subindo por cima dela.

Ele rastejou entre suas pernas abertas e esfregou o corpo, subindo até seus lábios ficarem sobre a boca dela.

Sasuke começou a impulsionar o corpo, imitando os movimentos que faria se estivesse dentro dela, mas apenas se esfregando sobre sua pele macia e feminina.

Gostou de senti-la contra sua ereção. Sabia que ela ainda não estava pronta para ele, não tão cedo após ter se aliviado. Levaria um tempo para deixá-la pronta novamente, mas ele aproveitaria cada momento disso.

Arrastou-se para baixo e depois subiu de novo sobre o corpo dela, beijando sua boca. Suas línguas lutavam e cediam em beijos quentes, urgentes. Ele consumia os leves gemidos de Sakura, sabendo que ela provavelmente nem sabia que os soltava.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele se entregara aos desejos mais básicos. Mas não sentira falta. O que queria era algo que nunca teve. Intimidade.

Sensação de proximidade. Saber que realmente gostava da mulher que estava em sua cama.

Sasuke estava ciente das diferenças entre ele e os outros homens, até mesmo seus irmãos. Nunca fora do tipo que espalha sua semente por aí. Mesmo quando jovem, não foi rápido para perder a virgindade. Foi até depois que seus irmãos mais jovens já tinham tomado suas primeiras mulheres e, quando aconteceu com Sasuke, sua primeira experiência não fora particularmente fantástica. De fato, demorou mais um bom tempo até decidir se aventurar outra vez.

Mas agora? Era o paraíso. Sabia, sem dúvida alguma, que nunca haveria mulher que pudesse causar o mesmo efeito sobre ele, que o deixasse louco de desejo com apenas um simples olhar.

Sakura causava nós dentro do corpo de Sasuke; nós que ele nunca poderia desatar.

Ele beijou um caminho descendo pelo pescoço dela até chegar à garganta, onde lambeu a base, adorando sentir sua pulsação se acelerando.

Então, continuou descendo até os seios e pousou a boca no espaço entre os dois montes exuberantes. Ele queria parar e saborear aquelas pontas deliciosas, mas tinha outro destino em mente, um destino que fez seu coração martelar com a expectativa.

Continuando o caminho para baixo, raspou os lábios sobre sua barriga macia e mergulhou a língua no umbigo. Ela tremeu e contorceu-se enquanto ele mexia a língua, saboreando cada centímetro possível.

Quando deslizou até a beirada da cama, para que sua boca ficasse logo acima dos suaves cachos róseos entre as pernas de Sakura, a cabeça dela se levantou e os olhos se arregalaram em choque. Ele viu em seus olhos o momento em que ela entendeu o que aconteceria a seguir.

Sasuke sorriu e, cuidadosamente, correu os dedos sobre os lábios aveludados de sua porção feminina. Ele nunca sentira o sabor de uma mulher antes, nunca teve a coragem de realizar um ato desses, embora tenha ouvido as histórias dos outros homens.

Ouvira que era um momento dedicado ao prazer da mulher e que causava reações diferentes. Alguns homens gostavam e achavam agradável, enquanto outros apenas tinham o objetivo de tirar das mulheres aquilo que queriam. Mas todos concordavam que as mulheres gostavam imensamente, e ele queria dar esse prazer a Sakura.

Sasuke tocou a língua no pedaço de pele logo acima de sua entrada. Sakura ergueu-se da cama, inclinando os quadris para cima. Seu gemido rouco ecoou, e os dedos agarraram o cobertor com toda força.

Ele ousou mais, lambendo gentilmente, absorvendo seu aroma e sabor. Foi uma sensação inebriante, como beber vinho demais. Um rugido surgiu em seus ouvidos, e o quarto pareceu desaparecer ao redor, enquanto continuava a exploração erótica daquela pele sedosa.

– Sasuke – ela disse quase sem voz. – Está acontecendo de novo.

As pernas de Sakura começaram a tremer. Suas coxas vibravam e seus quadris se arqueavam, tentando alcançar a boca dele. Sasuke sabia que ela estava pronta e que agora era o melhor momento, mas odiou a ideia do que viria em seguida.

Por mais preparada que Sakura estivesse, por mais que quisesse ser preenchida, aquilo que faria iria machucá-la.

Ele afastou-se e passou um dedo ao redor de sua entrada, testando quanto a abertura seria pequena.

Ela estava apertada ao redor de seu dedo, e Sasuke sabia que se rasgaria quando ele entrasse.

Com um suspiro resignado, Sasuke subiu pela cama e acomodou-se entre as pernas abertas de Sakura. Beijou-a novamente e depois afastou-se, para que ela enxergasse sua boca.

– Vai doer na primeira vez, Sakura. Sinto muito por isso. Vou tomar cuidado, eu juro.

Um brilho de confiança surgiu em seus lindos olhos azuis. Sakura tomou o rosto dele nas mãos, tão pequenas e delicadas contra seu queixo.

– Eu acho que será maravilhoso – ela sussurrou.

Ele não disse que discordava, mas ficou feliz por ela não ter medo. Cuidadosamente, posicionou-se na entrada e empurrou apenas um pouco, testando a resistência.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e suas mãos caíram sobre os ombros dele, cravando as unhas na pele.

Ele empurrou mais forte, sentindo seu membro ser acomodado, até sua testa começar a suar. O instinto gritava para que se enterrasse o mais fundo e forte possível. Precisou de todas as forças para se segurar e não obedecer aos impulsos avassaladores que o bombardeavam.

Ela franziu o rosto, e uma dúvida tomou conta de seus olhos quando ele persistiu e ela começou a se abrir.

Então Sakura estremeceu e, naquele exato instante, Sasuke penetrou com um único movimento mais forte, acomodando-se por inteiro dentro dela.

O grito de dor foi como uma faca em seu coração.

Sasuke ficou completamente imóvel, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com aquela invasão. Beijou seu rosto, sua testa, seus olhos e seu nariz. Beijou todas as partes dela em que pudesse tocar.

– Shhh – ele sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não veria suas palavras. – Desculpe, sinto muito mesmo. Logo terminará.

Sasuke encostou a testa e respirou fundo, enquanto seu corpo implorava para tomar Sakura, para possuí-la e clamar sua propriedade da maneira mais primitiva possível.

Após um instante ela se contorceu debaixo dele, movendo-se inquieta, como se tentasse aliviar a pressão entre as pernas.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça para analisar a expressão de Sakura.

Seu rosto ainda tinha uma expressão de dor. Ele tocou o dedo em uma das linhas de expressão, acariciando a testa dela com gentileza.

– Já posso mexer? – ele perguntou. – Não começarei enquanto não disser que sim.

– Talvez um pouco – ela disse com hesitação.

Ele sorriu e depois retirou o mínimo possível. Era a tortura mais deliciosa que se pode imaginar. Enterrado dentro dela, mas incapaz de se mover mais que o menor dos espaços.

– Isso doeu?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não.

Sasuke sabia que ela não estava dizendo a verdade, mas por causa do enorme esforço que fazia para esconder o desconforto, preferiu não questioná-la.

– Mexa comigo – ele disse quando deslizou para frente mais uma vez. – Envolva as pernas na minha cintura. Tente me puxar para mais perto, Sakura.

Aquilo soou como uma súplica rouca, que ele sabia que ela não perceberia. Ele parecia desesperado, totalmente diferente do guerreiro solitário que fora por tanto tempo. Naquele momento, ele agradeceu por ela não poder ouvir, pois não gostou da vulnerabilidade na própria voz.

De modo hesitante, ela envolveu as pernas ao redor dos quadris de Sasuke, que fechou os olhos enquanto as mãos dela deslizaram quentes sobre o peito dele, indo até os ombros. Não havia nada mais prazeroso que o toque de Sakura. Ele precisava daquilo. Desejava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Sasuke começou a se movimentar, apertando o queixo para manter o controle. Após alguns momentos, ele já estava quase se derramando, mas ainda era apenas o começo.

Determinado a tornar aquilo o mais prazeroso possível para os dois, Sasuke esforçou-se para manter um ritmo cadenciado, mas quando ela tocou seu rosto numa súplica silenciosa e ele viu o desejo em seus olhos, Sasuke se perdeu.

Mais e mais ele penetrava aquele calor aveludado.

Seus músculos se apertavam com o esforço. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso de um modo insuportável, até ter certeza de que algo iria se partir.

– Sakura, Sakura – ele sussurrou ao se perder na doçura daquele abraço.

Lentamente ele se derreteu sobre o corpo dela, encaixando-se em Sakura enquanto os dois lutavam para manter o fôlego. Ela alcançou o prazer pela segunda vez, mas ele nem podia dizer que esse era seu objetivo.

Sasuke não conseguiu registrar nada além da explosão entorpecida que devastou seu corpo.

Então a abraçou e rolou para o lado. Seus corpos ainda estavam conectados, e ele ficou contente por permanecer como uma parte dela pelo maior tempo possível.

Enquanto deitavam ali em silêncio, aninhados naquele abraço, ele acariciava as costas dela, tentando acalmar seu corpo trêmulo.

Então, essa era a sensação de estar completamente em paz, de corpo e alma. A sensação de encontrar alívio com uma mulher que era mais que apenas um corpo quente e solícito.

Sasuke não esperava uma coisa dessas. Nunca teria imaginado que se sentiria dessa maneira com relação à noiva que fora forçada sobre ele.

Enquanto olhava para seus cabelos rosados, não podia imaginar qualquer coisa diferente. Não queria imaginar viver sem ela.

CONTINUA...


	28. Capítulo 27

_Todos os personagens pertencem a masashi kishimoto. A história é de autoria de maya banks do seu livro seduzida por um guerreiro escôces – série montgomerys e armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 27**

Quando Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte, a luz do sol entrava pela janela acertando diretamente seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos, depois piscou rapidamente e os fechou de novo antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado. Quem tinha puxado os cobertores?

Logo teve a resposta, quando a cama se moveu. Os olhos de Sakura se abriram novamente, e ela encontrou Ino sentada na ponta da cama, cheia de impaciência.

– Aí está você – ela disse. – Você ficou dormindo por décadas. Achei que nunca mais iria acordar.

Sakura corou e fez questão de manter os cobertores firmemente sobre o corpo nu. A verdade não é que ela dormira por décadas, mas que Sasuke a mantivera acordada na maior parte da noite com suas mãos, sua boca… Ela estremeceu com a lembrança deliciosa.

Os primeiros raios de sol já apareciam quando ela finalmente adormecera. Sasuke a beijara e depois se levantara para se vestir. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de dormir, já que era esperado no pátio.

Após a primeira vez que fizera amor com ela, Sasuke insistiu que seria muito dolorido para ela recebê-lo de novo, mas isso não o impediu de dar prazer a Sakura durante toda a noite.

Ela obteve prazer tantas vezes que, quando ele finalmente se acalmou na cama, ela já adormecera antes mesmo de Sasuke deixar o quarto.

Bocejando, ela puxou os cobertores ainda mais e tentou sentar-se na cama.

– Por que você está aqui? – Sakura perguntou a Ino.

Ino pulou impaciente.

– Sasuke mandou chamar o padre Sai hoje de manhã!

Sakura sorriu.

– Isso é maravilhoso, Ino. Sei quanto você quer aprender a ler e escrever.

– E você vai estudar comigo, não é?

Sakura confirmou.

– Já que você está aqui, eu gostaria de sua ajuda com uma coisa – Sakura disse.

Ino inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

– Você quer minha ajuda? Não está brava por causa de ontem? É por isso que subi até aqui. Eu queria pedir desculpas de novo.

– Já passou – Sakura disse. – E, sim, preciso da sua ajuda. Quero conversar com a Tsunade. Sasuke quer que seu clã me aceite, apesar de eu ser de um clã inimigo, mas a verdade é que eu ainda não fiz nada para ganhar essa aceitação.

Ino estranhou.

– Mas isso também não é motivo para insultarem você.

– Não, não é, mas não posso ficar perambulando pela fortaleza como fazia em meu antigo lar, agindo como se estivesse alheia para que ninguém desconfiasse de mim. Sou a esposa do laird e é meu dever supervisionar a manutenção da fortaleza.

Uma expressão inquieta marcou o rosto de Ino.

– Bom, sim, é verdade que geralmente a esposa do laird possui a tarefa de manter a fortaleza, mas meus irmãos também compartilham essa responsabilidade. Talvez seja melhor deixar isso com eles.

– Isso me dá ainda mais razão para me apresentar – Sakura insistiu. – Sasuke não deveria se preocupar com o trabalho de uma mulher. E nem Naruto e Itachi. Eles têm coisas mais importantes para cuidar. Você vai me ajudar?

Ino hesitou e depois disse:

– Sim, é claro que vou ajudar. Não sei o que poderia fazer, mas ajudarei de qualquer forma possível.

Sakura sorriu para sua cunhada.

– Ótimo. Tudo de que preciso é seu apoio. É uma vergonha admitir, mas sou uma covarde. Ficarei mais tranquila com você ao meu lado quando falar com Tsunade na cozinha.

Ino levantou da cama.

– Bom, então é melhor você se levantar e vestir alguma coisa. Não pode andar por aí desse jeito.

Sakura corou dos pés à cabeça e gemeu constrangida.

Ino lançou um sorriso matreiro e depois foi até um dos baús de Sakura para escolher uma roupa adequada. Um momento depois, voltou para a cama e mostrou um vestido.

– Certo. Vou bancar a criada hoje. Sasuke realmente precisa destacar uma das mulheres da fortaleza para isso. Não podemos deixar que as pessoas saibam que a lady Uchiha não possui uma criada.

Sua nudez, evidentemente, não perturbava Ino nem um pouco, então Sakura deixou o conforto dos cobertores e puxou apressadamente a roupa que Ino oferecia. Depois, Ino ajudou-a a arrumar os cabelos e então as duas desceram até o saguão.

O lugar estava praticamente vazio, e Sakura quase perdeu a coragem, optando por passear com Ino lá fora. Talvez pudessem se sentar à beira do rio e aproveitar o dia, mas ela sabia que isso seria covardia; já era hora de parar de se esconder.

Ninguém lhe entregaria um lugar no clã de mão beijada. Ela precisaria criar seu próprio lugar.

Mas, no final das contas, uma viagem até o rio foi exatamente o que as duas acabaram fazendo. Tsunade estava supervisionando a lavagem das roupas, enquanto algumas outras mulheres lavavam os cabelos.

Quando viram Sakura se aproximando, o trabalho interrompeu-se e todos os olhos apontaram em sua direção. Ela parou por um longo momento até que Ino a empurrou para a frente. Cambaleou, endireitou o corpo e então continuou pela margem do rio, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Você é Tsunade, não é? – ela perguntou para a mulher mais velha, que estudava Sakura com ar desconfiado.

Tsunade confirmou.

– Então é verdade, você consegue falar. Também é verdade que não é louca?

Sakura ficou corada, mas sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

– Então, o que há de errado com você? – Tsunade perguntou.

A mão de Sakura automaticamente subiu até seu ouvido, e ela mexeu distraidamente no lóbulo e na orelha.

– Não consigo ouvir.

– O quê? Fale mais alto, criança. Não consigo ouvir o que você fala.

Ino apareceu ao seu lado e se posicionou, para que Sakura enxergasse sua boca.

– Ela não consegue ouvir, Tsunade. Também não consegue medir o volume da voz. Às vezes é difícil entender, mas é só pedir que fale mais alto.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos. Atrás dela, várias mulheres pararam completamente com o trabalho e passaram a acompanhar a conversa.

– Como assim, não consegue ouvir? – Tsunade disse. – Ela obviamente entende o que falamos.

– Eu consigo ler as palavras que são formadas nos seus lábios – Sakura interveio. Dessa vez falou alto o bastante para todas ouvirem. Talvez até um pouco alto demais, pois Tsunade deu um passo para trás, arregalando ainda mais os olhos.

– Como isso é possível? – Tsunade perguntou desconfiada.

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

– Não sei explicar. Só posso dizer que consigo entender quando você fala, desde que eu consiga ver a sua boca.

– Então por que você não falou antes? Os rumores dizem que você ficou três anos sem falar.

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Sakura julgava o quanto poderia ser honesta. Não havia muita razão para continuar a farsa.

– Por que eu não me sentia segura – ela disse.

Tsunade pareceu surpresa.

– Não se sentia segura em seu próprio clã?

Atrás dela, as outras mulheres murmuravam entre si.

A declaração de Sakura surpreendeu todas. Algumas até olharam para Sakura com simpatia, que sempre foi algo que a fazia estremecer. Era algo que tivera de suportar por muito tempo. Mas, vindo daquelas mulheres, não parecia sufocante. Elas estavam horrorizadas com a ideia de Sakura não se sentir segura entre sua própria gente, mas ela não iria explicar a história inteira nem esclarecer as verdadeiras razões de seu medo.

Outra mulher apareceu do lado de Tsunade, também querendo fazer perguntas.

– Mas você está falando com a gente. Aqui, entre os Uchiha.

Sakura sorriu e assentiu.

– Por quê? – Tsunade perguntou, obviamente perplexa.

– Porque me sinto segura.

Todos os olhos se arregalaram ao redor.

Ino, sempre impaciente, entrou na conversa.

– Tsunade, Sakura queria pedir a sua ajuda com uma coisa.

Tsunade olhou de volta para Sakura.

– É claro. Do que você precisa?

Sakura respirou fundo.

– Todos têm um trabalho aqui, menos eu. Ino me disse que o laird e seus irmãos supervisionam a manutenção da fortaleza. Isso é meu dever como esposa do laird, e um dever que eu levo a sério. Mas preciso da ajuda de alguém que possua experiência e conhecimento para me instruir sobre como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Tsunade endireitou-se, erguendo o queixo.

– Bom, então você veio ao lugar certo, mocinha. Sim, com certeza. Passe o dia comigo e logo estará administrando este lugar.

Sakura sorriu abertamente, e uma excitação causou-lhe um frio no estômago.

– Obrigada!

Ino revirou os olhos.

– Vou deixá-las cuidando de seus assuntos. Vou arrumar o escritório para a chegada do padre Sai.

Sakura dispensou Ino, animada demais com a aceitação de Tsunade para se preocupar com a perda de sua companhia.

Não foi uma aceitação completa. Sakura ainda tinha um caminho muito longo pela frente, mas já tinha dado um passo na direção certa. Se as mulheres enxergassem que ela estava disposta a se jogar no modo de vida dos Uchiha, então talvez pudessem esquecer que era Sakura Haruno e passariam a vê-la como Sakura Uchiha.

 _Obrigada pelos comentários minha cerejinhas, esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês, que tiram um minuto para comentar e assim eu ver como vocês tem achado dessa adaptação._

 _Ate a próxima!_

 _Beijos ._


	29. Capitulo 28

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 28**

Sakura não se lembrava de sua mãe esfregando o chão como parte do dever de esposa do laird, mas também era verdade que passava pouco tempo dentro da fortaleza e, quando entrava, ela se mantinha afastada das áreas sociais.

Durante os longos meses de inverno, ela passava todo o tempo em seu quarto na frente da lareira. Gaara e Sasori a visitavam frequentemente, e ela gostava da companhia, mesmo quando não falavam nada ou apenas conversavam entre si, sem incluí-la na conversa.

Tsunade insistira que os verdadeiros líderes davam o exemplo e, se ela quisesse aceitação, teria de mostrar que não se importava com um pouco de sujeira nas mãos.

Tudo fez sentido quando Tsunade explicou, mas agora, quando Sakura estava de joelhos no chão, coberta até os cotovelos com água e sabão, a ideia já não parecia tão correta.

Mesmo assim, era teimosa demais para reclamar.

Sakura sabia que estava sendo observada e não permitiria que a vissem num momento de fraqueza. Ela esfregaria o chão até brilhar, mesmo que morresse tentando.

Quando terminou todo o saguão, mal conseguiu se levantar. Suas costas protestaram quando se endireitou, e teve certeza de que soltou um gemido alto.

Tirando os cabelos do rosto, ela apanhou o balde cheio de água suja e o levou até a entrada para esvaziá-lo no chão. Ao longe, viu um grupo de mulheres brincando com as crianças, e seu queixo caiu. Seria divertido ficar lá fora num dia tão glorioso.

Sakura arrastou-se de volta para dentro e andou até o pequeno quarto ao lado da cozinha, onde guardavam os materiais de limpeza. Tsunade a encontrou quando ela saiu, com um sorriso de aprovação no rosto.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho no chão, mocinha. Tenho certeza de que todas as mulheres concordariam.

Mas Sakura não conseguia mostrar qualquer entusiasmo por saber que elas aprovariam seu trabalho.

Pensando que adoraria um descanso e que gostaria de saber o que as mulheres e as crianças faziam lá fora, ela indicou a Tsunade que sairia, mas Tsunade fez cara feia.

– Ah, não, mocinha. Ainda tem muita coisa para fazer em vez de ficar pensando em brincar lá fora. O que os outros pensariam se a esposa do laird fosse brincar enquanto as outras mulheres trabalham? Não, não é uma boa ideia. Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar onde lavamos a louça. Tenten acabou de preparar o jantar com pão fresco e bolo de aveia. Também sobrou um pouco de ensopado de ontem, mas tenho certeza de que ela terá uma pilha de panelas esperando para ser lavada.

Os ombros de Sakura caíram ao mesmo tempo, mas a última coisa que queria era parecer estar acima de tais trabalhos. Se as mulheres podiam trabalhar assim diariamente, então ela certamente também conseguiria.

Sakura seguiu Tsunade até a cozinha, onde Tenten e outra mulher, que apenas olhou de relance para Sakura, sem parecer muito impressionada, trabalhavam e murmuraram um cumprimento de tal maneira que Sakura não conseguiu ler o nome em seus lábios.

Sem querer admitir a falta de entendimento, ela apenas sorriu abertamente e depois observou enquanto Tsunade dava instruções sobre o que deveria fazer. Mas, curiosamente, assim que Sakura começou a esfregar as grandes panelas, as outras mulheres desapareceram da cozinha.

Foi uma tarefa longa e árdua que Sakura tinha certeza de não ter realizado muito bem. As panelas eram grandes e era difícil esvaziá-las da água depois de esfregar com sabão.

Embora o dia estivesse fresco e uma brisa constante soprasse da janela, o suor se acumulara na testa de Sakura e em sua nuca, molhando seu cabelo.

Quando terminou, já não se importava mais com o que as mulheres pensavam dela e saiu da cozinha em direção ao quarto, onde poderia ao menos secar o suor do corpo. Pensou em ir até o rio para nadar, mas ficou com medo de encontrar Tsunade ou uma das mulheres e imediatamente receber mais alguma tarefa.

Ela arrastou-se pelas escadas até o quarto, com as costas doendo e os ossos reclamando. Sakura fez uma careta quando olhou para seu vestido. Estava sujo, e o cheiro a fez franzir o nariz. Duvidava até que uma boa lavagem no rio pudesse salvar aquela roupa.

Puxando-o de seu corpo, ela se despiu até ficar completamente nua, depois se limpou dos pés à cabeça.

Não foi um banho completo – daria qualquer coisa por um longo e bom banho na banheira –, mas para fazer isso teria de pedir para alguém esquentar a água e encher a banheira, e ela não queria nenhum comentário das outras mulheres, que, sem dúvida, não tinham tempo para se banhar por horas antes da hora de dormir.

Ela contentou-se com uma boa limpeza com os sais de banho de seu antigo clã. Depois vestiu uma roupa limpa e desabou na cama. Iria descansar um pouco. Ninguém nunca saberia.

Sakura pousou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros enquanto entrava debaixo dos cobertores. Apenas um momento. Só isso. Seus olhos se fecharam antes mesmo de se acomodar em uma posição mais confortável.

Sasuke entrou na fortaleza enquanto os outros se reuniam para a refeição. Verdade seja dita, ele estava ansioso para ver Sakura. Passou o dia todo sem ver sua esposa e torturando-se ao se lembrar da noite anterior com nitidez de detalhes.

Apesar de não ter dormido, ele nunca se sentira tão revigorado como agora. Sentia-se um completo cafajeste, mas queria tomá-la novamente, embora ela provavelmente ficasse dolorida por vários dias. Ela precisava de tempo para recuperar-se antes de sofrer com sua atenção novamente, mas ele precisava lembrar a si mesmo disso o tempo todo para combater a urgência de se saciar de novo e de novo.

Seus irmãos dariam risada se soubessem quanto seus pensamentos estavam ocupados com aquilo. Eles o provocariam e afirmariam quão rápido ele passara de uma vida de monge para uma de garanhão. Bom, isso era o que a vida de casado fazia com um homem, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Sasuke olhou rapidamente ao redor do saguão, onde as outras mulheres se juntavam. Como não viu Sakura, subiu as escadas para saber se ela ainda estava no quarto.

Quando abriu a porta, foi surpreendido ao vê-la esparramada na cama, completamente vestida e dormindo profundamente. Ele começou a fechar a porta discretamente quando percebeu o absurdo disso.

Apesar de saber que ela era surda, ainda era difícil lembrar-se disso, e ele acabava agindo muitas vezes como se ela pudesse ouvir. E não ajudava o fato de ela ser tão boa em ler lábios, que até era fácil de esquecer e virar a cabeça enquanto falava.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e cuidadosamente se sentou na beirada. Sasuke tocou seus longos cabelos róseos e os afastou onde cobriam seu rosto. Ela continuou imóvel enquanto ele acariciava seu braço.

Parecia exausta. Por causa da noite passada? Mas dormira bem durante a manhã.

Ele considerou se deveria acordá-la para comer, mas, quando gentilmente sacudiu seu ombro, ela continuou sem se mexer.

Decidindo que obviamente precisava de descanso, ele se afastou e voltou para o andar de baixo em busca de Ino. Talvez ela soubesse por que Sakura estava tão cansada.

Encontrou Ino quando ela saía do escritório de seu pai e fez um gesto para se aproximar.

Ino achou estranho quando Sasuke a puxou para mais perto.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

– Não, só quero perguntar uma coisa sobre Sakura. Ela está no quarto dormindo profundamente e eu queria saber o que aconteceu para ter ficado tão cansada. O que vocês duas fizeram hoje?

Ino suspirou e apertou os lábios, seus olhos denunciando completamente o fato de que sabia de alguma coisa.

– Ino – ele disse com um alerta na voz. – Se sabe de algo, é melhor falar logo. Você sabe que não tenho paciência para coisas assim.

– Ela está descansando porque trabalhou muito com as outras mulheres.

Sasuke não entendeu.

– Como assim?

Ino lançou um olhar impaciente.

– Você não pode intervir, Sasuke. Isso é importante para Sakura.

– O que é importante? Eu juro, Ino, às vezes você me faz querer arrancar os cabelos. Explique logo antes que eu chute o seu traseiro.

– Ela me pediu para levá-la até Tsunade, para que a ensinasse a cuidar da fortaleza. Ela sente que não é justo você esperar que o clã a aceite se ela não fizer nada para ganhar essa aceitação.

Sasuke praguejou e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ela não precisa trabalhar tão duro para provar o seu valor. Isso é tolice. Ela é a lady das mulheres. É ela quem deveria dar ordens, não o contrário.

Ino assentiu.

– Sim, e isso acontecerá com o tempo, mas primeiro ela precisa aprender, e quem melhor do que Tsunade para ensinar? Eu estava lá junto com ela, Sasuke. Tsunade concordou. Sakura ficou muito feliz com essa conquista. Quando tive certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, retirei-me e voltei para o escritório.

– Eu a vi no quarto. Ela estava claramente exausta – Sasuke disse com um tom sombrio. – Não gosto disso.

– Ela quer se encaixar, Sasuke – Ino disse suavemente. – Ela quer tanto isso que fará qualquer coisa para conseguir. Ela quer um lugar em nosso clã, e é assim que acha que alcançará isso, você aceitando ou não os seus métodos.

– Ela não deve provar nada – Sasuke disse bruscamente.

– Nisso estamos de acordo, mas Sakura não pensa assim. É importante para ela, então não vou contradizê-la, e você também não deveria fazer isso. Permita isso a ela, Sasuke. Que mal pode acontecer?

Talvez Ino tivesse razão. Se Sakura estava feliz e satisfeita, então o que ele poderia dizer sobre isso? Ele não gostava de saber que ela sentia que precisava sujar as mãos para ganhar a aprovação das outras mulheres, mas talvez ela fosse mais sábia do que ele.

Sasuke não tentava entender a mente das mulheres. Tentar fazê-lo era uma maneira segura para um homem enlouquecer. E, se Tsunade realmente tivesse tomado Sakura sob sua proteção, isso facilitaria sua aceitação, pois Tsunade era respeitada no clã e sua liderança sobre as outras mulheres era bem estabelecida.

– Certo – ele concedeu. – Não irei interferir nesse assunto, mas quero que fique de olho, Ino. Se alguma coisa acontecer, espero que me conte imediatamente.

Ino concordou.

– Certifique-se de que ela tenha algo para comer quando acordar. Eu vou levar um grupo de homens para caçar e não voltarei até mais tarde.

 _CONTINUA!_


	30. Capitulo 29

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 29**

Sakura ficou horrorizada quando acordou pressionada fortemente contra o corpo de Sasuke. Obviamente, já era tarde da noite e ela havia dormido pelo resto da tarde e a hora do jantar.

Seu marido dormia profundamente e seus braços a envolviam de modo que o corpo dela estava perfeitamente alinhado com o dele.

Por um momento, ela suspirou e acomodou-se naquele estado sonolento. Já devia ser quase hora de a fortaleza começar a acordar para um novo dia, mas ela não queria sair daquele calor entre os braços de seu marido.

Mas Sakura lembrou-se de Tsunade falando do horário em que as mulheres se levantavam para acender as lareiras nos quartos e também no saguão, para espantar o frio quando os guerreiros começassem o dia.

Contrariada, deixou o calor da cama e silenciosamente acrescentou lenha à lareira. Não havia sobrado brasas da noite anterior, então precisou usar uma das velas para acender a madeira.

Assim que uma chama começou a crepitar e ela ficou satisfeita por seu marido acordar com um bom fogo aceso, alisou o vestido que usara na noite anterior.

Depois, juntou rapidamente o cabelo para fazer uma trança.

Quando terminou, desceu para procurar Tsunade ou as outras mulheres. Tentando conter um bocejo, ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou Tenten acendendo o fogo da grande fornalha que usava para cozinhar.

Sakura não deixou de notar a surpresa nos olhos de Tenten quando percebeu sua presença. Mas Tenten disfarçou e direcionou Sakura para a tarefa de acender o fogo das duas lareiras do saguão, embora sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer como Sakura deveria levar a lenha para uma tarefa dessas. As lareiras eram enormes e os pedaços de lenha eram muito maiores do que a madeira em seu quarto.

Sem deixar que um detalhe insignificante assim a detivesse, ela saiu, tremendo ao olhar para o céu ainda escuro, que apenas então começava a clarear no horizonte.

Sua respiração formava nuvens de condensação e o ar parecia úmido e frio contra seu rosto.

Como suspeitara, encontrou uma grande pilha de madeira onde toras maiores eram guardadas, logo ao lado da porta da cozinha.

Sakura conseguiu deslocar uma das toras que acabou caindo diante de seus pés. Ela levantou-a e, depois de perceber que não conseguiria carregá-la, começou a rolá-la pelo chão.

Quando chegou perto dos degraus de pedra no caminho de volta à fortaleza, parou e olhou para a tora.

Um passo de cada vez. Ela não precisaria carregar por muito tempo. Apenas o suficiente para subir cada degrau até chegar ao topo.

Respirando com dificuldade por causa do esforço físico, ela ergueu a tora apenas o suficiente para deslizá-la sobre o primeiro degrau. Parou um tempo chegou ao topo, já havia passado vários minutos.

Ela ergueu a madeira sobre o degrau de cima e olhou para a pilha de toras atrás dela. Como poderia trazer lenha o bastante para as duas lareiras antes de os homens começarem a descer para o café da manhã?

Bom, certamente não conseguiria se ficasse ali parada reclamando, disso tinha certeza.

Determinada a não se passar por tola, ela rolou a madeira na direção da lareira, deixou-a no chão e depois voltou para apanhar outra.

Depois de mais quatro viagens, havia madeira suficiente para começar o primeiro fogo. Estava tão exausta que suas mãos tremiam enquanto manobrava a lenha no fosso. Colocou a primeira no lugar e, quando se abaixou de novo para pegar a próxima, alguém tocou em seu ombro.

Assustada, ela virou-se e encontrou a expressão horrorizada de um jovem soldado. Ele parecia tão chocado que Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender o que havia feito de errado.

– Milady, é meu dever trazer a lenha toda manhã. Isso não é trabalho para uma moça do seu tamanho. Por favor, permita que eu termine o trabalho. Não quero desagradar o laird deixando que sua esposa faça um trabalho tão pesado. Suas mãos, milady. Estão sangrando. Por favor, peça para uma das mulheres cuidar de você.

Ela olhou para baixo, surpresa ao ver que suas mãos estavam machucadas e sangrando por causa do esforço com a madeira. Talvez não tenha entendido Tenten, ou simplesmente lera errado seus lábios. Pensara que deveria acender as lareiras, mas ficou muito contente por não precisar mais lutar contra a lenha. Suas costas doíam muito e, agora que percebera as mãos machucadas, elas começaram a arder.

Sasuke ficaria furioso, e a última coisa que ela queria era que os outros membros do clã pensassem que ela não conseguia nem cuidar de levar a lenha sem machucar suas mãozinhas preciosas.

Uma túnica possuía mangas longas que podiam esconder suas mãos. E, mesmo que não vestira uma pela manhã, faria isso depois, para que ninguém percebesse os machucados em suas mãos.

Por enquanto, precisava encontrar um lugar para se limpar com privacidade. Lá fora o sol já estava subindo no horizonte, o que significava que seu marido logo apareceria.

Sakura saiu do saguão após agradecer o jovem soldado, que continuou o trabalho de acender as lareiras e dirigiu-se para a torre de guarda.

Era um inconveniente ter de passar por um guarda sempre que queria andar até o rio, mas tinha de agradecer a dedicação de Sasuke pela proteção de seu povo.

Ela chamou o guarda, tendo certeza de que estava gritando com toda a força. O guarda colocou a cabeça para fora, estranhando seu comportamento, como se ela fosse completamente louca, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

Um momento depois, um cavaleiro apareceu, e sua expressão mostrava que ele não estava muito contente em ter de acompanhá-la para fora do portão, porque, provavelmente, perderia o café da manhã.

– Apenas vou até o rio para lavar as mãos – ela disse ao cavaleiro. – Não precisa me acompanhar. O guarda consegue ver claramente o caminho que tomarei.

O cavaleiro ignorou-a, não dando ouvidos ao seu argumento, e cavalgou na frente, olhando-a vez por outra com impaciência.

Irritada com tal grosseria, ela começou a andar em um ritmo marcado sobre a grama cheia de orvalho em direção ao rio. O ar estava frio, mas ela gostava disso, sentindo-se revigorada após o trabalho exaustivo com a lenha.

Quando alcançou a margem onde havia mergulhado dias atrás, ajoelhou-se e colocou as mãos na água fria.

O sangue já secara nos lugares em que a pele estava partida e esfolada e a água foi um choque nas áreas mais sensíveis, fazendo-a estremecer quando começou a tirar as farpas dos machucados.

Foi então que percebeu as bolhas do dia anterior. Duas haviam se partido e vazavam um líquido claro, mas havia muitas outras que ainda não tinha estourado. Sakura suspirou, sabendo que provavelmente causara muitas outras com o trabalho da manhã.

Quando se levantou, seu estômago roncou e depois deu um nó que a deixou com as pernas bambas. Ela não havia comido nada na noite anterior e agora estava perdendo também o desjejum. Mas, se corresse, talvez conseguisse chegar a tempo.

– Onde diabos está a minha esposa? – Sasuke exigiu saber, ecoando a voz pelo saguão.

Um de seus soldados que cuidavam das lareiras olhou inquieto na direção de Sasuke, que percebeu algo naquele olhar e aproximou-se com passos pesados.

– Você viu sua lady hoje de manhã?

Lee engoliu em seco nervosamente.

– Sim, laird. Ela estava… – Ele estremeceu, depois continuou falando apressadamente. – Ela estava trazendo a lenha para as lareiras no saguão. Eu a impedi, é claro, e disse a ela que era meu dever cuidar do fogo. Ela pareceu aliviada, mas depois correu para fora e eu não a vi mais.

– Ela estava fazendo o quê? – Sasuke rugiu.

Lee estremeceu.

– Eu também não pude acreditar. Ela não precisava tentar carregar a lenha, mas já havia carregado cinco toras para a primeira lareira quando cheguei ao saguão.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo era ridículo, uma completa loucura, independente dos argumentos de Ino. Jamais permitiria que continuasse.

Ele estava quase exigindo um relatório de cada mulher da fortaleza quando Sakura apareceu correndo, o rosto pálido por causa do frio. Várias mechas de seu cabelo haviam se soltado da trança e cobriam seu rosto. Apesar de sua expressão perturbada, ela ainda conseguiu arrancar o fôlego de Sasuke.

– Oh, bom dia, Sasuke – ela disse quase sem ar. Fez uma reverência e depois correu na frente dele em direção à mesa onde a comida já estava sendo servida.

Ele piscou e virou-se para acompanhar o movimento de Sakura atravessando o saguão, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da dele e sorriu para seus irmãos, que já haviam tomado seus lugares. Faltava apenas Ino, que nem sempre aparecia para tomar café com os outros.

Antes de se juntar a ela e seus irmãos, Sasuke virou-se para Lee com uma expressão séria.

– Não permita que isso aconteça de novo. Certifique-se de que ela não carregue mais madeira dentro da fortaleza, mesmo se precisar guardar a lenha aqui dentro. Ela não deve acender essas lareiras.

Lee assentiu e Sasuke foi sentar-se ao lado de sua esposa.

Ela sorriu abertamente quando ele se sentou. Apesar de sua aparente alegria, Sasuke percebeu manchas pretas sob seus olhos, o que o deixou irritado de novo por ela estar trabalhando tão duro para ser aceita e seu clã estar agindo de modo extremamente infantil com ela.

Quem resistiria a um sorriso daqueles? Além disso, como alguém poderia passar um momento com Sakura e achar que ela era igual ao povo dela? Os Haruno eram pessoas selvagens e sedentas de sangue, que não se importavam em matar para alcançar seus objetivos. Mas Sakura era uma moça gentil, que não possuía nem um pingo de maldade no coração.

Exceto que havia brandido uma espada para as mulheres de seu clã, fazendo todas correrem da fortaleza.

Ele pensou um pouco sobre isso. A moça passava por dificuldades e não poderia ser culpada por tentar se defender diante de insultos tão maldosos.

Sasuke pretendia conversar sobre todo esse trabalho durante o desjejum, mas Sakura manteve uma conversa animada com seus irmãos, embora ele não soubesse sobre o que conversavam exatamente. E também não sabia se seus irmãos entendiam, mas alimentavam a conversa sorrindo sempre que podiam.

Ele agradecia a aceitação e o apoio, e sabia que, com o tempo, o resto do clã também a aceitaria. Talvez Ino estivesse certa e Sakura apenas precisasse de um pouco de tempo para se ajustar e conquistar as mulheres.

Dava a impressão que já possuía o apoio de seus homens. Eles não pareciam querer que ela sofresse e, até agora, não ficara sabendo de nenhum insulto vindo dos homens. Já as mulheres eram outro assunto. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não as culpava por serem leais ao nome dos Uchiha.

Sasuke suspirou. Com certeza, era um assunto difícil.

As mulheres sempre apoiaram firmemente os homens do clã e disso ele sempre se orgulhara. E a maior incentivadora desse tipo de lealdade feroz das mulheres fora sua própria mãe.

Antes de morrer parindo Ino, ela juntava as mulheres e falava da importância de cultivar laços fortes no clã, que se estendiam a cada homem, mulher e criança. O pai de Sasuke costumava rir e dizer que tolos eram aqueles que se colocavam no caminho de sua esposa, pois ela era uma guerreira mais feroz do que qualquer homem treinado por Fugaku Uchiha.

Mas sua mãe teria gostado de Sakura. É claro, Sasuke não achava que sua mãe iria aceitá-la de imediato. Ela trataria o casamento com o mesmo desdém de todos os outros membros do clã, mas, com o tempo, seria atraída pelo charme de Sakura e por sua perseverança. Também teria aprovado sinceramente a capacidade de Sakura evitar um casamento com alguém que pretendia abusar dela.

Sasuke estranhou quando Sakura levantou-se após terminar a refeição. Ele pretendia conversar sobre toda aquela história de trabalhar na fortaleza.

– Por favor, espere um momento, Sakura – ele disse, após chamar sua atenção.

– Oh, desculpe, Sasuke. Agora não tenho tempo. Tenho trabalho a fazer e você também, certamente, precisa cuidar de suas coisas. Conversaremos sobre o que você quiser no jantar.

Ao dizer isso, Sakura sorriu e beijou os lábios de Sasuke diante de todos. Depois fez-lhe um afago no rosto e retirou-se alegremente, atravessando o saguão apressada e deixando Sasuke completamente aturdido.

Passaram-se alguns instantes até ele perceber que estava imóvel na cadeira, com a sensação dos lábios dela ainda pairando sobre a sua boca.

Havia murmúrios e risadinhas ao seu redor, mas ele não se importava. Olhava fixamente para a cadência suave dos quadris de sua esposa enquanto ela deixava o saguão.

 _É parece que tão armando para a Sakura. Vamos ver como vai se desenrolar essa treta rsrsrsrs_

 _Capitulo dedicado a vocês que comentam minha adaptação: Bela21, Obsidiana Negra, Susan n.n, Screaming19Banshee e AnylitaC_

 _Muito obrigada, amo e me animo mais vendo o que vocês tao achando dessa adaptação ._

 _Beijos!_


	31. Capitulo 30

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 30**

O padre Sai chegou no dia seguinte e Sakura surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ele era um jovem, talvez alguns anos mais novo que Itachi.

Ele tinha uma aparência alegre, com um sorriso fácil e sempre disposto. Em um mar de guerreiros, padre Sai se destacava por ser tão diferente dos outros. Sua pele era mais clara e sem nenhuma marca que Sakura pudesse ver. Tinha cabelos escuros, quase do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Sasuke, e olhos pretos que brilhavam quando sorria.

Ela ficou envergonhada por esperar um homem mais velho, severo e ameaçador, um mestre que seria implacável em suas lições.

Obviamente, ele era um amigo do clã Uchiha, pois todos o cumprimentavam alegremente. Era tratado com uma série de tapas nas costas, que poderiam jogá-lo de cara no chão, e Sakura estremecia cada vez que um guerreiro o cumprimentava.

Ino praticamente dançava de alegria, tão animada estava com a chegada do padre. Mal conseguia se conter enquanto esperava para receber a atenção do padre Sai.

Ele cumprimentou Ino afetuosamente, beijando-a nos dois lados do rosto, quando Sasuke finalmente apareceu para contar a razão de ter mandado que o chamassem.

Padre Sai riu quando soube que Ino queria aprender a ler e escrever, mas não pareceu surpreso por ter sido escolhido para ensiná-la.

Então, ao ver Sakura em pé, num canto da multidão que recebia o padre Sai, Sasuke fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

– Padre, esta é Sakura, minha esposa – Sasuke disse, certificando-se de que o padre ficasse de frente para ela.

O padre sorriu abertamente e estendeu os braços para tomar as duas mãos de Sakura.

– Milady, ouvi muitas coisas sobre você. Precisa me contar como conseguiu aprender a ler as palavras nos lábios das pessoas. É uma habilidade fascinante.

O rosto de Sakura corou ao ouvir aquele elogio e ela sorriu timidamente. Tomou cuidado para evitar que ele tocasse suas mãos. Não queria que ninguém soubesse das bolhas e da pele machucada. O estado de suas mãos a envergonhavam.

– Demorou um pouco, e eu ainda não consigo ler todas as palavras. Algumas pessoas não as pronunciam tão claramente quanto outras.

Sasuke a tocou gentilmente no braço.

– Um pouco mais alto, Sakura.

Constrangida, Sakura repetiu a fala, tomando cuidado para pronunciar cada palavra com um volume mais assentiu levemente, para que soubesse que o tom estava no ponto certo.

– Estou fascinado com a sua habilidade de se adaptar à surdez – o padre disse. – É um assunto sobre o qual eu adoraria conversar com você depois.

Sakura sorriu, sentindo o coração mais leve com a fácil aceitação do padre. Ele não a considerou estranha e, de fato, pareceu muito impressionado com sua habilidade. Ela nunca havia percebido quão estressante era passar tanto tempo sem uma palavra bondosa ou um sorriso sincero. Pensar nisso fez seu coração sentir saudades de casa, onde sua família a amava sem se importar se era louca ou completamente normal. Contava com seu amor e aceitação da mesma maneira.

Por um momento, a tristeza se acumulou em sua garganta quando pensou que poderia nunca mais ver sua família. Sasuke fora muito claro sobre não permitir que ninguém de sua família pisasse nas terras dos Uchiha, mesmo que isso significasse não ver mais sua única filha.

Ela pediu licença e retirou-se da companhia do marido e do padre Sai e correu antes que aquela tristeza se tornasse aparente.

Sakura não hesitou quando ficou cara a cara com Tsunade, que tinha mais tarefas para ela completar. Ficar ocupada tiraria sua mente daquela depressão. Sentia falta dos abraços dos irmãos e da companhia de sua mãe quando tricotavam juntas. Não havia tocado em uma agulha desde que chegara, embora soubesse que sua mãe havia colocado em seus baús tudo de que precisava para tricotar.

Ignorando a dor em suas mãos, ela foi bater os tapetes que forravam os corredores da fortaleza. Também se certificou de que o quarto onde o padre se hospedaria estivesse limpo e com a lareira acesa.

Sasuke não encontraria nenhuma falha em sua habilidade de cuidar da fortaleza. Ela estava cuidando da hospedagem de seu convidado e já havia falado com Tenten sobre uma refeição especial para receber o padre.

Mas a tristeza a acompanhou pelo resto do dia. E, por mais ocupada que estivesse, ela não conseguia espantar a saudade do coração. A cada olhar cético lançado em sua direção, mais Sakura se sentia inadequada e não pertencente àquele lugar.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Sakura estava quase desabando no chão. Estava tão cansada que mal conseguiu cruzar a distância até o saguão. E, realmente, precisava subir até o quarto para retocar a aparência. O padre Sai ocuparia um lugar de honra na mesa de Sasuke e ela estava suada, desarrumada e suja.

Soltando um gemido, subiu os degraus e forçou-se a andar até o quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro, Sakura cuidou de tirar o cabelo do rosto e de escovar todo o emaranhado das tranças. Não queria usar o mesmo vestido e túnica de antes, então escolheu outro, que sua mãe havia costurado.

Era um lindo azul-escuro, parecido com o que usara no casamento, mas não tão grandioso. Era mais adequado para receber um convidado de honra.

Havia uma túnica branca, como aquela que usara com o vestido verde, mas essa possuía uma bainha bordada em toda a volta e as mangas também eram bordadas com um rico desenho azul combinando com o vestido.

As mangas cobriam a maior parte das mãos, o que era um alívio, pois estavam vermelhas e feias por causa dos machucados e bolhas. Sakura franziu o rosto ao olhar para suas mãos, pensando quanto sua mãe ficaria horrorizada se visse aquilo. Não eram mãos de uma lady de bom berço.

Mas uma lady de bom berço não ganharia a aceitação do clã de Sasuke. Claramente, eles valorizavam o trabalho duro em vez da graça e elegância, e Sakura não podia culpá-los. Uma lady da fortaleza que trabalhasse lado a lado com as outras mulheres era muito melhor do que uma lady que soubesse costurar.

Quando ficou satisfeita com a sua aparência, tomou coragem e desceu as escadas novamente, gemendo por dentro a cada degrau. Forçando um sorriso, virou a esquina para entrar no saguão e olhou para a mesa onde seu marido estava sentado com seus irmãos.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura e ela jurou que viu alívio e prazer em seus olhos. Isso aqueceu seu coração e tirou um pouco do peso da tristeza de sua alma. Seus passos se tornaram mais suaves e ela conseguiu esquecer a dor que a acompanhava a cada movimento.

Quando se aproximou, Sasuke levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão para ela subir na plataforma. Em vez de aceitar a mão, tocou seu braço com os dedos, permitindo que ele a ajudasse. Sakura sorriu para Naruto e Itachi e depois para Ino, que sorria de orelha a orelha em seu lugar na frente do padre. Então, ofereceu outro sorriso a padre Sai e deu-lhe as boas-vindas à mesa dos Uchiha.

Sasuke surpreendeu-a com um beijo na testa quando a acomodou na cadeira ao seu lado. Ele começou a tomar sua mão, mas ela rapidamente recuou, alcançando sua taça, como se não tivesse percebido o gesto dele.

Ino estava animada durante toda a refeição, mantendo uma conversa alegre que Sakura precisou se concentrar para acompanhar. Tinha certeza de que perdera várias coisas, pois precisava virar os olhos constantemente de pessoa a pessoa.

Quando estavam terminando de jantar, Sakura estava exausta e sua cabeça doía de tanto tentar acompanhar o ritmo da conversa.

Tudo o que queria era ir para cama e permanecer lá por uma semana inteira.

Ela suspirou de alívio quando a refeição terminou e Sasuke sugeriu que os homens se retirassem para as lareiras do outro lado do saguão, para beber a cerveja reservada para ocasiões especiais.

Sakura estava dando graças a Deus por poder subir e descansar, quando Sasuke virou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão enquanto os outros se levantavam. Confusa e achando que ele apenas queria ajudá-la a descer, ela aceitou seu braço e permitiu que a conduzisse para longe de mesa.

Quando chegaram do outro lado do saguão, ela sorriu para os outros e tentou tirar a mão do braço de Sasuke para poder se retirar, mas ele a puxou de volta e ela precisou aguentar a dor quando ele apertou uma das áreas machucadas da mão. Felizmente, ele não percebeu.

– Venha juntar-se a nós, Sakura – Sasuke disse. – Eu gostaria da sua companhia nesta noite.

Sakura piscou surpresa, mas ele tomou uma das grandes poltronas diante da lareira e então, aumentando o espanto dela, em vez de oferecer-lhe uma das poltronas, Sasuke puxou-a para que sentasse em seu colo.

De qualquer maneira, após os irmãos e o padre Sai tomarem seus lugares e Ino e alguns dos homens de Sasuke tomarem o restante das poltronas, não havia mesmo sobrado lugar para ela.

Sakura sentiu-se constrangida no colo de Sasuke, embora não houvesse nada de estranho ou íntimo demais naquela ação.

Ele deixou o braço sobre a cintura dela, segurando-a contra o peito, enquanto os outros conversavam, bebiam cerveja e riam com as histórias das batalhas e treinamentos.

Sasuke passou a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, embora de vez em quando ela pudesse sentir as vibrações emanando do peito dele enquanto aquela voz acalmava seus sentidos.

Sakura adorava ouvi-lo, mesmo que não pudesse entender as palavras.

Felizmente, em nenhum momento a conversa foi direcionada a ela, pois estava cansada demais para acompanhar o que diziam. Após um tempo, ela relaxou completamente no abraço de Sasuke e desfrutou do contato daquele corpo, muito maior que o dela.

Foi um conforto no momento em que mais precisava ser confortada. Sakura estava cansada, com saudades de casa e solitária. Chegara ao ponto de temer nunca encaixar-se em seu novo clã, e nem estava segura de realmente querer isso.

Era difícil para ela sentir-se feliz em um lugar onde ninguém a queria, por mais que se esforçasse para mudar esse fato.

Sua cabeça deslizou cada vez mais, até que finalmente Sasuke a acomodou debaixo de seu queixo e a abraçou com mais firmeza. Ela bocejou uma vez e rapidamente fechou a boca, determinada a não ser rude na frente dos outros, mas Sasuke não pareceu se importar.

A mão dele acariciou suas costas e depois deslizou de volta para segurá-la no lugar. Ela suspirou em completo contentamento, desejando que o momento nunca terminasse.

A fadiga venceu a batalha que Sakura travara o dia todo e seus olhos se tornaram tão pesados que não conseguiu mais mantê-los abertos. Ela raspou o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke e, com um último suspiro, entregou-se à sedução do sono.

 _Postando dois capítulos hoje, pois fiz um desafio a minha diva Obsidiana Negra que se ela postar mais um capitulo de Rock n Roll, eu postava dois seguidos de Seduzida por um guerreiro escocês._

 _Imaginem ai você vai comemorar seu aniversario em Las Vegas e acordar no chão do banheiro com uma ressaca, com um homem seminu e tatuado, e um diamante no dedo e detalhe ela não se lembra de nada kkkkkk e essa adaptação esta foderosa vocês tem que ler e ela é SasuSaku o que é perfeito, olha ai o link: s/12282690/1/Rock-n-Roll_

 _Ah mais a Obsidiana Negra tem outras duas adaptações que são as minhas favoritas vale muitooooo a pena ler_

 _s/12108122/1/The-Deal_

 _s/12238062/1/Perdida_

 _É isso ai meus amores ate a próxima._

 _Beijos!_


	32. Capitulo 31

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 31**

Sasuke passava os dedos entre os cabelos de Sakura e ouvia sua respiração calma. Ela estava dormindo, aquecida e satisfeita em seus braços. Ele sabia quanto ela estava exausta e que queria ir para a cama, mas fez questão que ficasse mais um pouco no saguão.

Por um lado, fizera isso por ganância, pois, se não podia ir com ela para a cama imediatamente, então queria que ficasse com ele para, ao menos, poder abraçá-la e tocá-la. Sasuke esperara o dia todo para desfrutar do simples prazer de ter suas mãos sobre a pele de Sakura.

Mas, por outro lado, fizera-o também pelo desejo de deixar claro para todos que ele valorizava sua esposa e que ela possuía uma posição permanente no clã.

Sasuke usaria qualquer oportunidade para reforçar essa ideia. Queria que todos entendessem muito bem que ele apoiava sua esposa, Haruno ou não.

– Sua esposa nos abandonou – Naruto disse num tom divertido.

– Talvez seja hora de você se retirar – Itachi comentou. – Ela parece exausta. Achei que nem conseguiria manter os olhos abertos durante o jantar.

Ao perceber que não fora o único a notar a fadiga de Sakura, Sasuke ficou irritado, pois ela não precisaria trabalhar tão duro para ser aceita quando ele já a aceitara.

– Sim, acho que está na hora de levar Sakura para o nosso quarto, se nos dão licença.

Ele levantou-se, carregando Sakura com facilidade.

– Padre – ele disse, acenando com a cabeça –, estamos contentes por recebê-lo, e você pode começar a ensinar Ino quando quiser.

– E Sakura também – Ino acrescentou. – Ela também quer aprender.

– Certo, Sakura também – Sasuke respondeu com voz suave.

Talvez isso a mantivesse ocupada demais para pensar no trabalho pesado que fazia para tentar ganhar o respeito das mulheres. Na verdade, Sakura era muito mais merecedora do respeito delas do que o contrário.

– Estou animado para ensinar duas mulheres tão inteligentes – o padre Sai disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Algo me diz que será uma das tarefas mais interessantes que já tive.

Sasuke passou pelo grupo de homens e olhou diretamente para Ino, para deixar claro que ela também deveria se retirar. Ino levantou-se com relutância e despediu-se dos demais.

Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto, ele fechou a porta e depois, cuidadosamente, deitou Sakura na cama.

Se fosse um homem generoso, simplesmente tiraria suas roupas e a cobriria com as cobertas. Mas não era isso o que queria. Queria acordá-la com beijos e carícias. Queria fazê-la gemer de prazer, e depois queria possuí-la novamente.

Dois dias eram tudo o que conseguia esperar para que ela se recuperasse de sua primeira união. Ele seria paciente e gentil, mas não conseguiria esperar outra noite.

Não pensara em outra coisa nos últimos dias além de como tinha sido bom, de quanto ela era linda e de como o fizera sentir-se tão… completo.

Sasuke abaixou-se para beijá-la ao mesmo tempo que começava a despi-la. O vestido com muitas camadas confundiu-o e testou sua paciência. Ele queria mesmo era arrancar as roupas e deixá-la nua para seus olhos a devorarem, mas o vestido que ela usava era, obviamente, muito valioso e meticulosamente costurado.

Ele mordiscou a orelha da esposa enquanto continuava a despi-la. Sakura contorceu-se e suspirou, sorrindo em seu sono, e Sasuke também sorriu, embora maliciosamente.

Quando ela ficou completamente nua na cama, ele baixou a boca para gentilmente sugar um de seus seios.

Os olhos dela se abriram de repente, ainda sonolentos, e ela pareceu desorientada por um momento. Então pareceu entender onde estava e o que Sasuke fazia. Seus olhos se arregalaram e depois se tornaram lânguidos, com um desejo recíproco.

Sakura arqueou o corpo e esticou-se como um felino, em um claro convite. Era todo o incentivo de que Sasuke precisava.

Ele tirou as próprias roupas apressadamente e depois a encontrou apoiada nos cotovelos, observando-o enquanto ele voltava para a cama. Sasuke alcançou o corpo dela, querendo sentir sua pele nua contra o corpo dele.

Quando subiu por cima dela, apoiado nos cotovelos, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, disse:

– Tentei dar tempo para você se recuperar, mas, meu Deus, Sakura, eu quero tanto você. Não consigo esperar mais.

Ela sorriu e ergueu o queixo para poder beijá-lo.

– Já estou mais do que recuperada. Também quero você, meu marido.

Com um gemido, ele a beijou com força, bebendo profundamente naquela doçura. O corpo dele eriçou-se com a suavidade do corpo dela, em uma imensa contradição com a aspereza de seus próprios músculos.

Ele rolou para o lado, levando-a consigo, até ficarem lado a lado, e então olhou em seus olhos, absorvendo a surpresa na expressão dela. O desejo era evidente.

Espelhava o seu próprio, e ele precisou lembrar a si mesmo de ser gentil, mesmo que ela afirmasse já ter se recuperado.

Seu instinto era rolar para cima dela e enterrar-se o mais fundo possível em seu corpo receptivo. Ficaria contente de passar a noite inteira envolvido por aquele calor.

Sakura contorceu-se inquieta ao seu lado, como se ela também não pudesse esperar para ser possuída novamente. Sasuke passou a mão por sua perna até a curva do quadril, subindo em uma única carícia até chegar ao seio. Ali, segurou aquela forma macia e esfregou o polegar sobre o mamilo até deixar a ponta eriçada. Depois inclinou a cabeça e tomou o mamilo na boca, chupando-o até ela soltar um gemido e arquear-se ainda mais para cima dele.

Subindo até ficar sobre ela, levou a mão até o meio de suas pernas, satisfeito por encontrá-la quente e molhada de desejo.

Esfregou a pequena pele escondida em seus lábios femininos, causando outro suspiro de satisfação. Depois empurrou-a gentilmente para que ficasse de frente para ele, dando-lhe total acesso ao seu corpo, aos seus seios e a tudo mais que ele quisesse beijar, tocar e acariciar.

Ele adorava o contraste de suas curvas pálidas e macias contra o topo rosado dos mamilos. Podia passar horas degustando, lambendo e chupando-os até enlouquecer os dois com aquela luxúria.

Sentindo-se particularmente audacioso, Sasuke lambeu um mamilo e seguiu com pequenas mordidas, raspando os dentes na ponta até que ficasse ainda mais rígida. Depois lambeu o outro mamilo, esfregando a língua ao redor e por cima, circulando até ela se contorcer debaixo dele.

Então afastou o rosto, encarando seus lindos olhos intensamente.

– Ah, mulher, você é muito tentadora. Não posso passar mais nem um momento fora de você.

Ele deslizou os dedos sobre a entrada dela, querendo ter certeza de que estava preparada. Não havia resistência. Ela abriu-se facilmente e depois aconchegou seus dedos enquanto se moviam mais para o fundo. Foi o bastante para deixá-lo à beira do abismo.

Sasuke girou o corpo sobre ela, abrindo suas coxas com o joelho, depois segurou sua ereção e esfregou-a para cima e para baixo, banhando-se na umidade dela.

Finalmente, posicionou-se em sua entrada e empurrou, entrando apenas o bastante para ela se encaixar perfeitamente ao redor da cabeça.

Sakura fechou os olhos e moveu as mãos até os ombros dele, cravando as unhas em sua pele. Ele empurrou ainda mais, ganhando mais um centímetro. Ela tremeu e ergueu os quadris, suplicando silenciosamente por mais.

Sasuke estava mais do que feliz em obedecer. Ele impulsionou para a frente, enterrando-se até a base. Ela gritou e ele parou imediatamente, até perceber que não fora um grito de dor, mas de prazer.

Fora a sensação mais intensa que já experimentara.

Jamais sequer imaginara como seria ficar com a mulher certa. Uma mulher que não era apenas uma diversão rápida e um alívio apressado. Isso era correto. Tão correto. Ele sabia que nunca sentiria algo assim de novo.

Nunca haveria outra mulher para ele.

Ela era dele. Sua esposa.

Ele a amava.

Essa conclusão foi surpreendente e inquietante.

Amor.

Ele amava Sakura Haruno. Como pôde ter acontecido tão rapidamente? Como podia amar uma mulher cujo clã causara tanta tristeza para sua família?

Logicamente, ele sabia – e já deixara claro – que ela não podia ser culpada pelos pecados de seu antigo clã. Até sabia que sentia certa ternura por ela e, sim, um feroz sentimento de proteção.

Mas… amor?

Foi uma compreensão extraordinária, para a qual ele não estava preparado. Foi como ser atingido por um martelo.

– Sasuke?

O sussurro de Eveline alcançou seus ouvidos, e ele percebeu que estava imóvel, apenas parado sobre ela enquanto processava a magnitude daquele momento.

– Está tudo bem – ele disse, quase sem voz. E estava mesmo. Tudo estava perfeito.

Ele tinha em seus braços a mulher que parecia ter sido feita para ele. Nada nunca superaria essa sensação.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, querendo desfrutar o momento e gravar na memória o instante em que percebeu quanto Sakura Haruno significava para ele.

Uma pequena garota que passou por todas as suas defesas. Era tão surpreendente quanto satisfatório.

Ele começou a penetrar novamente, desta vez mais devagar e com movimentos medidos para prolongar o prazer. Sasuke sentiu-se tomado por ternura, pela necessidade de abraçá-la e cuidar dela. Como poderia explicar a Sakura o que ela significava para ele? Como poderia encontrar palavras para isso?

Ele poderia mostrar. Poderia mostrar a Sakura aquilo que ainda não sabia como expressar em palavras. Podia não ser capaz de dizer aquilo que havia em seu coração, mas mostraria em ações e gestos.

Tomando-a em seus braços, ele deslizou profundamente para dentro dela e depois retirou apenas para empurrar de volta.

Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável, tão completamente desprotegido, mas isso não era tão terrível quanto poderia imaginar. Descobriu que não se importava em mostrar a ela seu lado mais suave. De fato, queria que ela soubesse que esse lado existia.

Sakura passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Seus lábios sussurraram sobre o queixo de Sasuke e depois sobre o ouvido, onde o beijou e mordeu de modo brincalhão, mas ao mesmo tempo erótico e doce.

As ações dela eram sinceras, e ele achou encantador a maneira como mostrava seu afeto, e talvez até amor. Ele podia apenas torcer por isso, pois seria o pior tipo de inferno imaginar que ela não sentisse o mesmo por ele.

Ela precisava amá-lo. Ele não podia nem pensar na alternativa contrária.

Fechando os olhos, ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, deixando que o envolvessem. Sasuke não confiava nessa emoção súbita e arrebatadora. Era algo que ia além da simples luxúria, do simples prazer de um lindo corpo feminino. Seu coração fora capturado, e essa era uma sensação de impotência e assombro.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou em seus cabelos, sabendo que ela não ouviria, mas querendo testar as palavras em seus lábios. – Eu te amo – ele disse novamente quando percebeu quão fácil era dizer isso.

Ele a cobriu completamente, mas era Sakura quem o segurava em suas pequenas mãos. Era ela quem o possuía, não o contrário.

O alívio que ele atingiu foi poderoso, muito mais intenso do que antes. Veio de um lugar muito mais profundo dentro dele. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e ele penetrou mais fundo, mais forte, até ela se apertar ao seu redor.

Sakura derramou-se suave e sedosa, e ele penetrou novamente, desta vez com sua satisfação rugindo como um trovão. Ele a apertou com tanta força que teve medo de machucá-la, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia soltá-la.

Queria ficar dentro dela tão fundo que nunca mais pudessem se separar, para que, quando estivessem longe, ela se lembrasse daquele momento, de quando se tornaram inseparáveis.

Quando eram apenas um.

Ele relaxou sobre o corpo dela, com as coxas ainda tremendo com os últimos vestígios do orgasmo. Sasuke descansou ali por um instante, desfrutando a sensação do corpo da esposa. Após um tempo, moveu-se para o lado, trazendo-a consigo, com as pernas entrelaçadas e os corpos ainda conectados da maneira mais íntima possível.

Ela murmurou algo contra o pescoço dele, mas o rugido que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos não permitiu que ele entendesse. Sasuke acariciou os cabelos da mulher, passando pelas costas até chegar ao traseiro, segurando-a com força no lugar para que a ligação entre ambos não se partisse.

Demorou alguns instantes até perceber que ela estava dormindo profundamente, com a cabeça pousada sobre seu queixo e a boca sobre o seu coração. Ele sorriu, com um contentamento que nunca sentira em toda a sua vida.

Sasuke alcançou a mão dela para entrelaçar os dedos, querendo puxar o braço para o seu lado. Quando tocou a palma da mão dela, sentiu algo estranho; então, ergueu a cabeça enquanto levantava a mão dela na luz tênue das velas.

A palma da mão e os dedos de Sakura estavam machucados. Estavam vermelhos, e ainda havia traços de sangue seco onde a pele se rompera. Ele a virou para enxergar melhor e então praguejou quando viu a evidência das bolhas estouradas.

Uma fúria fez seu sangue ferver, substituindo o contentamento anterior por pura raiva. Ele não iria mais tolerar isso, por mais que Ino argumentasse. Nada poderia machucar Sakura, seu clã que se danasse. Se não conseguiam enxergar o tesouro que lhes fora entregue, então eram todos idiotas e ele não daria mais importância a idiotas. Não mais.

Esse assunto terminaria de vez assim que o sol raiasse.

 _Ihhh mais o bicho vai pegar e já to avisando preparem o corações de vocês -.-_

 _Ia postar so amanha mais como amo vocês, aqui estou eu rsrsrsrs_

 _E esse capitulo é dedicado a vcs suas lindas que comentam essa adaptação: Obsidiana Negra (minha diva), Bela 21, Susan n.n e Guest ._

 _Voces são foderosas *.*_


	33. Capitulo 32

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 32**

Sakura acordou de repente e, por um momento, ficou tão desorientada que não conseguia entender onde estava. Então sorriu, pois percebeu que estava aninhada num forte abraço de seu marido, que a segurava possessivamente com um dos braços.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu cheiro. Depois dos últimos dias, ela precisava desesperadamente daquilo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ternura. Amor. As ações dele mostraram a ela mais do que as palavras poderiam mostrar. Mostraram que ele a valorizava. Que significava algo mais que uma mera esposa de um casamento forçado.

Talvez, algum dia… ela suspirou melancolicamente.

Talvez, algum dia, até conquistasse o seu amor. Oh, se pudesse ouvir aquelas palavras. Realmente ouvi-las. A ideia enviou uma dor diretamente para o coração de Sakura, quase sobrecarregando-a.

Sakura não passara muito tempo lamentando o fato de ter perdido a audição. No começo, ficou muito triste e até se perguntou se aquilo era punição de Deus por seus pecados. Mas com o passar do tempo aceitou que nunca mais ouviria nada. Nunca mais seria normal e nunca ouviria coisas que a deixavam tão feliz. Música. A voz de sua mãe. As provocações dos irmãos. E o retumbar da voz de seu pai, cheia de impaciência por sua filha rebelde.

Mas agora ela daria qualquer coisa para poder ouvir palavras de amor vindas de seu marido. Se não de amor, então de afeto. Queria ser capaz de ouvir as coisas que via em seus olhos e sentia quando ele a tocava.

Talvez ele nunca viesse a amá-la de verdade, como seu pai amava sua mãe, mas talvez aquele tipo de amor não existisse livremente. Quando criança, Sakura ouvira de sua mãe que nem sempre as coisas tinham sido daquela maneira entre ela e seu pai.

O casamento dos pais de Sakura fora arranjado, como tantos casamentos eram, e a princípio nenhum dos dois havia gostado do acordo. Mas, com o tempo, passaram a amar um ao outro com toda a força que duas pessoas podem se amar, e Sakura cresceu no meio daquele amor e devoção. E queria o mesmo para si. Queria tanto que nem conseguia articular. Foi por isso que lutou contra o casamento com Kabuto Yakushi, pois sabia que, sem dúvida, ele nunca iria tratá-la com dignidade, muito menos com amor e afeto.

Era a história de sua mãe e o amor crescente por seu pai, e vice-versa, que davam a Sakura a esperança de também encontrar amor igual ao deles com seu guerreiro Uchiha.

Sonhadora, sim, isso ela era, mas estava determinada a ganhar a aceitação de seu clã. E dele. E não descansaria até conquistar esse objetivo. Se precisasse limpar a fortaleza de cima a baixo até suas mãos sangrarem, então faria isso sem remorso.

Foi essa determinação que a tirou cedo da cama quente ao lado do marido, quando tudo o que queria era acordá-lo de um jeito que lhe ficaria na memória por vários dias.

Ela levantou-se, tremendo, e vestiu-se rapidamente.

Em seguida, acendeu a lareira para Sasuke não acordar no desconforto do frio e desceu as escadas, preparada para um novo dia de tormento.

Ficou imaginando quais seriam as tarefas do dia. Talvez Tsunade lhe pedisse que limpasse penicos. Sakura estremeceu ao pensar nisso, mas considerou essa possibilidade.

Tsunade pareceu surpresa quando a viu e não disfarçou a reação. Sakura podia jurar que enxergou culpa nos olhos da velha senhora, mas rapidamente dispensou essa ideia ridícula. Tsunade era uma governanta durona e Sakura duvidava que fosse capaz de sentir culpa por qualquer mulher sob sua supervisão.

– Bom dia – Sakura disse num tom otimista, determinada a mostrar alegria, apesar da vontade de sair correndo de volta para o quarto e mergulhar nos cobertores quentes.

Tsunade lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo e fez um gesto para que se juntasse a Tenten e a duas outras jovens cujos nomes Sakura ainda não sabia.

– Você pode ajudar a terminar as preparações para o desjejum – Tsunade disse. – É um trabalho simples. Bolinhos de aveia e pão com um pouco de mingau para quem quiser.

Sakura suspirou de alívio. Parecia realmente algo simples, que não machucaria ainda mais as mãos doloridas.

Após receber instruções de Tenten sobre como montar os bolinhos, ela mergulhou na tarefa, determinada a não mostrar relutância. Rapidamente, descobriu que preparar comida suficiente para uma horda de guerreiros não era um trabalho simples.

Seus bolinhos não ficaram iguais aos de Tenten, mas serviriam, e o sabor seria o mesmo. Não podia imaginar qualquer pessoa reclamando da aparência de algo tão pouco apetitoso quanto um bolinho de aveia.

Quando levantou a cabeça após terminar toda a mistura, descobriu que a cozinha estava vazia e as mulheres haviam desaparecido.

Achando aquilo estranho, Sakura limpou as mãos no avental e olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que havia feito tudo o que deveria para preparar o desjejum.

Um instante depois, Tsunade e Tenten reapareceram e se apressaram para empilhar os bolinhos nas bandejas enquanto uma das garotas cuidava dos pães.

Tsunade não gostou do formato dos bolinhos de Sakura. Sua expressão dizia: "essa aí não tem jeito".

Abatida, os ombros de Sakura caíram de repente, mas ela rapidamente os ergueu de novo e ofereceu-se para levar uma das bandejas.

Tenten prontamente entregou a bandeja e depois direcionou Sakura para o saguão.

Sentindo um repentino nervosismo, Sakura hesitou na porta e olhou para o saguão. Ainda não estava cheio, mas os homens chegavam num ritmo constante. Sasuke e seus irmãos ainda não haviam aparecido, então Sakura começou a andar na direção da primeira mesa para servir os guerreiros que já estavam acomodados.

Ela foi recebida com olhares de surpresa e mais do que algumas sobrancelhas erguidas. Alguns até fecharam a cara na direção da cozinha. Sakura não sabia como avaliar aquilo. Talvez preferissem ser servidos por mulheres do próprio clã. Mulheres dos Uchiha.

Isso apenas a deixou ainda mais determinada a ser aquela que serviria cada um deles.

Ela serviu a primeira mesa e se dirigia para a próxima, quando toda a atividade parou. Vários homens na mesa seguinte olharam nervosamente atrás de Sakura, e um deles até deixou cair a caneca, derramando cerveja sobre a mesa. Sakura estremeceu, certa de que seria culpada por aquilo de alguma maneira.

Ela se virou para saber a razão de toda aquela comoção e encontrou seu marido, que parecia furioso. Ele aproximou-se com passos pesados e uma expressão tão sombria que fez Sakura dar dois passos para trás, batendo em um dos guerreiros.

– Que diabos você está fazendo?

Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava rugindo, pois as vibrações ecoaram fortes em seus ouvidos. Sem esperar uma resposta, ele arrancou a bandeja das mãos dela, empurrou a bandeja para outra garota e depois tomou o braço de Sakura para conduzi-la até a mesa onde ele sempre se sentava.

Sasuke a fez sentar-se e segurou suas mãos, virando-as para que as bolhas e a pele machucada ficassem visíveis. Ele esperou até ela olhar em seus olhos e, então, disse tão claramente que ela não poderia deixar de entender suas palavras:

– Quem fez isso com você?

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas.

– Ninguém fez isso comigo.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos, e Sakura viu que ele estava olhando para Naruto e Itachi, que haviam chegado à mesa. Eles deviam ter perguntado o que estava acontecendo, pois Sasuke levantou as mãos de Sakura para que pudessem ver.

– Isso é o que está acontecendo. Olhem para as mãos dela. Vejam o que elas fizeram.

– Mas, Sasuke, ninguém fez isso comigo – ela protestou. – Eu me machuquei quando estava trazendo lenha para o saguão ontem de manhã, e as bolhas são do resto da limpeza.

Naruto tomou a cadeira diretamente na frente dela, com uma expressão tão sombria quanto a de Sasuke. Sakura olhou nervosamente para a direção em que Itachi se sentara, ao lado de Naruto, e ele também não parecia feliz. Sua boca estava apertada numa linha fina.

– Não estou entendendo – ela disse. Depois se virou para Sasuke. – Eu ofendi você de alguma maneira?

Naruto bateu na mesa, chamando sua atenção de volta para ele.

– Que diabos você estava fazendo carregando esse tipo de lenha? Nem mesmo os garotos conseguem carregar sozinhos aqueles pedaços de madeira. É por isso que os homens são encarregados, para que nenhuma mulher se machuque tentando acender aquelas lareiras de manhã.

O rosto de Sakura se aqueceu quando ela entendeu a situação. As outras mulheres sabiam muito bem que um dos homens era encarregado de carregar a madeira. Por que então a mandaram para essa tarefa?

Seus lábios tremeram, mas estava determinada a não deixar que ninguém percebesse quanto estava abalada. Não permitiria que as mulheres tivessem a satisfação de saber que a fizeram de tola.

Agora, ficara pensando o que mais Tsunade inventara quando lhe passara as tarefas. Nos últimos dois dias, Sakura trabalhara mais pesado do que em sua vida inteira. Realizara sem reclamar tarefas que, com certeza, pertenciam aos membros mais baixos do clã. No entanto, não dissera uma única palavra de desagravo.

Não se recusara.

Sakura podia imaginar as mulheres rindo enquanto assistiam à sua luta para realizar cada um dos trabalhos que recebera a pretexto de aprender para liderar dando o exemplo. Sakura sentiu-se como a idiota que sempre fora acusada de ser.

Olhou para suas mãos machucadas e puxou as mangas para cobri-las. Sasuke tocou seu braço, mas ela se recusou a olhá-lo.

Sakura não queria que ele visse a vergonha e a humilhação em seus olhos, nem queria ceder às lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair. Em vez disso, olhou para o bolinho de aveia todo torto na frente dela e ficou com vontade de jogá-lo do outro lado do saguão.

A mesa tremeu, e ela ergueu os olhos em tempo para ver Sasuke afastando-se apressadamente. Aquelas malditas lágrimas que teimavam em se acumular turvaram sua visão. Como odiava a todos agora. Tudo estava tão perfeito entre os dois, mas agora ele estava bravo e ela se sentia tão humilhada e miserável que queria morrer.

Fora uma idiota acreditando cegamente nas pessoas, querendo agradar, tão determinada a ganhar um lugar no coração de seu novo clã, mas agora sabia que isso seria impossível.

Naruto esticou o braço sobre a mesa para tocar a sua mão, e a cunhada virou-se para ele, lutando contra as lágrimas com todas as forças. De jeito nenhum deixaria que vissem quanto estava magoada. Que se danassem todos eles.

– Sakura, ele não está bravo com você – Naruto disse, com uma expressão gentil no rosto.

– Elas me odeiam – sussurrou. – Todas me odeiam e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Sasuke não pode força-las a me aceitar. Eu quero ir para casa.

Itachi levantou-se abruptamente e também se virou e saiu correndo. Sakura fechou os olhos diante do pesadelo em que sua vida se transformara. Seu futuro nunca lhe parecera tão sombrio quanto agora.

– Não estou com fome – ela anunciou. – Preciso de ar fresco.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer algo, Sakura virou de costas, efetivamente silenciando-o. Ela se levantou e saiu, mas o fez pela porta dos fundos, aquela que levava à parte de trás da fortaleza.

Havia um portão que dava para um gramado onde as crianças brincavam, e imaginara que ninguém estaria lá tão cedo, de modo que poderia andar para além da curva do rio que serpenteava pelas terras dos Uchiha e cortava entre a colina inclinada atrás da propriedade.

Uma longa caminhada era o que precisava. Longe dos outros. Longe de suas risadas e chacotas e de seus joguinhos infantis que a faziam se sentir estúpida. Já não seria mais o objeto do divertimento alheio. Que se danassem todos. Pela primeira vez ela entendeu o ódio de seu clã pelos Uchiha. Nunca conhecera um bando de gente tão horrorosa quanto eles.

 _Com razão Sakura quer volta para casa dela... Sera que nosso Laid vai fazer ela mudar de ideia?_

 _Obrigada a todas que comentam minha adaptação, amo vocês... E esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês: Bela21, Obsidiana Negra, Susan n.n e Guest..._

 _Obsidiana Negro postei capitulo, que tal você posta logo capitulo de Rock N Roll ._

 _Super ansiosa pelo capitulo, faz isso comigo não bebe!_

 _Link dessa diva gostosa que so tem historias foderosas:_

 _u/8177207/Obsidiana-Negra_


	34. Capitulo 33

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 33**

Sasuke estava tão furioso que precisou ir até o pátio para se recompor, pois temia que pudesse machucar alguém com sua ira. Nunca sentira tanta raiva dos membros de seu próprio clã. Nunca estivera tão perto de perder o controle. Ele queria estrangular todos, um por um. A devastação e a vergonha nos olhos de Sakura foram a sua ruína. Ver o estrago em suas mãos causado pelas mulheres do clã, sem mencionar os outros abusos sofridos por ela, fazia Sasuke querer dar-lhes o troco na mesma moeda.

– Sasuke, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele se virou e encontrou o padre Sai em pé, a alguns metros, com uma expressão preocupada em seu jovem rosto.

– Sim – Sasuke respondeu irritado, sem acrescentar nenhuma informação.

– Existe algo que eu possa fazer? – o padre perguntou suavemente. – Eu estava a caminho do saguão para o desjejum e para encontrar Ino depois no escritório. Aquela garota está determinada a começar as lições imediatamente. Acho que vai me manter prisioneiro até dominar a arte de ler e escrever.

A tentativa do padre Sai de aliviar o clima pesado não ajudou a acalmar Sasuke, mas ele mediu suas palavras, pois o padre Sai era um bom homem. Um homem de Deus que não merecia a ira de Sasuke.

– Vá para Ino – Sasuke disse. – É melhor ela não estar presente para aquilo que está por vir.

O padre Sai lançou um olhar preocupado, mas virou-se e entrou na fortaleza. Sasuke então saiu em busca de seu guerreiro de mais alto posto. Obito Uchiha sempre fora um homem bom e leal, mesmo antes da morte do pai de Sasuke. Ele servira fielmente sob as ordens de Fugaku Uchiha e transferira essa lealdade para Sasuke quando ele se tornara o laird.

Sasuke foi até a cabana de Obito, uma das muitas que se alinhavam na colina adjacente à fortaleza.

Bateu na porta com força, impaciente enquanto esperava Obito aparecer. Um momento depois, o homem abriu a porta e sua expressão se tornou sombria.

Sem dar oportunidade para o homem falar, Sasuke emitiu uma ordem concisa.

– Chame todas as pessoas do clã e as reúna no pátio. Quero cada homem, mulher e criança, e quero todos em cinco minutos. Qualquer um que estiver ausente estará desafiando a minha palavra e será castigado de acordo.

Obito surpreendeu-se, mas não questionou a ordem de seu laird.

– Farei isso imediatamente, laird.

Sasuke assentiu, depois se virou e marchou de volta para o pátio à espera da reunião. Naruto e Itachi apareceram assim que Sasuke chegou.

Logo o chamado pôde ser ouvido e ecoou com uma urgência que não era usada desde a última vez em que a fortaleza fora atacada.

– O que você está planejando? – Naruto perguntou com preocupação, enquanto se aproximava de Sasuke.

– Sei que está bravo, meu irmão, mas pense nas suas palavras antes de agir – Itachi alertou.

– Pensar? – Sasuke rosnou. – O que eu penso é que nunca fui tão envergonhado por meu clã quanto agora. Nunca tive motivo para me envergonhar, mas o que fizeram com uma mulher inocente traz desgraça para o nosso clã.

Naruto suspirou.

– Sei disso, mas não reaja enquanto está com tanta raiva. Permita um tempo para se acalmar antes de falar com a nossa gente.

– Vocês viram as mãos dela? – Sasuke disse. – Vocês viram a humilhação e a tristeza nos olhos dela? Deus é testemunha, eu fico enojado por saber que algo assim aconteceu dentro das muralhas desta fortaleza, e fico enojado por saber que eu permiti isso. Sou tão culpado quanto eles, pois deixei que a tratassem daquela forma.

– Você não aprovou nada disso – Itachi argumentou.

– Não, mas também não preveni, e agora terei de viver sabendo que permiti que minha esposa fosse abusada pelas pessoas do meu clã.

O pátio começou a encher à medida que as pessoas chegavam, todas com uma expressão apreensiva. Havia tensão no ar, e os murmúrios se espalharam até um zumbido de sussurros se formar no ar da manhã.

Após alguns minutos, Obito aproximou-se, com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

– Estão todos aqui, laird. Mandei chamar até aqueles que faziam a patrulha.

Sasuke assentiu.

– Ótimo. Obrigado, Obito. Você pode se juntar a eles agora.

Obito se juntou aos outros guerreiros, mas todos pareciam incertos e desconfiados. Raramente Sasuke exibira tamanha irritação. Ele acreditava firmemente que um laird não deve deixar que seus sentimentos controlem suas ações, mas hoje jogara fora essa preocupação.

Ele subiu os degraus da fortaleza e depois se virou para analisar seu clã. Sim, estavam todos reunidos, lotando o pátio que parecia prestes a estourar de tantas pessoas. Sasuke precisou esforçar-se para conter a raiva, mas também queria que todos soubessem quanto estava furioso. Era hora de sentirem o peso de suas palavras e o calor de sua ira.

– Quando tomei Sakura Haruno como minha esposa, deixei claro que ela deveria receber o respeito e a consideração merecidos por minha esposa e lady desta fortaleza. Até o momento ela foi ridicularizada, menosprezada, enganada e traída pelo clã que agora chama de seu. Vocês não são melhores que os Haruno.

Uma série de exclamações e murmúrios escandalizados surgiu da multidão. Sasuke ignorou todos e continuou, encarando cada membro do clã.

– Não irei tolerar que esse tratamento continue com minha esposa. Já estou cheio de mimar vocês e ser compreensivo com seus sentimentos de ódio sobre ter que aceitar uma Haruno. Ela agiu até agora com dignidade e graça e sempre foi cordial, mostrando um sorriso para cada um que cruzou o seu caminho. Em troca, vocês a insultaram e a fizeram se sentir miserável e desprotegida. Manipularam-na e usaram sua vontade de encontrar um lugar em nosso clã para humilhá-la ainda mais.

Ele parou e olhou diretamente para as mulheres do clã com uma expressão feroz, até elas não aguentarem e desviarem os olhos. Tsunade estava pálida, e Tenten se recusava a tirar os olhos do chão. As outras tinham expressão de culpa, e várias tinham uma aparência incrédula no rosto.

– Portanto, qualquer infração, qualquer mesmo, não ficará sem punição. Vocês possuem uma escolha. Ou encerrarão seus atos desprezíveis ou serão expulsos do clã e para sempre serão considerados párias. Perderão o nome dos Uchiha e a proteção que esse nome enseja.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – Kiba Uchiha gritou.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção ao rapaz, lançando um olhar que deixou Kiba branco. Ele deu um passo apressado para trás até ficar ao lado de sua esposa, uma das mulheres que participaram dos insultos a Sakura.

– Isso é um desafio? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom de voz mortalmente discreto. – Pois saiba disto: qualquer discordância será considerada um desafio direto à minha liderança e à minha posição como laird. A luta será até a morte.

– N-não – Kiba balbuciou. – Você tem o meu apoio, laird.

– Eu tenho? – Sasuke repetiu, passando o olhar por todo o pátio. – Eu tenho o seu apoio? Ou vocês se opõem à minha palavra?

Vários "nãos" foram ouvidos na multidão.

– Mas parece evidente que eu não tenho o apoio de vocês – Sasuke disse em um tom gélido. – Apoiar o laird significa apoiar a minha esposa e lady de vocês. Nada do que fizeram pode ser considerado como apoio a Sakura. É melhor que entendam que qualquer deslize com ela será um deslize comigo. Qualquer abuso para com ela será um abuso para comigo. Qualquer insulto a ela será um insulto a mim.

Então ele se virou para Tsunade e a destacou na multidão.

– De agora em diante, você está dispensada dos seus deveres. Não será mais a supervisora das mulheres na fortaleza nem terá mais os privilégios que tinha até agora. Junte-se às mulheres que eu já removi da fortaleza.

Tsunade ficou boquiaberta e começou a chorar. Seu marido colocou um braço ao redor dela, para confortá-la, e lançou um olhar malevolente para Sasuke.

Itachi sacou a espada e pulou na direção dele antes mesmo que Sasuke pudesse reagir àquela flagrante mostra de desrespeito. E segurando a lâmina contra o pescoço do homem, Itachi cerrou os dentes e disse:

– Você não irá desrespeitar o nosso laird desse jeito. Qualquer homem que se colocar contra o meu irmão estará se colocando contra mim.

Naruto também se apresentou, com a espada na mão.

– E contra mim.

– E contra mim – Obito disse.

Cada um dos guerreiros de alta patente deram um passo adiante e se colocaram ao lado de Graeme.

– Já está na hora de pararem de agir como crianças – Obito disse em um tom firme. – Fugaku Uchiha ficaria envergonhado diante do tratamento do clã à esposa do laird. Ele nunca aprovaria um ódio assim contra uma mulher inocente, que nunca fez nada de errado, com exceção de ter nascido em um clã inimigo. Este é o único pecado de Sakura. Eu testemunhei com meus próprios olhos o esforço dela para fazer o melhor com a situação que temos. Está na hora de vocês abrirem os olhos e as mentes e se livrarem desse ódio tão sem sentido.

– Vocês mostrarão respeito ou sofrerão as consequências – Sasuke jurou. – Agora, sigam com suas tarefas, pensem em tudo o que falei e façam suas escolhas. Não mostrarei mais nenhuma clemência, e Deus é minha testemunha.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar e seguir com suas tarefas. Muitas das mulheres se afastaram com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, mas Sasuke não sentia pena delas. Bastava pensar nas mãos esfoladas de Sakura que a fúria voltava a tomar conta de sua mente.

– Está feito – Naruto disse. – Eles não irão mais desobedecê-lo. Não agora que deixou bem claro quais serão as consequências.

Sasuke assentiu.

– Sim, está feito. Não voltarei atrás com a minha palavra.

Itachi concordou.

– Sim, eu sei.

Sasuke encarou seu irmão.

– Mas você não concorda.

Itachi sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

– Eu vi o que as ações deles provocaram. Estou tão enojado quanto você com o tratamento que deram à sua esposa. Ela não merecia isso, mas espero que não tenham conseguido destruir o seu espírito. Não gostei do que vi nos olhos dela quando percebeu tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Sasuke sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Ele também não havia gostado do que vira nos olhos dela, e agora rezava para não ser tarde demais.

– Ela falou que queria voltar para casa – Naruto disse. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair do saguão.

Sasuke praguejou e fechou as mãos em punhos.

– Sasuke!

Ele viu Ino abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Ela se apressou, com uma preocupação marcando seu rosto.

– Onde está Sakura? Fui chamá-la para nossa primeira lição e não consegui encontrá-la em lugar nenhum.

Sasuke estranhou.

– Ela estava no saguão agora há pouco. Você procurou no quarto?

Ino assentiu.

– Sim, é claro. Até subi na torre e olhei para a curva do rio, que é um de seus lugares favoritos, mas nem sinal dela.

– Sakura saiu da fortaleza pela porta dos fundos – Naruto disse. – Ela falou que precisava de ar fresco. Achei que iria caminhar no seu lugar de sempre.

– Volte para a sua lição, Ino – Sasuke ordenou –, eu vou procurar Sakura.

– Você quer a nossa ajuda? – Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke parou por um momento.

– Não, ela provavelmente não está longe. Mandarei chamar vocês se precisar. Eu preciso… preciso conversar com ela. Sakura estava muito chateada com tudo o que aconteceu.

Itachi e Naruto concordaram.

– Ela é uma boa garota – Itachi resmungou. – Ver suas mãos… Ver a mágoa em seus olhos foi mais do que eu podia aguentar.

Sasuke apertou os lábios.

– Sim, também foi mais do que eu podia aguentar, e não irei mais permitir que seja machucada desse jeito, mesmo se precisar punir cada pessoa que me desobedecer.

 _Iiiiihhh nosso Laid colocou moral, mais será que Sakura vai mesmo embora? Proximo capitulo vai ser tenso *.*_

 _Obrigada pelos comentários suas lindas, esse capitulo é dedicado à vocês: Obsidiana Negra (Minha gostosa), Bela 21, Dinda Cullen, Susan n.n e Guest..._

 _Beijos_ .

Obs: Não deixem de passar no perfil da minha amora Obsidiana Negra, as historias delas são foderosas, sou viciada nela *.*

Link: u/8177207/Obsidiana-Negra


	35. Capitulo 34

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 34**

Após uma busca rápida na área ao redor da fortaleza, Sasuke sentiu um frio no estômago e saiu atrás de seu cavalo. Decidiu que podiam cobrir mais terreno se pedisse ajuda aos irmãos, então enviou-os para o sul, enquanto ele partiu para o norte, na direção do rio, aos fundos da fortaleza.

Ele quase não a viu quando subiu um morro cuja vista dava na fronteira com as terras dos Haruno. Sakura estava agachada num campo de flores silvestres, agarrando os joelhos junto ao peito e olhando na direção das terras de sua família.

Sua figura era uma visão desolada, com o olhar distante enquanto os cabelos eram soprados pelo vento. Ela não percebeu a presença de Sasuke, que não quis assustá-la chegando mais perto com o cavalo.

Cavalgou o mais perto possível, depois desmontou, deixando o animal pastando enquanto caminhava na direção de Sakura.

Ela apoiava o queixo nos joelhos e, quando se aproximou, Sasuke pôde ver as sombras em seu rosto causadas pelas lágrimas. Ele praguejou alto, sentindo a raiva percorrer seu corpo novamente.

Por um momento ficou ali parado, observando-a, repentinamente sentindo-se inseguro. O que poderia dizer a Sakura? Como poderia consertar tudo aquilo que lhe acontecera?

Sasuke enxergara algo em seus olhos na mesa quando ela percebera que nunca deveria ter recebido a tarefa de levar as pesadas toras de madeira para acender o fogo das lareiras do saguão e que as mulheres estavam passando tarefas impossíveis de propósito, para ela se sentir tola e indesejada. Era algo que ele nunca vira antes em sua expressão.

Ele vira resignação.

Antes, ela encarava a situação a que fora forçada com uma determinação que surpreendeu Sasuke e o fez respeitá-la ainda mais. Seria muito mais fácil que ela se sentisse ressentida, que tivesse cultivado o mesmo tipo de ódio que seu clã sentia por ela.

Mas ela não fez nada disso. Sakura tentou com muito esforço encaixar-se em seu novo clã. E, em troca, seu esforço foi jogado de volta na sua cara.

Ver aquele olhar em seu rosto, um olhar que dizia que ela havia finalmente desistido e que estava derrotada, deixava Sasuke com medo, pois ele podia senti-la escapando antes mesmo que a tivesse possuído por completo.

Como se sentisse sua presença, ela virou a cabeça e seus olhares se conectaram. Havia pesar em seus olhos. Uma profunda tristeza que causou um frio no estômago de Sasuke.

Ele se aproximou. Sakura não esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Assim que chegou perto o bastante, ele ouviu sua voz suave e doída ser carregada com o vento.

– Quero ir para casa.

A primeira reação dele foi querer gritar "não!".

Precisou de toda a força de vontade para não fazer isso.

Um terror agarrou sua garganta e apertou impiedosamente. Ela não estava feliz. Até mesmo um tolo podia enxergar que ela se sentia miserável.

Esforçou-se para permanecer calmo quando se colocou ao seu lado. Sakura estava sentada em uma rocha plana no meio de um campo de flores. A grama era mais alta ali onde havia menos rochas para impedir o crescimento da relva.

Ele se abaixou no chão perto da esposa, mas a atenção dela estava focada ao longe. Ela olhava na direção das terras de seu pai com tanta saudade que um nó surgiu na garganta dele.

– Sei que não é possível – ela disse com a voz trêmula. – Mas eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Hesitantemente, Sasuke tentou alcançar sua mão, mas assim que os dedos rasparam sobre a palma dela, Sakura puxou a mão de volta para o seu colo. Ela baixou os olhos, recusando-se a olhar para Sasuke, o que efetivamente impedia que ele falasse com ela.

Uma impaciência combinada com pânico tomou conta dele, que não conseguia lutar contra isto; não poderia nem mesmo lutar por ela, caso ambos não se comunicassem. Se ela tivesse desistido, realmente desistido, então, o que restava a fazer? Ele não poderia – não iria – perdê-la. Não importava o que precisasse fazer, ficaria ao seu lado.

Porém, saber que ela estava tão infeliz arrancava seu coração do peito. Ele não era altruísta o suficiente para conceder-lhe liberdade. Sasuke queria Sakura inteira para si. Ao seu lado. Na sua cama todas as noites. Em seus braços. A mera visão dela causava coisas estranhas em seu humor. Qualquer um que a olhasse e não sorrisse, era um homem mais endurecido que ele. Ela era… Ela era um raio de sol no dia mais triste. Ela preenchia um buraco que ele não sabia que ocupava seu coração.

Ele não poderia deixar que ela se fosse.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco, tocou seu queixo gentilmente e virou seu rosto em sua direção. Os olhos dela se abaixaram automaticamente, mas ele esperou, simplesmente segurando-a naquela posição até que, de má vontade, ela encontrou seu olhar.

– Por favor, me dê uma chance de fazê-la feliz, Sakura.

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram. Depois, ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse discernir se tinha mesmo interpretado suas palavras corretamente.

Sasuke soltou seu queixo e depois acariciou seu rosto com os dedos.

– Sei que sua transição não tem sido fácil.

Ela riu levemente, torcendo os lábios.

– Sim, eu sei, foi muito pior do que isso.

Ela apenas assentiu, e isso o preocupou com a possibilidade de ela parar de falar novamente, quase como se voltasse a se recolher dentro do mundo protegido que criara para si.

Sasuke levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Sakura, que o olhou com curiosidade, mas não aceitou a mão.

– Venha caminhar comigo, Sakura.

Ela hesitou por um longo momento e depois, lentamente, estendeu a mão para que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Um alívio derramou-se dentro do guerreiro. Ela não estava se afastando dele. Ao menos, não ainda.

Ele a ajudou a levantar-se, olhou para seu cavalo que pastava próximo dali, depois começou a andar na direção oposta, para que a presença do cavalo não a assustasse.

Tomando o braço dela, Sasuke guiou-a pela pradaria e subindo uma inclinação onde uma falésia dava vista para a fronteira entre as terras dos Uchiha e dos Haruno. Ele não deixou de notar a maneira nostálgica como Sakura olhava para o rio que serpenteava o pequeno vale, marcando a linha divisória entre os dois clãs.

E então ele se virou para que ficassem frente a frente, mas continuou segurando a mão dela, pois não queria se separar em momento algum.

Gentilmente, ele virou as mãos dela, deixando as palmas para cima, expondo os ferimentos ainda frescos. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e pressionou a boca na pele ferida, beijando cada centímetro, acariciando cada pedaço machucado. Depois, ergueu a outra mão e fez o mesmo.

Quando terminou, Sasuke pousou as mãos da esposa sobre seu peito, segurando-as e circulando os pulsos dela com os dedos. Antes de falar, certificou-se de que ela estivesse olhando para o seu rosto.

– Eu entendo por que você quer ir para casa. E nem mesmo a culpo por isso. Você não tem sido tratada com gentileza por meu clã.

A mágoa atingiu seu olhar e o lábio inferior tremeu, como se ela tentasse não chorar novamente.

– Eu deixei que me fizessem de tonta – ela disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

– Não – ele refutou energicamente. – Você veio a este clã disposta a deixar sua raiva e medo para trás. Você abraçou um casamento forçado e ficou determinada a fazer o melhor com a difícil situação a que foi exposta. Você foi arrancada do seio da sua família e, mesmo assim, não deixou que isso afetasse o seu julgamento sobre o seu novo clã. Isso é mais do que posso dizer de qualquer membro do meu clã, até de mim mesmo. Nós estávamos errados, Sakura. Estávamos errados, e quero muito ter uma oportunidade de consertar esse erro contra você.

– Você não pode forçá-los a me aceitar – ela disse com uma voz baixa que ele precisou se esforçar para ouvir. – Você não pode mudar seus corações. Eu pensei… – Sakura suspirou. – Pensei que poderia muda-los se tentasse com afinco, se me esforçasse. Eu estava errada.

A derrota em suas palavras devastou Sasuke, que nunca se sentira tão incapaz, e isso não era uma sensação agradável. Estava acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido sem questionamentos. Errou ao pensar que era apenas uma questão de ordenar a seu povo que aceitasse sua esposa. Sasuke, que estava acostumado a ser obedecido e sua palavra nunca ser questionada, agora encarava a tarefa aparentemente impossível de mudar o pensamento de um clã inteiro e livrá-lo de um ódio que existiu por incontáveis anos.

– Sakura – ele começou, com a voz presa na garganta enquanto tentava controlar as emoções. – Eu estava errado ao pensar que seria uma questão simples. Eu sou o culpado por não lidar com a situação com mais cuidado. – Ele respirou fundo e jogou-se ao desconhecido, seu coração martelando como nunca antes em sua vida. – Eu quero este casamento. Reconheço o valor… deste casamento. Eu reconheço o seu valor. Eu estava errado ao pensar que um ódio tão enraizado pudesse mudar da noite para o dia, mas não quero que você desista, porque eu não vou desistir. Nós conseguiremos fazer isso funcionar e eu quero que você acredite em mim. Seu lugar é aqui. Comigo, ao meu lado. Preciso que você acredite nisso do fundo do seu coração, pois é isso que existe dentro do meu.

Sakura encarou Sasuke de volta e seu pulso acelerou.

O olhar dele era completamente honesto e, em seus olhos, ela enxergou algo mais, algo que nunca imaginou ver em um guerreiro como Sasuke.

Ela viu súplica e vulnerabilidade.

– Eu quero ficar aqui com você – ela sussurrou, as palavras raspando em sua garganta –, mas eles não me querem. Todos me odeiam. Sempre me odiarão por eu ser quem sou, e não posso mudar as circunstâncias do meu nascimento. Não mudaria mesmo se pudesse. Eu amo minha família. Tenho orgulho da minha linhagem. Não tenho nada de que me envergonhar.

Sasuke começou a falar, mas ela livrou sua mão e gentilmente pressionou um dedo sobre seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

– Eu encarei este casamento com uma mistura de emoções. Senti-me aliviada porque estaria para sempre protegida de um arranjo com Kabuto Yakushi. Olhei para você e vi alguém com quem eu me sentiria segura, embora você fosse o inimigo mais odiado do meu clã. Mas eu também tinha medo, porque sabia que um arranjo desses seria impossível. E estava certa. Seu clã nunca irá me aceitar. Você sempre estará batendo de frente com eles, e um clã dividido será derrotado no campo de batalha. Se você não tiver apoio total, como poderá depender deles quando chegar a hora de proteger seu povo? – Sakura respirou fundo e seguiu em frente enquanto ainda tinha coragem para dizer tudo aquilo que havia em seu coração. – Mas eu também tinha esperança, pois via uma oportunidade para deixar de me esconder atrás de uma farsa que havia se tornado grande demais. Uma mentira levou a outra, até que se tornou impossível escapar da mentira que eu havia começado. Aqui, eu esperava ser uma moça comum com um marido bondoso e eventualmente ter filhos e uma vida diferente da realidade que eu vivia em meu clã. Assim como você, pensei que seria uma questão mais simples. Eu realmente pensei que, quando seu clã soubesse que eu estava disposta a esquecer nossas diferenças e trabalhar para ganhar aceitação e respeito, os ódios do passado seriam esquecidos. Foi uma ideia tola. Não é possível, assim como não seria possível que meu clã aceitasse um Uchiha entre eles.

Sasuke segurou seu rosto com as mãos, sua expressão queimando com determinação.

– Não é impossível. Permita-me mais um pouco de tempo, Sakura. Eu não posso deixar você ir, mas também não quero que permaneça infeliz. Juro que sempre terá o meu apoio inabalável e o de meus irmãos. Com o tempo, o clã irá superar o ódio. É cedo demais para julgar. Nós dois admitimos que leva tempo para mudar a cabeça e o coração das pessoas. Tudo o que peço é que confie em mim para protegê-la.

Ele apertou o rosto da esposa e se abaixou, olhos nos olhos, até a pele dela ruborizar.

– Uma chance, Sakura. É só o que eu peço. Permita-me mais um pouco de tempo e, se você ainda se sentir assim quando o inverno chegar, então eu a devolverei à sua família e não lhe pedirei mais nada. Eu mesmo a levarei para o seu pai e irei jurar por Deus que manterei o nosso tratado. Também manterei meus votos do casamento, mas permitirei que viva longe de mim.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo a dor em seu coração crescer. Tudo o que Sakura queria era ficar com Sasuke. Pensou até que havia passado a amá-lo no curto período em que estiveram juntos, mas isso seria suficiente? Será que podia esperar ganhar o amor dele, e será que esse amor seria suficiente para relevar o tratamento do resto do clã em relação a ela?

Mas, por outro lado, o que ela encontraria se voltasse para casa? Seria forçada a se explicar para seus pais, para seus irmãos e seu clã. Eles ficariam felizes por ela não ter sido afetada pelo acidente, como haviam pensado, mas ficariam decepcionados por ela ter mentido.

O que mais havia para ela em seu próprio clã? Ela queria um marido e filhos. Queria libertar-se da vida que fora forçada a viver por causa de seus medos e mentiras.

Se queria mesmo tudo isso, então viveria para sempre negando a si mesma a possibilidade de amor, de filhos e seu próprio status em um clã se voltasse para os Haruno.

Então libertou-se de Sasuke e deu-lhe as costas para encarar o terreno adiante. Fora escrava do medo durante muito tempo. Medo, farsa, mentiras. Isso não era vida para se ter.

Ao menos com os Uchiha tudo era honesto.

Não, eles não gostavam dela. Não a aceitavam. Mas será que poderia mudar isso? Estaria disposta a seguir por um caminho muito difícil se, no final, a recompensa fosse a eventual aceitação de seu novo clã?

Ela queria sua mãe, mas não era mais uma garotinha para agarrar-se à saia dela. Sua mãe era uma mulher muito sábia, e agora, mais do que nunca, Sakura queria o seu conselho.

Mas era hora de se apoiar em seus próprios pés, de parar de se esconder atrás de seu clã e da proteção que sempre lhe ofereceram. Não, as coisas não seriam fáceis dali para a frente, mas ela não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente só por ter sido feita de tonta.

Sakura estava cansada de correr. Cansada de se esconder e de precisar da proteção dos outros. Talvez já fosse hora de se defender sozinha, sem precisar que seu marido confrontasse o próprio povo para defendê-la.

Ela virou-se com toda a intenção de contar a Sasuke sua decisão, quando, de soslaio, detectou um movimento. Estranhou e olhou para trás de Sasuke, e viu que um homem montado a cavalo se aproximava, usando um capacete que a impedia de enxergar seu rosto.

Para seu completo horror, ele ergueu um arco e flecha e impeliu o cavalo adiante.

Sakura gritou um alerta para Sasuke, mas ele já ouvira o cavalo galopando e também se virou rapidamente, sacando a espada.

Ele gritou algo e, apesar de não poder ver os lábios do marido, sentiu as vibrações passaram por seus ouvidos. Então, ele a empurrou para o chão.

Sakura cambaleou, temendo o pior e sentindo o coração na garganta. O cavaleiro parou próximo dali e atirou uma flecha na direção de Sasuke.

– Não – ela gritou.

Sasuke pulou para o lado, ainda empunhando a espada, mas a flecha o atingiu no ombro, fazendo-o cair no chão com um baque surdo e a cabeça batendo contra uma das rochas que se espalhavam pela pradaria.

Sakura levantou-se, aterrorizada, olhando para o cavaleiro, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada para impedir a própria morte. Mas seu primeiro instinto foi proteger Sasuke, para impedi-lo de machucar-se ainda mais.

Gritando por ajuda, ela correu para Sasuke, agarrando a pesada espada caída ao seu lado. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e o sangue manchava a pedra. A flecha estava cravada em seu ombro e ela sabia que havia quase atravessado, pois apenas uma pequena parte da flecha ficara de fora.

Com o terror aumentando suas forças, ela puxou a espada, conseguindo erguê-la alto, enquanto se posicionava entre Sasuke e o agressor. Os gritos rasgavam sua garganta, doloridos e furiosos. Apenas uma palavra, repetidas vezes.

– Socorro! Socorro!

O cavaleiro pareceu assustar-se com os gritos e rapidamente virou o cavalo na direção oposta, mas não antes de Sakura ver a bainha ornamentada em sua cintura.

Era inconfundível o desenho que seu pai havia emitido para todos os guerreiros seniores dos Haruno. Sakura se sentiu entorpecida quando a compreensão atravessou seu estado de pânico. Foi um guerreiro do seu clã quem acabara de atentar contra a vida de seu marido, e agora ele corria o mais rápido possível de volta para as terras dos Haruno.

 _Tenso ein.._

 _Gente quero pedir desculpas e compreensão de vocês, vou demorar novamente a posta outro capitulo, estou sobrecarregada no meu serviço :'(_

 _Quando puder posto outro capitulo.._

 _Obrigada pelos comentários, leio todos com muito carinho._

 _._


	36. Capitulo 35

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 35

Sakura soltou a espada e virou-se para Sasuke, que ainda estava inconsciente no chão. Ajoelhou-se e debruçou-se sobre ele, sem saber o que fazer, se deveria ou não tocá-lo.

Sakura tocou sua cabeça e virou-a gentilmente. Todo ar saiu de seus pulmões quando viu o corte causado pela rocha. Sangue cobriu seus dedos, deixando-a horrorizada.

Oh, Deus. Não morra.

Ela não sabia se disse as palavras ou apenas pensou, mas, dentro de sua cabeça, ela ainda gritava e gritava.

O que poderia fazer? Obviamente, ninguém havia escutado seus gritos por socorro. Ela olhou na direção da fortaleza, mas não viu ninguém se aproximando para ajudá-la. E se o arqueiro voltasse? Ela não poderia deixar Sasuke, mas também não poderia carregá-lo de volta para a fortaleza.

Sakura olhou para o cavalo de Sasuke, que, evidentemente, estava assustado por causa de tudo. Ele havia corrido a uma curta distância, mas agora voltava para o seu mestre caído. Sua marcha estava agitada e ele parecia nervoso, com os olhos arregalados.

O simples pensamento de tentar montar o cavalo de Sasuke enviou um terror gélido por suas veias, mas ela sabia que não tinha outra escolha. Levaria tempo demais para correr de volta até a fortaleza e não podia deixar Sasuke desprotegido por tanto tempo. Precisava trazer ajuda logo ou ele morreria ali no campo.

Tomando toda a coragem que podia encontrar, ela correu na direção do cavalo, que se assustou e deu alguns passos para trás, forçando Sakura a diminuir a velocidade. Ela ergueu a mão, murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Após um momento, ela conseguiu chegar perto o bastante para tomar as rédeas, mas ele imediatamente recuou outra vez, e ela quase as soltou quando o couro raspou em seus machucados. Pura determinação permitiu que segurasse firme quando cada instinto gritava para que soltasse as rédeas e se afastasse o mais longe possível do cavalo.

– Preciso de sua ajuda – ela disse com uma voz desesperada. – Por favor, por favor, me deixe montar.

Ela sabia que seu medo não estava ajudando a acalmar o animal. Antes que ele pudesse disparar ou ela perdesse a coragem, Sakura agarrou a sela e lançou-se sobre o animal, emaranhando as saias enquanto tentava se ajeitar.

Agarrando as rédeas com mais força ainda, ela cravou os calcanhares no cavalo e o impeliu para a frente. Ele disparou com força, quase derrubando-a, mas ela estava determinada a permanecer montada. Sakura comandou-o a ir cada vez mais rápido, até correrem perigosamente sobre o terreno enquanto ela se agarrava numa tentativa desesperada de não cair.

– Mais rápido, por favor – ela sussurrou, sentindo o coração quase queimando no peito.

Nunca antes estivera tão desesperada. Lampejos da última montaria surgiram em sua memória. A queda durante a tempestade. O medo de morrer e nunca ser encontrada ou de sua família encontrar seu corpo quebrado no fundo de uma ravina.

Mas ela engoliu o medo e concentrou-se no objetivo de buscar ajuda para Sasuke.

Assim que chegou perto da fortaleza, começou a gritar para Naruto e Itachi. Eles ajudariam, não ignorariam seus gritos.

O portão, que permanecera aberto desde que Sasuke saíra cavalgando, aproximava-se, e ela abaixou a cabeça e abraçou o pescoço do cavalo para que ele fosse mais rápido enquanto gritava desesperadamente, até sua garganta doer.

Sakura passou correndo pela ponte e ganhou o pátio, onde Naruto, Itachi e uma dezena de guerreiros apareceram, correndo após ouvir seus gritos por socorro. Ela não sabia se o cavalo iria parar e percebeu que, embora tivesse chegado à fortaleza, ainda poderia morrer se o cavalo a derrubasse.

O animal derrapou e parou de repente, quando Naruto e Itachi correram em sua direção. Sakura fechou os olhos e segurou-se com força, mas a parada súbita a lançou por cima da cabeça do cavalo.

Ela caiu no chão com uma batida que sacudiu todos os seus ossos. Uma dor espalhou-se por seu corpo e ela não conseguia respirar. Ela perdeu todo o fôlego e permaneceu caída ali, ofegando e tentando se recuperar.

Naruto apareceu ao seu lado, seguido de Itachi. Eles falavam ao mesmo tempo e ela não conseguiu se concentrar em seus lábios para saber o que diziam. O único pensamento que a consumia era que precisava voltar para Sasuke. Precisava levar ajuda a ele.

– Sasuke! – ela gritou, tentando ser ouvida entre o burburinho.

Naruto agarrou seu rosto e o forçou para que ela o encarasse. Sua expressão era terrível e ela estremeceu quando viu seus olhos sombrios.

– Sakura, diga o que aconteceu! Você está ferida? Onde está Sasuke?

– Arqueiro – ela ofegou, ainda sem conseguir respirar direito. – Sasuke foi atingido no campo. Bateu a cabeça quando caiu. Precisei deixá-lo sozinho. Não consegui erguê-lo. Precisei buscar ajuda!

– Shh – Naruto a tranquilizou. – Você fez o certo. Consegue se levantar? Está machucada?

Ignorando a dor que devastava seu corpo ferido, ela se esforçou para se levantar, já tentando alcançar as rédeas do cavalo de Sasuke, que estava ao lado, bufando e relinchando.

Itachi a agarrou.

– Não, Sakura! Você fica aqui. Diga onde podemos encontrar Sasuke. Nós iremos atrás dele.

Naruto já estava gritando ordens para os homens, e eles correram para suas montarias. Sakura ignorou as ordens de Itachi e livrou-se de suas mãos.

– Eu vou mostrar! – ela disse com a voz rouca. – Por favor, vocês têm que ajudá-lo!

Ela tentou montar o cavalo novamente, mas não teve forças. Naruto apanhou-a e, quando pensou que o cunhado a impediria de montar, ele a empurrou para cima, ajudando a mulher a subir no animal outra vez.

Sem esperar, ela direcionou o cavalo de volta para o portão e atravessou a ponte, disparando pelo campo, sem se importar com a dor ou o medo. Sasuke precisava dela. Ele poderia estar morrendo naquele exato instante.

Desta vez, quando se aproximou de seu destino, conseguiu controlar o cavalo com mais facilidade.

Mesmo assim, pulou da sela antes mesmo que o animal parasse totalmente. Correu para o corpo imóvel de Sasuke e se pôs ansiosa perto dele, enquanto esperava os outros desmontarem de seus cavalos.

Itachi e Naruto se aproximaram correndo, com expressões sombrias e preocupadas enquanto examinavam o irmão. Eles olharam para o ferimento em sua cabeça e depois inspecionaram a flecha cravada em sua carne.

– Ele não está morto – Sakura disse ansiosa enquanto e sacudia a cabeça vigorosamente. – Ele não está morto!

Itachi a puxou e envolveu seu ombro para apoiá-la.

– É claro que não, Sakura – ele disse. – Vamos levá-lo de volta para a fortaleza. O médico já foi chamado e estará esperando para cuidar dos ferimentos quando voltarmos.

– Mas como? – ela perguntou, olhando para todos ao redor do esposo.

Itachi a puxou de volta e encarou seus olhos com firmeza.

– Vamos criar uma maca e carregá-lo. Não se preocupe. Mas não quero que você monte o cavalo dele novamente, pois poderia ter morrido. Irá voltar comigo, porque não está bem para caminhar de volta.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando veementemente.

– Não vou sair do lado de Sasuke.

Itachi começou a argumentar, mas Sakura desviou os olhos e depois o empurrou, para não ver o que ele dizia.

Ela voltou correndo para Sasuke, que estava sendo transferido para a maca improvisada que os homens carregariam rumo à fortaleza. Assim que o ergueram, ela se aproximou para pegar a mão do marido.

Naruto reforçou o argumento de Itachi, insistindo que ela cavalgasse com um deles, mas ela estava determinada a não deixar Sasuke, nem mesmo pelo tempo de voltar para a fortaleza.

Com um suspiro, Naruto montou seu cavalo e depois apanhou as rédeas do cavalo de Sasuke. Os homens cercaram aqueles que carregavam a maca, para que o laird ficasse protegido por todos os lados. Sakura manteve o ritmo ao lado deles, segurando a mão do esposo com força.

Ela não gostava da palidez em seu rosto nem do sangramento que ainda se derramava de sua cabeça e estremecia cada vez que olhava para a flecha cravada em seu ombro. Mesmo se o ferimento em si não fosse mortal, ele poderia facilmente sucumbir à febre e morrer nos próximos dias.

A jornada de volta parecia interminável e, quando finalmente entraram no pátio, o clã inteiro estava agitado.

Ino os encontrou, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. O padre Sai estava ao seu lado, impedindo que ela corresse em direção ao irmão ferido.

Sakura odiou vê-la tão perturbada, mas não podia perder tempo para consolar a cunhada. Sua prioridade era Sasuke e seu bem-estar. Nada era mais importante.

Eles carregaram Sasuke pelas escadas até seu aposento e Sakura correu na frente para tirar as cobertas da cama. Depois, rapidamente acendeu a lareira e todas as velas que conseguiu encontrar, a fim de que o quarto estivesse bem iluminado para aquilo que estava por vir.

Para sua surpresa, o médico era um jovem chamado Neji, que aparentava a mesma idade do padre Sai. Ela estranhou quando ele entrou no quarto e começou a examinar Sasuke. Sakura chegou perto de Naruto para questionar a habilidade do jovem rapaz em cuidar dos ferimentos do guerreiro.

Naruto assegurou que tudo ficaria bem e que o jovem tinha muitos conhecimentos médicos. Sua mãe fora a curandeira do clã até falecer no inverno passado e lhe transmitira seus conhecimentos de medicina. Mas, para Sakura, a gota d'água veio quando Tsunade e Tenten entraram de repente no quarto, querendo ajudar Neji.

– Não! – Sakura gritou, correndo para empurrá-las para fora do quarto. – Fora! Vocês não tocarão nele. Sumam, vocês duas. Deixem meu marido para seus irmãos e para mim. Ninguém irá tocá-lo sem a minha permissão. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que vou cortar a cabeça da pessoa que me desobedecer.

Ela ficou tão perturbada que, por fim, Naruto e Itachi ordenaram que as mulheres saíssem do quarto. Sakura ficou ao lado de Sasuke e olhou seriamente para Neji, que estava limpando o ferimento na cabeça dele.

– Por que ele ainda não acordou? – ela perguntou ansiosamente. – É um ferimento sério? E quanto à flecha?

Neji pousou a mão gentilmente no ombro de Sakura.

– Milady, é muito cedo para dizer. Eu não acho que o ferimento na cabeça seja muito sério, mas, quanto mais ele permanecer inconsciente, mais me preocupa. Terei de remover a flecha, então talvez seja até melhor que fique desacordado, ao menos até eu retirá-la.

Sakura afastou as mãos e as juntou com força. Naruto tocou o ombro dela e apertou, tentando tranquilizá-la. Ela se virou para ele.

– Tudo vai dar certo, Sakura. Sasuke já sofreu coisas muito piores. Ele ficará bem. Você verá.

As lágrimas que ela tentava segurar se libertaram e um soluço escapou da garganta, ainda dolorida pelos gritos de antes.

– Venha comigo – Naruto disse, ainda gentilmente tocando seu ombro. – Deixe que Neji faça o que é preciso. Vá e sente perto da lareira, onde ficará mais confortável. Você sofreu uma terrível queda do cavalo e Neji terá de examiná-la após terminar com Sasuke.

Ela se levantou ainda trêmula, relutante em deixar o marido, mesmo que por um instante. Hesitou, dividida entre querer se aquecer e permanecer junto a Sasuke.

Itachi tocou seu braço e ela lentamente ergueu os olhos para ele.

– Sakura, venha. Você sofreu um choque terrível. Não quero você perto de Sasuke quando Neji remover a flecha. É possível que ele reaja e acabe machucando você mesmo sem estar acordado.

Entorpecida, ela permitiu que Itachi a guiasse para a lareira. Ele apanhou uma das cobertas da cama e envolveu seus ombros quando a cunhada se sentou.

– Você gostaria de algo para beber? – ele perguntou.

Levou um instante para sua mente processar as palavras em seus lábios, depois ela sacudiu a cabeça com vagar.

Sakura acomodou-se ao lado do fogo, sem nunca deixar de olhar na direção de seu marido enquanto Neji se preparava para retirar a flecha. Em algum ponto, Sasuke deve ter se contorcido, pois ela viu movimento, e então Naruto e Itachi rapidamente o seguraram.

Sakura levou as mãos até a boca, para abafar um grito. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não correr até Sasuke. Queria que ele soubesse que ela estava perto. E se ele pensasse que ela o havia abandonado? Pior, e se ele tivesse visto o mesmo que ela viu e pensasse que ela havia tramado o ataque?

Um gemido audível escapou de sua garganta, e Itachi e Naruto viraram a cabeça em sua direção.

– Ele acordou por um momento, Sakura – Naruto disse. – Isso é um bom sinal.

Ela agarrou-se a essa pequena esperança e puxou mais a coberta enquanto observava Neji cortar as penas da flecha, deixando o resto da madeira limpa para que fosse empurrada atravessando o ombro de Sasuke. Isso deixaria uma ferida aberta, mas seria um buraco menor do que se tirassem a flecha por onde havia entrado.

Calafrios percorreram o corpo de Sakura. Ela tremia incontrolavelmente, e seus dentes pareciam que iriam cair de sua boca de tanto que batiam.

Quanto tempo passou ali, tremendo e balançando de um lado a outro, ela não sabia. Então, Neji finalmente levantou-se, trazendo a flecha em suas mãos, cobertas de sangue. O médico começou o longo processo de limpeza e sutura dos ferimentos.

Naruto e Itachi deixaram Sasuke e se aproximaram de Sakura, cada um tomando um lugar ao seu lado. Ambos se posicionaram de modo que ela pudesse enxergar seus rostos.

– Você está bem? – Itachi perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

Demorou um longo momento para digerir as palavras. Naruto e Itachi trocaram um olhar preocupado, e então Sakura finalmente assentiu.

Os homens falaram sobre outras coisas, mas Sakura estava entorpecida demais para compreender. Ela sabia que eles tinham perguntas. Sim, queriam saber o que havia acontecido, e a moça estava aterrorizada com o que precisaria lhes contar.

Ela fechou os olhos, apenas querendo escapar do pesadelo em que se encontrava. Sasuke não podia morrer. Simplesmente, não podia.

Naruto tocou seu braço novamente, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, encarando a cama em que seu marido estava. Finalmente, os irmãos se levantaram e se afastaram. Ela deixou seu olhar segui-los por um momento e viu que estavam discutindo uma ação imediata para levar os outros homens em busca do agressor.

Um frio percorreu suas veias.

A guerra seria inevitável quando descobrissem a verdade.

 _E aew minhas cerejinhas? O que estão achando? Mais treta..._

 _Muito feliz pelos comentários de vocês e esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês Bela 21, Susan n.n, Guest ;)_

 _E não esqueçam de acompanhar as adaptações foderosas da minha diva Obsidiana Negra S2 aqui no fanfiction_

 _u/8177207/Obsidiana-Negra_

 _E também tem uma autora ali que sou fã numero um, a escrita dela e as historias dela são tipo PIKAAAAA algumas são SasuSaku você não vão se arrepender de acompanhar e vão ficar viciadas nas historias dela, ela posta tanto no blog dela como no Social Spirit: Nyx Nakayama_

 _Blogger: . /_

 _Bem ate a proxima Beijos ._


	37. Capitulo 36

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 36

Sakura recusou-se a deixar o lado de Sasuke. Recusou-se a dormir. A comer. Manteve-se firme ao lado de sua cama enquanto ele recobrava e perdia da consciência.

Naruto e Itachi já haviam desistido de tentar convencê-la a descansar. Ela nem sabia como era capaz de se manter acordada daquele jeito. Foi pura força de vontade que a manteve em pé, cuidando de Sasuke.

Sakura recusara-se até mesmo a deixar que Neji a examinasse após a queda do cavalo. Ela via que estava coberta de feridas da cabeça aos pés, mas não parecia ter quebrado nada. Estava dolorida e, caso se movesse rápido demais, sentia vontade de gritar de dor, mas continuou ao lado do marido, lidando sozinha com o próprio desconforto.

Era provável que as pessoas voltassem a pensar que era louca, mas não se importava. Continuava recusando a presença de qualquer pessoa no quarto, exceto dos irmãos de Sasuke, Ino, do padre Sai e de Neji.

Sasuke era… dela. A única pessoa no clã que a recebera bem desde o início. Havia lutado por ela. Implorara por mais uma chance para fazê-la feliz. Talvez, se não estivesse tão concentrada em sua própria tristeza, seu marido não estaria agora deitado na cama com um ferimento de flecha no ombro.

Ela se sentia egoísta e culpada. Alguém de seu próprio clã havia tentado matar seu marido. Ninguém no clã Uchiha havia feito algo tão covarde contra ela. Eles podem ter caçoado dela, podem tê-la forçado a trabalhar até se machucar, mas ninguém tentara matá-la. Podem não tê-la aceitado, mas nunca ergueram a mão contra ela. Agora, porém, seu próprio clã fizera algo maléfico, que a deixava com vontade de chorar.

O sol ainda não havia nascido no segundo dia após o ataque e Sakura ainda estava sentada ao lado da cama, com frio e com dores. Ela precisava cuidar do fogo, mas ficou com medo de esquentar demais o quarto e causar febre no marido.

Ele acordara por um momento, durante a noite, e pareceu reconhecê-la. Até chegou a falar, mas os lábios quase não se moveram e ela não pôde discernir as palavras. Frustrada com a surdez, ela se aproximou e tentou incentivá-lo a falar mais claramente, mas Sasuke voltou a ficar inconsciente.

Sakura tocou sua testa e a sentiu seca e quente. Um terror gélido percorreu seu peito. Ela rezava sem parar para que Sasuke não tivesse febre. Também limpou e refez o curativo várias vezes, na tentativa de evitar o inchaço e a vermelhidão.

Neji possuía mãos habilidosas, e os pontos estavam firmes e limpos, efetivamente selando o ferimento para que a carne se curasse. A batida na cabeça não havia causado um ferimento aberto, que precisasse de sutura, mas havia um grande inchaço que a preocupava.

Sakura sabia muito bem o que um ferimento na cabeça podia causar.

Ela precisou de toda força e determinação para se levantar da cama e preparar panos úmidos para a testa de Sasuke. Ela se sentiu como uma mulher em estágio avançado da vida, velha e decrépita. Até se movia como uma velha, com as costas curvadas, os músculos protestando a cada passo.

Seus dedos tremiam na vasilha de água. Ela mergulhou várias tiras de pano na vasilha para umedecê-las e, depois de torcê-las, correu de volta para a cama, posicionou uma das tiras sobre a testa do esposo e, com as tiras restantes, limpou o resto do corpo dele.

Com sua visão periférica, Sakura viu a porta se abrir e ergueu a cabeça de repente, pronta para defender seu território, mas relaxou quando viu Naruto e Itachi.

– Como ele está? – Naruto perguntou quando chegou perto o bastante da cama para Sakura poder enxergar seu rosto.

– Febre – ela disse com a voz rouca.

Sakura continuou a passar o pano sobre o peito, o pescoço e os ombros de Sasuke, mas seus próprios ombros caíram em desespero.

Itachi tocou seu rosto, fazendo Sakura se virar novamente para ele.

– Precisamos falar com você, Sakura. É muito importante que nos faça um relatório sobre o que aconteceu. Não encontramos nenhum traço do homem que você disse ter atirado em Sasuke.

Um terror se instalou em seu estômago, que foi piorado pelo fato de estar sem comer havia dois dias.

– Sakura? – Naruto disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e deixando o rosto no mesmo nível do de Sakura.

– Você parece amedrontada. Saiba que está segura aqui. Não permitiremos nenhum ataque dentro da fortaleza.

– O que me assusta é aquilo que preciso contar a você – ela sussurrou, tirando o pano de Sasuke e apertando-o com força nas mãos.

Naruto alcançou a mão dela, esfregando-a, para esquentar seus dedos gelados.

Ela engoliu em seco, e lágrimas já se acumulavam em seus olhos, pois sabia que aquilo que iria dizer partiria seu coração. A família que ela tanto estimava tentara assassinar o marido que ela amava. Não haveria paz, pois os irmãos de Sasuke não permitiriam que um ataque daqueles ficasse impune. Iriam retaliar e a guerra começaria. Os dois clãs seriam considerados criminosos e seriam caçados até a extinção. Seria fácil dizer que não tinha visto nada, mas ela se recusava a proteger um clã que agira de maneira tão desonrada.

Eles fizeram um juramento em nome de Deus e do rei. Assinaram um tratado de sangue, e a família dela havia quebrado esse juramento sagrado.

Itachi puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, na linha de visão de Sakura. Sua expressão era séria e ele a encarava intensamente.

– O que foi? – Itachi perguntou. – O que você sabe sobre o ataque?

Ela respirou fundo e depois olhou para os dois irmãos, rezando para que não a odiassem por aquilo que precisava confessar.

– O homem que atirou em Sasuke usava uma bainha que meu pai mandou fazer para os seus homens. Possuía um ornamento inconfundível, que mostrava o símbolo dos Haruno.

Naruto recuou e Sakura protegeu-se, quase como se esperasse que ele fosse atacá-la. Ela desviou o rosto, determinada a proteger a única parte de seu corpo que não estava severamente machucada.

Ela ficou parada, tremendo de olhos fechados enquanto esperava. Então, uma mão quente tocou seu queixo e virou seu rosto de um jeito não muito gentil. Itachi estava claramente mortificado, e Sakura rapidamente tirou os olhos dele e olhou para Naruto.

Quando viu a fúria em seu rosto, ela começou a fechar os olhos novamente, mas ele a sacudiu, forçando Sakura a continuar olhando para ele.

– Meu Deus, pensou que eu fosse atacá-la? – Naruto perguntou, com uma expressão de completa incredulidade. – Achou que eu buscaria vingança sobre você por aquilo que seu clã causou?

Lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Sakura, derramando-se pelo seu rosto. Ela ergueu a mão para limpá-las, mas Naruto chegou primeiro, movendo a mão de seu queixo para gentilmente limpar o rastro molhado no rosto da cunhada. Ela voltou a olhar para Itachi, percebendo que ele estava consternado não por aquilo que ela havia confessado, mas por temer a reação deles.

– Desculpe – ela disse, pronunciando com dificuldade, por causa da garganta machucada.

Os ombros de Naruto relaxaram quando ele respirou fundo e olhou de volta para o irmão por um instante, antes de voltar a olhar para Sakura.

– Você tem certeza de que era um dos homens do seu pai? – ele disse, querendo certificar-se

Ela confirmou.

– Não consegui ver o rosto. Ele usava um capacete de batalha, mas veio da direção da fronteira com os Haruno e voltou pelo mesmo caminho. Não sei qual era sua intenção. Ele parou quando comecei a gritar e apanhei a espada de Sasuke, depois virou seu cavalo e cavalgou rapidamente na direção das terras dos Haruno. Mas eu vi a bainha. Tinha uma mistura de metal e couro, e apenas os guerreiros de maior status recebem a honra de usar aquela bainha. Eram reservadas para os que provaram seu valor na batalha. É um artigo caro, portanto os guerreiros de nosso clã cobiçam aquela bainha como símbolo de poder.

Itachi praguejou, virando o rosto para que Sakura não visse tudo aquilo que ele dizia.

– O que vai acontecer? – ela perguntou, soluçando. – Isso é um ato de guerra. Se você retaliar, o tratado será quebrado e os dois clãs serão considerados inimigos do rei.

Naruto tocou seu rosto e depois segurou suas mãos. Ele apertou os dedos de Sakura com um gesto tranquilizador antes de falar.

– A coisa mais importante agora é você não ter medo de nós. Não vamos machucá-la, Sakura. Você precisou de muita coragem para nos dizer a verdade. A maioria das pessoas mentiria e alegaria ignorância. Nós enxergamos sua lealdade a Sasuke e ao nosso clã. Ninguém a culpará por aquilo que seu pai causou.

Ela apertou os lábios, sentindo uma angústia dentro do peito.

– Não entendo por que fizeram isso. Eu nunca teria acreditado que meu pai pudesse agir de um modo tão desonrado.

Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas novamente e pensou um pouco.

– O que é confuso para mim é por que seu pai teria enviado um homem usando algo tão claramente feito para um soldado Haruno. A maneira como foi feito o ataque leva a pensar que o agressor não queria que ninguém culpasse os Haruno, mas o homem usava a bainha que você descreveu. Se ele não se importava com quem ficaria sabendo de suas intenções, então por que não enviou todo o seu exército para a nossa fortaleza? Por que lançou um ataque tão covarde? O guerreiro deve ter esperado por vários dias até conseguir uma oportunidade.

Naruto também estava pensativo quando se recostou na cadeira.

– Você acha que alguém poderia estar tentando incriminar os Haruno?

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

– Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

– Qualquer um que sinta medo de que os dois clãs mais poderosos das terras altas se unam – Itachi disse.

Uma esperança se acendeu no coração de Sakura.

– Então você acha que poderia ser alguém se passando por um guerreiro dos Haruno?

– É possível – Naruto concedeu. – Mas como teria conseguido uma bainha que, como você disse, pertence apenas aos guerreiros mais valorosos dos Haruno?

– Não sei – Sakura respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Parece que seu pai precisa responder a algumas perguntas – Itachi disse, com uma expressão sombria.

Sakura olhou nervosamente para Sasuke, cujos olhos ainda estavam fechados.

– Então, o que faremos?

– Vamos esperar até Sasuke recuperar os sentidos para tomar uma decisão – Naruto disse. – Enquanto isso, vou aumentar a patrulha na fronteira e enviar nossos melhores guerreiros para vasculhar o campo e procurar por algum soldado usando uma bainha dos Haruno.

– Sim – Itachi concordou. – Quando Sasuke estiver bem, ele decidirá nossas ações. Um tratado de sangue não é algo que se possa subestimar e, se seu pai realmente tiver violado o nosso acordo de paz, isso significará guerra, independente da proibição real. Não vamos tolerar um ato traiçoeiro desses contra o nosso laird.

Sakura baixou os olhos, mas Naruto tocou seu braço, chamando novamente sua atenção.

– Sei que isso é difícil para você, Sakura. É o seu clã, a sua família. É apenas porque ainda temos dúvidas que não invadimos imediatamente o clã Haruno. Mas vamos investigar o assunto e esperar a palavra final de Sasuke. De qualquer maneira, ele vai querer confrontar seu pai para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre tudo isso.

Sakura concordou.

– É justo. Não quero acreditar que meu pai faria isso. Ele deve ter uma oportunidade para defender seu nome e sua honra.

– Deveria descansar agora, Sakura – Itachi disse. – Você já passou dos seus limites, todos podem ver isso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, determinada em sua recusa.

– Eu não vou deixá-lo. Ele está com febre agora e é mais importante do que nunca que eu fique ao seu lado.

Naruto suspirou, mas não continuou a discussão. Ele levantou-se e Itachi levou a cadeira de volta para seu lugar, perto da janela.

– Precisamos ir agora para cuidar desse assunto. Se Sasuke acordar, mande alguém nos avisar imediatamente.

Sakura concordou e, quando os dois irmãos se retiraram do quarto, relaxou, aliviada.

Ela levantou-se para umedecer os panos novamente e retornou para a cama de Sasuke.

– Fique bom logo – ela sussurrou. – Estou com medo, Sasuke. Não quero uma guerra entre nossos clãs.

Mais treta para frente meu povo, se preparem rsrsrsrs...

Obrigada pelos comentários minhas delicias Bela 21 e Obsidiana Negra, vcs duas são PIKA!

.

E Obsidiana Negra, posta logo The Deal *.*

Rock N Roll, vc postou hoje e já vou ler, ai que delicia!

.


	38. Capitulo 37

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 37

Passaram-se mais dois dias até a febre de Sasuke finalmente ceder. Sakura permaneceu no quarto esse tempo todo, com medo, mais do que nunca, de se aventurar no meio do clã. A essa altura, todos já deveriam estar sabendo da possibilidade de seu pai ter planejado o ataque contra Sasuke. Seria mais uma razão para que a odiassem. Não que precisassem de mais.

Sakura, finalmente, sucumbira à completa exaustão e adormecera sentada ao lado de Sasuke uma hora antes de o dia raiar. Ele se mexeu de repente, fazendo-a acordar imediatamente. A luz suave da manhã invadia o quarto através das cortinas, que estavam parcialmente abertas.

Ela baixou os olhos e viu Sasuke de olhos abertos, com a testa suada. Ele afastou as cobertas e Sakura viu seu corpo inteiro coberto de suor.

– Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke! – ela exclamou, sem saber se podia ser ouvida. Sua garganta ainda estava inchada e doía sempre que tentava falar, mesmo vários dias após o ataque. Ela chegou mais perto, tocando Sasuke, sentindo sua pele molhada, mas ele não estava mais seco e quente!

Seu olhar vazio pousou sobre ela por um longo momento, e então ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que aconteceu?

– Você não se lembra? – Sakura perguntou.

Sasuke pensou profundamente. Então, uma onda de cor invadiu seu rosto e seus olhos estalaram de raiva. Ele agarrou os ombros de Sakura, segurando firme, como se estivesse procurando ferimentos sobre ela.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou. – Ele machucou você? O que aconteceu depois que fui atingido pela flecha?

– Sasuke, você não pode mexer o braço! – ela o repreendeu.

Sakura tocou o braço esquerdo dele e o posicionou gentilmente de volta na cama. Um lampejo de dor apareceu em seus olhos, depois ele olhou com impaciência para os curativos no ombro.

– Responda-me, Sakura. Você está bem?

Ela tocou seu rosto, acariciando a firme linha de seu queixo, sentindo um alívio arrebatador.

– Estou perfeitamente bem – ela disse. – Foi você quem nos assustou.

– Desde quando estou de cama?

– Quatro dias. É realmente um milagre que tenham sido apenas quatro dias. Você teve febre e achei que fosse durar muito mais.

Ele imediatamente tentou se levantar, mas ela plantou as duas mãos sobre seu peito e o empurrou de volta, com uma expressão repreensiva.

– Você não pode sair da cama ainda – ela disse.

Ele recuou e seus olhos se arregalaram diante do volume da ordem. Ela sabia que seria alto, mas queria ter certeza de que ele entendia a gravidade da situação.

Sasuke ajeitou-se nos travesseiros e depois a estudou intensamente, olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo.

– Você parece terrível, Sakura. Você mentiu para mim? Machucou-se quando eu fui atacado?

Foi simplesmente demais. Tudo a atingiu ao mesmo tempo. Alívio. Exaustão. Medo. Um alívio tão grande.

Ela se derramou em lágrimas.

Pelos olhos marejados, ela viu Sasuke tentar se sentar na cama, e depois ele inclinou a cabeça e gritou algo. Um momento depois, seus irmãos chegaram correndo, e então Naruto envolveu o corpo de Sakura e a ergueu da cama.

Mas ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Era como se os últimos restos de força que possuía tivessem se esvaído no momento em que soube que Sasuke ficaria bem.

Outro braço envolveu Sakura e ela foi guiada para o banco perto da lareira.

Para seu completo choque, quando ergueu a cabeça, Tsunade estava lá, cuidando do fogo. Tsunade jogou vários pedaços lenha na lareira e os acendeu. Depois, virou-se e segurou Sakura com um olhar determinado.

– Agora, mocinha, sei que provavelmente vai gritar e tentar me expulsar do quarto do laird, mas você não tem a força para fazer isso e eu não vou ceder desta vez. Já é hora de alguém cuidar de você. Você ficou do lado do laird por vários dias. Não comeu nada. Não dormiu. Você está machucada por causa da queda e, com todo respeito, sua aparência está péssima.

Mais lágrimas se derramaram no rosto de Sakura. Ela estava tão exausta que não possuía energia para fazer nada além de chorar quando a segunda pessoa em menos de alguns minutos disse que ela estava horrível.

Tsunade se levantou, esperando com as mãos na cintura enquanto Sakura limpava o rosto. Quando teve certeza de que Sakura olhava para ela, continuou a falar.

– Eu devo pedir desculpas a você, mocinha. Todos devemos. Mas agora não há tempo para isso. O importante é que não fique doente e que o laird receba cuidados.

Sakura começou a protestar, mas Tsunade ergueu as mãos.

– Ninguém está dizendo que não fez um bom trabalho cuidando do laird. Nunca vi pessoa tão dedicada, mas ele está se recuperando bem e agora mesmo está exigindo saber o que há de errado com você.

Sakura tentou se virar para tranquilizar Sasuke, mas Tsunade apanhou seu braço e a segurou com firmeza no lugar, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no banco.

– Não, você não passará mais nenhum momento cuidando do laird. Ele logo vai ficar bem. É você que precisa de cuidados e vou dizer a minha opinião e você vai escutar tudo.

Sakura não pôde fazer nada além de olhar chocada diante da veemência da mulher.

– Você não pode mais manter esse ritmo. Precisa comer. Precisa descansar. Precisa de alguém para cuidar de você e ter certeza de que tudo está bem. Você pode aceitar graciosamente ou vou pedir para os irmãos do laird amarrarem você na cama, e vou fazer isso com a bênção do laird assim que ele ouvir tudo o que você fez contra si mesma nos últimos dias.

Sakura estranhou.

– Itachi e Naruto não fariam uma coisa dessas.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Foi ideia deles, milady. Nós estávamos a caminho de tomar providências quando ouvimos o laird chamar. Eles sabem que você já aguentou o bastante. Todos podemos ver isso. Eu insisti em ser a pessoa que cuidaria de você. Eu devo isso a você. Não vamos decepcionar você e o nosso laird, eu juro.

– Por que você está sendo tão bondosa comigo? – Sakura perguntou, esfregando a garganta dolorida.

O olhar de Tsunade se suavizou e uma culpa apareceu em sua expressão.

– Foi culpa minha. É tudo culpa nossa. Isso não teria acontecido se não tivéssemos maltratado você. Mas, mesmo assim, você lutou ferozmente por nosso laird. Não permitiu que nossas ações afetassem sua lealdade a ele. Estou profundamente envergonhada. Fui uma pessoa ruim, e você uma pessoa superior. Se me der uma nova chance para consertar o estrago, eu juro que não se arrependerá.

Sakura olhou para a velha mulher com perplexidade. Ela realmente parecia sincera. Havia um sentimento de culpa e arrependimento em seus olhos, e as rugas e linhas de expressão pareciam mais pronunciadas.

– Eu estou com fome – Sakura disse.

Tsunade sorriu.

– É claro que está. Faz dias que não come nada. Agora, o que eu quero é que desça as escadas comigo. Tenten está preparando um ensopado de veado agora mesmo. Depois de comer, as mulheres a levarão para a casa de banho, para você mergulhar esses músculos doloridos na água quente. Quando terminar, pediremos a Neji que a examine, para ter certeza de que tudo está bem e que você não sofreu nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva. Depois disso, poderá descansar com o laird, mas fique sabendo: se não dormir, vou mandar tirarem você do quarto e a trancarem em outro. Vou derramar uma poção goela abaixo se for preciso.

Sakura riu do olhar determinado de Tsunade e depois estremeceu com a dor que isso causou em sua garganta.

– Pobre mocinha – Tsunade disse, com uma simpatia nos olhos. – Você machucou a garganta com toda aquela gritaria. Nós ouvimos na fortaleza quando você cavalgou pedindo ajuda. Foi muito corajoso de sua parte montar o cavalo do laird. Aquele é um grande animal bruto, e você tem medo de cavalos. Toda a fortaleza estava falando sobre isso. Todos sabem que você protegeu o laird ferozmente. Acho que algumas pessoas até estão com um pouco de medo de você agora.

Os lábios de Sakura tremeram. Achou graça em pensar que alguém teria medo dela. Olhou de volta para Tsunade, estudando-a intensamente.

Essa era a oportunidade que esperava. Poderia continuar com raiva e recusar o perdão ou poderia superar o ódio e a humilhação e começar tudo de novo.

Ela alcançou a mão de Tsunade e apertou.

– Eu agradeço a você. Ensopado de veado e um banho quente seriam o paraíso.

Tsunade ajudou-a a se levantar e Sakura quase caiu de cara no chão. Sua força havia acabado. Era como se tivesse permanecido firme até o momento em que soube que Sasuke não precisava mais dela, e agora estava no seu limite.

Quando se viraram, ela viu a expressão feroz de Sasuke, a raiva e a preocupação em seus olhos. Ele estava sentado na cama, com travesseiros nas costas e cercado pelos dois irmãos. Mas não parou de olhar para ela.

– Venha aqui – ele ordenou.

Com a ajuda de Tsunade, ela conseguiu andar até a cama, mas os joelhos tremiam tanto que ela temeu não conseguir ficar em pé sozinha.

Ele alcançou seu braço direito e puxou-a para a cama, até ela ficar apoiada em sua coxa.

– Você vai fazer tudo o que elas mandarem – ele disse. – Não fará nada além de cuidar de si mesma de agora em diante. Estamos entendidos? Naruto me contou da sua queda do meu cavalo. Meu Deus, mulher, o que você estava pensando, montando aquela fera com o seu trauma de cavalos? Ele poderia ter matado você.

Sasuke tomou fôlego, o peito subindo e descendo por causa do esforço, mas seus olhos brilhavam com determinação.

– Você vai descer e comer, e depois vai mergulhar na água quente do jeito que Tsunade mandar. Depois vai retornar para este quarto e para mim, para que Neji possa examiná-la adequadamente. Em seguida, vai descansar até eu dar permissão para se levantar desta cama e, se você protestar, eu autorizarei Naruto e Itachi a fazer o que for necessário para assegurar que você siga as ordens.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e, então, para sua surpresa ainda maior, Sasuke a puxou e a beijou profundamente. Quando finalmente a soltou, os pensamentos dela estavam tão bagunçados que ela não conseguia pensar direito.

– Agora, vá – ele disse. – E volte logo para mim, para que eu possa satisfazer minha preocupação com o seu bem-estar.

 _Espero que estejam gostando rsrsrs_

 _Mais não pensem que agora vai ser tudo calmaria não, mais treta *.*_

 _Capitulo dedicado a minha delicia Bela 21, obrigada gata por sempre comentar!_

 _Beijossss cerejinhas *.*_


	39. Capítulo 38

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 38

Assim que Sakura saiu do quarto, Sasuke virou-se para seus irmãos.

– Digam-me a verdade. Quero saber de tudo. Como Sakura está? Ela se machucou?

– Eu não sei – Itachi disse honestamente. – Ela recusou qualquer tipo de ajuda. Esteve focada apenas em você e na sua recuperação. Ela levou um tombo feio do seu cavalo, mas se levantou, montou novamente e nos levou até onde você estava.

Sasuke praguejou mesmo com a dor aguda em seu ombro.

– Você não deveria ter permitido. Ela deveria ter recebido cuidados primeiro.

Naruto riu.

– Você não conhece a sua esposa, meu irmão. Ela deixou todos aterrorizados. Gritava como se estivesse louca cada vez que alguém entrava em seu quarto. Não permitia ninguém, exceto eu, Itachi, Ino, o padre Sai e Neji, e o padre só recebeu permissão se não tentasse fazer a extrema-unção sobre você. Ela não permitia que ninguém nem pensasse na ideia de você não sobreviver. Foi uma cena e tanto.

– Você assustou a todos nós – Itachi disse com irritação.

– O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou. – Para mim é tudo um borrão. Eu me lembro de Sakura gritando na minha direção e, quando me virei e saquei a espada, vi um homem montado a cavalo se aproximando. Depois, só me lembro de me jogar para o lado para evitar que a flecha atingisse minha cabeça, e não me lembro de mais nada.

– O que aconteceu foi que Sakura assustou o agressor gritando como os cães do inferno, depois ela empunhou a sua espada, preparada para lutar e proteger você. O cavaleiro fugiu e Sakura jogou-se sobre o seu cavalo e correu para a fortaleza, gritando durante todo o caminho. Ela entrou correndo no pátio, e então seu cavalo parou de repente e a jogou por cima da cabeça. Ela nos levou de volta para onde você estava e nós o carregamos em uma maca. Ela se recusou a cavalgar de volta com Naruto e andou ao seu lado durante todo o trajeto. Desde então, não saiu do seu lado. Ela recusou comida e cuidados, e também não dormiu.

– Aquela pequena tola – Sasuke resmungou. – O que eu faria sem ela? Não posso perdê-la.

Ele disse isso em voz alta, antes que pudesse pensar melhor sobre mostrar seus sentimentos por Sakura. Sasuke estava furioso por causa dos riscos que ela passara e tremia de medo quando pensava que poderia facilmente ter perdido Sakura.

Naruto e Itachi não disseram nada em reposta, mas ele podia ver o entendimento em seus olhos.

– Quem fez isso? Vocês rastrearam o agressor? – Sasuke exigiu saber.

Seus irmãos trocaram um olhar inquieto.

– Falem logo!

– As coisas têm sido mais difíceis para Sakura do que você imagina – Naruto disse com a voz baixa.

Sasuke congelou, sentindo as veias se transformando em gelo.

– Vocês disseram que ela não se machucou. Por acaso o agressor colocou as mãos nela?

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, não é nada disso. Sakura… viu o arqueiro. Ela conseguiu nos dar uma informação para identificá-lo.

– Possivelmente identificá-lo – Itachi corrigiu.

Naruto concordou.

– Sim, ainda não sabemos o que fazer com essa informação. Enviamos soldados para vasculhar a área e acrescentamos mais patrulhas na fronteira para a segurança do nosso clã, mas achamos melhor não agir com a informação de Sakura até que você acordasse.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, confuso.

– Sakura identificou o homem que atirou em mim e vocês não fizeram nada?

Novamente, seus irmãos trocaram olhares e um medo se acumulou no estômago de Sasuke. Ele estava cansado, fraco e furioso por sua esposa precisar tanto de seu apoio e tudo o que conseguia fazer era se sentar na cama enquanto seus irmãos falavam. Duvidava até que conseguiria comer sozinho.

– Sakura acredita que foi uma pessoa do clã dela – Itachi disse, quase sussurrando.

Um choque se espalhou pelas veias de Sasuke, momentaneamente ganhando uma onda de energia.

– Ela disse isso a vocês?

Naruto confirmou.

– Ela estava devastada, mas não escondeu a verdade. Ela tem medo do que isso pode significar. No começo, não sabíamos se Sakura entendia as circunstâncias do casamento. Mas ela entende muito bem. E sabe que um tratado de sangue foi assinado e que, se entrarmos em guerra, os dois clãs serão considerados criminosos e um prêmio será colocado sobre nossas cabeças.

– Mas mesmo assim ela contou a verdade – Sasuke disse suavemente.

– Sim – Itachi murmurou. – Eu não a culparia se não contasse o que viu. Não posso dizer que eu faria igual se estivesse na mesma posição.

– Ela é uma mulher incrível – Sasuke murmurou.

– Sim, isso é verdade – Naruto concordou. – E é intensamente leal a você, Sasuke.

Um orgulho inchou seu peito. Sasuke lembrou-se de que, pouco antes de ter sido atingido pela flecha, ele havia implorado para que ela lhe desse mais uma chance. Havia implorado para que não voltasse para o seu clã.

Aparentemente, ela tomou sua decisão. Uma satisfação selvagem cresceu dentro de Sasuke, incrementando suas forças. Ela escolhera ficar com ele. E havia feito a coisa certa e contado a verdade. Tão rápido quanto chegou a essa conclusão, a realidade da situação apareceu e seu coração se tornou pesado.

Se Kizashi Haruno ordenara o assassinato do marido de sua filha, certamente isso levaria à guerra. Sasuke não permitiria que os Haruno ameaçassem seu clã. Ele banharia a terra com o sangue dos Haruno, depois levaria o assunto para o rei.

Mas, se fizesse isso, provavelmente perderia qualquer respeito e amor que Sakura pudesse sentir por ele. Como ela poderia amar o homem que destruiu sua família? Era um dilema que ele nunca pensou que fosse encarar.

Sasuke não poderia permitir qualquer ameaça ao seu povo, mas como poderia destruir a família de Sakura? Como ela poderia perdoá-lo?

Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça de volta no travesseiro.

– É um grande problema, você não acha? – Naruto disse.

– Sim – Sasuke murmurou. – Não quero perdê-la. Não quero que ela olhe para mim com ódio no rosto. Seria mais do que eu poderia aguentar.

– Também não quero que olhe para mim com ódio – Itachi admitiu em voz baixa. – Não quero ser o homem que destruiu sua família. Eu gosto dela, Sasuke. Ela já provou seu valor muitas vezes, e também foi humilhada e enganada, mas mesmo assim não deixou que isso a colocasse contra nós. Ela continua sendo leal a nós mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

– Quantos homens podem dizer que possuem uma esposa que sacrificaria tanto por seu marido? – Naruto perguntou.

– Eu posso – Sasuke disse secamente.

– Eu gostaria de fazer a mesma pergunta que Itachi fez quando ele e eu falamos com Sakura sobre o que aconteceu – Naruto disse.

Sasuke olhou para ele.

– Continue.

– Se Kizashi Haruno quisesse mesmo matar você secretamente, por que enviaria um homem com um símbolo tão identificável? Você não acha isso estranho?

Itachi assentiu.

– Talvez alguém quisesse fazer parecer que os Haruno tentaram assassinar você, pois, mesmo se o homem falhasse, certamente isso começaria uma guerra entre os dois clãs e muitas pessoas se beneficiariam. Nós não seríamos mais aliados, e existem muitas pessoas que, tenho certeza, estão inquietas por causa dos dois clãs mais poderosos terem juntado suas forças.

– Sim, há aqueles que gostariam que continuássemos como inimigos mortais e lutássemos entre nós. Se quiséssemos, poderíamos facilmente derrotar qualquer clã agora que possuímos um exército combinado, maior até mesmo que o exército do rei. Isso deve pesar muito em suas mentes – Naruto acrescentou.

Sasuke concordou.

– O que você diz faz sentido. Kizashi Haruno não é estúpido, mas também pode não se importar em começar uma guerra. É difícil saber o que se passa em sua mente até conversarmos com ele sobre o assunto.

– O que devemos fazer? – Itachi disse. – Você não está em condições de guerrear.

Sasuke borbulhava de impaciência. Ele queria sair logo da cama e preparar seus homens para a batalha, mas sabia que seria inútil como líder e guerreiro em seu estado atual. Por mais que odiasse esperar, ele sabia que precisava.

Mas isso não significava que não pudesse mandar uma mensagem para Haruno, exigindo uma reunião em breve. Ele tomaria alguns dias para se recuperar, depois enviaria um mensageiro, exigindo um encontro em terras neutras. Se usasse as palavras certas, Kizashi não poderia recusar. Ele gostaria de saber se sua filha está bem, e também gostaria de saber o que tinha levado Sasuke a exigir um encontro.

Quando informou seus irmãos sobre o plano, eles assentiram, e um alívio ficou evidente nos olhos deles. Eles também não queriam guerra. Mesmo assim, se o pai de Sakura realmente houvesse instigado a ameaça contra Sasuke, então a batalha seria inevitável.

E ele poderia perder Sakura.

Sasuke ergueu o braço esquerdo, testando a força e o nível de dor em seu ombro. Uma dor cortante disparou, quase roubando todo o seu ar. Ele deixou o braço cair e começou a respirar fundo.

– Isso foi estúpido – Itachi comentou. – Você não vai se curar se não parar de mexer o braço, e você não terá utilidade para nós se não puder ficar em pé no campo de batalha. Não apresse a sua recuperação, Sasuke. Por mais que seja difícil ficar aqui esperando, é o que precisa ser feito.

– Sim, eu sei – Sasuke resmungou. – E não, eu não gosto nem um pouco disso.

– Passe o tempo com Sakura. Ela precisa de muitos cuidados agora – Naruto disse. – Ela não está bem, Sasuke.

Os lábios de Sasuke formaram uma linha fina.

– Ela não fará nada além de descansar. Eu me certificarei disso.

A porta se abriu e Tsunade entrou apressada, olhando imediatamente para Sasuke.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou afobado, sem gostar da expressão da mulher.

– Meu laird, por favor, fique calmo. Neji está trazendo a moça para cá agora mesmo.

Sasuke ergueu o corpo imediatamente, e Itachi e Naruto se levantaram para empurrá-lo de volta aos travesseiros.

– O que aconteceu? – Sasuke gritou.

– Ela desmaiou – Tsunade disse. – Ela comeu, depois nós a colocamos no banho quente. A pobre moça desmaiou, ou dormiu, mas, de qualquer maneira, não conseguimos acordá-la, então eu a envolvi com um lençol e mandei Neji carregá-la até aqui. Ah, aí está ele. Aqui, Neji. Traga-a para o laird. Vamos colocar a pobre moça na cama e mais tarde eu checarei se ela está melhor.

Tsunade fez um gesto para o jovem rapaz e ele apareceu no quarto, carregando Sakura nos braços. Ela parecia pequena e delicada. Parecia frágil, e isso enviou uma onda gelada pelas costas de Sasuke.

– Coloque-a ao meu lado – ele ordenou, querendo que ela ficasse entre a parede e seu corpo para ficar protegida.

Naruto e Itachi se levantaram e ajudaram a carregar Sakura sobre Sasuke até o lugar onde ele queria. Ela ficou completamente envolvida pelas cobertas, com apenas o rosto à mostra.

Tsunade tirou Neji do quarto e depois voltou para também tirar Itachi e Naruto. Sasukee enxergou a determinação nos olhos de Tsunade e percebeu que ela queria que todos saíssem, porque havia algo que queria contar a ele.

Sasuke mandou os irmãos obedecerem, prometendo chamá-los em seguida. Após saírem, Tsunade fechou a porta e voltou seus olhos preocupados para Sasuke. Ela andou até a cama e começou a soltar o lençol que envolvia o corpo de Sakura.

– Você precisa ver isto, laird. A pobre moça está machucada da cabeça aos pés. Quase chorei quando tiramos sua roupa para ela tomar banho. Não sei como aguentou a dor nos últimos dias, e não sei como não quebrou algo quando caiu do cavalo.

Quando o lençol se soltou, expondo o corpo nu de Sakura, Sasuke perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões.

Meu Deus. Grandes hematomas roxos cobriam a maior parte de seu corpo. Os joelhos e cotovelos estavam raspados. A cintura estava quase preta. Um dos ombros exibia uma cor verde muito feia. Havia várias feridas menores sobre as pernas e múltiplos machucados e cortes nos braços.

– Jesus – ele murmurou.

– Ela não pode dar mais nada a você, laird – Tsunade disse com um tom de voz solene.

– Você acha que não sei disso? – ele rosnou. – Acha que eu teria aprovado ela sacrificar tanto de si por mim? Eu a teria amarrado na maldita cama e forçado uma poção goela abaixo.

– Tem mais uma coisa – Tsunade disse, sem se abalar com a irritação de Sasuke. – A moça gritou tanto por ajuda, e depois quando alguém tentava entrar no quarto, que acabou machucando a garganta. Ela deveria falar o mínimo possível nos próximos dias. Vou trazer sidra quente de hora em hora para aliviar a dor na garganta.

Sasuke assentiu, impaciente para que Tsunade fosse logo embora. Ele queria Sakura só para si. Queria abraçá-la. Senti-la contra si mesmo. Apenas sentir o conforto de seu corpo tão perto. A dor não era tão ruim quando ela estava próxima.

Agora havia chegado o momento de Sasuke cuidar dela. Sakura havia se sacrificado muito nos últimos dias. Sacrificado demais.

Ela selara o seu destino ao jogar-se como uma leoa protegendo os filhotes e cuidando dele tão fielmente. Ela poderia ou não ter tomado uma decisão sobre o blefe em que ele implorou por mais tempo para consertar as coisas.

Mas agora ela era dele. E nada nem ninguém entraria em seu caminho. Nem a família dela nem o clã dele.

Sasuke não desistiria dela sem uma boa luta.

 _Aiaiaiai tretaaaa!_

 _Será que foi mesmo o pai da Sakura? O.o_

 _Obrigada a todos pelos comentários *.*_

 _Capitulo dedicado a vocês minha diva ObsidianaNegra, Bela 21, Mel itaik e Guest *.*_

 _Assim que Obsidiana Negra postar capitulo de Rock N Roll, The Deal, Perdida ou O ar que ele respira, também postarei, viu minha gata ;)_


	40. Capítulo 39

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 39

Sakura dormiu pelo resto do dia, da noite e da manhã seguinte. Sasuke a abraçou durante todo o tempo, prendendo-a a ele com seu braço bom. Ele cochilou aqui e ali, permanecendo imóvel e concentrando-se em curar-se o mais rápido possível. O simples fato de tê-la por perto, podendo sentir seu calor e seu cheiro, dava-lhe uma sensação de paz. Sakura o acalmava e o deixava contente.

Ela não se mexera até então, e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo. Quando seus irmãos apareceram, ele pediu que chamassem Neji. Mas, antes de retornarem, Sasuke certificou-se de que ela estivesse completamente coberta pelo lençol com que Tsunade havia envolvido seu corpo, depois a cobriu com as cobertas, para que não sentisse frio.

Um momento depois, Neji apareceu e imediatamente começou a tirar o curativo do ombro de Sasuke para checar o ferimento, mas Sasuke o afastou.

– Eu não chamei você para mim. Estou preocupado com Sakura. Ela não se mexeu desde ontem, quando você a trouxe para cá. É tempo demais para ela dormir. Os hematomas que ela possui são sérios. E se ela estiver mais machucada do que pensamos?

Neji abaixou-se sobre Sasuke e passou os dedos sob o nariz de Sakura. Depois, tocou nas cobertas com a intenção de puxá-las.

– Com sua permissão, laird – ele disse.

Sasuke lançou um olhar feroz na direção de seus irmãos, que se viraram e desviaram os olhos. Então, Sasuke assentiu para Neji. Neji cuidadosamente puxou as cobertas e depois o lençol, pousando a mão sobre o peito de Sakura. Neji estranhou quando viu com mais cuidado os hematomas que marcavam a pele dela.

– É um milagre ela não ter quebrado o pescoço – Neji murmurou. – Aquele cavalo poderia tê-la matado.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes com força. Não gostava de ser lembrado de quão perto da morte ela estivera. Ficava menos irritado com a flecha em seu ombro do que com Sakura ter se ferido e o fato de ter se arriscado montando o cavalo. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar a coragem que ela precisou ter para superar o terror e o pânico de meramente estar perto de um cavalo, muito menos de se jogar sobre ele e cavalgá-lo correndo de volta para a fortaleza.

Sasuke teria uma longa conversa com ela sobre nunca mais correr riscos no futuro. Assim que se recuperasse.

– Acho que ela está bem o suficiente, laird. A respiração não parece difícil. Ela parece estar apenas dormindo profundamente. É provável que durma a noite toda e também a manhã seguinte. Ela passou vários dias sem descanso, e precisa muito disso. Tente não a acordar e deixe que desperte naturalmente.

– Não, não farei nada para acordá-la – Sasuke jurou. – Ela vai dormir ao meu lado pelo tempo que for preciso.

Após arrumar as cobertas novamente sobre Sakura, Neji insistiu em trocar o curativo no ombro de Sasuke. Cuidadosamente, ele limpou e inspecionou os pontos e colocou um curativo novo sobre o ferimento, envolvendo-o com uma bandagem.

– Já podemos olhar? – Naruto perguntou com impaciência.

– Sim – Sasuke respondeu.

Neji retirou-se e Naruto e Itachi puxaram a cadeira e o banco para o lado da cama de Sasuke, para conversarem com seu irmão.

Alguém bateu na porta e Sasuke praguejou. Mas, quando a porta se abriu e Ino entrou hesitante, Sasuke suavizou e fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

– Sasuke? – ela perguntou, com a voz levemente trêmula.

– Sim, minha querida. Venha aqui.

Ino andou até o lado da cama, com olhos preocupados. Ela olhou para Sakura e começou a chorar.

– Ela vai ficar bem, Sasuke? Eu vi os machucados quando Tsunade e Tenten a colocaram no banho. Eu não sabia. Ela não deixava ninguém chegar perto. Insistiu que toda atenção fosse concentrada em você.

Sasuke ergueu o braço lentamente e tomou a mão da irmã

– Sim, ela logo ficará bem. Juro que é preciso muito mais para derrotar essa mulher. Ela fica muito determinada quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça.

Sasuke manteve o tom baixo, para não preocupar sua irmã. Ela havia se tornado muito próxima de Sakura, e ele podia enxergar a preocupação nos olhos dela.

– Neji acabou de sair e disse que ela apenas precisa descansar e ganhar de volta tudo que perdeu no tempo em que estava cuidando de mim. Não vou permitir que saia da cama antes de ficar completamente boa.

Ino assentiu, depois se ajoelhou diante da cama de Sasuke, tomando a sua mão.

– E você? Também vai ficar bem? Nunca senti tanto medo. Eu não sabia se você iria viver ou morrer.

Ele apertou a mão de Ino e Naruto tocou seu cabelo, com um gesto tranquilizador.

– Foi só um arranhão – Naruto disse. – Já vi muito pior que esse machucadinho.

Sasuke olhou feio para Naruto.

– Como estão indo as aulas? – Itachi perguntou, direcionando a atenção para algo mais agradável a ela.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto da menina. Seus olhos se acenderam e ela parecia brilhar de animação.

– Estou aprendendo! Padre Sai disse que sou uma aluna muito boa e que nunca ensinou alguém que aprendesse tão rápido. Ele disse que logo estarei lendo e escrevendo.

Sasuke sorriu.

– Então acho que terá de assumir como a escriba do clã. Ela assentiu vigorosamente.

– Ah, o que faríamos sem você, Ino? – Naruto provocou. – Algum dia você vai se casar e se mudar, e ficaremos sem ninguém para educar nossas mentes humildes.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e uma sombra cruzou seu rosto.

– Nunca vou me mudar daqui. Não tenho desejo algum de me casar. Estou muito contente aqui com vocês. Não vou ter de ir embora, não é, Sasuke?

Sasuke lançou um olhar de repreensão para Naruto, depois disse para Ino com uma voz gentil:

– É claro que não. Ficará aqui o tempo que quiser.

Ela relaxou, aliviada, depois se levantou.

– Preciso ir. Padre Sai está me esperando. Acho que está tentando me manter o mais ocupada possível para eu não me preocupar com você e Sakura.

– É uma boa ideia – Sasuke disse. – Não há nada para se preocupar. Sakura e eu ficaremos bem.

Ino abaixou-se para beijar o rosto de Sasuke, depois olhou uma última vez para Sakura e correu para fora do quarto.

– Dois dias – Sasuke disse quando a porta se fechou.

Itachi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Dois dias para o quê?

– Dois dias são tudo o que vou esperar antes de enviar uma mensagem a Kizashi Haruno.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você não estará curado até lá.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

– O assunto não pode esperar. Será preciso um ou dois dias, talvez mais, para receber uma resposta de Haruno e depois mais alguns dias para arranjar um encontro. Até lá, já terei quase duas semanas para me recuperar. Curado ou não, não podemos esperar para investigar esse assunto.

Itachi bufou, mas assentiu.

– Chame o padre Sai para eu ditar uma carta. Depois, escolha um bom guerreiro para cavalgar sob o estandarte de paz até a terra dos Haruno para entregar a carta.

– Irei pessoalmente – Naruto disse, com uma voz séria.

– Não sem mim – Itachi reagiu.

– Não permitirei que nenhum dos dois vá. Não quando precisamos de vocês aqui na fortaleza. Nossa prioridade é proteger nosso clã e defender nossas muralhas. Encontre outra pessoa.

Mesmo insatisfeito com a ordem, Naruto não discutiu.

Outra pessoa bateu à porta. Desta vez era Tsunade, trazendo comida para Sasuke.

– Eu trouxe o bastante para dois – Tsunade disse ao se aproximar da cama com uma bandeja. – Mas, se ela ainda estiver dormindo, é melhor não a perturbar. Trarei algo assim que ela acordar.

– Obrigado – Sasuke disse. – Estou com fome o bastante para comer as duas porções.

Tsunade sorriu.

– É um bom sinal, laird. Um bom apetite é sinal de um corpo saudável. Você logo estará em pé.

Sasuke congelou quando Sakura se mexeu ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que se mexia desde que fora colocada na cama. Mas tudo que fez foi soltar um gemido, depois rolar sobre a barriga, dando as costas para ele, sem abrir os olhos.

As cobertas haviam deslizado de suas costas, expondo seus ombros, e Sasuke rapidamente as puxou de volta, frustrado por uma pontada de dor em seu braço causada por aquele simples movimento.

Itachi e Naruto levantaram-se e se retiraram rapidamente, dizendo que voltariam mais tarde para falar a respeito de Haruno. Naruto disse que enviaria o padre Sai depois de Sasuke ter tempo para comer.

Tsunade esperou até Sasuke estar acomodado com a comida à sua frente, depois lançou um olhar de genuína preocupação na direção de Sakura antes de se virar para deixar o quarto.

Mas, quando se virou, ela parou e olhou de volta para Sasuke, com uma clara hesitação no olhar.

– Diga o que está em sua mente, Tsunade – Sasuke disse, pensando que, a essa altura, só queria ficar sozinho com Sakura para ter um pouco de paz e pensar sobre tudo.

– Eu ofereci um pedido de desculpas a ela – Tsunade disse, quase sussurrando. – Mas é verdade que também preciso me desculpar com você, laird. Eu agi de modo imperdoável e gostaria que encontrasse em seu coração o perdão para uma velha mulher e sua amargura. Foi uma coisa muito triste quando encorajei tanto rancor contra uma mocinha que apenas possuía bondade em seu coração.

Sasuke sorriu para a descrição de Sakura, porque era verdade. Também era verdade que ele ainda tinha raiva de Tsunade e das outras mulheres, mas Tsunade havia feito muito para consertar as coisas.

– Não estou contente com a maneira como você e as outras trataram minha esposa – Sasuke disse seriamente. – Vocês causaram nela uma tristeza sem fim; vocês a deixaram tão infeliz que ela desejou voltar para a sua família.

Tsunade levou a mão à boca.

– Não estou preparado para me separar dela – Sasuke disse com a voz mais calma. – Ela significa muito para mim e, dessa maneira, permanecerá com uma posição fixa aqui. Então, continue com sua bondade com relação a ela e certifique-se de que as outras mulheres a respeitem da mesma maneira. Não terei mais nenhuma paciência ou tolerância por qualquer deslize contra ela.

Tsunade assentiu e fez uma reverência.

– Obrigada, laird. Não vou desapontá-los.

Sasuke a dispensou e depois olhou para o cabelo desarrumado de Sakura e a expressão de paz em seu rosto. Seus cílios pousavam delicadamente sobre o rosto, e os lábios estavam levemente separados enquanto ela respirava pela boca.

Ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação de tocá-la. Acariciou a suavidade de sua pele. Depois, afastou as mechas róseas atrás da orelha e acariciou-a novamente.

– Eu te amo, Sakura – ele sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ouvi-lo. – De algum jeito, vou fazê-la me ouvir e saberá que eu te amo tão profundamente quanto é possível para um homem amar uma mulher.

 _Passando rapidinho para posta rsrsrs_

 _Obrigada pelos comentários meus amores S2_

 _Vcs são fodas *.*_

 _OBS.: Voces leram capitulo novo de Rock N Roll? Da minha diva ObsidianaNegra... Caracaaa que capiitulo arrasador *.*_


	41. Capitulo 40

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 40

Quando acordou, Sakura estava completamente confusa. Precisou de vários minutos para se situar e perceber que estava na cama com Sasuke. E estava faminta. Tentou endireitar-se, mas seu corpo inteiro reclamou.

Ela se virou e cerrou os olhos na direção da janela quando a luz do sol cobriu seu rosto inteiro. Devia ser meio-dia.

Quando Sakura se voltou para Sasuke, com a intenção de cuidar de seu ferimento, ela o encontrou acordado e olhando-a com intensidade.

A mão dela subiu até o ombro dele, mas Sasuke apanhou sua palma e deslizou seus dedos sobre os dela, entrelaçando-os. Ele moveu-os até o próprio peito, segurando-os ali por um longo momento.

– Você está… – Sakura limpou a garganta, tossiu, depois começou de novo. Sua garganta não estava doendo, mas as palavras ainda saíam difíceis. – Você está bem? Sente alguma dor? Devo chamar o Neji?

Sasuke puxou-a para si até ela se esparramar sobre o seu peito, com o rosto a apenas centímetros do rosto dele.

– A questão é como você está se sentindo – ele disse.– Ainda está com dor? Ainda está cansada? Talvez seja melhor descansar mais um pouco.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

– Dois dias – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso de canto de boca.

– Dois dias! – ela gritou.

Ele estremeceu, mas confirmou.

Ela livrou-se dele e moveu as mãos com agitação.

– Dois dias? Isso é vergonhoso. Quem cuidou de você nesses dois dias?

Ele pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

– Você estava exausta e machucada. Estou furioso com você por causa dos riscos que correu. Poderia ter morrido ou se machucado com mais seriedade. Precisava descansar e precisava comer.

– E você? O seu ferimento já se curou? – ela perguntou ansiosamente. – Sua febre já passou?

– Estou em uma condição muito melhor que a sua – ele disse. – Agora, venha aqui. Quero abraçá-la.

Chocada com a súbita demonstração de afeto, ela não discutiu quando ele a puxou fortemente para os seus braços. Ele acomodou-a sob o seu ombro bom e envolveu-a com o braço até ela quase não conseguir respirar.

Sasuke beijou sua testa e alisou suas sobrancelhas.

Uma calma recaiu sobre Sakura. Ela suspirou contente e ajeitou-se no corpo enorme de seu marido. Era uma ótima sensação deitar-se ali no meio do dia e descansar em seus braços.

Sakura quase adormeceu de novo quando ele a ergueu, ainda segurando-a perto, e posicionou-a de modo que ela pudesse ver a sua boca.

– Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas, Sakura.

A boca de Sakura curvou-se para baixo e ela desviou os olhos. Naruto e Itachi já deviam ter contado tudo a ele. Sasuke ergueu seu queixo com os dedos.

– Você sabe que eu preciso investigar se essa ameaça veio do seu clã.

Ela concordou relutantemente.

– Sakura, farei tudo o que for possível para evitar um conflito com a sua família. Mas você precisa entender que não posso permitir que essa agressão fique sem resposta.

– Eu sei – ela sussurrou, com o coração doendo por aquilo que poderia acontecer.

– Venha aqui e deite-se comigo. Por enquanto, não vamos pensar em coisas desagradáveis.

Ela ajeitou-se novamente em seus braços, fechando os olhos e sentindo a doçura do momento. Não havia garantias daquilo que o amanhã traria, mas hoje ela iria aproveitar o breve respiro no abraço de seu marido e fingir que algo tão simples quanto o amor poderia diminuir a distância construída por anos de ódio.

Após fazer uma refeição leve com Sasuke no conforto de sua cama, Sakura estava ansiosa para se levantar. Com a fome saciada, estava pronta para voltar a atenção a outros assuntos importantes, como um banho e uma caminhada para aliviar as dores nos músculos.

Enquanto pensava de que maneira diria isso ao seu marido, que insistia que ela permanecesse na cama, viu Sasuke franzir as sobrancelhas e dizer para alguém do lado de fora do quarto que esperasse até ela estar decente.

Seu rosto queimou com a ideia de alguém saber que ela estava sem roupa. Sasuke fez um movimento para que ela fosse se vestir.

Ela saiu do calor de seu corpo e das cobertas e puxou um vestido simples de dia a dia. Depois, apanhou uma escova para desembaraçar o cabelo e teria voltado para o canto mais afastado do quarto, mas, quando se virou, viu Naruto e Itachi entrarem, acompanhados pelo padre Sai. O padre trazia um pergaminho, pena e tinta, e Sakura entendeu que Sasuke iria ditar uma mensagem para o seu pai.

Ela foi até o lado de Sasuke e tocou seu braço.

– Eu gostaria de descer e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Meus músculos precisam se alongar um pouco.

Sasuke considerou por um longo tempo, depois seus ombros relaxaram com um suspiro.

– Não fique longe por muito tempo. Mandarei chama-la quando terminar com meus irmãos e o padre Sai.

Ela assentiu, com o coração pesado a cada respiração. Sakura não queria estar por perto quando ele ditasse a mensagem que poderia enviar os dois clãs para a guerra.

Sasuke apertou a sua mão, depois ela guardou a escova e saiu do quarto.

O que dissera a Sasuke era verdade. Sakura estava desesperada para sair daquele quarto sufocante, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Ela alongou os braços e os ombros enquanto descia as escadas. Apesar de ter comido, ela foi até a cozinha em busca de um pedaço de pão ou queijo. Ainda estava com fome.

Tenten ficou feliz em ajudar, mas não sem antes querer saber se o laird havia permitido que ela descesse as escadas. Sakura aceitou graciosamente o pão e o queijo, depois deixou a cozinha e foi para o pátio.

A tarde ia morrendo, lançando brisas geladas enquanto o sol desaparecia no horizonte. Toda a terra foi banhada em tons púrpura e cinza. A maioria das pessoas do clã já havia se retirado para suas cabanas e se preparava para o jantar.

As tochas que iluminavam a torre de guarda lançavam sombras na muralha da fortaleza. Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo o ar com cheiro de primavera.

Tudo estava muito calmo. Era hora de juntar-se à noite para contar histórias, conversar sobre os eventos do dia e compartilhar uma boa refeição.

Mas ela sabia que aquela calma era enganadora, pois, naquele mesmo instante, os soldados dos Uchiha se preparavam para a guerra.

O chão vibrou sob seus pés e ela virou-se a tempo de ver um mensageiro cavalgar rápido na direção do portão. Ele usava uma túnica com as cores dos Uchiha e um estandarte branco de paz estava preso na crina do cavalo.

Um frio percorreu suas costas, fazendo-a tremer. Um terror acumulou-se em seu estômago, fazendo-a arrepender-se de ter comido o pão e o queijo que Tenten lhe oferecera.

Um toque em seu ombro a fez pular de susto. Ela se virou e encontrou Karin em pé, sob a luz do pôr do sol.

– Perdoe-me por assustá-la, milady.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, mas se concentrou nos lábios de Karin, sem querer perder nada do que ela diria.

– Vim atrás de você quando soube que havia acordado. O banho quente aliviou suas dores antes e pensei em oferecer meus serviços para preparar outro banho para você.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com aquilo que parecia ser uma oferta de paz da mulher que lhe causara tristezas sem fim. Karin parecia sincera. Além disso, parecia… arrependida?

– É o mínimo que posso fazer – Karin disse, com uma expressão triste. – Eu fui muito injusta com você e gostaria de consertar isso.

Sabendo que essa era mais uma oportunidade para recomeçar, Sakura assentiu e Karin sorriu, aparentando estar aliviada pela aceitação de Sakura.

– Venha por aqui. Vamos dar a volta pela fortaleza. Será um caminho mais curto do que passar pelos corredores. Lá dentro já está ficando cheio de pessoas querendo jantar. Mandarei alguém até o quarto do laird para avisar onde você está e ele não ficar preocupado.

– Obrigada – Sakura disse com um sorriso. – Um banho quente seria um paraíso agora. Passei tempo demais na cama e meu corpo está doendo.

Karin segurou a mão de Sakura e a guiou pelo pátio vazio e ao redor da fortaleza na direção da casa de banho. Elas estavam na estreita passagem entre as pedras e a muralha quando alguém apareceu saindo das sombras.

Sakura começou a gritar um alerta para Karin, quando um punho colidiu com seu queixo, derrubando-a no chão. Ela ficou tão aturdida que tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar deitada ali, segurando o rosto.

O homem abaixou-se sobre ela, torcendo a mão em seus cabelos. Ele a ergueu, forçando Sakura a ficar de pé e, antes que pudesse reagir, deu um soco em sua têmpora. Uma dor explodiu em sua cabeça, depois o mundo se apagou.

 _Obrigada a todos que comentam essa adaptação, desculpem pela demora, ultimamente trabalho to sem folga rsrsrsrs.._

 _Capitulo dedicado a vocês Bela 21, Obsidiana Negra (MINHA) e Natali Suelen978!_


	42. Capitulo 41

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 41

Sasuke estranhou quando vários minutos se passaram desde que enviara Naruto para buscar Sakura. Cada vez mais inquieto, ele apoiou-se na cama e levantou-se, movendo cautelosamente o ombro machucado.

Ainda doía muito, mas ele conseguiu movê-lo e, mais importante, o ferimento já havia se fechado. Os pontos poderiam ser tirados dentro de alguns dias. Sua cabeça ainda doía se mexesse rápido demais, mas o inchaço havia diminuído bastante.

Ele não se importaria se também tomasse um banho.

Era surpreendente que Sakura tivesse conseguido descansar ao seu lado. Ele, provavelmente, cheirava pior que uma carcaça podre. E, provavelmente, era isso mesmo que Sakura estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela gostou do banho que tomara dias atrás e, provavelmente, ainda sentia dores nos músculos.

Após decidir dar mais um pouco de tempo antes de exigir saber onde ela estava, Sasuke começou a limpar-se com os panos e a água da vasilha. Até usou um pouco do sabão de Sakura, achando que não seria mau aliviar o cheiro de suor, sangue e cansaço.

Sentindo-se melhor depois de se limpar, Sasuke vestiu roupas limpas e decidiu ir atrás de sua esposa pessoalmente. Melhor ainda seria se a encontrasse nua em uma banheira de água quente.

Embora não estivesse com forças para fazer amor, e sua pequena esposa tampouco, ele certamente não se importaria em apenas aproveitar aquela visão.

Com um sorriso, começou a descer as escadas, esforçando-se para tirar o assunto da mensagem de sua mente. Não ajudaria em nada ficar pensando nisso agora.

Haruno enviaria uma resposta ou não enviaria nada. Tudo o que Sasuke podia fazer era esperar para saber se Kizashi Haruno seria sincero ou mentiria.

O saguão estava curiosamente vazio no momento em que o jantar já deveria estar servido. Sasuke estranhou quando percebeu que o jantar estava posto na mesa e, em alguns pratos, parecia ter sido deixado pela metade. Era como se o saguão tivesse sido esvaziado de repente, bem no meio da refeição.

– Naruto! Itachi!

Sem receber resposta, Sasuke virou-se na direção da entrada dos fundos, sentindo um súbito desejo arrebatador de saber se Sakura estava bem. Apressou-se para fora e começou a correr na direção da casa de banho. Quase trombou com Itachi, quando seu irmão apareceu correndo para fora.

Sasuke agarrou-o pelos ombros, ignorando a dor do movimento súbito.

– O que aconteceu? – exigiu saber. – Onde está Sakura?

– Não sei – Itachi disse sombriamente. – Estamos procurando por ela.

– O quê? – Sasuke rugiu. – Por que ninguém me avisou? Por que ninguém me contou sobre isso?

– Acabamos de descobrir que ela sumiu – Itachi disse. – Eu estava indo buscá-lo. Naruto e os outros se espalharam pela fortaleza e pelos arredores procurando por ela.

– Conte tudo o que aconteceu – Sasuke disse. – Quando ela foi vista pela última vez? Quem a viu? E desde quando está sumida?

– Ela foi até a cozinha e falou com Tenten há pouco tempo. Tenten lhe deu um pedaço de pão e queijo, depois Sakura deixou a cozinha. Ninguém a viu desde então. Ino está procurando no andar de cima, as mulheres estão procurando perto da fortaleza e os homens se espalharam pelo perímetro externo. Já mandamos mensagens para as patrulhas na fronteira, perguntando se viram alguma coisa. Nós vamos encontrá-la, Sasuke. Ela não pode ter ido muito longe.

– Ninguém desaparece assim – Sasuke rosnou. – Quero falar com cada membro do clã. Alguém deve ter visto Sakura. Além disso, alguém tem de saber o que aconteceu com ela.

Sakura acordou de repente dentro de um pesadelo que não conseguia entender. Estava sendo jogada dolorosamente de cima a baixo e o chão entrava e saía de sua linha de visão.

Levou vários minutos até perceber que estava de bruços sobre um cavalo, ou, ao menos, a pessoa que a carregava estava montando um cavalo e ela pulava sobre seu colo como um saco de batatas.

Sentiu náusea e precisou engolir a bile que subia por sua garganta. O movimento constante estava causando a reação e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Felizmente, ela caiu novamente em uma abençoada inconsciência.

Quando acordou pela segunda vez, tudo estava completamente escuro. Ela não sabia quanto tempo se passara nem onde estava. Havia um forte cheiro de mofo e umidade. Podia sentir o cheiro da terra, mas não conseguia enxergar sua mão na frente do rosto.

Quando tentou levantar o braço, descobriu que suas mãos estavam presas a uma parede de pedra úmida. Em pânico, tentou se sentar, mas descobriu que seus tornozelos, assim como os pulsos, também estavam presos com grossas algemas de metal.

Jesus, estava presa em um calabouço.

Por que alguém iria prendê-la em um calabouço?

Ela tentou lembrar-se dos eventos que a levaram até ali, mas sua memória era um único borrão. Havia falado com Tenten e depois saíra no pátio para comer o pão e o queijo e respirar ar puro. E então Karin…

O peso do entendimento atingiu Sakura com toda a força. Karin a conduzira ao redor da fortaleza na direção da casa de banho. Karin estava com ela quando o agressor acertou-lhe o queixo. Karin não mexeu um dedo para ajudá-la ou pedir ajuda.

Sakura puxou os braços até onde as correntes permitiam, para tentar aquecer seus dedos gelados. Depois gritou com todas as suas forças. Gritou tão alto quanto sua garganta permitia, e continuou gritando até não saber mais se ainda lhe restava voz.

À distância, viu um lampejo de luz. Ajeitou-se, sem saber se tinha visto ou apenas imaginado. Mas não, a luz estava se aproximando e, quando chegou mais perto, ela viu a silhueta de um homem carregando uma tocha.

Sua pulsação martelava dolorosamente contra o peito e as têmporas, fazendo sua cabeça doer muito por causa dos golpes que havia levado. Sakura encolheu as pernas, determinada a fazer o que fosse necessário para se proteger.

Então a tocha foi jogada para a frente, quase a cegando. Sakura recuou, protegendo os olhos do brilho repentino com as mãos.

O homem arrancou a mão de seu rosto, torcendo-a cruelmente até ela gritar de dor. Depois agarrou os cabelos de Sakura, puxando-os para cima, até o rosto dela ficar perto do rosto dele. Foi então que ela viu as feições e soube quem era seu captor.

O medo a deixou imóvel. Kabuto Yakushi era um homem que ela pensava ser capaz de todo tipo de maldade. Com o tempo, seu poder cresceu cada vez mais dentro da mente de Sakura, até ela o imaginar como um demônio do inferno.

Mas, estranhamente, enquanto a mantinha sob sua mercê, Kabuto pareceu muito menor do que ela se lembrava. Seu corpo era muito mais frágil que o corpo de um guerreiro. Como ele pôde parecer tão maior apenas alguns anos atrás?

Será que ela o considerava maior do que a realidade porque ele falava com tanta perversidade e ela o temia tão profundamente? Ou talvez seu pânico estivesse produzindo pensamentos estúpidos, dizendo que poderia lutar por sua vida, que não deveria deixar que esse idiota maldoso conseguisse acovardá-la como quando ela era mais jovem.

Talvez o tempo com Sasuke e seu clã tivesse dado a Sakura uma força que ela não tinha antes, no seio protetor de seu antigo clã. Sakura precisou lutar por todo o respeito que conquistara com os Uchiha. Tinha muito orgulho por ninguém ter dado nada a ela de mão beijada.

– Fiquei sabendo da sua grande farsa – Kabuto disse, com os lábios cheios de saliva. Seu rosto estava vermelho, com uma raiva acentuada pelas chamas da tocha.

Ele inseriu a tocha em uma das arandelas sobre a cabeça de Sakura, depois a fez se levantar até ficar na ponta dos pés, face a face com ele.

Foi então que ela viu o pai de Kabuto, Orochimaru, ao lado, nas sombras. Ele parecia inquieto, como se não quisesse participar daquilo e, quando percebeu que Sakura estava olhando para ele, o velho recuou até sair de sua vista.

Seu coração congelou. Se o pai de Kabuto era cúmplice, que esperança ela tinha? E ele parecia estar com medo de Kabuto, o que não fazia sentido algum para ela. Orochimaru era maior e mais forte que Kabuto. Era um guerreiro. Que guerreiro permitiria que seu filho o ameaçasse?

Seus olhos se voltaram para Kabuto quando ele a sacudiu para ganhar sua atenção. O ódio brilhava como um farol em seus olhos. A pessoa maluca era ele. Era Kabuto quem parecia louco.

– Você me fez de tolo. Fingiu ser maluca para escapar do casamento, mas acabou se casando com Sasuke Uchiha. Não posso permitir isso. Era para ter sido uma aliança entre os Yakushi e os Haruno. Poderíamos ser invencíveis! Você vai pagar por sua farsa, Sakura Haruno. Ninguém me faz de tolo e escapa sem punição.

– Não – ela retrucou, interrompendo seu discurso. – Agora eu sou Sakura Uchiha.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

– Então a maluca escolheu falar. Karin havia me informado que você voltara a falar logo que chegara à fortaleza dos Uchiha. Fiquei imaginando se a ovelha teria coragem de morder com os dentes de uma leoa. Acho que prefiro a nova e corajosa Sakura à antiga, covarde e magrinha, que travava sempre que entrava em contato comigo. Será muito mais divertido quebrar essa nova Sakura.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – ela exigiu saber, gritando o mais alto possível. – Você sabe que Sasuke Uchiha matará você. – Sakura olhou para onde Orochimaru estava. – Matará todos vocês.

Kabuto sorriu, enviando uma onda gélida pelas costas de Sakura.

– Ele nunca saberá onde você está. E o seu pai? Agora mesmo ele deve estar cavalgando na direção dos Uchiha, querendo vingança e guerra.

Um medo disparou no peito de Sakura, roubando todo o seu ar.

– O que você fez?

– Não é nada bom que a noiva de Sasuke Uchiha tenha desaparecido. E também não fica bem para os Uchiha que um homem usando o brasão dos Haruno tenha tentado assassinar seu laird. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando os dois clãs colidirem?

– Foi você quem disparou uma flecha contra Sasuke – Sakura disse.

– Não, não exatamente. Não fui eu, mas um homem seguindo as minhas ordens. – Ele deu de ombros. – É a mesma coisa. O resultado é o mesmo. Não haverá paz e nenhuma aliança entre os Uchiha e os Haruno. Estarão ocupados demais lutando entre si e serão considerados criminosos pelo rei. Não serão mais uma ameaça contra os outros clãs. Em vez disso, nós iremos caçá-los um a um e coletar as recompensas. Quando eu terminar, o nome dos Yakushi será o mais reverenciado nas terras altas.

– Você está louco – ela disse com incredulidade. – Eu, pelo menos, apenas fingi que era louca. Já você é verdadeiramente doente.

Ele deu um tapa no rosto dela, lançando sua cabeça para trás, mas a manteve no lugar com a mão que ainda agarrava seus cabelos. Kabuto virou a cabeça de Sakura com força para que olhasse novamente para ele.

– E você, Sakura, será considerada morta quando ninguém conseguir descobrir onde você está. Ninguém vai ouvir seus gritos. Ninguém nunca vai encontrá-la. Você será minha para quando eu quiser me divertir. Com o tempo, passará a agradecer minha atenção.

– Nunca – ela retrucou.

Ele forçou o rosto dela ainda mais perto, depois a beijou. Foi uma força tão terrível que ela sentiu repulsa até engasgar. Ela tentou inserir as mãos entre eles, mas as correntes não deixaram.

Quando ele aprofundou o beijo e ela sentiu o raspar de sua língua, Sakura mordeu, determinada a colocar um fim naquela intimidade forçada.

Ele a jogou contra a parede, cheio de raiva nos olhos. Kabuto limpou a boca, e a mão veio manchada de sangue. Desta vez, quando bateu nela, ela caiu longe e seus cabelos se soltaram.

Sakura caiu no chão, sentindo uma dor disparar por seus membros quando a corrente impediu seu movimento, quase arrancando seus braços.

– Não me toque outra vez – ela gritou com toda a força que lhe restava.

Ele chegou mais perto dela, com a boca torcida em um sorriso macabro.

– Farei muito mais do que apenas tocá-la, Sakura. Agora você me pertence. Seja uma boa garota e eu a visitarei com frequência. Até tentarei me lembrar de trazer comida e bebida de vez em quando.

Depois ele apanhou a tocha na arandela e retirou-se, levando a luz consigo.

A escuridão voltou a cobrir o pequeno quarto sem janelas, e, com ela, veio junto um desespero tão espesso que fechou sua garganta. A escuridão foi demais para Sakura, derramando-se para dentro de sua alma.

Não, ela não se permitiria perder a esperança. Sasuke a encontraria. Ela confiava muito em seu marido. Ela seria forte até ele aparecer para salvá-la.

 _Eita, sera que Kabuto vai conseguir o que planeja?! o.O_

 _Capitulo dedicado as minhas gostosas Obsidiana Negra, Bela21 (gata fique sem unha não!), Natali Suelen978 e Lary (que ficou hj me cobrando o capitulo kkkkkk)_

 _OBS: Obsidiana Negra agora poste Rock N Roll e The Deal please, capitulo ontem de Perdida me deixou em extase *.*_


	43. Capitulo 42

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 42

O alvorecer já aparecia no horizonte e Sasuke estava em pé diante de seu clã. A fúria, a impaciência e a preocupação lutavam por controle. Eles haviam vasculhado a fortaleza, o rio e as terras ao redor.

Reviraram tudo o que podiam, mas não encontraram sinal de Sakura.

Sasuke não conseguia aceitar que ninguém em seu clã tivesse visto ou soubesse o que acontecera com ela. Não estava faltando nenhum cavalo e Sakura não conseguiria ir muito longe a pé, dada a sua condição, o que significava que alguém a teria levado ou ajudado de alguma maneira.

Ele não conseguia pensar nessa última hipótese, pois significava que teria sumido voluntariamente, e Sakura não dera nenhum motivo para que ele acreditasse que ela fugiria abruptamente. Após o proteger tão ferozmente, por que o deixaria no momento em que estava se recuperando?

Não, isso não fazia sentido. Então, alguém devia estar com ela. Alguém a teria levado contra a sua vontade e poderia estar machucando-a naquele exato momento.

Sasuke precisou afastar essa imagem ou perderia qualquer semblante de controle.

– Todos estão aqui, Sasuke – Naruto disse sombriamente. – Cada homem, mulher e criança.

– Fiquem de olhos abertos – Sasuke disse. – Não posso julgar a todos, mas alguém está mentindo. Precisamos descobrir quem é antes que seja tarde demais para Sakura.

Naruto franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Ele assentiu e depois fez um gesto para Itachi ir na outra direção, para que pudessem analisar melhor as pessoas do clã.

– Alguém não está dizendo a verdade – Sasuke disse em voz alta o bastante para todos o ouvirem no pátio silencioso.

Seus soldados, aqueles considerados entre os mais confiáveis, estavam espalhados em um círculo, com os braços cruzados de um jeito ameaçador. Eles observavam a multidão da mesma maneira que Naruto e Itachi.

– Sakura foi vista pela última vez por Tenten, na cozinha, na noite passada. Sakura desapareceu logo depois, mas ninguém viu nada.

– Talvez ela tenha voltado para o seu clã – alguém gritou no meio das pessoas.

– Cale-se, idiota! – Tsunade gritou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – A moça não desertou nosso laird. É desleal dizer uma coisa dessas.

– Tudo o que quero ouvir é quem viu Sakura e se alguém possui alguma informação sobre o seu paradeiro. Será muito melhor admitir agora. Se mais tarde descobrirmos que alguém sabia, e se alguma coisa acontecer a Sakura como resultado da sua omissão, o castigo será a morte.

Enquanto Sasuke dizia isso, seu olhar vasculhava o grupo de mulheres que havia maltratado Sakura. A maioria delas parecia genuinamente preocupada, mas foi a expressão de Karin que mais chamou sua atenção.

Ela estava pálida, visivelmente nervosa e olhando para o horizonte, como se quisesse estar o mais longe possível dali. Ela limpou as mãos nas saias e tentou misturar-se no meio da multidão.

– E eu prometo, a sua morte não será rápida – Sasuke disse, falando diretamente na direção de Karin, esperando por mais alguma reação. – Para cada ferimento em minha esposa, o mesmo será feito com a pessoa responsável. Você rezará pela morte antes de eu terminar com você.

Karin parecia estar prestes a desmaiar. Um desespero cintilava em seus olhos a ponto de Sasuke ter certeza de que ela sabia mais do que estava contando.

– Vocês estão dispensados – Sasuke disse, surpreendendo seus irmãos. – Pensem no que eu disse. Estarei disposto a considerar uma punição menor a quem me procurar agora.

Naruto aproximou-se dele.

– O que você está fazendo, Sasuke? Nem chegou a pressioná-los.

Sasuke ergueu a mão.

– Tragam Karin para mim agora mesmo. Não permitam que ela saia do pátio.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e ele olhou na direção do grupo de mulheres que saía do pátio. Sem dizer mais nada, ele buscou Itachi e os dois se apressaram na direção de Karin.

Um momento depois, Naruto agarrou o braço de Karin e ela virou-se alarmada, com o medo irradiando de seus olhos. Mas Karin não lutou contra Naruto e deixou que ele a conduzisse até Sasuke.

Naruto e Itachi se posicionaram de cada lado dela, com expressões que amedrontariam o mais forte dos guerreiros.

– V-você gostaria de m-me ver, laird? – ela gaguejou.

– Vou dar apenas uma oportunidade para me dizer a verdade – Sasuke rosnou. – Se não me contar o que sabe, a sua sentença será a morte.

Ela ficou tão branca que Sasuke temeu que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo.

– Se eu contar o que sei, jura que me deixará viver? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

– Você não pode negociar comigo – Sasuke rugiu. – Eu não prometo nada, mas é melhor rezar para que Sakura volte sã e salva ou você vai se arrepender muito.

– Eu já me arrependo – ela disse com a voz trêmula.

Karin fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, lágrimas se derramaram.

– Kabuto Yakushi está com ela.

– O quê? – Sasuke gritou. – O que você fez?

– Por favor – Karin implorou. – Eu não sabia que…

– Não minta – Itachi interrompeu. – Você sabia exatamente o que aconteceria com Sakura. Você fez uma barganha com o diabo e é hora de pagar o preço. Conte-me tudo ou juro que vai se arrepender.

Ela desviou os olhos e as lágrimas brilharam em seu rosto.

– Tive ajuda de três guerreiros dos Uchiha. Eles estavam com raiva, assim como eu, por sermos forçados a aceitar uma Haruno em nosso clã. Um deles me contou sobre um acordo que fez com Kabuto Yakushi. Eu me encontrei com Kabuto e contei que Sakura fingia ser louca para fugir do casamento com ele. Kabuto queira sequestrá-la para que os Haruno culpassem você. Ele pretende começar uma guerra entre vocês e os Haruno.

Medo e raiva embrulharam o estômago de Sasuke até desejar destruir toda uma guarnição de guerreiros.

Naquele momento, ele possuía o poder e a fúria para ser uma força impossível de ser detida.

Sakura, sua preciosa e amada esposa, estava agora nas mãos de seu pior carrasco. Um homem que descrevia em detalhes tudo aquilo que a faria sofrer. Seu sangue ferveu nas veias e um pavor sufocante impediu qualquer pensamento racional por vários instantes. Só conseguia pensar em encontrá-la. Ele precisava salvá-la.

– Laird! Laird! Os Haruno estão chegando!

Sasuke se virou e olhou para a torre de guarda de onde o vigia gritava para o pátio.

– Eles trazem todo o peso de seu exército!

Sasuke praguejou longamente. Não agora. Não quando Sakura precisava de sua completa atenção. Ele direcionou toda a força de sua raiva sobre Karin.

– Está vendo o que você provocou? Você será a morte de todos nós.

Karin cambaleou, com o rosto completamente sem cor.

– Não se atreva a desmaiar – Naruto disse. – Você vai nos contar o resto e dizer o nome dos guerreiros que nos traíram.

– Kabuto a levou – ela balbuciou. – Eu a conduzi ao redor da fortaleza onde Kabuto esperava. Sakon, Jirobo e Kidomaru ajudaram Kabuto a fugir sem ser detectado.

Sasuke praguejou. Jirobo e Kidomaru eram dois dos homens responsáveis pela patrulha da fronteira. Isso explicava como Kabuto Yakushi tinha conseguido entrar e sair das terras dos Uchiha sem ser apreendido.

– Prenda-os imediatamente – Sasuke disse para Shikamaru, que estava ao seu lado.

– É minha culpa, laird – Shikamaru disse de cabeça baixa. – Eu deveria saber o que estava acontecendo. Eles estão sob o meu comando.

– Não é culpa de ninguém mais do que deles próprios – Sasuke rosnou. – Encontre-os. Prenda-os. E ela também – ele disse, apontando para Karin.

– Não – ela gritou. – Eu contei tudo!

– E você acha que falar da sua traição a livra da responsabilidade de suas ações? Você traiu a todos nós, Karin. Não apenas Sakura. Não apenas a mim. Você traiu todo o seu clã. Se algum homem, mulher ou criança perder a vida nesta batalha com os Haruno, a culpa recairá sobre a sua alma.

Karin se derramou em lágrimas.

– Eu não sabia! Juro, não sabia o que iria acontecer.

– Poupe-nos de suas lágrimas – Itachi disse quando a entregou para um dos soldados que acompanhavam Shikamaru.

Sasuke gritou para o vigia:

– Qual é a distância deles?

– Estão passando pelo monte!

– Venham – Sasuke ordenou a seus irmãos –, vamos encontrá-los.

– Você está louco? – Naruto disse. – Não podemos cavalgar sozinhos na direção de todo o exército deles.

– Eu não posso cavalgar com o meu exército inteiro – Sasuke respondeu. – Isso seria visto como um ato de guerra. Posso apenas esperar que me permitam tempo o bastante para me explicar. Alertem os outros. Ordene que se preparem para defender a fortaleza. Vamos rezar para que Haruno seja razoável e ouça tudo o que temos para dizer.

 _Como prometi ai esta o capitulo Lary kkkkkkkk_

 _Agora Obsidiana Negra posta The Deal que eu posto outro capitulo rsrsrsrs_

 _Vou já ler Rock N Roll e O Ar Que Ele Respira ._

 _E esse capitulo é dedicado a vcs Bela21 (minha linda já ti pedir não fique sem unhas não pq nosso Laird não vai aprovar kkkkk), Obsidiana Negra e Lary._

 _Obrigada pelos comentários!_

 _Beijos!_


	44. Capitulo 43

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 43

Sasuke saiu cavalgando do pátio com seus irmãos, um de cada lado, e quando fez um sinal, o portão foi fechado atrás dele enquanto Shikamaru juntava os homens dentro da fortaleza. A tensão era palpável e uma grande expectativa permeava o ar.

Todos esperavam a guerra. A maioria até a desejava.

Era a chance de vingar as perdas dos Uchiha para o clã dos Haruno.

Sasuke sabia que, se alguma coisa desse errado, seu clã iria atacar como anjos vingadores e todo o vale seria banhado em sangue.

Ele cavalgava um pouco à frente dos irmãos, carregando um longo lençol branco como sinal de trégua e de que não planejava um ataque quando se aproximasse do exército.

Eles subiram o morro e desceram do outro lado para encontrar o laird dos Haruno na base.

Olhando adiante, Sasuke viu Kizashi parar, depois erguer o braço para impedir o progresso dos soldados atrás dele. Foi uma visão impressionante, que forçou Sasuke a respeitar o poderio do exército dos Haruno.

Elmos e armaduras brilhavam sob o sol. Escudos refletiam a luz, enviando reflexos ofuscantes do metal polido. Arcos e espadas estavam a postos. Era um exército pronto para guerrear.

Kizashi cavalgava um pouco à frente das tropas com seus dois filhos, um de cada lado. Quando se aproximou de onde Sasuke e seus irmãos haviam parado, ele tirou seu elmo e encarou-o com toda a força de seu olhar.

– Onde está a minha filha? – ele exigiu saber.

– Kabuto Yakushi a sequestrou – Sasuke respondeu.

Kizashi recuou, surpreso, depois franziu as sobrancelhas. Gaara e Sasori também estranharam, e então Gaara disse:

– Mentiroso.

Sasuke esforçou-se para manter a calma. Seria muito fácil dar a ordem para atacar. Seus homens estavam prontos. Estavam ansiosos para derramar o sangue dos Haruno. Tudo o que Sasuke sempre sonhara estava ali, na sua frente. A chance para vingar a morte de seu pai e acabar com décadas de conflitos causados pelo feudo de sangue entre os dois clãs.

Mas Sakura era mais importante. Por Sakura, ele faria o que fosse necessário, mesmo que isso significasse arrastar-se até seu pai e humilhar-se diante do outro laird.

– Por que você diz algo tão absurdo? – Kizashi rugiu.

– Não temos tempo para discutir – Sasuke disse com a voz calma. – O importante é Sakura. Se você ama sua filha, ordene que seus homens baixem a guarda para que possamos conversar sobre isso e formar um plano para trazê-la de volta em segurança.

Os olhos de Kizashi brilharam com raiva.

– Você ousa questionar meu afeto por minha filha?

– Você está perdendo tempo – Sasuke disse. – Olhe para mim, Haruno. Não há um exército atrás de mim. Eu cavalguei até aqui de boa-fé, apenas com meus irmãos. Você poderia me matar agora. Eu não levantei um dedo contra você. Quero minha esposa de volta e vou conseguir isso, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Kizashi encarou Sasuke por um longo tempo, enquanto pensava profundamente.

– Diga o que tem para falar, Uchiha. Eu ouvirei e depois julgarei o assunto.

– Esse homem acha que é Deus – Naruto murmurou.

Sasuke ergueu a mão para silenciar o irmão.

– Você sabia que Sakura não ficou louca? Que é uma mulher muito inteligente e astuta com um coração do tamanho das terras altas?

Kizashi ficou de queixo caído, como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que esperasse ouvir de Sasuke.

– Ela ficou surda, Haruno. Não estúpida. Não maluca. Ela apenas não consegue ouvir, mas consegue ler os lábios das pessoas e pode entender o que elas dizem.

– Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Haruno perguntou com a voz rouca.

– Ela me contou.

– Está mentindo! – Sasori gritou. – Ela não consegue falar. Nunca mais falou depois do acidente.

Itachi sacou a espada em um piscar de olhos.

– Pare de questionar a honra do meu irmão. Ele diz a verdade. Eu mesmo a ouvi falar.

Kizashi repreendeu Sasori e ordenou que se calasse.

Depois, olhou para Sasuke.

– Ela falou com você? É verdade que ela não consegue ouvir?

Sasuke confirmou.

– Então, por quê?

As mãos do velho homem tremiam e seus olhos ficaram desnorteados. De repente, ele parecia muito mais velho do que era. Obviamente, a notícia o magoara demais.

– Por que ela perpetuaria uma farsa dessas? – Kizashi perguntou.

– Porque temia que seria forçada a se casar com Kabuto Yakushi – Sasuke disse com um tom baixo. – Ela viu uma oportunidade para escapar do casamento, então permitiu que você e o resto do seu clã acreditassem que estava maluca, pois isso a salvaria da coisa que ela mais temia. Kabuto começou a aterrorizá-la desde o momento em que começaram as primeiras conversas sobre o casamento. Ele descrevia com detalhes precisos tudo aquilo que ela sofreria em suas mãos. Ela enxergou uma maneira de escapar e aproveitou a chance. Logo a mentira tomou vida própria e ela não via uma saída.

Kizashi embranqueceu, depois levou a mão até a nuca e ficou olhando com incredulidade para Sasuke.

– Ela me disse que… Meu Deus, ela me procurou. Ela disse que… Deus, eu não acreditei. Achei que estava apenas expressando um medo normal para alguém da sua idade. Eu não fazia ideia…

– Você não deixou escolha para ela – Sasuke disse secamente.

– E agora? Você diz que ele a sequestrou? Como isso aconteceu? Você não a protegeu como deveria? – Kizashi exigiu saber.

– É verdade que eu não fiz tudo o que podia. É minha culpa ela estar agora nas mãos daquele bastardo.

– Não! – Naruto gritou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Não vou permitir que você leve a culpa disso. Ele foi atingido por uma flecha há menos de duas semanas por um homem usando uma bainha dos Haruno.

Kizashi ergue a cabeça, com os olhos fervendo de raiva.

– Eu não ordenei nenhum ataque contra o marido da minha filha. Eu nunca a colocaria em perigo dessa maneira. Além disso, eu não desonraria um juramento de sangue feito diante de Deus e do meu rei.

– Eu sei que você não fez isso – Sasuke disse com calma. – Na época, eu não sabia, e isso causou muita angústia para Sakura, pois ela testemunhou os eventos e foi ela quem nos contou sobre a bainha e como eram oferecidas aos seus guerreiros.

Kizashi fechou os olhos.

– Minha própria filha acredita que eu poderia traí-la dessa maneira?

– Sakura foi traída por quatro membros do meu clã, que agiram em conjunto com Kabuto Yakushi. Na noite passada, Sakura foi sequestrada por Yakushi, e ele escapou com ajuda de homens em quem eu confiava. Não tenho desejo algum de guerrear com você, Haruno. Tudo o que quero é ter minha esposa de volta sã e salva.

Haruno o encarou por um longo momento, seu olhar queimando sobre Sasuke, analisando-o camada por camada. Então seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa.

– Você se importa com a minha filha.

– Meu amor por ela é mais forte que o meu ódio por você. É por isso que não vou ordenar meu exército a ir contra o seu hoje. Em vez disso, peço a sua ajuda na batalha contra os Yakushi.

Kizashi, Gaara e Sasori olharam surpresos para Sasuke.

Depois olharam entre si e de volta para Sasuke e seus irmãos.

Um respeito cintilava nos olhos de Kizashi quando encarou Sasuke mais uma vez.

– Convoque seus homens – Kizashi disse com um tom de voz lacônico. – A fortaleza dos Yakushi fica a meio dia cavalgando daqui. Vamos partir imediatamente.

 _Como prometido Lary kkkkkkk_

 _Capitulo dedicado a vcs Bela21 Obsidiana Negra e Guest_

 _Obrigados pelos comentários!_

 _Obsidiana ansiosa por The Deal ._

 _Mais também qro Rock N Roll, Perdida e O Ar Que Ele Respira_

 _Suas adaptações são as melhores!_


	45. Capitulo 44

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escôces – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 44

– Parece que não estão esperando uma batalha – Naruto disse ao olhar para a fortaleza dos Yakushi.

Sasuke estranhou, embora concordasse. Havia pouca atividade e, de fato, parecia que as atividades normais do dia a dia estavam em curso.

Havia guardas na fronteira, mas ninguém alertara os Yakushi sobre o enorme exército que se aproximava, pois parecia que ninguém estava preparando armas nem homens.

Tudo estava quieto. Quieto demais. O sol ainda permanecia muito acima do horizonte, mas parecia que a fortaleza estava se preparando para o final do dia.

Tal indolência e descuido era imperdoável. De duas, uma: ou Yakushi não se importava com a proteção de seu clã ou pensava que os Haruno e os Uchiha estavam guerreando naquele exato instante e, portanto, não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

Kizashi inclinou-se na sela e olhou para Sasuke.

– Se isso for um truque, Uchiha, não descansarei até você e todo o seu povo sumir da face de terra.

Em resposta, Sasuke impulsionou o cavalo e começou a descer a colina até o portão da fortaleza. Era impossível ser discreto com um exército do tamanho de dois clãs combinados. Sua esperança era que, para preservar a vida de seus homens, o laird dos Yakushi desistisse dessa loucura causada por seu filho e entregasse Sakura nas mãos de Sasuke.

Se não fizesse isso, Sasuke estava preparado para massacrar cada pessoa do clã dos Yakushi.

Enquanto Sasuke se aproximava e as centenas de soldados começaram a aparecer sobre a colina, um grito de alarme foi ouvido no portão da fortaleza.

O pânico se espalhou. Gritos, pessoas correndo, som de metal contra metal. Gritos de mulheres e choro de crianças. Sasuke recusou-se a permitir que isso amolecesse sua mente. Sua esposa estava em algum lugar lá dentro e só Deus sabia o que ela já havia sofrido.

Orochimaru Yakushi apareceu na torre de guarda, com os olhos cheios de medo enquanto analisava a ameaça diante de sua fortaleza.

– Kizashi, o que o traz aqui em minha fortaleza como se estivesse pronto para a batalha? – ele gritou.

– Eu vim buscar minha esposa – Sasuke rosnou antes que Kizashi pudesse responder.

Orochimaru parecia pálido e suado.

– Sua esposa? Laird, eu não vi sua esposa. Por que iria procurá-la aqui?

Sasuke apenas ficou mais irritado.

– Você está testando minha paciência, Yakushi. Traga o seu filho miserável agora mesmo ou juro que vou matar cada pessoa dentro do seu clã.

Orochimaru ergueu as duas mãos.

– Kizashi, seja razoável. Por favor, fale com Uchiha. Você e eu somos amigos. Somos aliados. Eu não vi Sakura. Você precisa acreditar em mim. Não posso lutar contra o poderio combinado de seus dois clãs. Não vou arriscar meu povo quando não fizemos nada de errado.

Kizashi vacilou e olhou para Sasuke. Por um momento, Sasuke pensou que Kizashi fosse ficar do lado de Orochimaru e questionar a história de Sasuke novamente. O sangue de Sasuke ferveu furioso, mas Kizashi disse com um tom baixo e urgente:

– É possível que Orochimaru não saiba o que seu filho fez?

Sasuke curvou os lábios para baixo.

– Acho difícil de acreditar. No entanto, se Orochimaru não sabe de nada, então não deveria se negar a chamar seu filho para responder às acusações nem deveria impedir-nos de fazer uma busca na fortaleza.

Kizashi concordou.

– Traga seu filho até aqui – Sasuke gritou. – Se você diz que não fez nada de errado, então nos permitirá questionar seu filho e nos deixará entrar para vasculhar a fortaleza. Não se engane, Yakushi, isto não é um pedido. Vamos entrar, de um jeito ou de outro. Como faremos isso, depende de você. Agora, faça o que eu disse. Não vou esperar nem mais um minuto para me reunir com minha esposa.

– Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, não sei do que você está falando!

As palavras de Orochimaru estavam cheias de desespero.

Ele estava visivelmente abalado e tomado pelo medo.

– Traga seu filho até aqui – Sasuke disse com um tom gélido. – Isso é a única coisa que salvará você e seu clã da aniquilação.

– Eu preciso de um momento. Eu lhe imploro. Vou chamá-lo. Não o machuque. Ele não pode ter feito tudo aquilo de que você o acusa.

– Se ele for inocente, então você não tem nada a temer – Kizashi gritou. – Agora, pare de perder tempo e traga-o até aqui. Se minha filha tiver sofrido algum mal, não são os Uchiha que você deve temer.

Ao ouvir a solidariedade entre os dois clãs rivais, Orochimaru cedeu.

– Tragam Kabuto até aqui – ele ordenou a um de seus homens. – E abram o portão para os lairds.

Kizashi rapidamente virou-se e destacou alguns homens para acompanhá-lo. Sasuke sinalizou para Naruto fazer o mesmo. Eles não entrariam sem homens o bastante para se defenderem de uma emboscada. O resto permaneceria fora e de guarda.

Um momento depois, o portão se abriu e Sasuke impulsionou o cavalo adiante. Sua pulsação martelava alto em seus ouvidos, e o sabor ácido do medo invadia o seu paladar. Ele temeu que fosse tarde demais. Temeu que Kabuto já tivesse brutalizado Sakura.

Rezou para que Deus não deixasse que fosse tarde demais.

Homens e mulheres abriram caminho enquanto Sasuke, seus irmãos, Kizashi e seus filhos entraram primeiro no pátio. Atrás deles vieram quarenta outros soldados, todos com armas em punho, os olhos rapidamente avaliando cada ameaça.

Orochimaru apressou-se para encontrá-los. Logo depois Kabuto, contrariado, apareceu diante de Sasuke, trazido por dois homens de seu pai. O olhar de Sasuke pousou sobre o pequeno homem. Ele não parecia nem um pouco nervoso ou amedrontado. Encarou audaciosamente os dois lairds que ainda montavam seus cavalos e depois sorriu em sua direção.

Sasuke desmontou, querendo ficar face a face com Orochimaru para que ele não tivesse nenhuma falsa sensação de segurança. Queria que o jovem rapaz soubesse exatamente o que lhe aguardava.

Atrás de Sasuke, seus irmãos também desmontaram, depois Kizashi e seus filhos vieram logo atrás.

Kabuto ergueu o queixo. A única evidência de que sua arrogância estava vacilando foi quando ele, visivelmente, engoliu em seco.

– Diga a eles – Orochimaru disse. – Diga que não tem nada a ver com o desaparecimento de Sakura para que possam ir embora.

– E você? – Sasuke disse com uma voz mortalmente silenciosa. – Duvido que seu filho tenha agido sozinho, Yakushi.

Orochimaru suava muito e suas mãos tremiam.

– Isso tudo é ridículo. Eu nunca faria algo tão tolo, e Kabuto também não.

– É claro que eu não tenho nada a ver com o desaparecimento da moça – Kabuto respondeu. – O que eu faria com aquela maluca?

Sasuke deu um ameaçador passo adiante e agarrou a túnica de Kabuto. Ele o puxou até seus pés quase não tocarem mais o chão.

– Se você machucou um único fio de cabelo dela, vou cortá-lo e jogar seus pedaços para os urubus – ele disse entredentes.

– Solte-o, Uchiha – Orochimaru disse com irritação. – Ele já disse que não tem nada a ver com o desaparecimento da moça.

Ainda agarrando a túnica de Kabuto, Sasuke virou seu olhar gélido para o velho Yakushi.

– Então você não vai se opor a vasculharmos a fortaleza, não é?

As sobrancelhas de Orochimaru se ergueram.

– É claro que não. Ela não está aqui. Eu saberia se ela estivesse.

A convicção no rosto e na fala de Yakushi o incomodou. Incomodou muito. Ele sabia que Kabuto estava mentindo, mas Orochimaru parecia dizer a verdade. Ou era isso ou ele mentia muito melhor do que seu filho.

Sasuke jogou Kabuto na direção de Shikamaru.

– Não deixe que se mexa. – Sasuke fez um gesto para seus irmãos, depois se dirigiu para a entrada da fortaleza.

Ele viraria o lugar de cabeça para baixo se fosse preciso.

Kizashi e seu filho rapidamente o seguiram. Uma dezena dos homens dos Uchiha e dos Haruno também seguiram Sasuke e os outros.

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de passar ordens, pois planejava cobrir cada centímetro da fortaleza pessoalmente. Ele não confiaria o bem-estar de sua esposa a ninguém que não fosse ele próprio.

Ele começou no primeiro quarto que encontrou. Cada canto, cada espaço foi invadido. Revirou a mobília, arrancou cobertas, sua fúria crescendo a cada quarto vazio.

Quando saiu do último quarto do andar mais alto, uma figura encapuzada apareceu no corredor.

Olhando mais de perto, Sasuke pôde ver que a pessoa era pequena e frágil, obviamente uma mulher ou um garoto muito magro. Mas, quando a pessoa se virou, uma longa mecha de cabelo preto caiu do capuz e uma pequena mão, obviamente feminina, ajeitou o capuz para que continuasse escondendo o rosto.

– Procure lá embaixo, laird – ela sussurrou. – No calabouço.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, a mulher virou-se e retirou-se por uma passagem estreita, desaparecendo de vista.

Sasuke gritou uma ordem para seus irmãos e depois desceu as escadas, encontrando Orochimaru Yakushi no andar de baixo.

– Mostre-me seu calabouço, Yakushi. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, se você fez minha esposa sofrer presa em um calabouço, eu vou matá-lo.

Orochimaru empalideceu ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível

– É claro, mas o calabouço não é usado há mais de duas décadas. Nem mais existe uma escada definida. Só um buraco com uma corda.

– Mostre-me – Sasuke repetiu.

Sua fúria crescia a cada minuto que passava sem notícia de Sakura. A ideia de que ela estava aprisionada em um calabouço causou tremores em seu corpo enquanto desciam as escadas para a escuridão.

Orochimaru parou para entregar uma tocha para Sasuke. Depois acendeu mais duas tochas e as entregou a Kizashi e Naruto.

No fim das escadas, Orochimaru tirou uma chave da parede e a inseriu em uma velha fechadura enferrujada. A tranca abriu fácil, apesar da quantidade de ferrugem e deterioração.

Sasuke trocou olhares com Kizashi, para ver se o velho homem percebera que uma fechadura intocada há mais de duas décadas deveria ranger e oferecer mais dificuldade para ser aberta, o que não havia acontecido.

Sim, Kizashi também percebera, pois sua expressão passou de mal-humorada para um alerta instantâneo. Sua postura mudou e seu rosto enfureceu-se. Ele ergueu a mão para deixar Sasuke saber que entendeu e depois colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio absoluto.

Quando todos passaram pela porta com grades de ferro, Orochimaru os conduziu até o meio de uma sala decrépita e ergueu a tocha para mostrar a corda que levava para o poço.

– Meu Deus – Naruto murmurou. – Ninguém colocaria uma pobre mulher nesse buraco. Isso aí tem o cheiro da morte.

Sasuke passou a tocha para um de seus homens e depois ordenou que Itachi erguesse sua tocha para que ele enxergasse lá embaixo. Depois agarrou a corda e rapidamente desceu até a escuridão.

Quando atingiu o chão, ele gritou para Naruto jogar a tocha. Sem esperar que os outros descessem, Sasuke imediatamente começou a vasculhar os arredores, indo de uma parede a outra.

Quando os outros desceram, mais luz se espalhou pelo calabouço, suficiente para ver que o lugar estava vazio.

– Está vendo? – Orochimaru disse. – É uma loucura você vir até aqui com seu exército acusando meu filho de uma traição dessas.

– Venha, Sasuke, ainda não vasculhamos as cabanas ao redor – Kizashi disse.

Sasuke olhou para a sala vazia, amaldiçoando o fato de que Sakura não podia ouvir. Ele não podia nem gritar para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, que estaria salva e que só precisava gritar para ele.

Sasuke moveu a tocha uma última vez e preparou-se para juntar-se aos outros, que já subiam de volta pela corda, quando seu olhar percebeu uma marca na terra da parede oposta.

Ele aproximou-se, segurando a tocha à frente. Havia uma pegada diferente das pegadas dele e de seus homens.

Metade estava visível e a outra metade parecia desaparecer dentro da própria parede.

– Naruto! Itachi! – ele gritou. – Venham até aqui!

Em seguida, os outros o cercaram e ele apontou para baixo.

– Onde ela está? – Gaaraa rosnou, pela primeira vez acreditando que Sasuke pudesse estar certo.

– O que há do outro lado da parede? – Sasuke exigiu saber.

Orochimaru sacudiu a cabeça, com um pânico evidente na voz.

– Eu não tenho ideia. Juro. Não sei de nada que possa existir atrás dessa parede.

Sasuke caiu de joelhos e começou a passar os dedos entre as pedras, empurrando-as com o ombro bom, mas a parede não se mexia.

Naruto também se ajoelhou e começou a empurrar as várias pedras à frente. Quando ficou a uma curta distância de Sasuke, a parede se moveu de repente, fazendo seu irmão cair para a frente.

Sasuke levantou-se, cambaleando e movendo a tocha para todas as direções ao se equilibrar. Era uma sala pequena. Ele girou em um círculo completo e quase passou a tocha completamente sobre ela.

Ele quase engasgou. Sasuke não foi o único a ver o corpo imóvel jogado no chão. Ele segurou a tocha para trás e correu para ela, seu coração gritando uma negativa por todo o caminho.

Atrás dele, uma confusão de pessoas e luz de tochas.

A sala inteira foi iluminada e Sasuke pôde ver as correntes e os grilhões que envolviam os pulsos e tornozelos de Sakura.

Ele soltou um uivo enfurecido que ecoou pelas paredes do lugar. Sasuke passou a tocha para um de seus irmãos e caiu de joelhos, apanhando Sakura nos braços. Ele balançava para a frente e para trás, beijando seus cabelos, suas sobrancelhas, seu rosto… Sua pele estava muito fria e ela estava imóvel.

O pai dela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sasuke, olhando horrorizado para a filha, que parecia quase sem vida nos braços de Sasuke.

– Eu não sabia! – Orochimaru balbuciou. – Juro pela minha própria vida que não sabia!

Enraivecido, Sasuke ignorou a todos. Ele moveu os cabelos de Sakura e, com dedos trêmulos, procurou pela pulsação em seu pescoço.

– Ela está… ? – As palavras ficaram presas na garganta de Kizashi.

– Está viva! – Sasuke disse com uma onda de alívio.

Mas, mesmo enquanto dizia isso, ele percebeu os machucados em seu rosto, e uma raiva explodiu em seu corpo como as chamas do inferno.

As correntes estavam presas na parede da câmara com velhas dobradiças que ele duvidava que ainda fossem fortes. Foram suficientes para prender uma mulher, mas não um guerreiro com tanta raiva que poderia erguer um cavalo para livrar sua esposa.

Ele entregou Sakura a seu pai.

– Fique com ela e a proteja.

Então ele se levantou, agarrou as correntes e, com um grito de fúria, arrancou a dobradiça de cima, que prendia as duas correntes conectadas aos grilhões nos pulsos de Sakura. Antes que pudesse se mover para a dobradiça de baixo, Sasori agarrou a corrente e arrancou a dobradiça da parede, libertando Sakura para que, ao menos, pudessem tirá-la do calabouço antes de remover os grilhões.

Kizashi abraçou sua filha fortemente contra o peito e chorou em seus cabelos. Sasuke apanhou sua esposa, recusando-se a permitir que qualquer outra pessoa a carregasse da prisão. Ele cuidaria pessoalmente dela.

Ninguém mais a tocaria.

Orochimaru estava completamente branco de medo.

Implorava e balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis. Seu filho era o culpado. Ele não sabia o que o filho tramava.

Sasuke o empurrou para o lado, sentindo repulsa.

Ao alcançar a corda que levava para a câmara superior, Sasuke parou: não conseguiria subir carregando Sakura.

– Entregue-a a meu pai, depois suba pela corda – disse Gaara, que se aproximava, com Sasori logo atrás de si. – Sasori e eu formaremos uma escada humana e passaremos Sakura para você. Fazemos isso desde criança. Não a derrubaremos, eu juro.

Sasuke assentiu, colocando Sakura nos braços de seu pai. Ele subiu rapidamente, com o medo e a raiva produzindo a força de dez homens. Quando chegou ao topo, ele chamou, depois viu Sasori subir nos ombros de Gaara e equilibrar-se. Sasuke baixou a cabeça pelo buraco, estendendo os braços o máximo que conseguia, mas, mesmo assim, não seria possível alcançar Sakura, mesmo que Gaara a erguesse acima da cabeça.

– Naruto, suba aqui – Sasuke ordenou.

Um momento depois, seu irmão subiu pela corda e Itachi rapidamente o seguiu. Sasuke deitou-se de barriga para baixo e inclinou-se na beira do buraco.

– Segurem minhas pernas – ele ordenou. – Vocês terão de puxar a mim e a Sakura quando eu a apanhar.

Cuidadosamente, com seus irmãos segurando seus calcanhares, Sasuke foi baixado e, quando estava quase tocando as mãos estendidas de Sasori, este mandou seu pai erguer Sakura.

Com a ajuda dos outros homens, Kizashi passou Sakura para Sasori, depois ele a ergueu o mais alto que podia enquanto se equilibrava nos ombros de Gaara. Por duas vezes ele quase caiu, mas conseguiu se equilibrar sem derrubá-la.

Finalmente, Sasuke passou as mãos por baixo dos braços de Sakura e depois gritou para que seus irmãos o puxassem para cima.

Sua barriga arrastou-se dolorosamente sobre o chão áspero e seu ombro machucado protestou, mas ele ignorou toda dor e desconforto. Agora, tinha Sakura de volta em seus braços. Ela estava viva, embora ele não soubesse a extensão dos ferimentos ou o que ela havia sofrido no cativeiro.

Sasuke esperou os outros subirem, apenas porque não poderia fazer o que era preciso enquanto carregava Sakura.

Eles subiram as escadas até o andar térreo da fortaleza em silêncio, Sasuke segurando Sakura com força contra o peito por todo o caminho. Quando alcançou o topo, ele virou-se e, quando o pai de Sakura chegou, Sasuke entregou-a a ele.

– Proteja-a bem – disse com voz grave. – E espere aqui até eu fazer o que deve ser feito. Não permitirei que ela se exponha a ele novamente. Não quero que acorde e o veja, vivo ou morto.

Kizashi assentiu e levou Sakura nos braços. Gaara e Sasori permaneceram perto do pai, com olhos sombrios e preocupados.

Sasuke virou-se, deixando os outros para trás, e atravessou a fortaleza até o pátio, determinado a ir até onde Shikamaru mantinha Kabuto. Aquele pequeno bastardo teve a audácia de olhar triunfalmente para Sasuke quando ele apareceu no pátio sem Sakura.

– Viu só? Eu disse que eu não tinha motivo para querer ficar com uma maluca daquelas.

Sasuke sacou a espada com um único movimento fluido e, antes que Kabuto pudesse processar o que estava para acontecer, Sasuke atravessou-a na barriga dele até a lâmina sair em suas costas.

Kabuto arregalou os olhos em choque, e seu olhar lentamente focou o vazio. Sangue emergiu de sua boca e derramou-se pelo queixo até cair no chão.

– Isso foi por minha esposa – Sasuke rosnou. – Espero que você apodreça no inferno.

 _E estamos pertíssimo do fim rsrsrs_

 _Obrigada Obsidiana Negra, Bela21, Lary e Mel por acompanharem minha adaptação, vcs são foderosas..._

 _Bjos_


	46. Capitulo 45

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 45

Kabuto desabou, dobrando-se como uma fita ao vento. Sasuke nem esperou para ver se ele havia dado o último suspiro antes de começar a vasculhar seu corpo atrás das chaves dos grilhões. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que as carregaria consigo, e Sasuke estava certo. As chaves estavam no bolso da túnica de Kabuto.

Sasuke guardou a espada na bainha, sem se dar ao trabalho de limpar o sangue da lâmina. Depois apressou-se de volta para onde Sakura estava e, cuidadosamente, destrancou os grilhões, tirando-os dos pulsos e dos tornozelos dela.

Quando se levantou para jogar as correntes para o lado, ele olhou para os olhos do pai de Sakura.

– Eu não pretendo quebrar o nosso tratado. Quero apenas retornar para a minha fortaleza com Sakura.

Ele estendeu os braços para receber Sakura, mas Kizashi hesitou. Ele apertou sua carga preciosa e encarou Sasuke com uma expressão de súplica.

– Nossa fortaleza fica mais perto. Vamos até lá para ter certeza de que tudo está bem com ela. Não me negue isso, eu lhe imploro. Sua mãe gostará de saber tudo aquilo que você me contou. Ela vai querer abraçar a filha e saber que ela está segura e feliz.

Sasuke olhou para seus irmãos e depois olhou de volta para o chefe dos Haruno. O que ele pedia não era algo fácil de aceitar. Ele solicitava que Sakura deixasse o passado de lado para entrar nas terras dos Haruno como… convidado. E permanecer lá como parte da… família.

Ele encarou seus irmãos novamente, esperando por uma opinião. Naruto e Itachi trocaram olhares e depois analisaram a expressão no rosto dos irmãos de Sakura e de seu pai, que ainda segurava a filha contra o peito.

– O que eles pedem não é grande coisa – Naruto disse com um tom baixo. – Uma mãe gostaria de saber que sua filha está bem após um sofrimento desses.

O coração de Sasuke ficou mais leve, e um alívio atravessou seu peito. Por Sakura ele poderia deixar de lado anos de ódio e o desejo de vingança, mas não poderia esperar que seus homens fizessem o mesmo.

– Devemos nos apressar, Sasuke – Itachi disse. – Ela deve acordar entre aqueles que a amam e não aqui, onde sofreu tanto abuso.

Sasuke virou-se para Kizashi.

– Se você aceitar nossa presença, então ficaremos agradecidos por sua hospitalidade e pelo cuidado que oferecer à minha esposa.

Kizashi tomou os três passos que o separavam de Sasuke e gentilmente entregou-lhe Sakura.

– Vamos permitir que Orochimaru enterre seu falecido filho. Podemos resolver a questão com os Yakushi e conduzir uma investigação completa depois de assegurarmos que Sakura vai se recuperar.

Sasuke baixou o rosto até a cabeça de sua esposa e brevemente fechou os olhos diante da doce sensação de tê-la de volta e com vida. Depois assentiu para Kizashi e virou-se para voltar até onde seu cavalo e seus homens o esperavam.

Assim que se aproximaram da fortaleza dos Haruno, Mebuki Haruno correu para receber seu marido com uma expressão exasperada. Ao perceber a presença dos soldados dos Uchiha, ela parou de repente, arregalando seus olhos diante da impressionante exibição de força. Então seu olhar pousou sobre Sasuke, e sua mão subiu até a boca quando viu Sakura sendo carregada por ele.

Com as saias esvoaçando, ela correu o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam, até chegar ao lado do cavalo de Sasuke. Ele precisou parar o cavalo para que não atropelasse Mebuki.

– Maldição, Mebuki! – Kizashi rugiu. – Eu disse para você ficar dentro da fortaleza!

– O que aconteceu com Sakura? – Mebuki perguntou quase sem voz. Ela ignorou completamente a fúria do marido enquanto olhava com uma expressão de súplica para Sasuke.

– Eu não sei de tudo que aconteceu – Sasuke disse gentilmente. – Permita-me passar para que Sakura possa receber cuidados.

Mebuki rapidamente se colocou de lado.

– É claro – ela respondeu, virando-se e correndo para dentro da fortaleza, deixando que eles a seguissem com os cavalos.

Quando entraram no pátio, Mebuki esperava ansiosa sobre os degraus com os dedos entrelaçados diante de si. Lágrimas brilhavam em seu rosto enquanto esperava que os guerreiros desmontassem.

E, quando os irmãos de Sakura fizeram menção de recebê-la de Sasuke, que ainda montava o cavalo, Naruto adiantou-se, em uma clara demonstração de que consideravam Sakura parte de seu clã, e a recebeu dos braços de Sasuke, baixando-a cuidadosamente.

Naruto esperou Sasuke desmontar e depois entregou-lhe Sakura de volta. Tomando cuidado para não a sacudir, Sasuke andou na direção de Mebuki, não exibindo nenhum desconforto sobre o fato de ele e seus homens estarem completamente dentro da fortaleza dos Haruno e que, de fato, estavam à sua mercê.

Mebuki pediu-lhe que entrasse e depois se apressou na frente dele, direcionando-o para as escadas. Quando chegaram ao quarto que Sakura ocupara antes, Sasuke parou.

– Este quarto vai me acomodar também? – ele quis saber. – Eu não vou sair de perto dela.

Os olhos de Mebuki se arregalaram, depois ela limpou a garganta.

– Então talvez seja melhor colocá-la no quarto que você ocupou anteriormente quando esteve aqui como convidado.

Sasuke concordou e a seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto em que ele e Sakura haviam tido sua primeira conversa verdadeira, embora Sakura não tivesse falado nenhuma palavra. As coisas haviam mudado muito desde então.

Ele a baixou até a cama e depois se sentou na beirada e passou a mão sobre um hematoma preto em seu queixo. Havia outro hematoma que cobria toda a sua têmpora. Havia marcas de dedos em seu rosto, como se Kabuto o tivesse agarrado com violência.

Seus dedos tremiam, e sua respiração saía forçada.

Suas emoções ameaçavam desmoronar enquanto olhava para sua frágil esposa machucada. Oh, Deus, ele havia pensado que nunca mais a veria. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Nunca se importara tanto com uma mulher a ponto de a simples ideia de ficar sem ela ameaçar destruir todo o seu mundo.

– Você se importa com ela – Mebuki Haruno disse com um tom chocado.

Sasuke virou a cabeça, lançando um olhar cortante para a mulher. Os outros já se haviam juntado na frente da porta, alguns tinham entrado no quarto, com expressão preocupada, mas Sasuke não se importava com quem pudesse ouvir suas palavras.

– Milady, eu não simplesmente me importo com ela. Eu a amo. Ela é a minha vida. Sem ela eu não sou nada. Eu não tenho nada.

Os olhos de Mebuki se arregalaram até se tornarem enormes em seu rosto pálido. Kizashi chegou perto dela e pousou as mãos em seus ombros, puxando-a para um abraço.

– Não o perturbe, meu amor. Ele se preocupa muito com Sakura. Há muitas coisas que não sabíamos sobre ela. – Sua voz se tornou embargada. – Eu cometi muitos erros que quase custaram a vida de nossa filha. Que poderiam ter custado a vida dela.

– Do que você está falando? – Mebuki perguntou.

Kizashi sacudiu a cabeça.

– Agora não é o momento para isso. Você saberá de tudo quando tivermos certeza de que Sakura está bem e se recuperou de toda essa provação. Por enquanto, façamos todo o possível para que Sasuke e seus homens sejam bem recebidos em nossa casa. Ele se importa muito com Sakura e deixou de lado sua sede de vingança porque a ama mais do que odeia a mim.

Mebuki encarou Sasuke com surpresa.

– Isso é verdade?

Sasuke assentiu levemente e depois voltou a atenção a Sakura. Embora soubesse que ela não podia ouvi-lo, queria falar com ela, mas se contentou em tocá-la, passando os dedos sobre seu rosto enquanto rezava para que acordasse.

Virando-se para os outros, ele deu uma rápida ordem para que deixassem o quarto, para que ele pudesse remover as roupas úmidas da esposa. Depois olhou para o pai dela e disse:

– Poderia chamar uma criada para cuidar do fogo? Não quero que Sakura sinta frio.

– Vou buscar uma roupa de dormir para ela – Mebuki disse, já se apressando em direção à porta.

O próprio Kizashi jogou a lenha na lareira e acendeu o fogo. Quando Mebuki voltou ao quarto, ela afastou os outros, depois ficou ao lado de Sasuke.

– Eu cuidarei de minha filha se você quiser se juntar aos outros lá fora.

– Eu não vou deixá-la – Sasuke disse secamente. – Você pode ficar ou sair quando quiser, mas eu vou examiná-la pessoalmente para ver a extensão de seus ferimentos. Você tem um médico que possa chamar se a situação for mais séria?

Mebuki assentiu silenciosamente, ainda surpresa com a ferocidade de Sasuke quando se tratava de Sakura. Mas não importava. Logo saberia com certeza se ele realmente não sairia do lado dela.

Satisfeito por ela parar seu questionamento, Sasuke começou a remover o vestido sujo e rasgado que se agarrava à pele de Sakura. Sua mãe ofegou quando apareceram os hematomas que já estavam presentes em Sakura.

– Oh, meus Deus – Mebuki sussurrou.

– Isso não é o que você está pensando – Sasuke disse. – Ela sofreu esses ferimentos não nas mãos de Kabuto Yakushi, mas, quando caiu do cavalo ainda nas terras dos Uchiha.

– Um cavalo? – Mebuki exclamou. – Por que diabos ela estava em um cavalo? Você a forçou a montar?

Sasuke virou a cabeça instantaneamente na direção dela.

– É claro que não. Ela cavalgou de volta para a fortaleza para buscar ajuda para mim quando fui atingido por uma flecha.

Os olhos de Mebuki mais uma vez se arregalaram. Era uma expressão que parecia permanentemente impressa em seu rosto desde a chegada de Sasuke. Ele até entendia sua confusão. Parecia que eles sabiam muito pouco sobre a própria filha, o que era uma pena, pois Sakura era uma pessoa extremamente especial.

Sasuke terminou de retirar o vestido de Sakura, aliviado quando não viu sinais de outros ferimentos no corpo de sua esposa. Ele podia apenas rezar para que Kabuto não tivesse estuprado Sakura. A ideia fez seu estômago se embrulhar e seu coração doer.

Com a ajuda de Mebuki, ele gentilmente banhou sua pele, removendo a sujeira e a terra do calabouço, assim como o cheiro. Ele não queria que ela tivesse desconforto algum. Após a limpeza, ele a vestiu com uma camisola de algodão forrada, que a manteria aquecida e também impediria que o algodão raspasse sua pele.

Ele gentilmente afastou seus cabelos e meticulosamente passou os dedos na cabeça para checar se havia algum inchaço ou ferimento.

– Parece que tudo o que ele fez foi machucar seu rosto – Sasuke disse com alívio. Ele esperava com todas as forças que tivesse sido apenas isso. Mas o que mais temia era tudo aquilo que havia sido cometido contra o seu espírito.

– Kizashi disse que você atravessou o corpo dele com a espada.

Sasuke assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

– Ótimo – Mebuki completou.

Sasuke abaixou-se e pressionou os lábios na testa gelada de Sakura.

– Volte para mim – ele sussurrou. – Estou esperando, Sakura.

Ela se mexeu sob seu toque e o pulso de Sasuke disparou até martelar em suas têmporas. Ele se afastou, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos, transferindo o máximo de calor que conseguia. Ele queria que ela acordasse sabendo que estava segura.

Quando as pálpebras dela tremeram e se abriram, ele se aproximou ainda mais para que seu rosto fosse a primeira coisa que ela veria. Sakura piscou várias vezes, como se tentasse se livrar da confusão, depois seus olhos foram inundados por um grande alívio.

Ela sorriu, e foi a visão mais linda que Sasuke teve em toda a sua vida.

– Eu sabia que você viria – ela sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

 _Muito fofo Sasuke e lindo a confiança da Sakura!_

 _Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta adaptação!_

 _Capitulo dedicado a vcs suas lindas, Obsidiana Negra, Bela21 e Lary!_

 _OBS: Obsidiana Negra minha diva, poste logo Rock N Roll, The Deal, Perdida e O Ar Que Ele Respira... tô pra morrer de ansiedade pelas sua adaptações FODEROSAAAAASSS!_

 _Obrigada ._


	47. Capitulo 46

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 46

Foi mais do que Sasuke podia suportar. Lágrimas queimaram seus olhos e sua respiração se intensificou com o esforço para não perder completamente a compostura.

Ignorando a expressão surpresa de Mebuki com o fato de Sakura ter falado, ele concentrou-se apenas em sua linda esposa e em acalmá-la, mostrando que estava segura e junto daqueles que a amavam.

– Não tente falar, meu amor – ele disse carinhosamente. – Sua garganta deve estar doendo. Sua voz está muito rouca.

Sakura sorriu e levou a mão até a garganta.

– Eu gritei, rezando para que alguém ouvisse. Estava tão escuro. – Ela perdeu a voz, começando a chorar e a soluçar. – Tive tanto medo. Ele pretendia me deixar lá para sempre.

A voz dela sumiu totalmente, mesmo com a boca se mexendo enquanto tentava falar. Sasuke pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios. Depois seguiu o dedo com seus próprios lábios e a beijou, longa e docemente, absorvendo a sensação de poder tocá-la e cheirá-la e senti-la. Saber que estava segura. Que havia sobrevivido e que ele não a havia perdido.

Sasuke encostou sua testa na de Sakura, depois simplesmente a tomou nos braços e a segurou com força, balançando-a para a frente e para trás enquanto passava as mãos em suas costas.

Após um momento, ela ficou completamente imóvel. Ela tocou seu braço e afastou-se para olhar seu rosto. O olhar dela passou por ele e vasculhou o quarto, e só então percebeu que estava na casa de seus pais.

Sasuke olhou para trás, esperando ver Mebuki ainda ali, mas o quarto estava vazio. Mebuki havia saído discretamente, dando privacidade para o casal após Sakura acordar. Sakura tocou seu rosto, com uma expressão confusa. Sasuke suspirou.

– Não fale. Apenas me ouça. Seu pai foi até nossa fortaleza com todo o seu exército. Kabuto deve ter enviado uma mensagem para ele logo após eu ter enviado meu pedido para um encontro. Não sei o que a mensagem dizia, ainda tenho de perguntar isso a seu pai, mas deve ter colocado sua segurança em dúvida, pois a primeira coisa que ele exigiu saber foi o seu paradeiro.

Sakura estranhou.

– Antes da chegada do seu pai, Karin confessou que havia conspirado com Kabuto Yakushi e que havia levado você ao redor da fortaleza para que Kabuto pudesse sequestrá-la. Ele teve ajuda de três dos meus homens. Seu pai e seus homens cavalgaram comigo e com o meu exército até a fortaleza dos Yakushi e eu vasculhei o lugar de cima a baixo, até finalmente descobrir você presa em um calabouço.

Sasuke respirou profundamente e continuou

– Após tirarmos você de lá, eu a deixei com seu pai apenas pelo tempo suficiente para matar Kabuto por seu crime. Eu queria voltar para a fortaleza, para ter certeza de que você estava bem, mas seu pai pediu que viéssemos para cá, pois era mais perto.

Ele fez uma pausa e depois tomou a mão de Sakura.

– Contei tudo ao seu pai. Ele já sabe que você deixou seu clã pensar que a sua mente tinha sido afetada no acidente e sabe também a razão de você ter feito isso. Ele ficou profundamente abalado. Achei que, se ficássemos aqui por alguns dias, durante a sua recuperação, você teria tempo com sua família para, talvez, contar a eles aquilo que há muito tempo queria explicar.

Os lábios de Sakura se curvaram para baixo em uma expressão de tristeza. Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, mas Sasuke tocou seu rosto até ela olhar de volta para ele.

– Não se preocupe, Sakura, estou com você. Sempre estarei com você. Ficarei ao seu lado quando falar com seu pais pela primeira vez e não permitirei qualquer reação negativa.

Ela assentiu, relaxando os ombros enquanto dava um longo suspiro.

– É bom que eles saibam. Odiei enganá-los.

– Sim, eu sei – Sasuke disse gentilmente.

Ele a beijou de novo, aliviado por poder fazê-lo quando havia pensado que nunca mais a veria, que nunca mais a tocaria. Quando imaginara que não teria a chance de dizer-lhe tudo o que havia em seu coração.

Agora não era o momento, mas logo faria isso.

Sasuke estava quase explodindo com tudo aquilo que queria dizer. Mas, antes, cuidaria dela. Iria certificar-se de que ela tivesse comida e descanso.

– Você gostaria de ver seu pai e sua mãe agora? Vou mandar trazerem comida e água quente para um banho. Você pode vê-los agora ou depois de comer e se banhar.

– Depois – ela sussurrou com dificuldade.

Ele assentiu e depois se levantou para dizer a Mebuki tudo aquilo de que Sakura precisava.

Sakura submergiu na banheira de madeira até a água fumegante bater em seu queixo. Ela fechou os olhos e permitiu que o calor invadisse seus ossos, substituindo o frio cortante e aliviando a dor nos músculos.

Sasuke juntou os cabelos de Sakura, que pendiam para fora da banheira, e começou a escovar os emaranhados das mechas. Ela saboreou seu toque, o conforto de ter Sasuke tão perto. Sakura não temia nada quando estava com ele.

Quando terminou, ele juntou os cabelos por cima de um dos ombros dela e deixou que mergulhassem na água. Depois, apanhou uma jarra de barro e ajoelhou-se para juntar um pouco de água, mas, antes, virou o rosto dela de modo que pudesse enxergar a sua boca. Então, pediu que se sentasse, para ele lavar seus cabelos.

Foi uma experiência emocionante para Sakura ter aquele guerreiro tão endurecido tomando conta dela de um jeito tão carinhoso. Ela nunca se sentira tão querida. Tão… amada.

Aquele pensamento enviara uma sensação avassaladora para dentro de sua alma. Ela daria qualquer coisa para poder ouvir um "eu te amo" dos lábios de seu marido. Daria tudo para ter um único dia em que pudesse ouvir. Apenas para se alegrar com o som de algo tão simples quanto algumas palavras saídas do coração de seu amado.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou ali sentada e relaxada enquanto ele terminava de ensaboar e enxaguar seus cabelos, e depois quando banhou o seu corpo todo, até os dedos dos pés.

Em dado momento, quando o pé dela deslizou novamente para dentro da água, ele se abaixou sobre a banheira e capturou sua boca em um beijo profundo e desbravador. Foi um pouco menos gentil que seus beijos de antes, quando ela ainda estava na cama.

Havia um desespero, quase como se Sasuke ainda estivesse tentando se convencer de que ela estava ali e em segurança. Sua mão segurou o queixo dela quando o beijo se aprofundou e sua língua deslizou sensualmente sobre a língua dela.

Eu te amo.

As palavras que ela tentou dizer simplesmente não saíam. Elas morreram dolorosamente em sua garganta, pois a força para formá-las havia sumido.

Sasuke afastou o rosto, sem tirar os olhos dela quando apanhou uma toalha. Ele tomou sua mão, ajudou-a a levantar-se e a sair da banheira e imediatamente a envolveu na toalha, da cabeça aos pés, conduzindo-a na direção da lareira, onde um prato com pão e queijo e uma tigela de ensopado a esperavam.

– Quero que você coma tudo – ele instruiu.

Ela assentiu, contente em obedecer sua ordem.

Com o fogo aquecendo sua pele, ela tomou uma colherada do ensopado e sentiu o calor descendo pela garganta. Isso aliviou a dor e umedeceu a garganta raspada.

Sakura comeu até a exaustão tomar conta e ela não conseguir mais manter a cabeça erguida. Uma reação automática a sobrepujou e, para seu horror, seu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente.

Aquilo era estúpido. Ela estava segura. Estava muito longe de Kabuto Yakushi e, de qualquer maneira, ele estava morto. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia parar de tremer. Não conseguia impedir o pensamento de que poderia ainda estar presa na parede daquele calabouço escuro.

Sasuke tomou-a nos braços, carregou-a de volta para a cama e, tirando a toalha que envolvia seu corpo, vestiu-a novamente com a camisola de algodão forrado.

Ele a acomodou debaixo das cobertas e, levando apenas o tempo de tirar as botas, deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para seu corpo, para que seu calor a envolvesse.

Sasuke esfregou as mãos sobre as costas de Sakura até que, finalmente, o pânico sumiu e ela relaxou contra o seu corpo. Ele beijou sua têmpora, seus cabelos ainda úmidos e a curva da orelha. Sua respiração soprava quente sobre o rosto de Sakura e ela aninhou-se mais profundamente em seu abraço, fechando os olhos.

Ela encontraria sua família quando acordasse. Talvez até lá sua voz já teria voltado e ela poderia dizer as palavras que explicariam tudo aquilo que havia feito.

 _Fofos ein? E só falta 3 capítulos pra o fim!_

 _Capitulo dedicado pra minhas amadas Obsidiana Negra (Minha Diva), Lary e Bela21!_

 _Obrigada pelo apoio!_


	48. Capitulo 47

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 47

Sasuke estava sentado na cama, com Sakura no colo.

Ele envolvia sua cintura enquanto ela encarava seus irmãos e seus pais com algo que há muito tempo vinha escondendo deles. A verdade.

Ele permaneceu quieto, apenas a abraçando, quando ela tomou coragem e mergulhou na história, terminando com sua captura por Kabuto Yakushi e o terror que sentiu quando ele disse que faria tudo aquilo que prometera na época em que ela era muito mais jovem.

Gaara e Sasori tinham uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de seu pai e ele não conseguia sequer olhar nos olhos da filha. A vergonha coroava suas feições e Sakura sentiu-se mal ao ver a dor em seu rosto. Sua mãe chorava suavemente, mas também havia alegria em seus olhos, o que deixou Sakura emocionada.

Eles não estavam bravos. Suas emoções passavam pela alegria e pela tristeza. E raiva de Kabuto Yakushi, não dela.

Sakura relaxou sobre Sasuke, confortando-se em seu abraço. Ela ficou agradecida por usar sua força, pois precisou de cada gota possível para juntar a coragem de encarar sua família.

– Por que não me contou? – Gaara perguntou, com os olhos cheios de tristeza enquanto olhava para Sakura. – Você sabe que eu a teria defendido.

– Você não teria conseguido mudar a cabeça de nosso pai – ela disse.

– Sou eu quem deve carregar o peso da culpa por tudo o que aconteceu com você – seu pai disse, com uma expressão de agonia.

– Não! – Sakura negou. – Por favor, não posso aguentar ver todos vocês tão tristes. O que eu fiz foi estúpido. Eu aceito isso. Não me arrependo de minhas ações, pois talvez as coisas não estivessem como estão agora, mas não foi uma coisa boa nem foi culpa de ninguém. Eu menti. Eu enganei vocês. Fui pega em uma teia da qual não conseguia escapar. Eu apenas queria que vocês soubessem a verdade e que também soubessem que eu não culpo ninguém. Não estou zangada. Eu amo vocês.

Sua mãe levantou-se e aproximou-se de onde Sakura estava, no colo de Sasuke. Ela estendeu os braços e Sakura aceitou o gesto, abraçando sua mãe tão fortemente quanto sua mãe a abraçava.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que tivera um contato assim com sua mãe, e ela adorou o calor e o amor de algo tão grandioso quanto um abraço de mãe.

Embora não fosse mais uma criança, não era tão velha que não tivesse mais necessidade do conforto da própria mãe. Não havia sensação melhor no mundo.

Sua mãe desfez o abraço, agora tocando o rosto da filha. Lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto, mas então ela sorriu com os olhos brilhantes de amor e perdão.

– Então é verdade, você consegue ler tudo o que eu falo apenas observando meus lábios?

Sakura confirmou.

– Sim.

– Que moça esperta – sua mãe disse, beliscando seu rosto.

Seu pai também se levantou e aproximou-se com um olhar sombrio. Sem conseguir aguentar mais a tristeza em seu rosto, Sakura tentou se levantar. Sentindo sua intenção, Sasuke ajudou-a a ficar em pé.

Sakura andou até seu pai e envolveu a cintura dele com os braços, pousando o rosto em seu grande peitoral e apertando-o com toda a força.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, usando a mesma força que ela. Seu corpo tremeu contra o dela e ele deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Quando desfez o abraço, havia trilhas visíveis de lágrimas em seu rosto e uma pesada tristeza no olhar.

– Sinto muito, minha filha – ele disse.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, tudo está perdoado. E sou eu quem deveria implorar por seu perdão. Mas tudo está bem agora. É isso o que importa.

O pai dela concordou.

– Sim, o importante é que você está feliz e está sendo bem cuidada.

Eveline sorriu e depois olhou de volta para Sasuke.

Ele não havia tirado os olhos dela e Sakura se surpreendeu com a profundidade da emoção em seus olhos.

Sem olhar de novo para seu pai, ela disse:

– Oh, sim, estou sendo bem cuidada, papai.

Gaara e Sasori também se aproximaram para abraça-la.

– Eu te amo, minha pequena irmã. Nunca se esqueça de sua casa aqui e das pessoas que amam você – Gaara disse, abraçando-a com força e tocando gentilmente no machucado perto de sua boca.

Ela sorriu.

– Não, não esquecerei.

Ela voltou-se para Sasuke e ele, mais uma vez, sentou-se na cama, puxando-a para o seu colo. Ela se sentia segura e protegida ali, com o calor e a força dele sendo transmitidos a ela.

– Ainda há coisas de que precisamos saber, Sakura – Sasuke disse. – Kabuto Yakushi sequestrou você, mas, quando cavalgamos para a fortaleza dos Yakushi, Orochimaru alegou que não sabia das ações de seu filho. Nós deixamos a fortaleza rapidamente, porque temíamos que você estivesse muito ferida. Pode nos dizer tudo o que ocorreu, se não for doloroso demais para você lembrar-se dos eventos?

Sakura olhou chocada para o seu marido.

– Disse que não sabia? Sasuke, ele estava lá, no calabouço, quando Kabuto bateu em mim. Eu o vi e ele recuou para as sombras, como se não quisesse que eu o visse, mas ele estava lá. Ele sabia de tudo.

O corpo de Sasuke se enrijeceu e ele encarou os outros no quarto com uma expressão de fúria. Sakura tocou seu rosto, para que olhasse para ela novamente.

– Ele parecia com medo do filho. Isso não fez sentido para mim. Kabuto era muito menor do que eu me lembrava, menor até mesmo do que seu pai. Quando eu era mais jovem, ele parecia enorme, como um monstro de algum mito. Quando o vi novamente, mal pude acreditar que aquele homem alimentara meus pesadelos por tanto tempo.

– Ele deve morrer – Sasuke disse, com a expressão fria como gelo.

Sakura olhou preocupada para os outros, que também pareciam enfurecidos. O rosto de seu pai estava vermelho de raiva.

Naruto deu um passo à frente.

– Sei que você está com raiva, Sasuke. Ninguém o culpa disso. Mas Sakura precisa de você agora. Não deveria sair de seu lado para vingá-la. Você puniu aquele que foi o maior responsável por seu tormento. Deixe-me levar nossos homens até a fortaleza dos Yakushi para cuidar do assunto.

Sasuke começou a sacudir a cabeça, mas o pai de Sakura ergueu a mão.

– Seu irmão está certo, Sasuke. Esse não é um assunto para você tratar. Seu lugar agora é com a sua esposa. Eu emprestarei minhas tropas. É provável que eles se entreguem sem lutar. Eles sabem que não podem vencer.

– Eu irei com ele – Sasori disse, com o rosto fechado.

– Eu também – Itachi disse.

A cabeça de Sakura se movia de pessoa para pessoa tentando ler os lábios de todos. Kizashi sorriu quando Gaara também tomou a causa para si. Depois olhou para Sasuke.

– O que você diz, Sasuke? Acha que dois lairds podem dar espaço e permitir que seus homens mais leais se livrem da víbora das terras altas?

– Eu reivindico a posse da fortaleza – Sasuke disse. – Será um presente para Sakura e para nossa filha, independente de quando ela nascer, seja a primeira ou a última. Qualquer filho que Sakura tiver comigo tomará o papel de laird em nosso clã, mas quero que nossa eventual filha tenha uma herança garantida, para que nunca se sinta como Sakura, quando tentou escapar de um casamento com um monstro brutal.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas e ela abraçou o pescoço de seu marido, apertando com força enquanto lágrimas quentes desciam por seu rosto.

Quando finalmente desfez o abraço, ela beijou seus lábios, sem se importar que as pessoas testemunhassem aquela intimidade. Ele a acomodou em seus braços mais uma vez e ela olhou para o grupo de homens que já fazia planos para os Uchiha e os Haruno avançarem em sua primeira missão conjunta como aliados recém-formados.

Os irmãos de Sakura e os de Sasuke já discutiam quem receberia a tarefa de executar Orochimaru por suas mentiras e traição. Sakura desviou os olhos, sem querer testemunhar aquela sentença de morte.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo dela e acariciou seu rosto.

– Sua mãe quer um pouco de tempo com você – Sasuke disse ao erguer o queixo de Sakura e acariciar seu rosto. – Vou descer com os outros enquanto discutem o plano e voltarei mais tarde para ver como está.

Ele gentilmente a colocou de lado na cama, depois se levantou, gesticulando para os outros saírem do quarto.

Quando saíram, Sakura virou os olhos para sua mãe, repentinamente nervosa agora que estavam sozinhas.

Mebuki se sentou na cama de frente para Sakura e tomou suas mãos.

– Você o ama – sua mãe disse, com uma expressão suave.

– Oh, sim – Sakura suspirou. – Amo muito. Ele tem sido maravilhoso para mim.

Sua mãe sorriu e apertou suas mãos. Ela inclinou-se para a frente e beijou o rosto de Sakura, depois se afastou com a alegria ainda brilhando no rosto.

– Está muito evidente que ele também ama você.

Sakura não respondeu de imediato, mas então olhou diretamente para sua mãe, sentindo o coração martelar no peito.

– Sim, acredito que ama. Ele não disse isso, mas acredito que sim com todo o meu coração.

Sua mãe concordou.

– Sim, eu também acredito. Ele é tão protetor e carinhoso com você, Sakura. É uma coisa gloriosa de se ver.

Sakura suspirou.

– É o único momento em que realmente sinto raiva por não conseguir ouvir.

Sua mãe franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Por quê?

– Porque, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de poder ouvi-lo dizer as palavras. É só isso que eu pediria.

Sasuke estava do outro lado da porta, escutando discretamente quando aquele tom triste tomou conta da voz de Sakura. Seu coração doeu quando soube que ela desejava o impossível, que precisava tanto ouvir aquelas palavras.

Ele pensou longamente na situação enquanto Sakura e sua mãe conversavam dentro do quarto. Não, ela não podia ouvi-lo por meios normais, mas ele encontraria uma maneira de ser ouvido por ela. Sasuke não queria que Sakura duvidasse que ele a amava mais do que era possível amar qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele tocou a porta fechada do quarto e sussurrou:

– Eu te amo, Sakura. Vou fazê-la me ouvir, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

 _Como será que nosso laird vai fazer nossa diva ouvir ele o.O_

 _Acho que só falta dois capítulos para o fim!_

 _Obrigada minha diva Obsidiana Negra e a sempre presente Bela21 pelos comentários... e a gatissima Lary que sempre me cobra pelos capítulos kkkkkkk_

 _Bem amanha talvez tenha novidades rsrsrsrs_

 _Kiss..._


	49. Capitulo 48

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 48

– Eu gostaria que isso fosse um novo começo entre nossos clãs – Kizashi Haruno disse quando canecas de cerveja foram colocadas na frente dos principais membros dos dois clãs.

– Estou ouvindo – Sasuke disse.

Seus irmãos trocaram olhares, depois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Sasuke. Sasuke reconheceu a enormidade do momento. O impensável estava acontecendo graças a uma moça de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos que invadira a sua vida e o fizera pensar em outras coisas além de vingança e ódio.

Ela o ensinara a amar.

– Juntos, somos uma força sem igual – Kizashi disse.

Sasori concordou. Gaara, obviamente, também apoiava o pai. Ele se sentava ao seu lado sem rancor ou menosprezo. Parecia… ansioso… para selar a paz.

– Ninguém, nem mesmo a coroa, teria poder para derrotar nossas forças combinadas – Kizashi continuou. – Não que eu esteja sugerindo qualquer insurreição. Estou apenas apontando os benefícios de uma verdadeira aliança entre nós. Não uma aliança forçada.

Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou para seus irmãos uma última vez e eles o olharam de volta, assentindo quase que imperceptivelmente. Então Sasuke se virou para o chefe dos Haruno e respondeu:

– Estou disposto.

Os olhos de Kizashi foram invadidos por uma alegria e um alívio tão grandes que Sasuke se sentiu surpreso.

– É muito bom conseguirmos deixar décadas de desavenças para trás, não apenas para o bem de minha filha, mas para os seus filhos e os filhos dos meus filhos. Podemos construir uma aliança indestrutível que vai assegurar o futuro de nossos clãs.

Sasuke assentiu, sentindo uma paz se acomodando em seu coração. Era a decisão certa. E não era uma decisão que pudesse tomar antes de Sakura. Mas queria que seus filhos com ela crescessem cercados pela proteção dos dois clãs. Não queria nunca que pessoas como Kabuto Yakushi ameaçassem tudo aquilo que ele amava.

Kizashi ofereceu a mão para Sasuke.

– Um novo juramento, um juramento que não é de sangue, mas é jurado livremente e sem coerção.

Sasuke estendeu o braço sobre a mesa e apertou a mão que lhe foi oferecida. Kizashi apertou de volta, com surpreendente força.

– Quero fazer parte da vida de minha filha e ver os filhos que ela gerar. Os meus netos.

Sasuke entendia o que o pai de Sakura estava pedindo. Ele queria ter permissão para entrar nas terras dos Uchiha livremente, sem impedimentos. Ele pedia que Sasuke abrisse os portões para os Haruno e que a boa-vontade passasse a existir daquele momento em diante.

Estava pedindo que agissem como uma… família.

 _Sinto muito, pai. Não posso continuar no caminho que segui nos últimos anos. Eu amo Sakura. Ela significa tudo para mim. Mais do que vingança. Mais do que punir aqueles que eu considero culpados pela sua morte. Perdoe-me, por favor._

Sasuke encarou Kizashi.

– Você sempre será bem-vindo nas terras dos Uchiha. Sakura ficará feliz em ver a família que ama, e espero providenciar os netos que você tanto gostaria de ver.

– Você é um bom homem – Kizashi disse com a voz rouca. – Eu nunca teria imaginado que um dia sentaria aqui com você para falarmos sobre visitas e netos. Você ensinou a um velho homem uma lição sobre ser um homem superior. Seria fácil odiar Sakura e puni-la por um casamento forçado e uma aliança com um homem que você odeia, mas você a tratou com bondade.

Sasuke desfez o aperto de mão. O terror havia sumido de seu coração. Não sentia mais o peso do ódio ou a sede de vingança. Quando olhava para Kizashi Haruno, não via mais o homem que odiara pela maior parte de sua vida. Ele enxergava um homem que amava sua filha e queria criar um futuro melhor para ela e seus filhos.

– Hoje nós celebramos o retorno seguro da minha filha – Kizashi anunciou. – Vamos preparar um banquete e festejar nossa nova aliança. Este é um novo dia para a história de nossos clãs. Pela manhã, meus filhos e o seus irmãos vão vingar os crimes que os Yakushi cometeram contra os nossos clãs.

– Você se sente bem o bastante para descer até o banquete? – Mebuki Haruno perguntou a Sakura.

Sakura sorriu e confirmou.

– Sim. Quero estar com meu marido e minha família. Esta é uma ocasião feliz. Não permitirei mais que Kabuto me amedronte.

Mebuki sorriu e abraçou Sakura.

– Então venha, vamos achar algo maravilhoso para você vestir. Acho que tenho algo que vai lhe servir.

Uma hora depois, o cabelo de Sakura estava parcialmente preso em um penteado alto, enquanto o restante caía por suas costas. Ela usava um vestido das cores de um amanhecer de outono.

Tons avermelhados, âmbar e dourados se entrelaçavam no material delicado. Cada ponto era intrincadamente bordado. Sakura brilhava como o sol. Nem mesmo os machucados em seu rosto podiam diminuir sua beleza.

– Os homens nos esperam – Mebuki disse. – É melhor descermos antes que fiquem impacientes. Eles nos esperam para começar as festividades.

Sakura desceu as escadas atrás de sua mãe e, quando entraram no saguão, ela olhou para seu marido, que estava em pé ao lado da lareira, e lembrou-se de quando colocou os olhos em Sasuke Uchiha pela primeira vez. Ele estava em pé da mesma maneira, e ela havia sentido as vibrações da voz grave e retumbante de Sasuke em seus ouvidos. Ela ficara fascinada com ele desde o começo.

Ele se virou e seu olhar pousou sobre ela do outro lado do saguão. Havia uma profunda satisfação em seus olhos, e então ele começou a atravessar o saguão em sua direção.

A mãe de Sakura sorriu e a deixou, indo em direção a seu marido. Sasuke parou na frente de sua esposa e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

– Você está linda, Sakura – Sasuke disse.

Ela entregou a mão e o deixou guiá-la até perto da lareira, onde esperariam seu pai para que pudessem se sentar.

Itachi e Naruto estavam perto dali, conversando com Gaara e Sasori, mas, quando a viram, aproximaram-se para ficar ao lado dela e de Sasuke.

Naruto aproximou-se e beijou-lhe o rosto.

– É muito bom vê-la assim tão linda, pequena irmã.

– Obrigada. – O rosto de Sakura se aqueceu e ela retribuiu o gesto afetuoso com um beijo no rosto do cunhado.

Itachi então se aproximou e beijou o outro lado do rosto de Sakura.

– Você é uma mulher forte, Sakura. Estou contente por estar do nosso lado.

Ela riu quando sentiu alegria e felicidade invadindo sua alma.

Sasuke olhou ao redor do saguão, que se enchia rapidamente, depois olhou para Kizashi. Kizashi assentiu levemente, e Sasuke conduziu Sakura até a plataforma de honra, acomodando-a na cabeceira da mesa, onde normalmente seria o lugar de seu pai. Ela estranhou quando ele a virou de lado na cadeira, para que ficasse de frente para o resto do saguão.

Então, para sua completa surpresa, Sasuke se ajoelhou diante dela e segurou suas mãos.

– Feche os olhos, Sakura – ele disse, com olhos cheios de ternura.

Ela obedeceu sem questionar, fechando os olhos e mergulhando na escuridão. Foi uma sensação inquietante, não conseguir ver nem escutar, mas as mãos de Sasuke apertavam com força e ela sabia que sempre estaria segura perto dele.

Então ela sentiu uma intensa vibração soprar por seus ouvidos. Ela sabia que ele havia falado… Não, não foi apenas isso, ele deve ter usado a voz de forma intensa para que ela a sentisse com tanta precisão.

Ele ergueu as mãos dela e pressionou-as contra o próprio peito, e então as palavras retumbaram de seu peito novamente, vibrando por seus ouvidos até causar uma sensação de cócegas lá no fundo. Foi quase musical, embora não tivesse escutado exatamente. Mas foi suave e tranquilizador, o mais perto que chegou de ouvir alguma coisa em três longos anos.

De repente, ela soube o que ele havia falado. Não, ela não ouvira as palavras, mas as sentira. Em seu coração.

Em sua alma.

Seus olhos se abriram de repente e ela viu a evidência no olhar dele. Ali, para o mundo inteiro ver. Todo o saguão estava em silêncio e de queixo caído diante daquele guerreiro enorme de joelhos diante dela.

– Você me ama – ela disse, maravilhada.

Ele sorriu.

– E havia alguma dúvida?

– Ele me ama! – Sakura disse, virando-se para o seu pai, que estava em pé, a poucos metros, com os braços envolvendo a sua mãe.

Os ombros de seu pai tremeram quando ele soltou uma risada.

– Sim, acho que toda a Escócia sabe disso. E você não tem nada a dizer em troca?

Sakura virou-se para seu marido, soltando as mãos para tocar o rosto dele. A barba por fazer raspou em suas palmas, mas ela segurou seu amado rosto nas mãos, acariciando com os polegares as linhas endurecidas de suas feições.

– EU TE AMO! – ela rugiu, determinada a gritar tão alto quanto ele havia gritado.

As pessoas estremeceram pelo saguão. Alguns riram abertamente. Outros aplaudiram. Havia largos sorrisos, mas nenhum tão grande quanto o de seu marido. Ele sorria abertamente, de orelha a orelha. Uma alegria avassaladora dançava em seus olhos escuros. Ele então ergueu as mãos para também tocar o rosto de Sakura.

– Sim, eu sei, minha esposa. E toda a Escócia provavelmente agora também sabe disso.

 _Fofos né! ._

 _Próximo capitulo será o ultimo!_

 _Capitulo dedicado a minha linda Bela21, minha Diva Obsidiana Negra e a linda Mel Itaik_

 _Obrigada pelos comentários!_


	50. Capitulo 49

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Maya Banks do seu livro Seduzida Por Um Guerreiro Escocês – Série Montgomerys E Armstrong. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capitulo 49

Sakura cavalgou com Sasuke em seu cavalo, sentada de lado para ficar acomodada em seu peito. Um braço envolvia com firmeza o corpo dela, enquanto o outro segurava as rédeas e guiava o cavalo pelo monte que antecedia a fortaleza dos Uchiha.

Sasuke puxou as rédeas, parando diante das terras de seu clã. Ele virou-se para Sakura, para que ela visse tudo aquilo que ele iria falar.

– Você pode ser feliz aqui, Sakura?

Ela sorriu e olhou para a linda terra coberta de verde e flores brotando.

– Serei feliz onde você estiver, Sasuke.

Ele tocou o rosto dela para que olhasse mais uma vez para ele.

– Aqueles que a traíram não vão mais ameaçá-la.

A expressão de Sakura se entristeceu e seu coração ficou pesado.

– O que acontecerá com eles?

– Os homens foram executados e Karin foi banida do clã.

Sakura estremeceu, embora soubesse que não havia escolha. Eles haviam causado um grande perigo, não apenas para ela, mas para todo o clã Uchiha. Muitas vidas poderiam ter sido perdidas. Karin também havia ameaçado a segurança da própria família de Sakura e seu clã, os Haruno.

– Para onde ela irá? – Sakura perguntou suavemente.

– Não me importo. Ela recebeu provisões o suficiente para seguir seu caminho. Foi mais do que merecia, mas eu não enviaria uma mulher do meu clã para a morte certa. O que fará com a sua vida é inteira responsabilidade dela.

– Assim é com todos nós – Sakura disse.

Sasuke sorriu para ela.

– Sim, Sakura, isso é verdade. Deste dia em diante, nossa vida será aquilo que fizermos dela, assim como o recomeço da história de nossos clãs.

Sakura sorriu de volta, depois seu olhar buscou a linda vista diante de si – a grande expansão das terras dos Uchiha, onde seus próprios filhos um dia viveriam e chamariam de lar.

– Acho que o que faremos de nossa vida será algo grandioso, com que nenhum outro clã na Escócia poderá rivalizar.

– São palavras ousadas, próprias da matriarca do clã Uchiha – Sasuke disse, aprovando sua atitude. – Venha, esposa. Vamos para casa. Sinto necessidade de mostrar à minha mulher quanto seu marido a ama.

 _Bem é isso, espero que vocês tenham se apaixonado por essa historia assim como eu sou!_

 _Não posso deixar de agradecer a Bela21 por fielmente comentar TODOS os capítulos, assim como minha diva gostosa rainha dos meus sonhos mais molhados Obsidiana Negra por me incentivar a continuar adaptações. Gente vocês tem que conhecer as historias da Obsidiana Negra, são foderosas!_

 _u/8177207/Obsidiana-Negra_

 _Enfim obrigada a todos vocês que tiraram um pedaço do seu tempo para acompanhar e comentar essa historia que tanto amo._

 _Até a próxima!_


End file.
